Golden Guiding Sun Dragon 1
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Gao Mikado is actually a Buddy from the Dragon World sent to Earth as an Ambassador for the Dragon World and has business there to and not just for his world but for all worlds and his life. Follows the anime and Gao Mikado as he lives in a world that isn't the one he was born into. Part 1 in the Series. Each season is a different part of the series.
1. A Guiding Light's Fate

**A/N: Hello, it's my birthday today so I decided why not post another story while I'm on break. I hope you like this story and chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Guiding Light's Fate

Gao's POV

'I'm glad I came here, it's a lot better than _Dragon World_ and even now I can see creatures from the other worlds through a card game' I thought holding up the card that has myself in it. I walked into _Card Castle_ to see if there are any new cards but I didn't get to check because I was watching Tasuku and Jackknife capture a criminal which is so cool.

"Man! I really want to draw a _Buddy Rare_ card and get a creature as cool as or cooler than _Jackknife Dragon_ " I said after the news ended, I actually want _Armored Dragon Drum Bunker Dragon_ but that probably won't happen. "Yeah he's the coolest, I want to get a _Buddy Rare_ card so bad" I said and started a 'heated' back to back conversation with the manager before I stopped it.

"It probably won't happen though, I really want one from the _Dragon World_ though" I said before I got scolded by the manager for thinking negatively before I heard people talking. "I didn't just start I know it's rare that's why I said that" I said before my phone went off bursting my eardrums "I'm not skippin' mom the manager was talking to me" I said before she told me to get home.

I ran out of the store and headed home before I saw some bullies hassling another boy in an alley, fighting the guys weren't hard but if Drum was watching this he'd tell me to brawl instead of this type of fighting. I did my brother's speech just like he showed me and it always reminds me of him when I do it, he may not have been my biological brother but he's still my brother.

My mom called me after I just told him to call his friends so I asked politely if we could postpone it even though I knew it wasn't going to go down like that and I was correct. I picked the smaller boy up and put him over my shoulder so I could get him away from the guys I incapacitated for a few moments, when I thought we were a safe enough distance away I put him down.

His path is a blackish yellow which I don't like, it should be the color of gold since that's what his eyes show me but it isn't "see you, I've got to go so be safe" I said as I ran in the direction of my house. I was sitting formally in my mom's dojo as I was being scolded for 'brawling' which isn't true since that's to fight noisily and I didn't, I didn't want to tell her that because it would be considered as talking back.

Being flipped for three hours isn't what I consider training other than building up endurance and resistance to pain which isn't working if that was the goal. I turned around when I heard Kuguru's voice to see her and Baku a few steps below me, when I asked what they were doing she said she asked Baku what world he would like his _Buddy_ to be from.

It didn't surprise me when she told me it was because he was a deck builder that he didn't have one, it was funny really especially his reaction when I joked with him about not thinking about anything except deck building. She asked me what world I would like my _Buddy_ to be from "I would like them to have a big weapon, but I don't really know, I'd have to go with _Dragon World_ " I said when she showed me the three worlds they only now know of.

"I don't mind _Dragon Knights_ since they've never done anything to me but I love dragons a lot more" I said when she asked if I would go with a _Dragon Knight_ , we walked into school and I had my hands behind my head when I saw Noboru. "They look cool but that's about it Noboru, I don't mind them but I still like Dragons more" I said when Kuguru showed me a picture of a _Dragon Knight_.

When we were in class I saw that Noboru was very excited about the card pack he got, I was excited to see what was in mine so I opened it to find a _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ , a _Latale Shield Dragon_ , and a _Thousand Rapier Dragon_. "These are so cool" I said ignoring Noboru's comment about them not being any kind of rare cards before I looked at my next card which turned out to be a _Buddy Card_ that I was wanting ever since I was five on this planet.

"So cool! It's you" I said confusing him before he asked me how I could think _Dragon Knights_ are cooler than dragons, he was being as prideful as ever. Drum asked me why I was listening to my 'insolent friend' pointing to Noboru when he said it making me shrug since I think his pride is what sent him here.

"I'm stubborn, you just have to keep trying and your _Buddy_ will come when it's the right time" I said looking at Drum but I know he doesn't remember me from how I look. I don't intend to tell him though because I'm here to help others to the _Golden Path_ and stop the _Mage of Fate_ and _Nighttime Galaxy Darkness Dragon_ from turning everyone to the _Path of Endless Night_.

Jackknife descended and not long after that Tasuku came by as well causing a lot of kids to come out to see them including the announcer of so many Buddy Fights. When she asked why he was here he handed me a _Coredeck Case_ which I was ecstatic about getting from him.

Even though I'm supposed to be here until there are a lot of people who aren't on the _Endless Night_ path when they're not supposed to be I've been wanting to join the _Buddy Police_ and look up to many of the people who are a part of it. "Will you _Buddy Fight_ with me as my thank you for giving it to me?" I asked making the announcer yell at me for some reason.

"It's my way of thanking him since he didn't have to give me this" I told her before Drum came up to me telling me that he'll be my _Buddy_ but I know he won't really think that until I prove myself to him. "I'll call you Drum, ok?" I asked making him falter and I know why, it's because I was the only one who called him that on _Dragon World_.

"It was never a challenge! He can decline if he wants I don't mind, but I'm still hoping he won't" I yelled the first part to the announcer who told me I can still take back my challenge when I never said it was one. "I also feel this is something I have to do and I'm never wrong when it comes to feelings like that" I said looking at Tasuku the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: Finished writing on my computer at 3:59 P.M. on June 7, 2016**. **I am going to be updating every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday so see you on Tuesday.**


	2. A Rival in me?

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad you are liking this story and I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Rival in me?

Gao's POV

"Why are you happy about that?" I asked before Tasuku said he was glad to have been challenged/asked to have a fight outside of work "we're going to have to have it after school though" I said before a few teachers came out saying the same thing. "Thank you for agreeing to the fight and for the deck case" I said holding up the mentioned deck case making him laugh somewhat cockily in my opinion.

I was on a bench outside of the school building when Kuguru asked Drum how long he was going to stay in his normal form, I was going to mention it however I didn't really want to then. When he changed back I saw that Drum was envious and agitated over Jackknife's fame which almost made me laugh at him but I was trying to concentrate.

"It wasn't a challenge! I figured Tasuku wouldn't mind for some reason and turns out he didn't so no harm no foul" I said as I stared at my cards not really knowing how to build a deck. "I'm thinking of going to a deck builder since starting decks don't always work when you haven't fought before" I said surprising Kuguru and angering Drum.

I was walking outside trying to find Baku since we have a bet today, I had brought three lunches just in case I lost one and the other for our bet. "No I haven't here Baku" I said as I walked over to him giving him the lunch box and Drum a red one before eating mine.

Drum had eaten half of mine but I was still hungry so Kuguru gave me hers on the condition that Baku builds my deck "I don't mind but that's Baku's decision" I said before Baku said I wouldn't be able to handle his deck. I didn't argue since it was his decision but I was thankful when Kuguru got him to agree, her path wasn't darker from it in fact it became brighter.

"I know you are Drum but…" I said when Drum said Baku knows how awesome he is but I didn't finish it since it isn't his fault he doesn't remember me, it only means he isn't ready to take up being chief yet. "Baku? Can you add a card that allows me to fight with them instead of ordering them around all the time?" I asked starting a fight with Drum unintentionally.

"I want to fight with you not against you, I may still be giving suggestions but I still want to fight together" I said stopping Drum from retorting because of his pride that gets him into trouble. "I know about item cards that's why I asked Baku, there are reasons I'd rather fight with them" I said not answering when he asked what my reasons were.

"I've told you many times I didn't challenge I asked! Get it right" I said when Paruko got it mixed up again, I heard my sister tell me to beat him before Tasuku advised me not to get stage fright. "I'm fine Tasuku, I just hope we both have fun" I said before we both told each other good luck and _Luminized_ our decks " _Dragon Fury deck Luminize_!" I exclaimed.

When Hanae mentioned how my belt looks like the sun I started my brother's speech for my sister, Tasuku, and Yato after I said 'I can't lose now' which surprised Tasuku when I said it. The fight started after our _Buddies_ raised our flags, it was cool beings this is my first time actually being here, with my best friend no less.

Tasuku _Charges and Draws_ before calling _Jamadhar Dragon_ to the center before he slashes me bringing me down to eight points left, I called _Thousand Rapier Dragon_ to the right and _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the left leaving the center open so I can attach an item. I asked my friend on the right, who apparently recognizes me, to attack _Jamadhar_ and he did before I asked _Systemic_ to attack Tasuku with me.

I brought Tasuku down to five damage before he called _Latale Shield Dragon_ to the center and casting Dragonic Charge most likely to set the stage for Gargantuan Punisher. He took out _Systemic Dagger_ with Dragonic Shoot not surprising me since he's a strong fighter, taking out _Rapier_ with Dragon Flame before finalizing his spell cards with Dragon Crush and Dragonic Grimoire.

He called Jackknife to the right giving himself another life point for _Buddy Calling_ "give them what they want Jack" I heard Tasuku say before Jackknife attacked me bringing me down to five damage. _Latale_ brought me down to three damage ending Tasuku's turn exciting everybody because he can summon Gargantuan Punisher soon but I won't let that happen.

For the next draw before I put Drum anywhere I have to decide how I'm going to play this next move, I got the right strategy to beat him even if I never intended to do that in the first place. I called him to the right apparently angering him because I didn't listen, I asked him to attack _Latale_ which he hesitated against because he didn't like the plan I came up with.

I already thought he didn't have anything but a few interesting cards and I was correct since he equipped Dragoblade Dragofearless attacking me before Jackknife did the same but I called on the Green Dragon Shield protecting me from the hit and giving me a life point back. "I never said I didn't have a plan Drum, that wasn't luck that I put you there making me able to use that card" I said making him ask me what I'm going to do now.

"If I'm wrong then we can't win however that won't happen as long as I believe in myself and my companions" I said drawing again and getting the card I was looking for. I cast the Dragobrave Dragoblade and told Drum to attack first before I did ending the game and causing cheers to erupt from the crowd, I thanked Baku for building the deck thankful that he did.

Tasuku told me I was now his _Buddy Fight_ rival giving me the card he wasn't able to use in the match, I picked it up and saw the eyes of the card before looking down to see it really is my card.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 5:31 P.M. June 7, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, See you Thursday.**


	3. Demon Dancing Punisher

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and thank you 'zero fullbuster' for the reviews I'm very glad you like the story. I am so sorry for not being able to update on time to make up for it I'm posting an extra chapter for the day I missed, my internet hates me and it just got fixed today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Demon Dancing Punisher

Gao's POV

Tasuku started telling me about the card and I was excited to find out more about it with my friends since I won't be alone when I learn just like when _Dragon World_ made a pact with Earth and I came here because of it. I had a new family to help me through it and I'll have friends to help me become stronger with the card, I'll feel bad if I take it without giving him something to.

"I'd feel guilty if I didn't repay you for this though Tasuku" I said sifting through my deck and taking out the Dragonblade Dragobrave card "it's not as great as this one but I hope we can have an actual challenge as the compensation for it not matching up sometime" I said handing the card to him. "I'll remember our fight when I use it alright Gao" he told me and I nodded giving him a wide smile because it made me happy that he said that.

We were watching the show _Demon Lord Osmodai_ hosts and is the cast of, it was fun because I love to dance however I wish I was my dragon self so I could do the last one which Osmodi looked like a snake when he apologized to the human species for. I walked into the kitchen asking mom what all this food is for before sitting down, I didn't eat anything when I sat down though waiting for my mom's answer.

"It's for Drum Gao" she told me before explaining to Drum why it was for him, we started eating after that and I wondered if mom doesn't like hearing about Yato from all the times that I became the _Sun Fighter_. I wondered that when I covered Hanae's mouth when she was about to tell her that "It's mom's home-made pudding I bet you'll like it" I said with a smile when I returned to my seat.

I heard a few kids say I was cool for defeating Tasuku but I didn't like hearing it since I didn't ask him to fight to win against him just to say thank you. Hanae apparently liked it though saying that I was famous which I am in the _Dragon World_ so I don't need to be here.

Noboru was scared of my sister apparently when she yelled at him for saying I only won because of luck which I don't mind people saying that since I know I didn't win by luck. "I want to see if Baku can add Gargantuan Punisher to my deck since he's good at his job while I am not" I said showing Drum the cards when he asked me why I was in a hurry.

"You do know that you won't know unless I try right, and I don't have to use it right off the bat if I think I can't do it" I said trying to convince him before Kuguru jumped in saying it probably won't make my deck stronger. "I don't want to make my deck stronger, I want to add it because Tasuku's adding mine to his" I said catching Baku's attention.

"You're going to have to play it a few times to get used to the deck" he told me before Kuguru told me I'd have to find a Tuner "a tuner's a person you're compatible against that is a good practice partner right?" I asked wondering if I got it right. "Basically yes" she told me as we walked down the hallway to class before we actually walked into class, I had memorized the strategies but people say I'm oblivious or stupid or something so I don't tell people that I do well in school.

"Well I don't think bananas walk so I was curious" I said when the teacher asked what I was doing "Tetsuya!" he yelled before he grilled him about being late. I wanted to join in when they started dancing but I'm pretty sure that would be weird for me to do that.

I asked them if he could possibly be my Tuner since he seems strong and I think he also has _Demon Lord Osmodai_ as a _Buddy_ which is why he knows those moves so well. I went up to him and asked him if he would mind being my Tuner, having a few fights with me, he said it would be fine if his _Buddy_ is free so I'm guessing his _Buddy_ is _Demon Lord Osmodai_.

"I'll agree since someone thinks I won't be able to handle it but if I win you have to be my Tuner K?" I said and he was ecstatic about it from all the energy he was giving off after dancing. At the fighting stage I was introduced as the one who beat Tasuku with pure luck and one suffering from over confidence which would annoy me if I didn't actually mind it.

We both equipped our _Core Gadgets_ , his was in the form of purple headphones which match his _Buddy's_ skin tone if he was here, it isn't really surprising that he isn't here yet because he's busy but I really want to meet him as Gao. After I _Charged and Drawed_ I called _Extreme Sword Dragon_ to the right before Tetsuya casted Magical Goodbye saying goodbye to _Extreme Sword_ but not for long because I called him back from my hand to where he was before.

After _Extreme Sword_ got Tetsuya down to seven in life points I heard _Osmodai_ laughing at his _Buddy_ but it wasn't to be mean, it was funny how they all reacted to _Osmodai_ being Tetsuya's _Buddy_. He was better after _Osmodai_ showed up, he called _Fallen Angel of Rage Belith_ to the right and _Demon Realm Death Metal Valafar_ to the center (1).

 _Valafar_ destroyed _Extreme Sword_ worrying Drum for some reason before Tetsuya asked _Belith_ to attack me but I paid one gauge to cast Dragon Breath doing what _Valafar_ did to _Extreme Sword_ , destroying _Belith_. I called _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the center, _Thousand Rapier Dragon_ to the right, and _Double Sword Dragon_ to the left.

I told _Double Sword_ to attack _Valafar_ and _Rapier_ to attack Tetsuya leaving him with five life points before I asked _Systemic_ to attack him but he casted Magical Goodbye to where it would actually succeed this time. "No problem" I said when _Osmodai_ said thank you to me for showing Tetsuya how to use a Counter Spell, I was pretty sure it was sarcastic but I did so anyway.

He called his _Buddy_ to the center giving himself an extra life point before dancing and rapping when _Osmodai_ did a Dangerous Back Drop move destroying _Double Sword_. He casted Devil Advantage and called out _Valafar_ and his brother before getting _Osmodai_ to attack _Rapier_ and the other two to attack me getting me down to eight life points.

I called Drum to the right right after I got hit with the sphere I think is called Diabolical Hardcore or whatever before attaching Steel Fist Drago Knuckle, I told Drum to attack _Osmodai_ which I was thankful when he did. I attacked Tetsuya getting him down to four damage which means I'm able to cast Gargantuan Punisher which I did.

"I'd rather you be my friend than my Tuner" I said before _Osmodai_ told me to fight with Tetsuya anytime which I was very happy about "what do you think Tetsuya?" I asked and he was cool with it which made me even more gleeful. When I got home I grabbed two puddings from the fridge since mom said I could, Drum came in when I was eating mine and I was going to give him his when he asked what I was doing up here.

He asked me what I was eating and I said pudding, I was about to get his which was on the table before he said that was his and ran out worrying me since he wouldn't even let me get his.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 8:44 P.M. on June 7, 2016.**

 **1) Sorry if I get these names wrong.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you Sunday.**


	4. DANGERous People

**A/N: Hello, I said I would update ad extra chapter because my internet was finally fixed today so I hope you like it and again I am really sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight and if I did it would be terrible.** __

* * *

Chapter Four: DANGERous People

Gao's POV

"Stay and sulk for no reason then! Just know that there was a second one that was yours that I tried to give you" I said getting his attention but I was already leaving to school by the time that happened. I was going up the escalator with Kuguru and Baku when he asked me what we were fighting about this time "my mom gave me two pudding servings one for me and the other for Drum but before I could give him his he said I was eating his" I said looking over the railing to see Drum.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't get your name then I was in a hurry, how have you been?" I asked when Kiri greeted me "I've been telling everyone about you since you saved me" he told me in an energetic tone which made me happy. "My name's Gao Mikado but you can call me Gao" I said when Kiri sat down next to me "I thought you were in a higher grade with how you handled those guys" he said in surprise which embarrassed me but I hid it well.

"No I'm in this grade I don't know why people think that" I said in response to his surprise "I'm glad you got in Kiri if you had told me that I would've told you you could make it here" I said meaning every word. I was carrying three lunches with me like I always do, the ones for Drum are the ones I always make since my mom has been teaching me and says I'm doing well.

I sat down on a bench wondering where Drum was at since I don't think my parents would like it if I wasted food today "hey Gao? Is it alright if I eat lunch with you?" I heard Kiri ask when I sat down. I was startled when I grabbed my shoes because Kiri appeared behind me again asking if we could walk home together, I didn't mind since I think I'm the only friend Kiri has here.

"Why don't I introduce you to _Card Castle's_ manager? He can teach you a lot about the game" I said and he seemed excited about it even though he wanted me to teach him instead. When we got to _Card Castle_ the manager started telling Kiri about worlds so he can choose one to practice with "go with _Danger World_ Kiri I think it would go well with you" I said and he agreed picking up the deck.

We got into the elevator and headed to the top of the fighting stage that _Card Castle_ owns for training new fighters which was so cool, I've been in here once and only when I got here. "Sweet outfit!" I yelled making Kiri laugh which is what I was aiming for because he needs to lighten up a little as well, the manager and I explained how the game works as the game started and he was getting the hang of it easily.

Kiri called _Armor Knight Ogre_ to the center as the manager instructed before telling the creature to attack the manager getting his life points to decrease to eight. It was fun watching Kiri and the manager fight since he was having a lot of fun, manager called _Bronze Shield Dragon_ to the center and _Extreme Sword Dragon_ to the left and I explained the creature size to him.

Manager explained the way a creature loses or wins a battle when he had _Extreme Sword_ attack _Armor Knight_ and won meaning he had _Bronze Shield_ attack Kiri directly leaving him with nine points left. Manager explained _Charge and Draw_ and what the gauge is used for, Kiri looked very excited and I was happy I brought him here but I was still worried about Drum.

Kiri attached Boulder Piercing Spear and then called _Armor Knight Ogre_ to the right and _Armor Knight Minotaur_ to the left before completing my favorite form, the triple offensive maneuver. I told him he could combine their strengths to overcome a defense of an opposing creature so he decided to team up with _Ogre_ to attack _Bronze Shield_.

When he was done Kiri got _Minotaur_ to attack the manager getting him down to five life points ending the move which means it's the manager's turn. He called _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the center telling him to attack _Ogre_ and got _Extreme Sword_ to attack Kiri taking Kiri's life points down to six.

Kiri called _Blood Wing Dragon Ellerceagar_ to the right before attacking _Systemic_ when he was told if it was a tie the attacking side wins, he then got _Blood Wing_ to attack the manager but he destroyed the Dragon with Dragon Breath. When he tried to get _Minotaur_ to attack manager used Green Dragon Shield giving him one life point.

He called _Thousand Rapier Dragon_ to the center before casting Dragonic Destroy meaning the _Minotaur_ is toast and then getting _Extreme Sword_ and _Rapier_ to attack Kiri getting his gauge down to one. Kiri _charged and draw_ getting the most powerful card in the deck before calling it to the left getting _Armor Knight Black Drake_ to make an appearance.

Kiri casted Crimson Slash taking _Rapier_ down before attacking manager directly with _Black Drake_ winning the fight. "You're just missing a _Buddy_ Kiri" I said when Kiri was so excited after winning "getting a great _Buddy_ like the one I have makes the game even more fun for people" I said going down to where Kiri is.

"Winning isn't everything Kiri so always remember that alright" I said and he nodded promising that he won't before a man with white hair and an _Endless Night path_ said that winning is everything. "Winning can sometimes hurt people so it's not so important" I said since it has happened and I've seen paths change from _Buddy Fights_ because of it and it normally isn't in a good way.

"My name's Gao Mikado and I know that a game is supposed to be fun whether you win or lose, unless you use it for evil which means you always want to win no matter if someone gets hurt or not" I said striking a chord with him. "I never care if I win or lose" I called after him and I could feel his smug grin from my comment which I didn't like one bit.

After the man left the three bullies from the alley showed up giving me a headache from all that's been happening today, I stopped the manager from continuing because with or without Drum I can't let them get away with this. "I know even so I can't let them do this" I said when the manager told me about Drum not being here.

In the end we won since Drum came back and I was actually able to fight, it inspired Kiri as well but I can see his path was dimming which means he wants to get as strong as me by any means necessary. "Why'd you come back Drum I thought you were mad at me?" I asked making him look at me "I was being and idiot by not listening to you Gao so I'm sorry" he told me making me smile.

"I put it in the fridge with a note on it if you actually want to eat it this time" I told him when he returned to the chibi dragon that's supposed to be his form outside of battle here and stopped in front of me. He handed me a box that I could tell had only one octopus dumpling in it "thanks for the thought Drum but it's fine" I said giving it back to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 10:26 P.M. on June 7, 2016. See you tomorrow if my internet doesn't hate me.**


	5. Future and Disaster

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Future and Disaster

Gao's POV

"Ow Drum that hurts you know" I said when Drum bit me on the head "hey mom sorry I didn't wake up" I told her when I walked into the dining room and sat down. "Are you going to need lessons again or are you good?" she asked me when she handed me a mug of water since I ate too fast, when I finished it I told her that I was good before dad asked me if I was excited about the trip.

"Yeah but I might miss it now" I said before Nana mentioned Drum's _Buddy Skill_ which I know he won't show me until he trusts me enough to "what is your skill anyway Drum?" I asked already knowing he doesn't know what it is. I ran out the door after that hearing that mom and dad are feeling left out because I've been obsessed with _Buddy Fighting_ and wondering if they're raising me right since I'm not their actual son.

I felt bad for that since I was sort of forced on them by the _Buddy Police_ when I came here but I couldn't worry about that now since I had to run to get to the bus "come on Drum we got to hurry" I said when I stopped dragging him. "You're not gonna ask me about my _Buddy Skill_ again?" he asked me and I nodded "you'll show it to me when you trust me enough to Drum so I'm not worried" I said as I ran.

"Drum get back into your card you're being too prideful" I said when Drum appeared in the car, I listened to their conversation about the creatures being dangerous 'so I was put under the protection of a local family because I'm dangerous' I thought when Drum returned to his card form. "I said you should've answered the phone or at least have let one of us answer it" I said when we arrived at the metal mine, I had a bad feeling when he didn't answer the phone and more so now that we're here.

I walked into the mine wondering what the dark streaks in my vision are coming from, it turned out to be the massive amount of dark energy that forms when someone is a part of the _Endless Night_ path which was coming from the one I met at the mall. He may look different because of the mask and long hair but other than that it's him "Drum don't attack them, they're using _Disaster Force_ " I said but it was too late so I caught him when he fell instead.

I didn't like the man even more for what his _Disaster Force Buddy_ did to Drum so when the man attacked me I used the moves I learned from mom to defend myself against him. "Tsurugi? What are you doing here?" I asked when he protected me from _Cerberus_ " _Fate Dragon_ (1)… I mean Gao what are you doing here? Get somewhere safe" he told me but I couldn't leave Drum.

"That won't work Tsurugi!" I yelled when the _Police Barrier_ was up and I was right because as soon as it was up it was broken, when the silverette was about to attack Tsurugi Jackknife appeared with Tasuku not far behind him. "You can't be alone with him Tasuku it's way too dangerous" I said when he told me to go back to my friends, the silverette who I know is not actually Wolf seemed to have liked my answer.

Tasuku got permission from his boss to use _Future Force_ which is so cool, Future and _Disaster Force_ allows the abilities of your cards to cause real damage outside and inside battle. Tasuku equipped the card I gave him and it made me really happy because he did say he would use it and I wasn't really sure that he would, I mean I didn't think I would be able to so that would mean he could just lie and not use it and I would never know.

"This is the best" I said before going over to Tsurugi asking if he was ok to which he nodded before I backed away and let Tasuku get his answers because he is his colleague. I handed Tasuku his card back pretending to not know anything about what they're talking and what's going on, he finally took the card because of Tsurugi though and I was happy about that.

They started having an aerial battle which was very cool before I asked Tsurugi if he was able to stand, he said he was fine but wanted to stay sitting for a while. Because of this I started checking to see if he had any external or internal injuries, thankfully he didn't because I don't have many skills when it comes to healing others.

We watched the battle from below and Tasuku being Tasuku built up the stage for Gargantuan Punisher using it however it isn't very useful if your opponent is saved by someone or something else. We headed back to the entrance and after Tasuku was done talking to my teacher I decided to speak to him "I wouldn't use that when you're not supposed to Tasuku" I said confusing him.

He handed me my card back after shaking his head most likely to get his mind working again or because he thought something that would be considered impossible to him but true for the rest of the Buddy Police. "Are you okay Drum?" I asked looking at Tasuku to see a small frown and furrow on his face before I turned back to Drum who I still had on my back.

I put him down asking more questions because I was really worried about him and to get Tasuku's facial expression out of my head since I won't be able to tell him I already know about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:56 P.M. on June 8, 2016**

 **Another name for the Golden Guiding Sun Dragon because he can see others fates and set them straight.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	6. A New Side of the Dragon

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A New Side of the Dragon

Gao's POV

I was trying to entertain Drum with the idea that I could use _Future Force_ even though I can't, he kept giving me a five out of ten which was fun because we used to play ranking games like this on _Dragon World_. Kiri came over asking me what I was doing "I was practicing calling out card names" I said before Kuguru informed me about Baku finishing my deck which I was happy about.

"Very well Baku" I said giving him the lunchbox mom made for him, I feel bad for this because back then when I made the deal I forgot that making deals here isn't good. I caused my adoptive family trouble when they didn't teach me this and they've been taking turns making meals for Baku and I, when Drum came into the picture I asked if I could learn to cook to so I could make his and lessen the work load on them.

'Oh great Wolf is here' I thought seeing if Tetsuya is alright from what Rouga did "you only want to beat me so you can get Tasuku to fight you again" I said when he tried baiting me. He ended up slipping on a banana peel which was stupid of Tetsuya to do "no I don't think he should however you can't really stop _Osmodai_ when he makes up his mind" I said when Kiri asked if I think Tetsuya can win.

'He's fighting just like Wolf, man he annoys me' I thought with a grimace as he sacrificed his _Buddy_ to become stronger, Drum asked me why I didn't accept the challenge which I answered. "I used to love winning a lot however when I started Ikijujutsu I started blacking out, or at least to where I wouldn't remember winning, and I ended up really hurting people" I told him remembering passing out after every match I won.

"I worried my parents and everyone else, I couldn't have any friends because of it so I stopped trying to win and I ended up not blacking out anymore" I finished earning a sympathy look from Drum which is something he rarely ever showed on _Dragon World_. I knew what Rouga was doing with the Boulder Piercing Spear because I know what he has in his hand, I went to warn him but I was too late in doing so.

"You really don't want to fight me after doing that Rouga" I said when he asked me what I was going to do about him disrespecting my friend, I recited the speech my brother made again most likely to disgrace it later when I fight. "Please allow me to use your deck Baku? I'll try to win without the Punisher card" I said and he agreed letting me use the deck.

I _Luminized Ultra Dragon Blast Fury_ deck and heard Rouga do the same with his deck, I was getting annoyed with this and my vision was becoming clouded which means I'll black out soon. "I'm sorry Drum, I'm about to lose" I said so only Drum could here before I blacked out.

Tasuku's POV

I saw Gao's eyes go dull and when he spoke it became deeper to where it didn't sound like Gao's anymore "big brother don't do that! You'll worry mom and dad again" I heard Gao's sister yell as he called out moves. I asked her over here because I was worried about what she was talking about "what are you talking about Nana?" I asked when she came over.

"Gao used to be obsessed with winning to where he didn't care about the other person" she told me but I could tell there was more to that "what else?" I asked when she showed hesitation. "He also doesn't care about his wellbeing either, every time he gets like this he blacks out but his body keeps moving" she said before continuing "he ends up collapsing after that and when he wakes up he can't remember anything" she finished before leaving back to her seat.

When he finished the match in a _KO_ his eyes were bright again but when Drum was behind him he collapsed just like his sister said he would.

Gao's POV

I felt myself falling and my eyes closed, I braced myself for impact but felt scaly hands instead. I opened my eyes not liking the light that was there, when they focused I saw Drum's worried expression "Drum? What just happened?" I asked before I looked around not seeing Rouga anywhere.

"I guess you don't need me to help you win a fight huh Gao?" he told me when he helped me get up, I remembered everything when he said that and I ran from the room not wanting to face my friends right now. I tried to find him to apologize to him but Mr. Neginoyama found me instead telling me that he left school for good.

"I didn't mean to do that, why didn't they just send me back when they found out that's what happens when I get angry?" I asked him taking off my jacket "I don't think they would give up that easily on a fate" he told me making me look down at the ground. "Try becoming friends with Rouga instead Gao so you can tell him that way" he told me and I smiled " _Buddy Fighting_ is how I'm supposed to do that Mr. Neginoyama" I told him making him smile.

"Yes I know that young dragon but _Buddy Fighting_ isn't the only way to accomplish what you're trying to do here" he told me making me nod since I should know that already. "The _Buddy Police_ gave you a home Gao just like they did with Tasuku, they wouldn't choose a family that would give up on you so easily" he told me and I nodded thanking him.

Tasuku's POV

'The _Buddy Police_? What does Gao have to do with the _Buddy Police_?' I thought when I was listening in on what they were talking about. "I'll arrest Wolf the next time I see him and get answers from the _Buddy Police Force_ while I'm at it" I said as I flew through the skies with Jack.

* * *

 **A** **/N: Hello, I finished writing at 9:29 P.M on June 10, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	7. A Mistake That Needs Correcting

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Mistake that Needs Correcting

Stella's POV

I was showing _Alkihote_ around hoping that he'll be as nice as the _Dragon of Fate_ was but my hopes were a bit too high, the _Dragon of Fate_ was at least nice about not wanting to do something. _Alkihote_ on the other hand just yelled saying he had a job to do instead of sightseeing which Gao also had a job while he was here but he didn't mind sightseeing and was happy to do so.

I had to check off sightseeing because he had to leave with his dog/dragon because he was hungry. "I wish there were more visitors like the _Golden Dragon_ because then this wouldn't be such a hassle" I sad crossing off sightseeing from my electronic checklist.

Gao's POV

I played dumb when I asked about the _ABC Aibo Buddy Cup_ because I wasn't in it and because other than when I came here I haven't even heard about it. Kuguru explained what it was and we got a team consisting of Baku, the deck builder, Kuguru, the card analyst.

Drum didn't know what that meant so she had to explain it, we had to come up with a name and I suggested the _Mighty Sunfighters_ because it's what my brother would want but Baku didn't like the name. I asked him why but he said it was a stupid name which angered me because he doesn't know the real reason why I picked it or even why I am the _Mighty Sunfighter_.

It angered me enough to say something I didn't really mean and from what happened after I knew I couldn't take it back and make up with him like I want to right now. I want to take back what I said but I know it won't be easy and I don't want to bribe him with my home made lunch either, I pretended like it didn't bother me like what Baku does is easy but I just can't think of it like that.

Kuguru told Drum and I to disguise ourselves when we went over to her house, I knew I recognized the address from when I came here because I had to meet her father when I came here. Anyone with a connection to _Buddy Fighting_ was someone I had to meet when I first arrived and her father was one of them.

I walked into the room with Drum and Kuguru and saw Baku helping Tetsuya out with a deck what he was saying was something that I knew already but I was never able to master correctly. "We're here to see how hard it is to be a deck builder, I think" I said when Drum asked why we're here, it was entertaining watching Baku do his work but I was unsure why we were here really.

I left when he was finished because despite this I know he can't forgive me for what I said so even if she brought us here to talk or whatever it wouldn't work. I was watching what Tetsuya and Baku were talking about when Kiri appeared, _Danger World_ works for him but I think _Dungeon World_ would work better for him.

I liked when Hanae was cheering for _Osmodai_ because even if she cheers for the Buddy monster, who will most likely be in the fight anyway, she's still cheering for Tetsuya in a way. _Belith_ was finally able to attack when he had complained about never being able to when they fought Rouga, it must make him happy to be able to and I want to ask but I know I can't because it'll distract him.

I didn't like when Noboru called _Magic World_ terrible even though they do have _Dark Mages_ like the _Mage of Fate_ , not many _Mages_ and _Wizards_ in _Magic World_ are like that though so it made me angry. Noboru is way too prideful to see the difference in strength that comes from the lack of gauge when against a stronger opponent, it makes me sad that that is his weakness.

I liked that Tetsuya was advertising Baku's deck building but I wonder if Baku minds it, it was fun watching how Tetsuya beats Soul Guard since it was always fun watching a fight for me, even if I'm not participating in it. I was going to cheer for my friend but I wasn't going to do it when others were talking and having a conversation.

"I've been wanting to apologize about what I said since I said it but I was pretty sure you weren't going to forgive me for it" I said looking at how much fun Tetsuya was having. I was apologizing to see if I can still be forgiven since I miss my friend so I was ecstatic to see that he accepted the apology.

"That was why I got mad in the first place Baku" I said trying to control my temper when he said that _Balle de Solei_ sounds better that _Mighty Sunfighters_. I was watching when Noboru was with _Dragon Knight Alkihote_ it was funny seeing his surprising expression at finding out the man that's been following him is actually a _Dragon Knight_ he called old.

* * *

 **A/N: finished writing on my computer at 10:39 P.M. on June 10, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you**


	8. The Four ABC's

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Four ABC's

Tasuku's POV

"Goa thinks he's a suspect as well and speaking of Goa" I said wanting to know why they want to avoid the question so much "we should listen to him since… wait no we already told you Tasuku we don't know what you're talking about" Tsurugi told me and I didn't like how he was keeping whatever it is a secret. I didn't like how this was going and they weren't even doing anything else to find _Wolf_ either.

"I know what I saw commander as well as heard" I said remembering the fight with _Wolf_ and the conversation Gao and his teacher had, it doesn't make any sense why they're keeping things from me especially about _Buddy_ _Police_ business. When she mentioned who Rouga's _Buddy_ was I remembered the fight he had with Gao and Tetsuya, it was a battle similar to _Wolf_ and I's battle and the deck name was similar to.

I asked what he meant when he said 'perpetrators' it's plural which means there is more than one, he explained that but that was it. Mrs. Stella said that Noboru was getting _Alkihote_ as a _Buddy_ monster and I was glad that he was since he needs one more than he knew.

The commander told us he feels that the ' _Wolf'_ incident is connected to _Aibo_ _Academy_ and I'm starting to get that suspicion to since Gao goes there and a lot of things I witnessed there were something incredible, unbelievable, and sometimes terrible.

Gao's POV

Hearing that my principal was going to speak was so cool, I like the man a lot since he's so passionate about fighting and he knows who I really am but has yet to say anything to anyone about it. "She isn't stressing me out I'm so excited about this" I said when Baku told Kuguru that, even watching the battles are fun but I really want to be out there with my comrades.

I saw Noboru with his friends and saw his path dim when his friends asked him something it wasn't nice being mean to his _Buddy_ , I could tell he was ashamed of him and didn't want his friends to know who his Buddy was. I watched Zanya's match and could tell he was scared of girls since I've seen him around campus running/hiding from them and he was too absorbed in his win to notice.

I liked watching Noboru's match except when he was getting frustrated with his _Buddy_ , I do that all the time or at least Drum does since he doesn't remember me but other than that our fights are miniscule and one-sided. When I saw his reactions towards his friends I knew it was more than just his _Buddy_ that he was annoyed with, he was upset about something.

"Thanks Noboru but tell me if somethings wrong it's very obvious that something is, on my honor as a _Sun_ _Fighter_ I will fight you in the _ABC_ _Cup_ " I said surprising him. I was dragged to my match by Kuguru and she only let me go as soon as I was there, it annoyed me but I can't bother with that now.

I was down to six points left with bad odds but nothing I can't handle with Drum and the others by my side, I was hit by the _Armorknight_ who apologized for some reason and when he was about to attack a second time I activated Blue Dragon Shield stopping the second attack. "Speak for yourself Drum, why are you here again?" I asked reminding him why he's here since the _Buddy_ _Police_ sent me an email late at night that I was to remind Drum of his purpose on Earth every week.

He was quiet after that which is odd, I drew a card and got what I was hoping for so I equipped Steelfist Dragoknuckle and paid three gauge to get enough points to defeat the center creature. I told Drum he knew what to do next not wanting to use a pun since he doesn't like those that have to do with his weapons, he never did then anyway.

I casted the Punisher card Tasuku gave me glad that he did when I fought with him though I feel bad that he won't know the truth about who he really gave it to. I won with that card and I was excited that I did because that means I get to compete in the _ABC Cup_ which is something that I wanted for a while now.

The announcer came by and I gave thanks to my team more than anyone else, when she asked how I won I said it was because of my team and Tasuku. Drum was being egotistical though which isn't a good thing in my opinion, his ego was the one thing that made him him though so I never truly hated it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 4:22 P.M. on June 22, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, See you on Tuesday.**


	9. Guardian Friend Halbird

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. By the way please tell me if I spell the card/cards wrong, I spell how I hear so it would really help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Guardian Friend Halbird

Gao's POV

I was excited about adding this card to my deck so I voiced that knowing he would already do so since he knows me well enough, I also know that I don't want my comrades getting hurt either. I had left Dragon World because something terrible was happening close to my tower, my home really, and the Chief or Drum's father wanted me safe so he sent me here.

"I don't like the fact that the creatures will take hits meant for me they are living creatures and that's not who I am" I said when Kuguru asked what I meant by not getting it. "None of you know my reason for sacrificing creatures which is why I can't ever lame you for this but I can't do that unless they really want me to, they know my reason and they're the only ones to convince me otherwise" I said, in other words I'm saying I can't use his deck.

"Only the creatures can change my mind Baku and I'm not telling any of you why that is" I said setting the deck down "I'm sorry about your hard work but I got to go" I said leaving my deck. We were going down the escalator and I heard what Drum was saying he always said that when we were on _Dragon World_ but it was still depressing whenever he told me that.

I saw a deck in the man's hand and I looked at the edges of his body to see that the deck in his hand doesn't belong to him, I wanted to see where this goes because besides taking the deck there was nothing else bad about the man and I want to see what he intends to do with Baku's deck. I was in my room on my bed remembering the fire that was always near my home sure my tower was surrounded by magma and such but also nature and seeing that it was being destroyed wasn't fun.

My shrubs of all the dragons on _Dragon World_ were outside my windows and they only burn when the dragon they are based on are dying or wounded, so many were burning and I could see the fire by my house from where the dragons were dying. My comrades who adored the land they lived on and the dragons around them were in the midst of a civil war not far from my house and it was coming closer every day.

I can't let them sacrifice themselves for me if I see their shrubs burning, the only way I can is if they convince me enough so that I won't see it. I was training with mom when she said I was unfocused and I gave her the sign that it was about my home by saying I was fine, if it wasn't I would've told her it directly.

"I already knew that, I was wanting to know why he would steal when he's a good guy" I said when Kiri, Baku, and Kuguru came by, they were annoyed with me and I flinched at the glares. "I'm going to wait until he calls, I know he won't do anything bad to the cards or someone on purpose without reason" I said when they asked what I was going to do.

"Is this why you were so unfocused today? Something inside the deck has you worried" my mom asked and I nodded asking if I could go look for it "it has bad memories for you Gao so are you really sure you want to?" she asked me and I nodded. "What will you do to make up training then?" she asked me and I knew I didn't have to beg for her to let me go with them since they really want me to get the deck back.

"I won't become the _Sun Fighter_ when I do this it will be mental training" I said and she nodded before telling me that I will be telling her what exactly was in that deck. I nodded before calling Drum and running to the mall with the others since I'm sure that's where he'll be right now, Baku said he normally hangs here when we were running to his usual café.

"Hello Jin, I know you're not a bad guy so why'd you take my deck?" I asked when I walked through the doors seeing the purplette man "wow I knew you were good with how they speak of you but that is amazing Gao" he told me and I didn't want him telling them since I was correct. I was sent the profiles of agents working in the _Buddy Police_ who were supposed to keep an eye on me in case anything bad happened and I remembered his face.

"You don't know why I hate that type of style Baku so why would you suggest that, I have that kind of fear of that type of fighting" I said and it confused him and the others. "I know why you built that deck but I guess the only way to get to know their answers is by playing with it" I said taking his deck "if they don't want to do this for some reason then I won't use it Baku" I said leaving to the stadium.

It was funny watching how Drum reacted to his fake _Buddy_ being _Drum Bunker Dragon_ even though that was enough proof to know that he was using my deck. I _Buddy_ called Drum to the right which he liked a lot because he was called in to fight, he asked me if I wanted him to attack him, all I said was that he read my mind.

I didn't really like how he mirrored our move before calling _Thousand_ to the right and equipped Dragoblade Dragofearless before moving to the center area taking down Drum with _Thousand_ and _Drum Bunker_. Jin brought my life points down by two and I ended up with nine left, it wasn't too bad but I didn't want to lose my comrades by sacrificing them.

I called out _Halbird_ and _Double Sword_ not wanting to have to sacrifice them without permission from them, I equipped Steelfist Dragoknuckle and moved to center position. I asked _Halbird_ to attack Jin and he did without trouble and told _Double Sword_ to attack _Rapier_ which he also did without trouble before I attacked Jin bringing him down to four points.

Jin called _Systemic_ to the right and casted Dragonic Grimoire commenting how he can't win with monsters alone which in most games isn't true, some can even win with just no creatures and just a specific category of cards alone. I know he's baiting me since that's what he does but I suggest to _Double Sword_ to attack and he does and as I thought he had a trick up his sleeve.

"I know what happened back then was terrible for you but you have to use my ability, all of us follow you loyally into battle and trust you completely" _Halbird_ told me and I nodded not really wanting to still. "I know it is your duty to protect me and not just as myself but I can't forget what happened" I told him and he nodded "don't forget just trust us like we do you" he told me and I knew he was serious.

A dragon's pride never lies and his speaks volumes when he says that that I just have to believe that he won't give up his life in the Civil War "very well" I said and he nodded bowing his head to me like they always do. I'm no king but one who keeps you on your path that doesn't lead to destruction is one of the highest you can get in _Dragon World_.

"I'll use Baku's deck like I promised I would if you convinced me to _Halbird_ " I said loud enough so the other two could hear me when I say that, I thanked him like and he did the same like he also always does. "I will serve you well my friend like I always will" he told me when I moved him to the middle, when he casted Dragoenergy I knew everyone thought I was going to lose but I wore a smile.

I casted a Dragoenergy as well surprising the man and it was fun fighting him, I casted Dragobreath on _Systemic_ telling him sorry before stopping Jin's turn starting mine. "Thank you for protecting me again _Halbird_ " I said and he said it was an honor to before he said that it was my turn to defend myself which was okay with me.

I moved him back to the right so I could move to the center and attacked him with Steelfist which was okay for my first time against my own deck. "So that was the reason man I thought it would've been better than that" I said when they apologized for what they did "and can you not give any more hints to them why I didn't want to use the deck in the first place Jin?" I asked and he apologized.

"You know I said I would use it if I got permission from him right Baku? I never intended to not use it until I got his permission" I said and he nodded confused by my logic. "So where's the deck?" I asked and he handed me my deck. "This deck only belongs to _Balle de Solei_ because I'm only going to use it during tournaments or events that I'm on a team with that name" I said and he was a little irritated by that but agreed to it anyway.

I didn't like knowing that Lady Suzuha was going to be a part of his team though I am thankful that she isn't so much black but I'm also not thankful either since she's a blinding gold. And now Shido who's a dark black matching his path which is really bad right now, I just hope the _Magic World_ doesn't have anyone who can see the two fates because if they found out the _Mage of Fate_ will to.

"Man I can't wait for the tournament" I said and they looked excited as well however I just have to beat them and hope I don't' reverse the luck on their road of fate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 6:05 P.M. on June 22, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Thursday.**


	10. Wavering Mind

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Wavering Mind

Gao's POV

I don't like being here when Noboru's path is darkening, his fate is to help people with saving the world and if his path is darkening he's quitting _Buddy Fight_ and that shouldn't be happening. I was looking to see if he's around but I don't see him anywhere which isn't good, I hope he isn't at the _Buddy Police_ station to get _Alkihote_ removed as his _Buddy_.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and saw that Kiri was giving me a side hug (1) and I decided to ask him if he's seen him, when he said he didn't I got worried. I grabbed out my pager I got when I was taken into the Mikado family and paged Stella and she said that Noboru was here.

Tasuku's POV

It was odd seeing _Alkihote_ and Gao's friend here and I asked if he was actually friends with Gao while also trying to remember his name, I only remembered what Hanae said about him though. "Hanae had said Kitten Shirt but I know that isn't your name sorry" I said and he said it was fine and that it was Noboru and a tiger.

That made sense to me however him quitting _Buddy Fighting_ doesn't seem like a good idea to me in the least, it especially wasn't a good sign when the alarm bells went off. "I have to be going but it would be a real shame if you quit _Buddy_ _Fighting_ " I told him before I went off.

Noboru's POV

I was confused as to why I was here and even more so when Stella mentioned a specific dragon which is here on Earth, everyone here knows about that dragon and where he is but he's a famous dragon in the legends. One who is said to see the fate of everyone and is destined to save the worlds, and he was worried about me.

"Who was that who just paged you Mrs. Stella?" _Commander_ Ai asked when Mrs. Stella brought out her pager "seems the _Sun Dragon_ is worried about Noboru and wondering if he's here?" she told them surprising me. "Who is he? And agent or something?" I asked and they nodded "he isn't really an agent but a dragon from _Dragon World_ , he was brought here under certain circumstances and lives here taking care of things he's meant to" _Commander_ Ai told me and I nodded watching Tasuku fly into the picture.

"His dragon name is the _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ in other words the Dragon who guides fate, or someone who leads another to their _Golden Path_ if they stray" he told me and I remembered the legends. "Why would he worry about me though?" I asked feeling sort of confused by the ordeal since I never heard of the _Dragon of Fate_ coming here.

"He only worries about those who stray from their path or who have been hurting" Mrs. Stella said as I watched the match between Tasuku and the bad guy. I asked why Tasuku was doing something so reckless and they said that he can take care of himself before Mrs. Stella paged the _Sun Dragon_ back.

I was being filled in on Tasuku's background when _Jackknife_ attacked the man, his background was admirable but I also want to know about someone else's to. He continued explaining and I was in awe of how Tasuku was fighting right now, he evolved his dragon and did something I think is really crazy for someone to do in battle.

"Tasuku is trying to grow up too fast and someone he knows very well is concerned about that to, or at least he believes he will be" _Commander_ Ai said and I was confused by this because if what he says is correct the only one who can know the future is the _Golden Dragon_. I ran from the room when he said I should be the one to help him as well, to live as a kid but I can't do that if I won't be here to do what he's asking.

I was walking by the mall when _Alkihote_ explained the book that's about him when I was being depressing, it was actually kinda cool knowing that he has a book based on him. It was also gutsy when he went after the bad guy's brother to stop him from harassing the young dragon as much as he was.

I was arguing with _Alkihote_ again when he said that he accepts the challenge te criminal fighter challenged us to. We were in battle now so I _Luminized_ my _Night Force_ deck not really wanting to fight this guy at all.

Gao's POV

I was thankful Stella was with him but not so much when she told me why, she also said he was surprised the 'famous' _Dragon of Fate_ was worried about him, is it so hard to believe that someone is worried about you? I asked his friends what he was thinking but they can't get a hold of him. "Jin just be quiet, if he quits something bad will happen" I said and he nodded "I know as much but it doesn't mean he won't quit it's not like he knows that" he told me and I felt guilty about not telling them even more now.

"I know he won't quit just because of a few people there has to be another reason, he's a hard worker" I said making his friends smile at me. "You're obsessed with desserts Drum, the same as always" I said but the last part was under my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

I was shocked to hear that Noboru was fighting and it was good that he was and I was happy about that except that his path was still clouded. "Tsurugi why is Noboru fighting that guy?" I asked forgetting that Tasuku was there for a moment "he's probably being forced to fight" Tasuku said surprising me.

"His thoughts are clouded he can't be fighting him because he was forced to or else something bad will happen" I said and Tsurugi nodded "we know Gao and I'm sorry that he was wanting to quit" he told me and my the worry of my worst fear coming to the surface saddened and scared me. "He's going to win I know it" I said when I heard his path changing for the better instead of worse which means they won't come here just yet "very well it would be bad if we stop it anyway" Tasuku and Tsurugi said and I thanked them for it.

"Who changed your mind?" I asked and he said that the fight, _Alkihote_ , Tasuku, the _Golden Dragon_ helped him which made me smile "then I hope to see ya in the finals" I said and he nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 7:39 P.M. on June 22, 2016.**

 **1) To me that was cute when I saw it again, I still like the pairing with Gao and Tasuku though more than Kiri and Gao.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Sunday.**


	11. ABC Starting Match

**A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter and story and will continue reading. Remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: ABC Starting Match

Gao's POV

I don't like this feeling and I know why, I know something is going to go badly during the competition. I was brought out of my thoughts and pretended to be mad at Drum for what we normally did anyway, we normally fought to get our minds off things.

I was actually very chipper and enthusiastic after that so I was glad that mom made him nervous because the rough housing helped more than the ancient Aikijujutsu trick. I was excited when we were called and the platform rose in the stadium, it was so cool doing something new here.

The Student Council president was as cocky as ever and his path never changed from what I could tell by the all black aura. I didn't like how they had cardboard cut outs instead of actual people since that means they have something better to do and don't care whether the presidents will fight or not.

What Noboru said about their school forfeiting if any team but the council president's is picked is true however I know that won't happen but everyone else doesn't. I didn't like that I had to go against Suzuha but I guess I have no choice in the matter, I really don't like that they're keeping everyone waiting and I voiced that displeasure.

"Please tell me she's not going to use her _Buddy Skill_?" I asked and I really wish she didn't and came in normally because she shouldn't be parading her _Buddy_ around like a trophy. Yes her _Buddy_ is beautiful but I don't think she needs to show her off so much, if I knew what her _Buddy_ is like and can tell if she likes it then I wouldn't mind but since I don't I do mind.

The matches were announced to be starting and I was ecstatic about that since now I get to fight again which will be really fun, even if it's against her. I told her I don't mind if I let her shuffle my deck and ignored her when she said that it was a bout of trust anyway.

After our decks were shuffled I _Luminized_ the _Solei Dragon Deck_ and she _Luminized_ her _Angel Queen Serenade Deck_ with the help of her butler who was holding the gadget. I didn't like how her _Buddy_ raised the flag for Suzuha's inheriting company and apparently neither did she.

I called _Extreme Sword_ to the center after I _Charged and Drawed_ having him attacked the fighter bringing her down by three points leaving her with seven points left. She called _Magic Knight of Light_ to the center, _Magic Knight of Darkness_ to the right, and _Magician of Glass Will_ to the left and paid one gauge to equip Gunrod which was a good strategy.

She got my points down to nine with the item, _Knight of Darkness_ apologized before attacking _Extreme Sword_ for some reason. I didn't like that he apologized because he shouldn't, than again I'm supposed to be helping all worlds not just mine by beating the _Mage of Fate_.

She had _Knight of Light_ attack me this time and he apologized just like the other bringing my damage points to eight, the _Magician_ apologized as well which is starting to annoy me but I didn't voice it. I _Charged and Drawed_ like normal attaching Steelfist Dragoknuckle and calling _Thousand_ to the right and _Halbird_ to the left.

I casted Dragonic Shoot at _Glass Will_ and then Dragonic Grimoire making a link attack with _Thousand_ and myself attacking _Knight of Light_. When I asked _Halbird_ to attack Suzuha she casted the counter spell Magical Goodbye which annoyed me but was predictable.

She decided to _Buddy Call_ and I knew from the name of her _Buddy_ that it was going to be trouble and I was correct, she casted Key of Solomon- First Volume which is also a good card. She casted a spell I never wanted to see again because when I was younger that spell was used on my friends by the _Mage of Fate_ and it hurt them terribly.

I was attacked by the Gunrod, _Knight of Darkness_ , and _Marysue_ which hurt the first to however I had casted Green Dragon Shield when _Marysue_ came close to attacking me. Then I heard it, the clock rang.

Whenever the clock rang during the fights on my world with the Mage of Fate everyone froze and couldn't attack for hours until they were all comatosed, no one knew when or if they would even wake up and it scared me to know that. What she said next was very stupid since I see no future where she's Tasuku's wife or even girlfriend which means her dreams are only that.

I casted Dragonic Paratrooper and called _Halbird_ when she had _Marysue_ attack me "thank you my friend it is my duty to protect you and I am glad you approve of that" he told me and I nodded sadly. Suzuha had _Knight of Darkness_ attack _Thousand_ and I didn't like that at all, I called _Thousand_ to the right and had _Halbird_ move to the left before jumping to the center.

I had asked _Thousand_ to attack _Marysue_ and _Halbird_ attack Suzuha bringing her down to six points and attacking her bringing her down to four points. Everyone wanted to see the card for only to know if I would so I didn't hesitate in using it ending the fight when I did.

I went up to her and shook her hand "thanks for the match I hope we can do it again" I said giving her a smile before seeing her blush, I don't think I am going to like this in the future. I heard what Drum said in the background and I felt even worse for what I did however when he goes home after all this I won't be able to, he'll get to do what I've been wanting to do for years now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 10:10 P.M. on June 29, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I hope to see you on Tuesday.**


	12. Missing Leader

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Missing Leader

Gao's POV

"They are so lucky they get to fly" I said as I looked up at the sky remembering Mrs. Suzuha's _Buddy Skill_ , I asked Drum if he has one knowing it's a touchy subject regardless. "I don't really mind if he thinks of us as _Buddys_ or not because if that was actually true he wouldn't be here" I said when the others came by before seeing the Seifukai running somewhere.

I ran after them to see that they were asking the Kisaragi brothers about something that has nothing to do with him, I decided to step in however Doai stepped in stopping the fight. I heard Kuguru from behind me and heard a crack to see Zanya's glasses had a crack in them, which isn't really surprising.

We were in the shed that the Seifukai use when we were told that Genma had gone missing before telling us that he'd have to take Genma's place and asking me to join the Seifukai. I told him I didn't want to because I was _The Mighty Sunfighter_ which surprised him for a reason I don't yet know.

I decided to sit with the Seifukai who gave me smile before I sat down, I know they'll be loud but as long as they're not loud enough the make me deaf I'm fine with it. When the match was about to start I was so excited "so that is Zanya" I said and my friends were surprised I actually knew who Zanya was.

Doai called _Class Dragon_ to the center having him attack Zanya bringing his points down to seven which made me smile but I could tell this won't end well. Zanya called _Electron Ninja_ to the right using his ability to draw two cards before calling _Shadow Ninja_ to the center using his ability as well.

It's true Doai might have average cards but it may only be true to those who have fought and won a lot of battles, those who have experience against strong fighters. Zanya had _Electron Ninja_ attack _Class Dragon_ when the announcer ask the question of what he had planned for Doai, and had _Shadow Ninja_ attack the fighter bringing him down to eight points.

Zanya called Lethal Formation which I'm guessing is the plan he had from the beginning to defeat Doai or Genma. "There's no way to know whether they'll do what you think Kiri" I said when he said what he thought on the subject after Kuguru explained it to him.

Doai called _Armor Knight Eagle_ to the center before doing what I thought, he called his _Buddy_ to the center as well which was cruel the _Armor Knight_ and from what the creature said I'm guessing he does it a lot. When he called his _Buddy_ Zanya decided to 'crack a joke' about Doai and his _Buddy_ being the same when it comes to strength only.

He called _Class Dragon_ to the right after what Zanya said having his _Buddy_ attack _Shadow Ninja_ and _Class Dragon_ attack Zanya which brings him down to four points. Zanya used the ability Cyber Analyze again before calling _Stealth Ninja_ to the left and _Buddy Calling Tsukikage_ to the center bringing his points to five.

Zanya had _Stealth Ninja_ attack _Class Dragon_ and _Electron Ninja_ attack Doai's _Buddy_ , however because of Soul Guard and Counter Attack Electron Ninja got out instead. Zanya had _Tsukikage_ attack _Class Dragon_ before activating his Nano-Machine Body Replacement ability, which is really cool in my opinion.

And as usual I could tell something was wrong especially since I could tell the card Zanya played earlier was about to come into play. Zanya had Doai attacking _Tsukikage_ for a while now before Doai's _Buddy_ was taken out and Zanya called out another _Stealth Ninja._

The two _Stealth Ninja's_ attacked bring Doai to five points before _Tsukikage_ brought him down to three points, he equipped Boulder Piercing Spear and I could tell that was the wrong move. "He'll mess up if this keeps up, I just really hope I'm wrong" I said even though I'm always right when it comes to this, I can also see the outcome of a battle and what caused that outcome so I know what's going to happen.

I use my future telling only twice a month when it comes to battles and I've used it up already, seeing what Doai sees is something new though since I don't think that's ever happened before. "I already knew that so you didn't have to tell me Baku, he can't tell the future but that's even better" I said confusing Kiri and Drum

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 12:41 P.M. on July 1, 2016. Which I was really happy I was able to spell Seifukai without even looking it up.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Thursday.**


	13. Azi Dahaka Appears

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Azi Dahaka appears

Gao's POV

I was almost laughing at what Baku said since it was obvious but it was also obvious that their dressed similarly to Baku and Kuguru which was hilarious. I could sense a presence from _Darkness Dragon World_ but I know it isn't _Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon_ because its darkness isn't high enough.

I felt a pain in my head as soon as something went wrong, Tasuku's signal has been lost is what I was told on my pager and I think I knew what was happening, they were stupid to have had Tasuku do this. I remembered what the creature was now and I didn't like this one bit because I know whose _Buddy_ he is connected to, Kyoya Gaen.

I paged a message to Stella asking her why she would send Tasuku after _Dahaka_ which confused her apparently, I sent her a message explaining what _Azi Dahaka's_ Buddy is planning on doing and what Tasuku maybe caught up in now. I headed to the stadium with the others when I told her that and she stopped paging me to tell her boss.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't know Jin uses _Katana World_ " I said when I sat down next to Drum, Baku explained what people use Katana World and why making me nod trying to get my mind off Tasuku going to those arenas. Jin called _Yamikitsune_ to the center, _Blood Knight_ to the right, and _Seas Splitting_ to the left, he was planning to lose this match.

It actually was funny when Tetsuya and the others were afraid of the _Skull Warriors_ , I told them to look at _Yamikitsune_ since he was doing something I've never seen before. Jin told his monsters to go after Tetsuya and I don't think he's remembering he's supposed to lose from what I'm seeing, he got Tetsuya down to four points after all.

Tetsuya's creature _Great Duke Astaroth_ was really cool but I feel something is a bit off, I got why many people choose _Magic World_ but I was glad I was born in _Dragon World_ even with the war that's been going on between the three rulers of the Worlds. Jin survived an attack by Tetsuya but called _Yamikitsune_ to the right and _Tempes_ t to the center where he was going to put his _Buddy_ _Creature_.

Jin had his creatures attacking _Astaroth_ which wasn't surprising and neither was when he had _Yamikitsune_ use Into the Darkness and have _Tempest_ attack Tetsuya as a second hit. I felt something good happen and saw the red eyes except this time Tasuku and _Jackknife_ were there, I let out a sigh of relief knowing they were still alright, that is until I noticed the wounds on _Jackknife_.

'Seems you want to win now huh Jin? And it seems like your path is darkening Tasuku' I thought the first part happily but the last part sadly knowing something bad is going to happen to Tasuku later on. 'He's fine Stella so don't worry about him too much, just make sure he doesn't stray form the _Buddy Police_ and tell me if he does' I paged her and she said she would which is all I can hope for for him.

Tasuku's POV

"Oh thank goodness we were so worried" I heard Stella say as she ran up to me after I talked with Jin "I'm fine yes, I was in an arena for some reason" I told her shocking her. " _The Sun Dragon_ should really tell me more than what he did, he is in so much trouble for that" I heard Stella say in a grumble confusing me.

"What do you mean Stella?" I asked and she stopped her grumbling "The _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ was worried about you, said to keep you on your path because it's changing" she told me and I nodded knowing she was keeping something else from me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 6:22 P.M. on July 1, 2016**

 **For some reason when Jin explained what Skull Warriors were I was wanting to be one, I love demons and devils for some reason. I watch a lot of fantasy, magic, otherworld, demonic, and supernatural anime.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, I hope to see you Sunday.**


	14. Noboru's Golden Path

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Noboru's Golden Path

Gao's POV

There's something wrong with Noboru and from what I heard in the _Student Council Room_ it isn't good, he's letting what Shido said get the better of him and he shouldn't let that happen. When the match was about to start I actually saw something sad in Shido's _Buddy's_ eyes and I could tell that's not his actual _Buddy_ which is really very sad if you think about it.

I decided to sit next to Noboru's friends since I wanted to see if they notice anything different about him, I maybe known in all the worlds for my _Clairvoyance_ but that doesn't mean I always want to use it, especially to see if they realize it. The deck Shido is using doesn't sound friendly and from his left side glowing black I can tell he isn't very nice but he can get crueler with his left side not having any stars like it should.

"Hopefully he will use that card this match" I said when he _Buddy_ Called and had him attack Shido before he used Crimson Slash defeating _Alkihote_. Shido called _Armor Knight Minotaur_ to the center, _Armor Knight Ogre_ to the right, and _Buddy_ _Called_ _Blue_ _Chase_ to the left.

He dealt five damage with his monsters which means Noboru is at five damage points meaning unless he wants to win like he says then he'll have to think quick, Noboru called _Red Baron_ to the left and _Masamune_ to the right combining them and putting the _Dragon Knight_ in the center. I was glad he was actually calling on him because he only chooses to fight if the commander wants to fight with all his strength which means Noboru willl.

Shido really wants to prove that last years win wasn't a fluke but I don't think that will happen since it was a fluke last year, Shido had called _Emperor Dragon_ which is a Dragon not many would choose to fight with. He called _Blue Chase_ to the left like last time after _Gile Khan's_ ability was activated, he also activated Night in the Wild a nasty set spell when the players life points are high like Shido's already is.

Noboru casted Dragon Breath when Shido ordered _Blue Chase_ to attack Noboru leaving him with _Emperor Dragon_ to attack, leaving Noboru with one point left which is good but way too close. "I'm guessing you mean _Vlad_ right?" I asked and they nodded surprised that I knew what card they meant, Noboru called _Alkihote_ to the right and _Vlad Dracula_ to the left paying three gauge to do so.

 _Alkihote_ spoke his mind and what he said was very true before equipping the Twin Blades and scaring Shido, which was hilarious, by just saying 'I cast' before finishing it. He finished with casting Dragonic Destroy destroying Shido's creature, Drum finally came by which I was happy about but I do wonder why he came now of all times during the match.

 _Vlad_ is a very good _Dragon Knight_ in skill and in bravery and heart, he ruled over the section that I saw in flames from my tower and I knew if he was in trouble than it had to be the ruler of the _Darkness Dragon World_. It was nice seeing the man again when he does stuff like this his encouragement of his armies was something everyone should witness but a few get a chance to actually see.

"Glad you put the card into your deck but save some for me next time okay" I said when I walked to the edge of the railing getting his attention, what he said next was something I glad changed in him. "Keep dreamin' but keep shining to" I said getting a smile from him which made me smile to hoping that for once my path to the future I see for him doesn't require him to move.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 7:27 P.M. on July 1, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading and if you have any questions please put them as a review, see you on Tuesday.**


	15. Noboru's Goodbye

**A/N: Hello, I don't remember if I had the ~Nin~ before but it's part of a scene that isn't in the show. I hope you like this chapter nad story and will continue reading. The Nin is also pronounced how mini Tsukikage talks, I just really like how its said.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Noboru's Goodbye

Gao's POV

We walked into the room that Noboru's team is in and saw them getting ready for the semi-finals of the tournament, I felt bad for them because he hasn't told them yet. "So your Noboru's parents?" I asked when Hanae showed them in "yes we are how'd you know?" Noboru's dad asked and I nodded.

"He's supposed to be moving right? I knew that for a while but it annoyed me when he didn't tell them" I said motioning to the two sitting in front of the desks behind us and the parents nodded. "I don't want to chip in on the present" I said in a sour tone because despite knowing about it he didn't tell anyone anything "he was keeping a secret I hoped wasn't true but I know has to be done" I said when Drum asked me what was wrong.

~Nin~

"Stella?" I asked when I saw her at the _Buddy Police_ building "yes Gao" she said when she turned around giving me a smile before she saw my expression. "Can I give Noboru the video I made of myself, my real self, before he leaves the country?" I asked her and she nodded gravely making me sigh in relief since I didn't think she would allow me.

~Nin~

"I know what you've been keeping from us so you should be lucky I'm nice enough to you" I said after Paruko showed us the interviews, I had wanted to be mysterious in it and say 'I have a secret' but that would lead to rumors about something besides what it actually is. We Luminized our decks and I _Buddy Called_ Drum having him attack Noboru to get him out of the past and when he wasn't I asked him about the day we first met wanting to tell him without saying it directly why I'm mad at him.

Noboru _Buddy Called Alkihote_ to the right "I kept wondering why you included me in things when I was different from other people who kept ignoring me and such" I said getting an answer to an unasked question. He called _Red Baron_ to the left "I was excited and I'm glad that later today you'll know why I was excluded" I said with a smile when he faltered in equipping Twin Dragon Blades.

I felt bad for Drum who wanted to fight before I was hit by _Alkihote_ and _Red Baron_ bringing me down to eight points. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made friends here" I said before I charged and Drawed calling _Halbird Dragon_ to the right and _Thousand_ to the left.

"I already knew why you did it and I knew we'd still become friends regardless of that" I said equipping Steelfist Dragoknuckle "if you wanted me to lose and get punished by my mom for doing that as well as the ones who do look up to _me_ than sorry no can do" I said when he said something that was quite true. _Red Baron_ was moved to the center and I asked _Halbird_ to attack _Red Baron_ and he did so "we would not have looked down on you" _Halbird_ said making me smile since I forgot that I did that when helping smaller dragons.

"Getting back at me in _Judo_ should be in _Judo_ otherwise you can't prove yourself better" I said asking _Thousand_ to attack with me which he agreed to. I was glad I finally got his friends to speak up I had wanted to do that which is another reason I had riled him up so much.

Noboru called _Vlad Dracula_ to the left and I was glad that he was finally being himself before activating Slash Strike, I wasn't surprised because what he said about not being a good enough player to beat me was a lie. I moved _Halbird_ to the center even though it won't save him from being beaten if I do but casting Wrath of Dragon might.

"Reaching my master is not permitted" _Halbird_ said but I know he knows that won't really happen this turn "it's fine _Halbird_ " I told him and he nodded before leaving the arena. _Alkihote_ came to attack me bringing me down to five life points before he activated Bloody Charge which didn't defeat me like he was probably hoping it would.

"I may have known this for a while but I'm still mad at you despite making preparations earlier" I said activating Gargantuan Punisher "you should be glad you're the first of my friends to find out, even without a goodbye" I said pulling the sword down and ending the game. When we entered the airport I sent him the text that has me mentioning to keep my number.

Noboru's POV

I saw texts from everybody and I was surprised before I saw everyone that texted me were on the floor above me "Gao sent another text and this time with his secret, no one wants to say goodbye especially him" _Alkihote_ told me when he visualized making me wipe away my tears. I told him to win the cup before I saw that he did send me a text along with a video, the subject being ' _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ ' which shocked me since I didn't know he knew about the card.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 8:44 P.M. on July 1, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	16. Missing Nin

**A/N: Hello, I know this chapter is short but I really hope you like it regardless. My shortest chapter before this one was chapter 24: Noboru's Golden Path at 747 words but this one has 425 words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its Characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Missing Nin

Gao's POV

We were called to the _Seifukai Hall_ and I'm not surprised that they couldn't find Doai after two days even with the note and kunai that was given to him. Kiri pointed out that _Tsukikage_ was stamped at the bottom before Zanya came in asking about his little brother who I'm not surprised is missing.

"It's fine Zanya go" I said when he got angry at his little brother who stole the deck which I'm guessing is why he's looking for him "I'll find your brother" I said and they were both surprised. I changed into _The Mighty Sunfighter_ which confused _Tsukikage_ before they left the hall.

I told them my plan knowing something bad will happen to Akatsuki if we don't hurry, after a few minutes I felt _Disaster Force_ and knew I don't have much time till he's found. I looked in the classrooms and around the neighborhood but couldn't find him and it's a little too late, we were near the playground this time and I'm starting to think Drum's not trying.

We ran into Baku not long after and started following Drum to the _Student Council Room_ which was odd until I used my own nose to smell octopus Takoyaki which made me sigh. "You were never tracking Akatsuki were you Drum?" I asked and he nodded going for the food he was tracking since the last food stop.

Baku asked where Akatsuki was since he saw him with Sophia not so long ago which also meant Drum was never leading us to Akatsuki which shouldn't surprise me really. "Sophia really is as cold as ice, she isn't as trustworthy as you think Akatsuki" I said getting odd looks from the others "I saw Sophia switch out the decks not too long ago and I thought one you guys would see it" I said gesturing to the _Seifukai_ and Akatsuki.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 9:32 P.M. on July 1, 2016. I'm sorry this is really short.**

 **I hope you like his chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	17. Zanya Sees the Truth in Gao

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. oh and by the way, since this has happened twice now and I'm sure it'll happen again, please notice what chapter number it says for both things because I have mixed up the chapter twice and on July 16 I noticed my mistake too late and deleted it from my computer beforehand so I can't replace it now. I do not want that happening on this one so please tell me if that does happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Zanya Sees the Truth in Gao

Gao's POV

I was having fun at home when mom demonstrated her reflexes though I did feel bad for _Osmodai_ who was playing cowgirl with my sister, him being the horse. I heard Kiri ask about my brother when he picked up the picture "he's my brother Yota" I said watching my mom since she's the one who never wants to talk about him.

"He's not with us anymore but my mom doesn't like us talking about him" I said sadly surprising everyone at the table but hopefully mom didn't hear me. Kiri accidently dropped the picture after that and I felt bad about messing him up since it was my fault for explaining it.

I knew he was up there but I also know he's supposed to work on his ninja skills to so I never mentioned anything before he fell from the ceiling. "Please don't thank us we were doing what was right" I said when he said he wanted to thank us for looking for him when he ran off.

I heard the door bell and opened it to see Zanya "Baku don't be mean to Zanya not his fault he was worried about his missing brother again and Kuguru, Zanya's afraid of girls" I said when he hid behind the pillar at the right of where our gate is supposed to be. "Don't hate him Hanae he just wants a rematch, that's what anyone would want" I said when Hanae said she hated Zanya which wasn't something that warrants to be hated.

I walked out of my house not surprised to see my friends outside my door "I choose to help people there's nothing wrong with that Baku" I said when he said that he wouldn't go out of his way for Zanya which is something that Baku would do. Jin and the other two even came which didn't surprise me if Baku made him though I saw my mom through the window of her room the entire time with a sad expression.

"I don't care if you call me a rival or not because I know we'll be friends eventually" I said surprising him before I _Luminized_ my deck "I hope you're ready Zanya" I said. "Don't worry my friend you can win" Systemic told me and I nodded before he was cut out of the match and Zanya played Lethal formation which isn't a surprise.

"It's a good card Drum don't underestimate it" I said when he told me Zanya needs to get a new bag of tricks which wasn't wrong but his current bag has plenty of big wig tricks. I asked _Double Sword_ to attack _Shadow Ninja_ before asking _Thousand_ to attack _Electron Ninja_ except it failed when Zanya used Shooting Cross Knives defeating all my monsters.

Zanya seemed to be getting angrier with each creature he sends out which is odd because he doesn't normally get like this, he called two _Stealth Ninjas_ , one to the center and the other to the left before having them attack me bringing me to five points. "I don't plan on losing Drum, I've inherited the _Dragon's Pride_ after all" I said when he asked if I was throwing the match, I also mentioned the two turn challenge that Zanya said yesterday and he told me I was lucky.

I decided to go with the Gao Formation with Halbird on the left, _Thousand_ on the right, and me in the center with Steelfist Dragoknuckle having _Halbird_ try and open up the center. "Of course master" he told me and I almost sighed before asking Thousand to follow me bringing Zanya down to four life points.

I was about to use Gargantuan Punisher when Genma came crashing in, it was funny though when Shido decided to make up for what he's done by covering it up with something that should've happened in the first place. "Win win in my book don't you think?" I asked when Zanya said I was about to finish him which I think means I chose correctly, I don't use _Clairvoyance_ in my own battles that's cheating.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 10:27 P.M. on July 1, 2016.**

 **I don't know why but I was laughing when Zanya asked if Akatsuki fell from another ceiling.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	18. Duel Seiger

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. I do have a question if any of you would like to answer, do any of you know a movie where a creature is smuggled onto a cargo ship and no one except maybe the smuggler knows about it till it's freed? I think it was a Chupacabra or something but I can't remember and I've been trying to find it for a few years now and I still can't.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Duel Seiger

Gao's POV

"My name's Gao Mikado and I'm sure you know my name from somewhere" I said remembering a boy who used to visit my brother in the hospital who was also named Genma, Yota had said Genma and I would make good friends but I haven't met him before now. Shido's voice was growing annoying but when he stopped talking Genma spoke up "if that were true the war between three worlds would've stopped long ago" I said under my breath.

I wasn't surprised that they both use _Ancient World_ , I have visited there many times and seen what dragons come from such a place but I do wonder if any of them have actually seen the beauty and corruption of the world. Shido _Buddy Called Silver Dragon_ to the center increasing his life points to eleven, Genma called _Flame Dragon_ to the center and _Fortune Dragon_ to the left before having _Fortune_ attack _Silver Dragon_.

I agree with Genma whole heartedly however I don't get how Yota thought I would want to befriend the man who thinks twistedly of who a _Sun Fighter_ is, I can see the difference between the path he should be on and the path that he is on and it's terrible. Shido called _Dimensional Demonic Dragon_ to the center after saying it's lonely to be a prodigy when really if that was the case he wouldn't have lost so badly to Noboru.

 _Dimensional Dragon_ is actually the most beautiful I've seen in _Ancient World_ but also a deadly one that rules over the smaller creatures, Shido had him take down _Magmanova_ and _Fortune_ which isn't surprising in the least leaving Genma with only five life points left. "He is the one who my brother always talked about" I said when he said the words of Yota's character, he called _Emperor Dragon Dual Seiger_ to the center and the entire stadium turned bright however I could see it as if the lighting was normal.

 _Dual Seiger_ was always a trouble dragon and pompous to but he was never really busy, everyone was too scared of him to ask any questions or for requests which was something that I was never afraid to do. Their back and forth battle was actually boring me since I did watch the tournaments the two held in their world and they always ended with _Dual Seiger_ as the winner or sometimes the beauty _of Ancient World_ , _Dimensional Dragon_.

Shido ended up losing but I don't think it should've ended so quickly despite it being something that's supposed to happen anyway no matter who actually beats Shido. Zanya had attacked first leaving Genma with eight life points "he's not going to beat him like that so easily though Drum" I said confusing him when he tried to make a joke but I wasn't really paying attention.

You have to be a really good fighter if you want to use _Ancient World_ so I'm sure he'll find a way around the gauge problem Zanya started, and he did not long after with Rise and Fall of Dragons a cruel card in the _Ancient World_ when it comes to increasing power. He _Buddy Called Dual Seiger_ setting two _Dragon Lords_ into the soul and I don't they're happy about it either from the roars in my head from their anger.

Zanya called _Electon Ninja_ to the right using his ability _Buddy Calling Tsukikage_ to the center as well and activating Lethal Formation which isn't a surprise since he always uses it in every match I've seen him play. He's planning something but I don't know what and it doesn't bode well for Zanya, Steel Dragon Barrage is something didn't really expect but it doesn't end the match.

Zanya equipped Ninja Blade and called _Extermination Ninja_ attacking _Dual Seiger_ after activating an ability. "I still don't like this feeling Drum so please don't jinx it" I said when Zanya supposedly defeated _Dual Seiger_.

His points were at zero and I knew this was bad when the point started glowing, I never saw their matches in Ancient World so I never knew whether or not _Dual Seiger_ had any more forms or not so this was a surprise to say the least. _Dual Seiger_ doesn't reign supreme when it comes to power since my Offense and Defense aren't the only things that make me powerful in the creature world but also my forms to and the fact that I can change them at will which _Seiger_ can't do.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:42 P.M. on July 1, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	19. New Deck and Recognition

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: New Deck and Recognition

Gao's POV

I was watching the _Buddyfight_ news since Stella had mentioned it and saw that we had to wait till tomorrow to see what the stadium would be like for some reason I think it will be strange and cool at the same time. I verbally complained about the match being tomorrow and Baku said it was a good opportunity since he could change up the deck and I was thinking we should but I want a specific card in the deck that I don't have yet.

People kept coming by and I was getting annoyed with having to yell so I told her to let them in despite not knowing who "Drum don't, hay Doai what's up?" I asked him when he walked in. he brought a message from Genma and for some reason I wanted to hear it but don't at the same time which is odd.

" _Dual Seiger_ isn't the most powerful creature and everyone should know that so no I'm not backing down" I said surprising everyone with what I said since they did see what happened when Genma went all out. I, however, have seen _Dual Seiger_ go all out and that damage was half of what happens when he leads a charge in a war.

Doai explained his job and what he wishes will happen before Drum showed hid Dragon Pride a bit which annoyed me but I didn't say anything. "I know but I really hope I get to in the match" I said and that made Doai smile.

I heard my parents talking and I know she's supposed to go but I can't say anything without her telling me first, it wouldn't be right since I'm not actually her son, I may be a part of her life but I'm not blood. "Grandma made more Drum and I'm tired of fighting with you over food" I said when Drum tried to instigate a fight but mom stopped him before he could actually retort.

I could tell mom was still worried about what Yota said a while ago and I don't like seeing her like that, they say that I should talk to them more but I feel like an outcast when I always see her looking at Yota's picture at every chance. I walked up the stairs to see dad listening to mom talking to Yota's picture "she still talking to Yota's picture?" I asked him when I heard her talking about not wanting to cry like that anymore.

"Yeah sorry bud" he told me when I gave the door a sad smile "it's fine but she should go" I said when he told me that making him smile at me. "I always see her looking at his photo every chance she gets and every time I do something similar to him she gets mad at me" I said and he nodded.

"She just misses him that's all" he told me "I'm sorry that makes you feel like you don't belong here but you do I promise" he told me giving me a side hug before shooing me downstairs saying my friends will worry making my stifle a laugh. My mom called me upstairs not long after and showed me a card Yota had always carried with him.

She told me I should add it to my deck and that it would make Yota very happy if I did so before I left I told her I loved her giving her a hug before running down stairs and telling my friends about it. "My brother used to own that card and I really want it in the deck" I told Baku who said it's doable which made me happy and even more so when he said I need a practice round.

" _Dual Seiger_ isn't as powerful as you make it out to be, I never back down and I don't intend to start now" I said when Genma blamed Doai for my decision "No one has ever beat the card I have in storage and don't intend to ever really use, it has only one copy" I said when he told me overconfidence will be my downfall. We _Luminized_ our decks, I called _Extreme Sword_ to the center "ready to serve" he grumbled and I nodded having him attack Genma bringing him down to seven life points.

He _Buddy Called Dual Seiger_ who apparently has been wanting to challenge me for a while from what he telepathically told me, I had always skipped out on the _Ancient/Dragon World Tournament_ and he's always tried challenging me beings we're our World's top creatures and such. It was nice hearing my mom cheer me on this time instead of focusing on Hanae and Yota for years, I equipped Steelfist Dragoknuckle and called _Halbird Dragon_ to the left and did a link attack defeating the first Soul Guard.

"My mom's finally cheering me and I won't lose to him out of all creatures" I said hearing Drum say I'm weird which was a compliment since I am **unearthly** and **mysterious** to my friends, **strange** to others as well which is the definition of weird. "I will protect my master no matter the cost" _Halbird_ told me and I sighed since he should know he can't stay long with _Seiger_ on the field he always loses that way.

I casted Drago Energy and like I had thought _Halbird_ didn't stay on the field for too long "Genma may know the Sun Fighter but he can't be one, not with his terrible logic" I said when Drum asked if I would take what Genma said. I _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right linking Drum and _Sword_ on _Dual Seiger_ and finally having him call out _Dual Seiger Spartan_ but I think he has one more left after this one.

I casted Dragonic Formation and had _Double Sword_ move to the center when he ordered _Spartan_ to attack the fighter, me in other words. I casted Blue Dragon Shield when Genma told _Seiger_ to attack _Double Sword_ then me, it made him mad for some reason I can't get.

I called _Iron Chain Dragon_ to the left and asked him to chain _Dual Seiger Spartan_ "that's more than I needed to capture villains in the dungeons" he told me and I encouraged him to do it since he can get more chains than back at home. _Iron Chain_ was the guard at my tower on _Dragon World_ but he never had to bring home any level B creatures like Spartan just level E creatures like Drum and his father.

It was a sort of good move to destroy _Iron Chain_ since it means I don't have any creatures however I can attack _Dual Seiger_ myself now. I had Drum attack _Dual Seiger_ after I did to hopefully drop the _Soul Guard_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 12:56 A.M. on July 2, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	20. Tempest and Memories of the Sunfighter

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters only Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon and Mage of Fate**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Tempest and Memories of the Sunfighter

Gao's POV

"Guys don't celebrate" I said when they started to and they saw that it dropped to one not zero not really surprising me since I remembered he had three forms before the match started. "You're still forgetting _The Sun Dragon_ the ruler of _Dragon World_ Genma" I said when he said _Dual Seiger Tempest Enforcer's_ power is unparalleled.

"Who would I be forgetting Gao Mikado?" he asked making me smile "the _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ also has three forms each being higher than _Dual Seiger Tempest Enforcer_ " I said and he was shocked. I was starting _The Mighty Sunfighter_ catch phrase when Genma cut in "my brother loved the card I came across when I was younger since it had only one copy ever made since just like all the worlds there are only that many cards that have only one copy" I said and he nodded.

~Nin~

I was with my brother saying the catch phrase and asking him about what happened next when we heard a knock at the door. I said I would get it and saw a man with a broken leg "what happened?" I asked him when he walked in.

"Gao! That isn't nice" Yota told me making the young man laugh "sorry about my brother, he's not from here so he has a lot to learn about manners" Yota told the arrival making me pout. "It's fine and what do you mean?" the man asked making me smile "I'm adopted! The _Buddy Police_ found me and gave me to the Mikado family" I said making the man frown.

"So you like Yota's stories?" he asked me and I nodded hearing him say he likes them to.

~Nin~

I liked that memory since he was so bright then but that isn't the same right now, he's very different from back then and I don't like it at all. " _The Mighty Sunfighter_ doesn't run and my inherited _Dragon's Pride_ doesn't allow that luxury" I told him when he said that I could still back out and I really don't intend to do that.

I activated Green dragon Shield which relieved Drum of his worried of me losing right now, I wish he knew who I was and he wouldn't be so pushy and overzealous at me being too close-for-comfort all the time. Before I activated White Dragon Shield making him relax again when Genma tried to do the same thing, and again with a third attack not surprising me but everyone else.

"Come on Drum I can't be beaten that easily" I said before I explained why my team is going to win, I could tell Drum felt useless so I feel really bad about that but I don't know how I can help him when I can't really do anything until I have a card that can use his strengths. "I know the reason he made them and it isn't just that" I told him when he said the reason why is to make me stronger "I felt like an outcast in my family for a reason I can't tell anyone yet, only Noboru, my family, and the _Buddy Police_ know" I said so only Genma can hear surprisingly it worked.

"Your path is darker than what it could be so I don't know what you're talking about Genma" I said when he spoke of my brother giving him the tools to reaching his path.

~Nin~

I walked into my brother's room and heard Genma talking about what he thought was the real reason for the _Sunfighter_ something that I don't think is right. The _Sunfighter_ is anyone who has the courage to stand up for what they believe in, to protect others who don't have the will or power to protect themselves, who haven't released the sun's energy in their hearts.

Yota started coughing after that and I ran up to him telling Genma to get the doctor, to help him. The _Sunfighter_ is one who follows their dreams and helps others if that's what they want to do.

~Nin~

He did get help and I had thought he learned it by doing so but he didn't from what I'm seeing here today. "I'll show you what it means to be _The Mighty Sunfighter_ by winning the match and Drum" I said getting Drum's attention "trust me that's all I expect from my friends" I said when I saw he was having difficulty.

I equipped Sunshine Sunfist and saw recognition in Genma's eyes which means this was originally his card, I get to show him what it means to be a _Sunfighter_ with the card he gave my brother. "Trust me Drum and fight with me" I said and he nodded before we attacked and ended up winning in the process, he remembered what I heard them talking about the day before Yota left and I was happy about that.

"My brother meant what he said about anyone having the Sun in them the fire that everyone has, to not give up after one failure" I told him when he said something I don't think the other's will like very much. When we were eating at my house I wasn't surprised to see Genma outside my house "thanks and I know, I had wanted to ask the hospital about that but they said no, as a thank you you're going to be going us" I said before calling mom about an extra guest so he can't say no.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:13 A.M. on July 2, 2016. I am glad I finished the twentieth chapter because I've had a headache for three to four of these already.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you anytime past August 13 because I have to go to Idaho to visit my dad's side of the family on Tuesday but I'm leaving tomorrow.**


	21. Video Overview

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Video Overview

Gao's POV

There were so many people in my parent's house and Kiri was explaining the _Magic World_ which was really fun to listen to even though I already know about how creatures from the _Magic World_ have less power but their abilities make up for it. Knights of Light and Darkness are a good combination as Kiri is saying as an example before Mrs. Suzuha's butler said that the spell My Grandfather clock allows the player to enjoy another turn and get cards from the _Drop Zone_ before Mrs. Suzuha mentioned the ability of her _Buddy_.

The Center of the World ability makes it so she can get any spell card she wants from her deck each turn, an ability where everything revolves around her. Kiri said it isn't all spells since they have _Solomon's 72 Pillars_ and you'll be very lucky to have them on your side which I agree with.

I was laughing with the other when _Osmodai_ said that Tetsuya is also bananas which is very true which is the reason why it's funny. Kuguru was saying how Kiri wasn't just keeping track of _Balle de Solei_ but also all of the other tournaments to which is what I was happy about.

Kiri said he likes to think of himself as a scientist because he isn't playing in the matches which made me frown because he seems upset about it before Paruko said that you don't have to in the game to be into the game which I agree with. Baku asked which world was next and he said it was _Katana World_ getting Akatsuki and Jin's attention before I went to check on mom and grandma to apologize to them for all of this.

When I did mom said that it was alright before Drum came in saying to hurry up because everyone was hungry and I said it's going to be in there soon and to go to the living room and tell the other's it's going to be done soon. Kiri told us that _Katana World_ is full of strong _Skull Warriors_ and _Ninjas_ that are good with _Counterattacks_ and seeking advantages.

I got paged by Stella saying that Tasuku won't be able to come because there's a problem with special investigators which worried me before I told them that it's fine and to tell me what happens when it's over. Akatsuki said that _Tsukikage's_ Nano Machine Body Replacement ability is really cool and I agreed before Kiri said that Zanya has other amazing creatures besides _Tsukikage_ and he's not wrong.

 _Electron Ninja_ was an example that Kiri used which allows the summoner to use their ability to draw two cards if they discard one Ninja Arts Card from their hand. _Phantom Ninja_ was mentioned next with the ability to look at the opposing player's cards before going onto _Extermination Ninja Slashing Asura_ which is a really cool card.

He said that he's allowed to destroy all the opposing monsters when the summoner gives up one life point before he went on to talk about _Skull Warriors_ which are really very fascinating. He said they are crazy strong creatures that can be resurrected but they normally return after the turn is over, apparently this is scaring Akatsuki with him saying that this is why he doesn't watch scary movies.

I felt bad for him before Jin explained his _Buddy's_ ability allowing the player to draw a card for every _Skull Warrior_ that has dealt damage to the _Drop Zone_ that turn. He said that they aren't always destroyed for nothing because they can be revived before Megumi said that he needs reviving because he forgot his best card.

Karakurenai being a special impact card that deals four damage if your opponent has four or less life points and two or fewer cards in their hand. Jin has apparently been waiting for this because _Yamigitsune_ appeared and he said it was a ghost since it was only a purple flame with a yellow face.

I didn't jump when it appeared but I did laugh at the other's reactions to it "that was funny _Yamigitsune_ but can you not do that to make Drum jump on my head?" I asked and he told me it was funny to him as well before saying of course which surprised the others. Megumi said it was probably Jin's idea before he told us that he thought we'd be a little more scared and I mentioned Akatsuki before Kiri said that if you don't plan ahead then you won't be able to finish off your opponent.

Zanya appeared as soon as he said that and told us that he just stopped by before telling me that he will get payback for losing to me. He told Kiri not to dis Katana World before he left making me sigh. Kiri said that next was _Danger World_ before he was surprised when the _Seifukai_ started their chant which Hanae yelled wasn't the time for and I nodded before Kiri continued.

Kuguru said this _World_ was the one the Principal Shido used in his first match before Kiri spoke saying it had high-powered monsters who are awesome with face-to-face attacks. Doai said that his _Duel Dragons_ , like him, never back down and they never have any regrets and are full of honor.

That's not surprising though with _Dragon_ _Pride_ and all, Kiri went on to say that Shido's _Emperor Dragon_ is amazing with the fact that when it's called to the field all opposing monsters are destroyed. _Osmodai_ said that it's more about flexibility now when he was stretching and showing that before Kiri got off topic which I don't really mind since I like the fact that we can fight alongside the creatures to.

Kiri said that on the topic of strong monsters he has to bring up _Ancient World_ which is the _World_ President Shido and Genma used in their fight "I've loved that World for a while with _Duel Seiger_ being one of the _Creature World's_ ruling creatures" I said though I regretted it because not many people know about that really. Kiri went on to saying that _Ancient World_ has the most powerful _Dragons_ and for examples he said it includes Dragons like _Primordial True Dragons_ , _Wild Dragons_ , and _Dragon Lords_.

He said that they're normally _Grade 3_ and that you most likely need only one to win and used _Dimensional Demonic Dragon_ as an example when he said that he has the ability to attack twice in one turn and nullify any spells or destruction. I'm thinking he's more meant to become a teacher than a fighter from how much he seems to be into this.

He said the one creature he couldn't defeat is _Martial Arts Dragon Emperor Duel Seiger_ who was powered up by Life Link to where Genma would've lost five life points if _Duel Seiger_ was defeated. Kiri said that we learned that when _Duel Seiger_ is defeated he returns in another form coming back as _Duel Seiger Spartan_ before saying that when Spartan is defeated he comes back as _Duel Seiger Tempest Enforcer_ , _Duel Seiger's_ ultimate form.

Kuguru said that the Sunfighter defeated him and I nodded before Baku said that he had his doubts that I would and it was the same with Doai after Mrs. Suzuha said that she never doubted me. "It was because I had all of you guys and my creatures to help me as well as my brother's card to" I said before putting my arm around Drum "and Drum of course, if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have even entered" I said and they were surprised even Drum before he said that he didn't do much making me frown.

Mom came in not long after saying the food was done and I nodded at her before I told them that it was thanks to Yota's card that I was able to win before Tetsuya asked if he could see the comics and I nodded saying that Yota would love it if he did. I got a message from Stella and I saw that Tasuku had his deck suspended for a month for using _Future Force_ when he wasn't authorized, that was when Azi Dahaka had taken Tasuku and Jack to his world for a fight for the army _Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon_ is having him create.

I was upset about this because he's one step closer to becoming the _Purgatory Knight_ and I can't stop that from happening yet and I hate that, I didn't let this show though because they can't know about it yet. Kiri said that next was _Dragon World_ that has the best combo of Power and Defense known for it's large variety of _Armored Dragons_ like _Extreme Sword Dragon_ , _Thousand Rapier Dragon_ , _Halbird Dragon_ , _Double Sword Dragon_ , and _Iron Chain Dragon_ all the ones that I've used while I was here.

"They're the best when it comes to _Dragon Pride_ and battling, I like them a lot since I have one as a _Buddy_ … and I am one" I said the last part as I mumble in coherent to anyone who might hear it. Kiri said it was now time for Drum's moves like _Charging Drill Ram Bunker_ which he used to defeat _Duel Seiger Spartan_ and _Duel Seiger Tempest Enforcer_.

" _Osmodai_ stop terrorizing Drum" I said when _Osmodai_ asked if he can do anything else besides attack with a drill which caused Drum to get upset which is why I told him that making him nod. "You're Kakumo and Raita right?" I asked and they nodded when they walked in asking about the _Dragon Knights_ also being other _Dragons_ in _Dragon World_.

Kiri said that these types of _Dragons_ are ones that riders ride on so they're considered the bravest especially _Vlad Dracula_ who is considered a comeback card because his power increases depending on the number of _Dragon Knights_ that are in the _Drop Zone_. "He's fine so don't worry about it k Kakumo, he's playing a game right now" I said and they nodded shocked before Drum asked me if he's training without us around.

He wants to get stronger because he thinks he's missing something so I told him a line I got from the _Mighty Sunfighter_ 'there comes a time when a man must fight alone' which I know he took to heart I just wish he didn't have to leave without talking to me about it first. He said it was interesting before Kiri wrapped it up with a thank for listening phrase before Paruko said that we should show our _Aibo_ appreciation and to say _Buddy Fight_ with her and we did.

I was at the grave site with my adoptive family and Drum telling Yota about my life so far minus the part about anything having to do with the _Buddy Police_ because Drum is here before telling him I won the _ABC Cup_ because of him and his card. Mom told us that she was asked to teach in _North America_ and I nodded "I already know that because they called home as well when Hanae, grandma and I were the only ones home" I told her and they both looked shocked.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell us but I'm glad you did" I said and she smiled at me before Drum asked who was going to wake me up in the morning and make his snacks. "Drum I'm the one that normally makes your lunches and you haven't complained so far" I said and he looked shocked before grandma said she was going to do the other stuff.

"They'll teach you to be an even cooler mom to" I said with a smile making my mom look like she was bout to cry before I told Drum she also deserves to be happy. Dad said this family is pretty unconventional compared to other families and I was happy about that because I wouldn't be here if it was conventional, a creature from another world coming to live with a family to escape from raging war is something that definitely isn't ordinary.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on July 18, 2016 at 4:06 A.M.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	22. Buddy Fight Yacht

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Buddy Fighting Yacht

Gao's POV

I was eating some noodles when Kuguru said that she couldn't believe a _Rare Card_ was in the case that was being on display today. I wondered out loud which one it actually is before Tetsuya came over saying that the _Grand Prize_ is _Buddy Rare Card_ which is really cool.

Tetsuya went around asking who wants to fight him but Kiri was the only one who raised his hand but _Osmodai_ decided to make fun of Tetsuya again calling him a 'small-fry' which he didn't seem to like.

Time Lapse: a Few Days Earlier

Mr. Neginomiya told us that we were invited on the _Gaen Financial Group's_ yacht which I don't really want to do. I overheard Kuguru and Tetsuya talk about mini _Buddyfight Challenges_ which I don't trust so much.

I asked them what the _Financial Group_ was since I haven't heard what the public thinks it is, I dislike Kyoya right now but only because of how he currently is. Baku asked me if I really don't know making me sigh inwardly before Mr. Neginomiya asked me if I've been living in a cave making me look at him and he backed down slightly.

A lot of smoke/steam came out when Mrs. Suzuha opened the doors and told me that I'm strange which I frowned at but because compared them I would be I smiled widely saying that I am strange so I don't mind. I didn't like hearing _again_ that they manufacture _Core Deck Cases_ , I did like hearing that her dad thinks they're a major company in balancing the world's economy though.

Kyoya texted her apparently and told her that he's invited everyone from the _ABC Cup_ to the party, I repressed a growl from that. I asked about Kyoya Gaen and heard Jin say that he's so rich even his money has money because he runs the company.

Baku asked him who cares how much money he has before Mr. Neginomiya said that he also funds _Aibo Academy_ which isn't a surprise.

Time Skip: The Party on the Yacht

I heard Kuguru ask Jin if he was lying when he said he wasn't coming before I heard Megumi say 'it isn't in his DNA to pass up a free lunch' which I'm guessing is true. I saw Zanya and Akatsuki in the corner of my eye and I called out to them "Zanya, Akatsuki, how do you like the party?" I asked them and Zanya seemed embarrassed that I know his name.

Kiri called _Armorknight Black Drake_ to the center position before calling _Guard_ to the right and _Armorknight Eagle_ to the left, they're both _Size 0_ so that was a good call _._ Kuguru said that as long as they're _Size 0_ he can call as many as he wants before Baku said he has a great formation because it's one similar to a pro.

With that much praise I do hope he doesn't choose the wrong path soon, it'll be really bad if he chooses wrong. I told them he must be doing something right if they're praising him like they are before I heard Kiri tell _Guard_ to attack the middle position creature before telling _Black Drake_ and _Armorknight_ _Eagle_ to attack the fighter.

The attack had brought Tetsuya to five life points which isn't good for him before I heard what Zanya said about Tetsuya not being able to win now. "That isn't true Zanya, he gets stronger with every battle he fights" I told him before I heard what Drum said about that being him one day which I know'll happen.

I didn't like seeing Kiri's path get darker when _Black Drake_ got beaten and he went down to four points, he got up but I think that just made it worse. He drew after he got up and I had heard that he was upset about losing so early which I am getting really really worried about.

I didn't like that he did what the _Danger World_ is supposed to, sacrifice a creature for another, it isn't Kiri. _Demon Goudal_ has double _Soulguard_ and a lethal counterattack which I already know about but I'm worried about Kiri and that's it right now.

I heard Tasuku after watching for a few minutes and turned around to see him walking up to me. "Hey Tasuku, I'm glad you came" I told him before I heard Tetsuya cast _Saturday Night Devil Fever_ which isn't good for Kiri before Tasuku explained it for me for some reason.

Tasuku explained that it's used when there are six or more _72 Pillar Creatures_ in the _Drop Zone_ which is why I said it's good for Tetsuya but not Kiri since there are a lot of those creatures in Tetsuya's _Drop Zone_ because of Kiri. Kuguru said that it also allows you to call three _Size 1 72 Pillar Creatures_ without any cost before Baku added his own two cents.

"Kiri" I said under my breath when he lost the match, I didn't notice Tasuku's worried and confused look when I said it though since I had thought I said it to where no one would hear.

Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later

I asked if that was Kyoya and I saw Tasuku nod before he told me he's really good at _Buddyfighting_ and that some say he has it all which I don't think is wrong but he needs more than material possessions. Kyoya started speaking saying that he's thankful for all of us coming here and that being a fan of the game he's glad that we can all come together in courage and friendship to enjoy _Buddyfight_.

I heard what Kuguru said about Kyoya having a charming smile and I do agree with that however I also agree with Jin who said his smile is sketchy. He told us that he hopes we have a good time and will enjoy the matches, I however think he sounds a bit monotone when he tells us this.

He told us that whoever impresses him the most gets the most sought after _Buddy Rare Card_ , as soon as the case was opened though it was gone. I heard Tasuku say that there was a crime and from what Mrs. Stella said he shouldn't be doing something like this.

I was laying on the ground hoping I could coerce him out by insulting him even though I don't want to. "This is so boring" I said aloud before Drum mentioned that they could make them walk the plank because it's different on the seas.

I said that it was probably just a scared creature that was cowardly before I looked around ending up looking at Tasuku next. Tasuku seemed to have caught on and said that he was probably just an ugly creature before a column of fire appeared.

"That was easy" I said before I sat up and heard Drum say he met him under the table before Mrs. Suzuha asked him who stole him making me scuff before he told everyone that he escaped on his own which was true. He started a spiel on how he wants to find his _Buddy_ and then started arguing with Drum on how because Drum's an _Armored Dragon_ that they're not similar.

Kiri asked me if I did that on purpose because I knew the card wasn't stolen and I nodded "yeah I heard a voice under a table that said 'I don't want to be pawned off to the best fighter in a mini challenge, I want to find my _Buddy_ magically' or something like that" I said and they were shocked. I looked over to where Tasuku is and I wish he would stop doing police business, I know he wants to be in the _Buddy Police_ stopping bad guys and what not but he needs patience.

I heard a voice from under the waves and I didn't like it not one bit, it was _Azi Dahaka_ and I don't like where this is going because of it. Because of icebergs there was a commotion of bodies heading for the life boats but they should know they can't be lowered before impact.

I heard Tasuku activate _Future Force_ and he knows he shouldn't do that, I couldn't pay attention to that though because the _Dragowizard_ was in trouble and in pain. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked her before she said that she was going to terminate it because he doesn't listen to orders like they're 'supposed' to.

She lit a match and I was about to cry because if she burns him that'll mean another dragon lost in my _Tower's Garden_ and I don't want that again. Drum told her that he was right about a creature choosing his _Buddy_ and I smiled at that and even more so when he told her that even though he first thought of me as someone who ran away from fights he would now risk his life for me.

I took off my jacket and hat when she threw the card over the boat and Drum idiotically went to go save him, I would've done it without him jumping. I jumped over the railing of the boat and went after Drum before _Jackknife_ saved both of us, when he set us down I saw Tasuku use _Future Force_ which he shouldn't be using.

I heard what Drum said about having _Jackknife_ 's power and I shook my head hoping he doesn't entirely think that's what his father wants him to learn. His father sent him to _Earth_ when he kept mentioning that he needs to become stronger.

I watched as Tasuku used the card I gave him to shatter the icebergs before I saw _Jackknife_ do the same thing with lightning instead. They then combined their power into one to destroy the last iceberg that was bigger than the others before the iceberg was turned into steam.

" _Azi Dahaka_ " I said under my breath seeing that Tasuku looked at me in shock and I realized he heard me despite the distance making me freeze.

Time Skip: Gao's House in his Room

I was watching as _Dragowizard_ gave Drum a hug thanking him for saving him before he turned to me "I am very thankful for you coming to my rescue to sire" I heard him say and I froze for a second before Drum asked me what he was talking about. "The _Mage of Fate_ is your sire because he's the one that controls what happens on your world, I don't know why you're calling me that" I told him before I telepathically said only to him that my family and Noboru knows I'm a dragon and no one else is supposed to.

He nodded and started hugging Drum again saying that he's Drum's _Buddy_ now and it was funny because he likes breaking rules and doesn't care that he has a creature as a _Buddy_. Drum got an idea at that and I feel upset from it because he's leaving soon, Drum told _Dragowizard_ that if he wants to make it up to him then he has to help me out.

"When are you leaving Drum?" I asked him and he seemed surprised at that before I smiled "there comes a time when you must fight alone right? You're missing something?" I asked and he nodded before he left through the window. I watched as his card evaporated and it headed to the _Dragon World_ before I laid back down on my bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 5:36 P.M. on August 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	23. A Dungeon's Fighter

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Dungeon's Fighter

Gao's POV

I was leaning against a railing in the mall when _Dragowizard_ asked me how I got into _Buddyfighting_ , and if it was because I met Drum. "No it wasn't because of that, I was into it when I came to this world and got a tour from the _Buddy Police_ " I told him before I told him how I met Drum.

"How I met Drum was opening a _Buddy Rare Card_ and he became my _Buddy_ " I told him before he asked me why I was so bummed that he was here instead of Drum. "It feels weird without him that's all, he was my friend on _Dragon World_ while I haven't spent a lot of time with you" I told him before he said that I can now.

The _Card Castle_ 's manager asked me what I was doing out here before he said that it was cool that there's a _Dragowizard_ with me and that he's never met one before. He introduced himself as _Qinus Axia_ and that he was standing in as my temporary _Buddy_ , I smiled at the _Dragowizard_ before I told the _Shop Manager_ that Drum had business to take care of so he isn't here.

I heard a familiar voice ask someone if they were the current _Card Castle Champion_ so I asked what was going on in the store. He told me that 'some kid' named Wind, is the current top ranked fighter in the store which sounds really cool.

I saw that 'Wind' was a girl and that she was saying something about whoever beats her becomes the stores top ranked fighter, I don't know if it's true or not but I'd really like to know if it is. I heard a _Buddy Monster_ and saw he was from _Dungeon World_ , I heard from Stella that they made and agreement with _Dungeon World_ not too long ago but I never seen any of the creatures from there yet.

The _Dungeon World_ _Ruler_ was _Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain_ and his right hand, or Advisor was _Bladewing, "Immortal Pheonix"_ who I see is 'Wind's' _Buddy_. Just like in _Dungeon World_ he was defending his master/friend against harsh words and bullying, but also just like in _Dungeon World_ his master/friend didn't like it so much.

She threw his plumage behind her and told the three men to forget about him as if he was being a bother but I can tell she's a bright person and that she has a bright fate in front of her to. I asked the _Shop Manager_ what was up with 'Wind' and he said that the only thing he knows is that they're his stores number one and that they're not listed in any of the school's rankings.

I heard them say 'raise the flag' and I smiled at her when he had told me that since I still love to play the game for fun I just haven't done that without Drum before. I heard the man that's facing Wind say that he fights for _Danger World_ before 'Wind' said she fights for _Dungeon World_ which I was glad I was correct about.

The young man said that she should draw already if she isn't too scared which was funny in a way because he doesn't actually know he's fighting a girl. She told him that it's great and there's nothing better than this game which made me smile.

She spun her basketball switching it to her other pointer finger when she said 'lets burn it up' before she spun herself when she charged and then drew spinning her basketball in place which was fun to watch. She called _Gummy Slime_ to the center before I said out loud that I've never seen anyone use _Dungeon World_ before.

The _Shop Manager_ said that many people are using it now and that the ones who use it say that it's fun not knowing what's going to happen next which was what I loved about _Dungeon World_. "Maybe I could try it" I said before I looked at _Qinus Axim_ and smiled saying that if Drum isn't back soon I'll add him to my deck and maybe keep him in my deck when Drum comes back.

She told _Gummy Slime_ to attack one of the monsters and I could tell it was going to be a fun match.

Time Skip: a Little While Later

Wind didn't have any creature on her field but her opponent had _Blue Chase Dragon_ at his left position and _Armor Knight Demon_ in the center position. He had him attack Wind directly and I didn't like that he said 'trident canon right to the face' when it happened since that was really rude of him.

 _Qinus Axim_ said that she wasn't much of a champion since she was already down to one point but I know she'll win. When her opponent told _Guard_ to attack she casted Pillar of Fire which is a good spell, it roasted _Blue Chase_ though and I felt bad for him but I know he isn't dead.

She told him that she only has one card left but she was glad she isn't the panicky type which made me smile again before _Dragowizard_ said that the wind probably blew them all away which I know is sarcasm but it didn't sound like it. "It doesn't faze her at all though, that's admirable" I told him before I told him to watch her play.

She casted Rolling Stone after that and just like when she had asked _Gummy_ to attack I felt like someone was facing the same problem on _Dungeon World_ , it probably has to do with someone's destiny though so I don't think I'll worry about it right now.

Time Skip: A Little While Later

Wind had _Gummy_ attack the fighter and it was somewhat funny watching as he tried to get _Gummy Slime_ off of him. He was at one point because of that though which was really cool to, before she was the one at one point.

She had an _Orange Gummy_ on the right position, a _Pink Gummy_ in the center and I think the left position is _Scout, Criticizing Kirwa_. He told her that she was out of here before he drew and casted Survival Chance which gave him two new cards.

He told her that her reign is over before he casted Thunder Devastation which sounds cool but it's a powerful card. All her monsters were destroyed before he _Buddy Called Armor Knight Ogre_ to the center bringing his life points to two.

She said she didn't know what to do when he had _Armor Knight Ogre_ attack her directly but she destroyed Brave Equipment Glory Seeker which changed her _Life Points_ to a question mark which was really cool. "Could you explain that to me I know what it does but I don't think _Qinus Axim_ does?" I asked the _Store Manager_ and he nodded.

"Even though it's an item card, when your _Life Points_ hit zero you can destroy it and if the top card on your deck is a spell… you'll just have to wait and see" he told us and I nodded hoping she gets one. She ended up doing so before she got to three _Life Points_ and drew a card, she said it didn't look right before she said she wasn't going to charge but she was going to cast.

She apparently got Dangerous Fuse before she asked him a question which made me smile. She asked which one was Pillar of Fire and I said left because if you guess wrong it goes to the _Guage_.

He guessed right and now it's added to her hand which she thanked him for and I tried not to laugh at his expression when he realized he should've guessed wrong. The _Shop Manager_ said that the kids love being in suspense at the end of Wind's matches before I heard _Dragowizard_ say that he wasn't in suspense almost making me laugh again because I know he was.

"She reminded why I love _Buddyfighting_ so much, it was because of the rush I get when I play" I told no one in particular. "I'm charged up again! All the _Buddyfights_ I've been in were a total thrill ride before and now" I said before I heard _Dragowizard_ ask what I meant.

"You can't wait for it to come to you you have to go out and catch it, all the cards and moves you play, it's up to the fighter to make it happen" I said before I continued really wanting to play again. I told them I want to play against someone right away because I really want to play now, the match was over not long after and the electronic voice said the winner was Kazane Fujimiya.

They apparently finally realized that she was a girl when they heard her name was Kazane which made me laugh at them for just realizing that. I heard her ask if they were trying to say that girl's can't _Buddyfight_ which almost made me laugh harder and louder.

I ran from the hall going into the elevator and up to where the fighters were at asking her if I could play against her as well. _Bladewing, "Immortal Pheonix"_ , I was glad about this, didn't realize who I was so I told him my name's Gao Mikado and that I'm the _Mighty Sunfighter_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:33 P.M. on August 20, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	24. A Dungeon Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Dungeon Fight

Gao's POV

"You're… I apologize…" I heard _Bladewing_ say but I shook my head "why are you apologizing? Shouldn't your _Buddy_ choose who she wants to fight?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically before I heard _Bladewing_ sigh. "Of course I'll take you on, It's nice to meet you" she told me and I nodded before she spun her ball on her shoulders and said that she wants a kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure before _Luminizing_ her deck.

I think she called it _Kaleidolabyrinth_ which was a cool name and it fits her really well to. I only had my _Balle de Solei_ deck so I might as well use it even though I said I'd only use it for tournaments and events when I'm there with _Balle de Solei_.

" _Solei Dragon Deck Luminize_ " I said _Luminizing_ the deck before I said that I was raising the _Flag_ with Kazane at the same time. She asked me if I don't want to play with my _Buddy_ and I shook my head sadly "my _Buddy_ isn't here and I don't think I have my _Temporary Buddy_ 's card in my deck so I can't play with him even though I want to" I told her and she nodded.

'I am sorry _Qinus Axim_ I really do want to play with you as my _Buddy_ but Baku didn't put you in my deck yet' I told him telepathically and he said that it was fine but to play with him in the next fight. I couldn't make any promises but I do hope I get to, she charged and drew a card from her deck because I told her that she could go first _before_ she asked about my _Buddy_.

She casted Dangerous Fuse and I figured that whether I win or lose doesn't matter since it's not a tournament so I can afford to guess. A screen appeared in front of me surprising me before she said that she loves _Dungeon World_ because it's a game within a game and said 'pop quiz time' after.

She asked me which card is Divine Protection of Shalsana before she said that if I'm right it gets sent to her hand but if I'm wrong it gets sent to her _Gauge_ which I already knew. I told her it was an awesome card because she wins either way but I know there are other cards that can be a win or loss based on _some_ chance.

I said the right one wanting to ignore _Qinus Axim_ because I don't want to be mean to her by not complimenting her _World_ as well as the _Ruler_ of the _Dungeon World_ 's _Advisor_. She pouted saying I picked _Bladewing Pheonix_ who I looked at when she told me and that means I picked the one I was wanting since it wasn't Divine Protection of Shalsana.

She told me it was a lucky guess and that there'll be more before she called _Gummy Slime_ to her center position and told her to attack but I casted Dragon Breath stopping the attack and making it so she doesn't have a monster on her field anymore. I charged and drawed again before I called T _hunderknight Halbird Dragon_ to the right position and _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the left position.

"How may I assist you sire?" I heard _Halbird_ ask when he appeared before I heard _Systemic_ say 'I am here to help my lord' both phrases making me smile before I equipped Steelfist Dragoknuckle when she asked if I was leaving my center open. I asked them to form a frontal assault with me and they nodded saying that they will.

When we finished our attacks she ended up with only four _Life Points_ left before she said that I was the best fighter she's seen in a long time making me smile. "I thank you for the compliment, but I do hope you're having fun" I said and she nodded before she thought of something that might work on me.

She charged and drew again saying that she's getting a do over before she casted Dangerous Fuse again before I saw a golden light surrounding the card that I'm supposed to pick. She asked me which one was _Gummy Slime_ before I chose the one on the left and she said I was correct making me smile because this was fun going against her.

She casted Cecelia's Spell Disarm which means she can destroy my _Item Card_ , SteelFist Dragoknuckle, since the spell card can destroy any _Set Spell_ or _Item Card_. A couple golden strands wrapped around my _Item Card_ before it popped when it got bigger making my Item disappear.

She called a _Mimic with a Prize_ to her center, _Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser_ to her right position, and _Gummy Slime_ to her left position. _Gummy Slime_ stuck _Halbird_ where he was when they attacked "I'm sorry I can't protect you sire" he told me and I told him it was fine before _Mimic with a Surprise_ grabbed a hold of my leg and brought me down to seven points.

I was brought down to five points because of _Gummy Slime_ and then four points because of _Ocker Glaser_ after that. "I've always loved this _World_ so I'm glad I can play it here" I told her shutting my mouth not long after because I slipped up "yeah! It's crazy not knowing what's going to happen next" she told me and I was glad she didn't catch my slip up.

She told me that she also plays it because she sees potential in it that can allow her to make friends making me smile at her. "Yeah I know, I love _Buddyfighting_ because I can fight with my friends and make new ones with my opponents, will you add me to your friends list to?" I asked her and she nodded.

She told me that it's always fun making new friends with people who play for the fun of it and that she'll have a hundred in no time making me smile wider before I felt something darkening. I looked over to where I felt it and saw Kiri's path darken which I didn't like before I heard _Systemic_ tell me I can fix it later so I nodded before I asked him if he was ready.

'Of course my lord I am always ready to serve you' he told me so I asked him to attack _Gummy Slime_ and he did before I asked _Halbird_ to attack _Mimic_ which I know is a bad idea but that's the only way I can get the center open. I saw two golden stars when _Mimic_ disappeared and Kazane told me that _Mimic_ is fun to use because when it's destroyed you have to look at the top card of your deck and as long as it isn't a monster you're golden.

I smiled at her term of phrase for 'good' before the top of my deck got checked, I lost a _Life Point_ but I don't mind since I'm having fun with the game. "One of the rules I live by is that we create our own luck, it works well with _Dungeon World_ don't you think?" I asked and she seemed a little put off but agreed all the same.

She asked me if I was ready to go down the rabbit hole again and I nodded when she asked before she drew, charged, and then drew again. She casted Pillar of Fire toasting _Halbird_ who apologized to me which I smiled uneasily at because they don't have to keep apologizing.

I told her that her strategy was really good and fast and that I can't keep up before she called _Thunder Spartus_ to the center position and told him to attack the fighter. I got shocked from the lightning which brought me down to one point before she had _Ocker Glaser_ attack me but I nullified the attack with Blue Dragon Shield.

She pouted before she said that she was so close and that she'll get me next turn which I smiled at before I lifted Drum's card wondering where he is right now before I saw it turn a golden color at the edges. I played _Drum Bunker Dragon_ in my center position before I said 'welcome back' when he appeared.

Kazane asked if he was my _Buddy_ and I nodded before Drum told me to leave the mushy stuff for when we get home before I nodded. I asked _Systemic_ to do a link attack with Drum against _Thunder Spartus_ and for the extra energy boost I casted Drago Energy on Drum.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" I asked him when they beat _Thunder Spartus_ and he nodded before he told me that he's just getting started which I was glad for. Kazane said that she knows she's stating the obvious but my _Buddy_ was 'rockin' it' which I thanked her for though I hope it doesn't inflate Drum's head, she drew and told me that _Bladewing_ is also impressive.

She _Buddy Called_ _Bladewing_ to her left position and I was glad that _Bladewing_ was happy for being able to 'ruffle his feathers' since I wanted him to come out during this game. Kazane told him to circle his prey and attack Drum, I had wanted to see what power he has since I mainly only seen him to talk about subjects related to my dragons and never for anything else.

Drum reappeared but _Bladewing_ has a second attack but before he disappeared he told me that since he did his part I have to do mine and I agreed. 'You don't need to come between us _Qinus Axim_ just be yourself and speak your mind, I'll hear you out like I do all my dragons' I told him through my _Mind Link_ like I did before.

 _Ocker Glaser_ attacked me and I was glad he didn't have more than one damage because with only one damage I have one _Life Point_ left. I called _Double Sword_ to the center position and _Thousand Rapier_ to the right position "attack Kazane if you will _Thousand_ " I said and he bowed to me before he followed the instruction.

I was going to ask _Systemic_ to attack Kazane but she casted Pillar of Fire before I could so I asked _Double Sword_ if he could attack _Bladewing_ , he asked if I was sure and I told him telepathically that it's only a card game nothing more so he followed the instructions. She drew and called _Mimic_ _with a Prize_ to her center before she told him to attack _Double Sword_.

Kazane told _Ocker Glaser_ to attack me but I casted White Dragon Shield before he could nullifying the attack before I asked _Thousand_ to teach _Mimic_ a lesson in not sticking his tongue out. The golden star came over to my deck and checked the top card, I was glad it was an _Item Card_ before I heard Kazane tell me to not leave us in suspense before I told her what it was.

I got another _Life Point_ before I said _Final Phase_ and casted Gargantua Punisher winning the game before I did what I always did when I win a _Buddyfight_. I saw Kazane come down and asked if she had me for a while and I nodded before I said that it wasn't boring if that's what she meant.

She told me fights are also exciting for the spectators and I agreed before she told me that if the ones watching her fights were to do what I did then she would make her goal of making a hundred friends. She asked me if I have tons of friends and I nodded before I thought of all the people I met, the _Buddy Police_ and Rouga included, and told her that I know a lot more people now because of the game.

"I met a lot of people because of _Buddyfighting_ so I'm glad I started, though I do have another reason to _Buddyfight_ but I can't tell anyone" I told her before she asked me if I could tell her. "I really can't tell you" I told her before she told me she can trust me "your _Buddy_ knows but if he tells you you can't tell another soul" I told her before she went to ask _Bladewing_ who I felt bad for.

Time Skip: Gao's House

I was sitting on the floor in my living room when Kazane said that the food looked delicious before she tried it and _said_ it was delicious. "Grandma makes the best food, I keep thinking she should start her own restaurant" I told Kazane before she agreed with me and thanked me for having her over.

Baku asked where Tetsuya was at and told him he missed an 'awesome match' before Tetsuya told us that he was recording in the studio because they finally found the time to write some tracks. _Osmodai_ said that we should hear his new rap and that its ace but it wasn't as good as the food which I smiled at.

We heard a rumble and I looked up to see that it was Akatsuki before he said that he couldn't stay up much longer which I agreed with since it looked like he was barely holding on to begin with. I held up my plate to him and told him that if he's hungry he can just ask before he took the plate saying thank you.

He started crying saying that it's delicious before I told him that we aim to please, and I mean that literally, before Drum asked what he was doing here. Kazane asked if he was a ninja and that he was probably spying before I told her he wasn't.

"You can come here whenever you want but he's going to find you eventually" I told him before he started crying again "can I have your house number Akatsuki? I want to give some of these to your family if you don't mind" I asked him and he nodded saying that it was fine but I'm guessing it isn't. I heard Zanya yell his brother's name making Akatsuki jump before he hurriedly wrote down his home phone number and gave it to me before I walked to the side door.

I opened it and saw Zanya standing there with his arms crossed, Akatsuki tried to make up an excuse but I'm guessing even if he told the truth his ear would've been snatched. I asked if he could stay and that he doesn't have to look at Kuguru or Kazane if it makes him uncomfortable, he said that he was allergic to girls then mended it quickly when he said food instead.

"Guys? Where's Kiri? I've been worried since a little while ago" I told them and they said that they don't know before Drum said that he picked some cool things up while he was training. A pillar of fire appeared where Drum was standing and when it was gone he told me that he got a new weapon and look which made me smile at him before I asked him if he could tell me about it later.

I heard Paruko's voice calling my name and I knew something was wrong just by that "Drum we need to hear this right now" I told him when he said that she was stealing his thunder. She told us that Kiri was taken by Rouga and a large creature which made me chest tighten before I took a deep breath and asked her to tell me everything so I can find him.

Time Skip: _Aikijujutsu Dojo_ After the Explanation

I asked if there was anything else before she shook her head and said that there was nothing else besides _Takosuke_ following them which was good before a phone rang. She was talking about a type of food before she exclaimed ' _Sengoku Academy_ ' which isn't good.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:50 P.M. on August 22, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	25. Sengoku Fight Commences Final Turn

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Sengoku Fight Commences Final Turn

Gao's POV

I heard Zanya and Akatsuki ask if that was right since I know the school is bad news, I heard Kuguru ask Baku if it was that bad and he nodded saying it is. Tetsuya said 'that place is _too_ real' like he had nightmares of the place or something before Drum and _Qinus Axim_ asked me what the place is.

"I don't really know much about it Drum _Qinus_ so I can't answer that, I know it's a really bad school though" I told them and they nodded before Paruko said that she still has the interview she made for history class on the _Academy_. Apparently the school was made secretly deep in the mountains of _Chohakone_ (1) to hide itself from feudal lords during the _Sengoku Era_.

They were trained in all forms of combat and were told that whoever wins is right, their purpose is to win, and their moto is 'Swifter, Higher, Stronger'. Now because _Aibo Academy_ always beats them the curriculum was changed from many types of martial arts to _Buddyfighting_.

Everything is decided by matches because they want to get stronger and beat _Aibo_ , only the most competitive _Buddyfighters_ are accepted. Someone looks at you the wrong way, _Buddyfight_ , something you want you _Buddyfight_ , no matter what it is or where or when.

Paruko said that there's supposedly wild animals in the forest surrounding them there so the students can tap into their wild instincts, so if we go there we have to be prepared for the worst. "We have to go, Kiri's in trouble" I said and Drum agreed as well as _Qinus_ so I was glad they were both going before Baku said that even with Drum's nose it's going to be hard getting there at night.

Time Skip: Morning

I was glad that everyone came and I voiced that before I heard Baku say that he wasn't surprised Zanya came, Zanya said he owes Kiri for helping him at the _ABC Tournament_. I heard Kazane say that _Sengoku_ seems like a dream come true before Drum and Paruko, basically, made fun of Kazane luring out _Bladewing_ and coercing him to yell at them for doing so.

Tetsuya asked how we're going to get there without wheels and I was about to tell them that I had called Mrs. Suzuha's father and asked him if he could get his daughter to give us a ride but Zanya said that we could use our _Buddy Skills_. _Qinus Axim_ said that I can't use mine which made Kazane ask me if that was true "yes and no" I said glaring at _Qinus_ who said sorry.

I heard _Osmodai_ say 'things are looking up' and I realized that Mrs. Suzuha's finally here, I saw her and saw that she was telling us something. "My dad asked me to help you guys" I heard her say before Paruko asked why her dad would want to help.

"He got a call from the _Ruler of Dragon World_ and said that Gao and his friends need to get somewhere far away so dad called me to help" she said and they all seemed surprised before I thanked her for coming. "We'll be using my _Dressing Blimp_ so we can get there faster than you can count my shoes" I heard her say so I shook her hand saying that she's awesome before I let go when she asked where we were going.

"It's _Sengoku Academy_ " I said and she didn't seem to want to go but she seemed reluctant to say so "you can take my blimp but I'm not going, be careful" she said and I nodded before I thanked her and we got in the vehicle. I was on the outside of the blimp before I got on the edge of it hoping I can get to Kiri before anything bad happens.

After a little while I heard a whistle and saw that it was _Sky Ninja Yamigirasu_ so I went inside knowing what's going to happen next and not liking it one bit. I didn't press the green button but Drum did before I could tell him not to when I was leaning against the wall after the crows popped one of the blimps that keeps this blimp flying.

Zanya pressed another button after _Qinus_ , Drum, and I were covered in white dresses, the one Zanya pressed had white skirts. When _Osmodai_ pressed a button the other blimp that keeps this one flying detached making us fall faster.

I accidently landed on Drum when we did crash and heard him say that it went better than he'd expected so I told him to thank _Seiger_ for that confusing him before I got off of him. When we got out of the _Blimp_ after Genma and _Dual Seiger_ appeared we followed him in the forest.

Genma said that Rouga's up to his old tricks again before I asked why he's up here in the mountains, apparently he likes training in the fresh mountain air which I get before I heard Drum ask if it was because there are too many humans in the city. Genma had wondered where Rouga had went off to before he said that this school fits his true nature and personality which is true before he stopped and said we're surrounded.

One of the students told us that if we want to know where the school is we have to _Buddyfight_ for it and I agreed taking out my deck when Zanya said that the rumors about this school are true. I told Drum that he's up before we started _Buddyfighting_.

Time Skip: After the Match

I finished the match with Gargantua Punisher before I asked where the school is, he didn't want to tell me before I heard someone say 'that's no way to treat a guest' before I turned around to see a white haired man in armor with a sword. He looks like _Dragon Knight, Kenshin_ , one of the warriors from _Dragon World_.

His name's Shosetsu Kirisame and he welcomes us apparently before he asked if we're from _Aibo_ making me nod. We followed him and he showed us the dorms first, I wasn't surprised when he said there were three hour training sessions that students are just coming back from.

Next was _Buddyfighting_ to figure out who's going to be doing what chores, apparently the ones we beat earlier lost and had guard duty on the wall. When we arrived at an office I heard the one who's apparently the student council president say my name before I asked how he knew, he chuckled and said I'm a legend now.

Genma asked his name before he closed his fan, tapped himself on the head with it, and said that he must've forgotten his manners because he hasn't had guests in a long time. He told us his name's Raremaro Tefudanokimi and that he's this school's _Student Council President_ , I can tell he isn't a bad guy since his rightful path is brighter than it is at present.

I saw the one from earlier fly in carrying, most likely, his _Buddy_ before Akatsuki said 'that's the ninja from earlier' and Zanya said it was the one who brought us down. "I subdued an unauthorized vehicle but if I had known you were carrying someone of great importance to the _Worlds_ than I wouldn't have done so so dangerously" I heard him say looking at me making me glare at him.

The one he brought in said his name is Kanahebi and that he was the advisor of the dorms before Shosetsu walked up to the desk and turned to us, he said he's head of the _Disciplinary Committee_. Kanahebi said that they're so strong people are calling them ' _the Four Demons_ ' or ' _the Four Demon Generals_ ' which made Tetsuya say that there's only three of them making me hit my forehead with my hand.

I asked them where Rouga took Kiri since I really need him back but Raremaro decided to play dumb, before I could say anything about that Paruko said that _Takosuke_ being here was enough proof that they know what's going on and I agreed. "Kiri Hyoryu is very important and not just to my friends and I" I said, I knew from the beginning that Kiri was _Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea_ but because I also know he changed his memories I never said anything.

I heard Rouga say that I'm persistent before I turned around to see that his path darkened to that of where he has stars in his path but his destined path was brighter than when I last saw him. I also saw that he was using _Disaster Force_ which I don't like one bit right now "are we going to have to battle so you can tell us where Kiri is?" I asked him and he nodded.

Raremaro was about to tell Rouga about the regulations regarding the challenges before Rouga said that we'll have a team challenge, 5 vs. 5. I don't mind that but I don't know about the _Student Council_ so much.

Rouga said that since the vote was unanimous that if my side wins than he'll tell us everything, even if it surprises us, and I agreed.

Time Skip: Outside the Building

I asked which one of us should go first but I don't think either of them wants to go, especially after Genma said that Rouga was going first, I guess I was wrong because Tetsuya said that he'd go. "Go for it" I told him and he asked _Osmodai_ to use his _Buddy Skill_ before Tetsuya put on his headphones and turned his _Buddy Skill_ on.

It was almost funny, not funny because of the fact it fits him quite well, that his _Buddy Skill_ was a flying banana. I never mentioned Drum's _Buddy Skill_ because I know he still doesn't know what it is when _Osmodai_ said that he thought it was finally time to give Tetsuya the skill. I heard Rouga _Dark Luminize_ his deck after Tetsuya _Luminized_ his, all of my friends gasped when Rouga said that but I didn't.

I heard Paruko announce that Tetsuya will go first before he drew a card and apparently only got one creature, when I heard him say that he was casting Nice One I was unsure if that was the right move before I heard _Osmodai_ say the same thing. I heard and saw Tetsuya call _Belith_ to the center before he told him to take one point off of Rouga and did that.

Tetsuya casted King of Solomon First Volume twice increasing his Gauge by four, I didn't like that Tetsuya said that he'd win in one turn because I think now Rouga's going to do that. He had _Belith_ attack bringing Rouga's point to six before Rouga casted Bold Retaliation meaning that because he lost three points because of _Belith_ that turn three cards are added to his _Gauge_.

When Tetsuya called _Final Phase_ I hit my forehead with my hand again when Rouga casted Bold Retaliation again after being hit with Diabolical Hardcore gaining three more Gauge. I sat on the ground when Tetsuya casted Diabolical Hardcore again but this time Rouga casted Phoenix Wall reducing the damage by one and ending up with two points at the end of Tetsuya's turn.

Rouga said that he was going to show Tetsuya how to win in one turn so I stood back up again when Rouga _Buddy Called Armor Knight Cerberus Ace_ to the center position and equipped Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness. Rouga added _Cerberus_ to the Spear's _Soul_ increasing the _Critical_ to eight, he had to pay three _Gauge_ to actually use it but Tetsuya had given him what he needed with all the attacks from earlier.

Rouga called _Final Phase_ before I heard Genma ask if it was a little too early for that "Tetsuya did the same except he was a little too pumped and miscalculated, Rouga doesn't do that so no I don't think it's too early" I said before Rouga casted Drill Bunker. Tetsuya casted Solomon's Shield but Rouga was smart enough to have an extra card that nullifies spells like that, Fang Dragon Declaration more specifically.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:56 P.M. on August 24, 2016.**

 **1) I do not know how to spell it so I am so sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Sunday.**


	26. Ancient Legend

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Ancient Legend

Gao's POV

Genma was next to volunteer before I saw that Kimura was going to go next instead of Rouga, he's a kind soul and his _Path_ is _Golden_ however it's melding with his _Buddy_ 's darker path. She's also supposed to have a _Golden Path_ but it's different because she thinks she's protecting him by domineering his life when she really isn't.

They both _Luminized_ their decks and from what the fairy said his mush be _Legend World_ the _World Ruled by Fairy King Oberon_ and overseen by _Treasure Jailer, Sonderdach_. I heard Kazane say that she never fought against it before and Kuguru say that it's full of _Legendary Weapons_ so most of the players who use it rely on _Item Cards_.

I heard Baku say that we have to watch out for The Wydar Sarkal and I shrugged "all it does is add 3000 power and defense to any _Wydar Sarkal_ monster that's on the field that turn in a _Counterattack_ " I said surprising Baku and the others that I knew that. There was also the fact that if it's still standing after the _Counterattack_ than they have to pick a monster that attacked with equal to or less defense than the creature's power, I didn't say that because they think I'm oblivious already before I had said what I did.

Tetsuya asked _Asmodai_ to break down what Kuguru said about the _World_ and he said that it's a group of _Legendary Monsters_ and means ' _enemy_ of heroes' or something. I heard Genma say that it's been awhile and that he was looking forward to facing him again when I heard him agree and Akatsuki ask Zanya how they know each other.

Zanya suggested that it was form Genma's many training excursions before Kazane asked if he does the same but I heard his glasses crack when he said 'girl' before he went farther away from her making _Bladewing_ say he's rude. " _Advisor_?" I asked getting his attention "can you excuse him for that? He doesn't mean to be rude he's just scared of girls" I said before he nodded saying he'll excuse it but only for now.

I didn't listen to what they were talking about because I know that when they first met Genma had thought he was a beast that wanted to challenge him before actually getting to know him. That was before he casted Divine Dragon Creation and Rise and Fall of Dragons decreasing his _Life Points_ by four and adding to his _Gauge_ and number of cards in his hand.

I heard Genma call out _Dual Seiger_ and was setting up a combo because to master _Ancient World_ you have to have combinations, Genma's strategy doesn't change no matter his opponent. I saw Kimura draw with his tongue, pick a card and put it in his mouth before it came out of his left ear into the _Gauge_ , I said that I was glad Mrs. Suzuha wasn't here because she'll probably faint.

Kuguru said it was probably a girl thing because she was about to to before she did, Baku had tried waking her up but it didn't work too well, I then heard Kazane say that slime and goo never bothered her before _Bladewing_ said that she's an exception to the rule. I felt bad for _Dual Seiger_ because he was being insulted by a fairy which he doesn't like one bit, that also makes negotiations and _Peace Treaties_ between _Ancient World_ and _Legend World_ Spotty.

One of the creatures attacked _Dual Seiger_ before Tetsuya put his hands on my left shoulder and Drum's right horn before he said that a _Size 1_ monster with 7000 attack doesn't exist on _Magic World_ before _Asmodai_ said that he shouldn't be dissing _Magic World_ and should be advertising it instead. "It's going to be fine guys, the only one we mainly have to worry about is _Sylph_ " I said before _Sylph_ had _Tarask_ attack _Dual Seiger_.

Genma casted Dragon Outlaw though adding 3000 power to attack and defense similar to The Wydar Sarkal _Spell Card_ and just like it allowing him to _Counterattack_. _Dual Seiger_ attacked _Waweldrache_ before attacking Kimura bringing Kimura down to six _Life Points_ , they called another _Waweldrache_ to the right position and _King of Forest, Zlatorog_ to the center.

 _Sylph_ said that Kimura was casting the Decree of Dullahan _Spell Card_ which was bad news because it lets all your creatures gain an extra attack. _Dual Seiger_ was destroyed and can no longer come back which means Genma lost five _Life Points_ bringing him down to two because he had seven before.

Genma told Kimura that he's grown stronger since last time but he called _Dual Seiger Spartan_ back to the center with 8000 attack and defense now which means _Waweldrache_ can't attack. Genma said that there've been only two to have been brave enough to go against _Dual Seiger Spartan_ and win, harnessing the sun's power to do so with bravery.

Genma called _Final Phase_ when he told Kimura that he can channel the sun to and become even more powerful in the process before he casted Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage paying three _Gauge_ to do so. I heard Kazane say that she wants to be just like Genma making me smile before she said that he's sweet.

Kuguru asked how he's sweet before Kazane said that he's a teddybear as well as Kimura since they're both always smiling. _Bladewing_ said this'll grow on us and I nodded before Kazane asked if KemKem could play her next, _Bladewing_ complained that she should be choosier about her opponents which made me stifle a laugh.

Kimura called _Armored Dragon Cuelebra_ to the right before he called _Wind Fairy Sylph_ allowing her to use her ability to search in the _Drop Zone_ for cards before I heard Genma ask Kimura to start his own _Seifukai_ _Club_ at _Sengoku Academy_. When Genma asked him if he would be his friend he was about to answer before _Sylph_ came back holding up a card for him however it wasn't something I think he wants to use.

When Genma asked again I saw he was struggling with fear over safety which I'm guessing the fear was directed from Rouga and safety from Genma before he said he was going to win. Genma told him to use his full power so he equipped Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmang before _Cuelebra_ and _Sylph_ did a link attack on _Dual Seiger_ causing Genma's _Life Points_ to drop to five.

"If Genma doesn't win than we'll lose Kiri if even one of us loses after him" I said before Genma lost and I knew we had to win because of it, Kiri's no longer himself and if he stays like that than he'll never come back. I heard Zanya say that he used a hate card and I shook my head "someone else put that card in his deck, he was surprised to see it and hesitant to use it" I said after Baku explained that it's a deck built to target another player's deck.

When Genma left to go train I saw Kimura crying and heard Kazane ask who put the card in his deck if he didn't "Raremaro what did you do to Kimura's deck?" I asked him when she asked me who did it. "Why did you assume that it was Raremaro and not Rouga?" I heard Kazane ask me and I told her it was because despite Rouga fighting to win he wouldn't cheat to do so which made sense to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:10 P.M. on August 25, 2016**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	27. Giving it Your Best

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Giving it Your Best

Gao's POV

I heard everyone giving their two cents on hate cards before I heard Kazane say she was going next because hate cards are messing with the fun, whether they're good or bad. I heard Kazane ask him for a fight which I tried to stop her from asking because everyone has to fight once for it to be a 5 vs. 5 match but they did so anyway.

I saw _Sylph_ get eaten again before she opened his mouth and heard her say 'one of these days mister' so I'm guessing he does that a lot. I heard _Qinus Axim_ say that Kazane is growing on him and I wasn't surprised before I heard Drum say that she's okay.

"I wish the others got a chance to play since this is supposed to be a 5 vs. 5 match" I said before I said that I hope she wins regardless. Zanya said that he's never seen her play and asked us if we think she'll win and I nodded before I told them that I don't think Kimura even wants to play.

"You've seen her fight Gao, she's really good" I heard _Qinus_ say before I told them that she's really strong, probably stronger than all of us. Both of them _Luminized_ but I silently hoped that Kimura would stop and it wouldn't count as a loss or something but I don't think that'll happen.

Kazane turned her _Buddy Skill_ on which were golden butterfly wings on her feet before the fight commenced. Kimura had _Waweldrache_ attack Kazane bringing her down to nine _Life Points_ before I heard Baku say that even with a bad hand you can do more than one damage and he's right.

I heard Zanya say that he was probably tired from his match with Genma and I shook my head before _Qinus Axim_ ask if he was trying to make up for how he beat Genma. I asked if they remember the fight I had against Rouga and Tetsuya said he remembered it like it was yesterday before I told him that games like that can get your opponent bummed out just like with hate cards.

"Kimura don't give her this kind of fight, give it your all" I told him and it was loud enough for everyone to hear, probably the entire mountain to. Kazane called _Ocker Glaser_ to the center, _Gummy Slime_ to the left, and _Scout, Criticizing Kirwa_ to the right.

She put the _Set Spell_ Mission Card: Defeat Monsters on the field, the _Mission Card_ being a special _Set Spell_ that can be used when you meet the requirements of the _Mission Card_. I heard Drum say that he's never heard of them before _Qinus Axim_ asked him if he doesn't get out often which was a bit rude but I didn't say anything about it.

I heard Kuguru say that this mission won't be easy to do and it was because she has to destroy two of Kimura's creatures before I heard Kazane tell _Ocker Glaser_ and _Criticizing Kirwa_ to do a link attack against _Waweldrache_. Because of _Glaser_ 's ability to penetrate it allowed him to bring Kimura's _Life Points_ down to nine before I said that Kazane is so cool.

I heard _Qinus Axim_ ask Drum what the fuss about a link attack was before Drum told him that _Ocker_ can defeat Waweldrache on his own but she was thinking strategy. _Qinus_ asked someone to explain so Baku told him that if it wasn't a link attack than he could've cast the _Counter Spell_ and not take any damage but it was a link attack so he received damage.

Kazane told _Gummy Slime_ to attack Kimura directly bringing him down to seven _Life Points_ which isn't good for him. I saw him crying and I could tell he was confused before I saw Rouga at the top of the building the other team was in.

He told Kimura to win against her and that the only way he can do that is if he does his best, I wanted to stop Rouga from saying that because that wasn't why he was conflicted but Kimura finally drew. I didn't like _Wolf_ right now for doing that because he'll most likely hurt Kazane and that'll make things even worse for him.

I heard what Kimura said and felt a little better for that glad that he was choosing to win fair and square like he should. He called _King of Forest, Zlatorog_ to the center and _Waweldrache_ to the right positon before he had _Waweldrache_ attack _Ocker Glaser_.

He had _Zlatorog_ attack the fighter this time bringing her down to seven points just like he is before Kazane said her name and wondered out loud what makes him tick and what his story is. She said that it didn't really matter because she was glad that she gets to fight someone on equal grounds.

She called _Gummy Slime_ to the center before I heard her say something about the hate card not being his idea before she had _Kirwa_ attack _Zlatorog_. I saw Kimura crying happy tears this time after he ate _Sylph_ again before I heard _Slyph_ say that she should watch her own match so I'm guessing those happy tears are from Kazane.

I saw the center orange _Gummy Slime_ attack Kimura bringing him down to five points before I heard Kazane say that Kimura and her will be good friends after doing this before _Slyph_ spoke. She told her that the only friends Kimura needs is her which was a bit possessive if I had an opinion to say out loud.

I heard Kuguru apologize and say she can't watch before I heard Baku say that girls are weird which I also agree with before the pink _Gummy Slime_ that was in the left position attacked Kimura bringing him down to three points. Kimura called _Cuelebra_ to the left before _Buddy Calling Sylph_ to the center bringing his _Life Points_ up to four.

I was almost laughing when _Sylph_ got mad at Kazane for accusing her of having put the hate card in Kimura's deck, she knew about the card and gave it to him so she kind of did put the hate card in his deck. _Sylph_ told us that Raremaro did it and that he acted alone which I'm not going to correct her on either before Kazane asked if he was one of the _Four Generals_.

She also asked him if he was a good friend of Kimura's and he told her that he was a school classmate which isn't a surprise either. Kazane told him to tell Raremaro that it wasn't a good thing and that he doesn't like it, to stand up for himself about this.

Kimura asked if he was going to be mad and she told him that he might be but he was the one in the wrong so he'd apologize if he's Kimura's true friend. I heard Kimura say 'thank you' before he said that he casts Decree of Dullahan giving all his creatures the ability for a double attack.

I heard Baku and Zanya say that it was going to be hard to win now but I knew she's going to before I told them 'win or lose we bring our best game' I said it loud enough for Kimura to hear to. I heard Kimura say that he's giving it everything and Kazane say that she hopes he is before Kimura had _Cuelebra_ attack the center _Gummy Slime_.

He took out the _Gummy Slime_ before penetrating to get to Kazane getting her down to five points before a second attack was activated but Kazane activated Divine Protection of Shalsana allowing her to pay one _Gauge_ to protect herself and get back one _Life Point_ brining her to six _Life Points_.

The left _Gummy Slime_ was destroyed by _Waweldrache_ and the second attack destroyed _Kirwa_ before I heard _Sylph_ ask why Kazane's always smiling which was obvious. Kazane said that she was having fun even when her _Life Points_ dropped to four because of _Sylph_ 's two attacks.

Everyone kept cheering Kimura on now because he was better than he was before, I heard Kazane tell him that he's really good and asked him if it's fun giving his best. "I really want to play now, this is so fun" I said smiling before I looked at Drum who said he was hungry so he didn't want to, I heard Tetsuya say that he wants to play her and _Asmodai_ say that for a non-demon she's wicked.

Kazane _Buddy Called Bladewing Phoenix_ to the right position, _Mimic with a Surprise_ to the left, and she discarded one card to equip Glory Seeker. _Mimic_ attacked _Sylph_ before Kazane attacked Kimura bringing him to one _Life Point_ which will be bad for him if he doesn't do something about _Bladewing_.

Kimura casted Holy Grail blocking the attack before _Bladewing_ 's second attack happened ending the fight with Kazane as the winner. After Kimura thanked Rouga and got Raremaro to tell Kimura when he'll put a new card in his deck he left to find Genma.

Akatsuki asked where Kimura was going and Kuguru said that he was most likely going into the mountains before Tetsuya said he was going to make peace with Genma. I heard Akatsuki ask if Genma will forgive him before I told him that he will since they've been friends for a long time and that's what friends do.

Kazane said that she was going next before _Bladewing_ said that no one likes a game hog, I heard Zanya say that he was going next because she already went. I was almost laughing when I heard _Bladewing_ call him ill-mannered again and even more so when Zanya yelled that he didn't get revved up after Kazane's match when I asked about that.

Zanya told us his motivation for this was that we can't waste any more games before he told us that he'll show them how good _Aibo Academy_ really is.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:18 P.M. on August 28, 2016. I was wondering if I can stop updating every Thursday and Sunday? I'll still keep writing during that week but I'll update more chapters every Tuesday to make up for it. Right now with this account and my other one I'm updating every day of the week sometimes twice or three times a day and Saturday is the one day I'm updating one story. So can you tell me if that's all right with you or not?**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	28. Dreaming Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dreaming Match

Gao's POV

I felt bad for Zanya when Paruko decided to try and interview him again and like usual he turned away from her because he's scared of girls. When he tried calling for Akatsuki _Asmodai_ said that Akatsuki was going to try and find the restroom.

I heard Drum say humans are weird after _Qinus_ said the dance that Akatsuki did before he left only meant one thing. Not long after that was said though _Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu_ asked Zanya if 'this' meaning Akatsuki belonged to him before he dropped him when his _Buddy_ Shusui said that sending a brat to spy on us is one way.

Zanya told him that he doesn't need hate cards since his skill is enough to beat him before telling Akatsuki to hurry up, I heard Shusui tell him not to act so cool. I felt bad for Akatsuki since he didn't read the sign that Kuguru pointed out behind us and heard Zanya ask how Shusui knows he used to dress like a ninja.

Shusui asked if he forgotten about the _Kanahebi Ninja's_ being captured which apparently rung some bells for Zanya because he said after a few moments that Shusui escaped. Shusui told him that the head of the famous _Kanahebi Family_ is who Zanya's looking at surprising everyone before I heard Paruko say that it's breaking news that a decedent of a famous ninja is a student at _Sincad_.

I heard Zanya say that Shusui's family was a corrupt organization rumored to have been hiring out members to commit various crimes which didn't surprise me since I think I heard that they were arrested a few years or more ago. _Ninja Arts_ have been passed down for generations so Shusui's father told him it'd be a waste if they don't use their skills to make money but I don't think they should've committed crimes to do it.

Paruko apparently thought it even more of a shock to learn that Shusui has a connection to Zanya and that Zanya's dad is a _Police Commissioner_ before she asked Zanya questions about it. Zanya didn't answer though since he wanted the match to start before he _Luminized_ his deck along with Shusui before they raised their _Katana World Flags_.

I heard Kuguru say that she found the article that mentioned the K _anahebi Style Ninja's_ arrest and it was considered big news when we were younger before I heard Baku say that he wants to see how Shusui's play style goes against Zanya's strategy. Akatsuki said that he isn't worried and I'm not either when he told us that Zanya's the best _Katana World_ fighter there is but there's also Jin if he tried harder.

Shusui asked if Zanya drew his _Spell Card_ Lethal Formation and if he did he can use it but Zanya told him that since he seems to know all his moves he'll have to mix things up. I heard Paruko ask if Zanya's not going to use his signature move because he's scrambling with the fact that his opponent knows his moves or it's a new strategy on his part.

I heard Zanya say that he's only giving him a handicap before he called _Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo_ to the center bringing Shusui to eight points. Shusui told Zanya that he still doesn't measure up to guys like him before Shusui casted Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge and Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation.

I heard Kuguru say that she thinks they're both _Set Spells_ before I heard Drum say that he's taking a page out of Zanya's playbook and heard Shusui _Buddy Call Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu_ to the right position. He also called _Sniping Ninja, Yoichi_ to the left position and _Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen_ to the center.

 _Yamigarasu_ attacked and destroyed _Stealth Ninja_ before _Yoichi_ and _Gokuen_ attacked Zanya directly getting him down to eight points completing Shusui's combo. Tetsuya said that he couldn't believe it was only worth two damage but in the next turn it's going to be more, which is what Baku told him.

I didn't tell Drum their point when he said that because it's Zanya's turn next he's going to be fine and that the mountain air is making everyone crazy. We all looked back at the match after _Asmodai_ said that _Demons_ are better at making traps than avoiding them so _Katana World_ is no place for them.

Zanya called _Electron Ninja, Shiden_ to the right position, _Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo_ to the left position, and _Buddy Called Tsukikage_ to the center position. Zanya had _Tsukikage_ attack _Yamigarasu_ , this however had to be changed to where the center position monsters can only attack because of the _Set Spell_ Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge.

Shusui activated _Fire Streak's_ ability Fire Barrier by discarding one card which confused and irritated Zanya from him asking why _Gokuen's_ defenses are so strong before Shusui told him. Moving the creature across from _Yamigarasu_ or _Yoichi_ allows them to attack the fighter directly so Zanya can either do that and risk direct damage, end his turn, or increase attack power to overpower _Gokuen's_ increased defense.

 _Qinus_ said that those abilities are similar to his which is true and also means that they're power is similar to a _Special Rare_ which is what _Qinus Axim_ is. "Zanya will find a way out he always does" I said before I heard Zanya end his turn.

Shusui casted the _Counter Spell_ Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze making _Kirikakure_ move allowing _Yamigarasu_ to attack Zanya directly bringing him down to eight points again. I heard Akatsuki ask why _Kirikakure_ moved like that and Kuguru said that Snake Gaze is a move that forces an opponent's creature into action.

I heard Shusui say that Zanya's attacks are too weak to reach him and that this was how real _Ninja's_ that Zanya idolized when he was younger fight, that isn't true though it's just how Shusui was taught. Shusui said that it's better to live in reality than to have dreams saying that he serves under Rouga now.

He activated Poison Mist Formation and Zanya's _Life Points_ went down to seven because Poison Mist deals damage to the opponent every time it's the caster's turn. I heard Baku say that he gets what's going on now before I asked if he could explain and he told me that he's not one to use _Impact Cards_ or to equip _Item Cards_ and Zanya predicted that so he stopped using Lethal Formation.

I heard Tetsuya ask if he could explain that in _English_ so Kuguru explained it instead, because Shusui doesn't use two of the three conditions that Lethal Formation is triggered by it'd be a waste to use it. I said that it makes since because the three triggers aren't going to appear and that Zanya is always one step ahead before I heard Drum ask if we could go over it from the top.

 _Qinus Axim_ said that _Armored Dragons_ have always been slow making me glare at him before he apologized to me confusing everyone before _Yoichi_ attacked and destroyed _Tsukikage_ opening the center. It didn't stay open for long though because Zanya activated Nano Machine Body Replacement, _Yamigarasu_ attacked _Tsukikage_ but Zanya activated the ability again, and again when _Gokuen_ attacked.

The cards that Zanya used for the ability were cards that he couldn't use anyway and that was good for him, I only know that though because Kuguru said it. The cards were Back Hand, Right Hand, and Lethal Formation Kuguru told Kazane when she said that Zanya was desperate to keep the center position filled.

 _Tsukikage_ and _Shiden_ did a link attack against _Gokuen_ opening the center before _Kirikakure_ attacked Shusui's _Life Points_ bringing it down to six. Because the left and right position creatures moved though it allowed Zanya to lose two points because of _Yamigarasu_ and _Yoichi's_ ability bringing him to five points.

Another _Yoichi_ was called to the center position after Zanya was knocked down to four points from Poison Mist Formation before the left _Yoichi_ attacked _Tsukikage_ but it didn't work too well when the ability was activated again. _Yamigarasu_ attacked _Tsukikage_ and this time Zanya didn't activate the ability, Zanya asked why he's serving under Rouga with the skills he has before he suggested that he dreams of starting a revival.

Shusui said that the legacy was left to him but he realized it's useless against true strength so he follows Rouga to learn some tricks and have some fun because Rouga is far stronger than us. Shusui said that Zanya and himself are the same except Zanya told him that they're not the same because he stopped running away and Shusui's still running.

Zanya got the card he was looking for before he called _Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi_ to the center activating _Sarutobi's_ unique ability to go into the opponents _Drop Zone_ and take a _Spell Card_ with him. Gojo Bridge was brought down before Zanya said that he didn't put his dream on hold because it lives in his _Buddyfighting_ , channeling _Katana World_ and becoming a part of the _Buddy Police_ to fight for justice.

Every time he puts his all in a match is to achieve that dream before he equipped Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru, he replaced _Shiden_ and _Saizo_ with _Wanderer, the Gold_. Zanya had _Wanderer, the Gold_ attack all three creatures at once before asking him why he's letting Rouga order him around when having a _Buddy_ means you can do anything even if the odds are stacked against you.

I heard Shusui say he doesn't know but that Zanya's correct before _Wanderer, the Gold_ attacked him directly bringing him down to three points before Zanya beat him with the equipped _Item Spell_ saying that he's going to beat the _Ninja_ he idolized. _Yamigarasu_ and Shusui left after they lost the match and I heard Shusui ask _Yamigarasu_ if they would follow the dream before they left.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:49 P.M. on September 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story.**


	29. Magical Combo

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Magical Combo

Gao's POV

I stood at the position the others were above before hearing that Raremaro was my opponent so I told him 'that's awesome' before I heard Paruko say that the match between Gao and _Student Council President_ Raremaro Tefudanokimi might be the craziest match yet. I told Drum that it's time to show them his new trick after I heard and saw Raremaro _Luminize_ his deck, from the name I'm guessing it's a deck built to defeat my _Dragon World_ deck or _Dragon World_ decks in general.

I _Luminized_ my _Magic World_ deck before we raised our _Flags_ , Raremaro fights for _Legend World_ while today I'm fighting for _Magic World_. From the surprised and horrified look on Raremaro's face the deck he was using was made to counter my _Dragon World_ deck before I heard Tetsuya say 'talk about flipping the script' which made me smile since I'm glad it surprised them.

Paruko came up to me asking if I've ever used a _Magic World_ deck before so I shook my head saying that I haven't, she told me to switch back to my _Dragon World_ deck before I asked her if she wants me to lose. "From Raremaro's facial expression as well as the name of his deck I'm guessing that deck was made to counter my _Dragon World_ deck, besides I have it covered" I told her.

Paruko left and said that Raremaro will have the first move before Raremaro asked why I'm not using my _Buddy Skill_ so I shrugged my shoulders "don't have one, why does that matter anyway?" I asked tilting my head to the right. He didn't answer me but others kept saying stuff about a _Buddyfighter_ not having a _Buddy Skill_ being a disgrace and what not making me sigh.

Raremaro told me that he was going down to my level to be fair but I was suspicious because I heard what he said about 'a rookie _Buddy_ ' and claiming top spot with ease because of it. "You don't have to but thanks" I said with a smile after before he charged and drawed calling _Dragon Vanquisher, Beowulf_ to the center and told him to attack me directly.

 _Beowulf_ brought me down to eight _Life Points_ before I drew, charged and drawed, and _Buddy Called Dragowizard Magician, Drum_ to the right and _Mana Booster, Melerqim_ to the center. _Melerqim_ boosted my _Gauge_ by one and Raremaro's by two, it is a useful ability if a card the opponent needs is one of the top two cards of their deck.

I equipped Magic Arm, Burning Fist paying one _Life Point_ in doing so and asked it to attack _Beowulf_ destroying him before I asked _Melerqim_ to attack the fighter. I asked Drum to show them what skills he's learned in _Magic World_ before he shot his _Drill Blaster_ bringing Raremaro down to seven _Life Points_ at the end of my turn.

I don't know if Raremaro realized he was talking out loud or not but we heard him cackling after I heard him say that his _Demonic Beast, Grendel_ can act as a hate card because it's immune to spells and what not. I heard Raremaro _Buddy Call Grendel_ to the center area and told me to beware because _Grendel's_ thick golden skin prevents destruction by spells before I heard Drum say that spells are a majority of our game.

Any creature that attacks _Grendel_ also becomes cursed and are destroyed at the end of each turn which I already knew, I told him that this is going to be fun for all of those reasons. Raremaro told Grendel to attack _Melerqim_ and I braced myself for _Grendel's_ second attack before _Melerqim_ was even destroyed.

I casted King of Solomon, First Volume increasing my _Gauge_ by two before I called _Dragowizard, Qinus Axia_ , I sighed when Raremaro said that I need a math tutor for not being able to calculate that I need more power to defeat _Grendel_. _Axia_ told me that I'm in a pickle so I told him that that isn't true because he's here, I also told him he's going to zap me not _Grendel_.

They thought I was crazy or something before _Axia_ asked why he would zap his favorite person making me sigh again " _Axia_ just do it, you know I'm not stupid enough to say something like that if it's not necessary" I told him and he did. I heard Tetsuya ask why I zapped myself to five _Life Points_ making me smirk before I said he'll see in a bit making Raremaro say that I'm not a good fighter.

I paid two _Gauge_ to cast Gotcha! Which allows me to use my opponents _Gauge_ "I'm gonna use your _Gauge_ Raremaro" I told him before I told Drum we have what we need for the attack. Drum attacked using _Mega Blast Bunker_ destroying _Grendel_ and decreasing Raremaro's _Life Points_ by four in the process.

I asked Burning Fist to attack Raremaro bringing him down one _Life Point_ to make three and asked _Axia_ to attack bringing him down to one _Life Point_. I asked Drum to attack next winning the game but it felt short to me, if the deck Raremaro used wasn't a hate card then maybe it would've been longer.

I felt bad for Raremaro who was mumbling 'I could've been number one again' after Paruko asked if anyone could believe that it's my first time using a _Magic World_ deck. I ran over to Raremaro telling him it was a great fight when I approached him before he turned to the side asking if I was here to launch a complaint making me frown at him.

He told me _Grendel_ was a card he had in his deck by chance making me smile "I already know the deck was a hate card against my _Dragon World_ deck but that's not why I'm here" I told him before I said that it was a great fight. "Because of _Grendel_ I was able to fight like I never had before" I told him before he asked if I was referring to the combo between Drum and _Qinus Axia_ making me nod.

"Yeah I am, _Buddyfighting_ strong opponents like you is what makes the game fun, I came over here to thank you for it" I said holding out my hand for him to shake, or to help him up. He asked me if I really think he's a strong player and I nodded pulling him up when he grabbed my hand.

"If the combo didn't work then I would've lost so of course you're a strong player, you chose a card that gave you an advantage out of a whole deck of cards that gave you a disadvantage that makes you an even better player" I told him before he apologized for all the things he said about me earlier. "Would you mind playing again sometime?" I asked him after he called me a strong fighter, he said he'd be ready for me next time making me smile.

I heard Rouga say that the losers should clear the playing field before he asked Raremaro why he thought he was the best player here when he cheats and needs to know an opponent's strategy before a fight. He asked how a weak player like Raremaro could ever think of beating me "don't listen to him Raremaro he's just like because of where he grew up" I told him but he told me that here a fighter who loses is given zero slack.

Raremaro said goodbye to everyone before he was off, Rouga said that I will never beat him with a deck that was made for my own amusement before he told me that if I give him a fight full of passion and courage that I fought him with back at Aibo. Where I ignored everything except for victory, if I give him that kind of fight he'll fight me any day.

He told me it was the best fight he's ever been in which I would be glad for if it wasn't for the fact I don't remember much of it and hate that side of myself. "I'm glad for that but you don't understand Rouga" I told him before I heard him say that Shosetsu will be fighting next.

I wanted to tell him that wasn't the side of me that he should've fought but I guess I can tell him when his path is a little brighter or to where it should be, a neutral position or, at least, less evil. " _Qinus_ I know you're a compassionate _Dragon_ so can you show Drum some of that by letting him go?" I asked him when Drum asked if someone could get _Qinus_ off him.

 _Qinus_ got off him before Baku asked how I like _Magic World_ so I told him it was a blast and thanked him for building the deck because I couldn't have won without it. He asked me why I called the deck ' _Magic Guts_ ' so I asked him if he doesn't remember, apparently he didn't so I told him it was because when he was building the deck he said it takes guts or 'magic guts' to build a deck.

"I chose the name to honor the friend who made it for me, is that bad?" I asked seeing Baku scratch the back of his neck with a blush. Kazane said it was a great name, Kuguru said that the name's okay, and Baku said that the name is settled.

I felt bad for _Asmodai_ because apparently Tetsuya was telling him to train in other _Worlds_ because playing with a different deck would be cool. I looked up at the balcony to see that Shosetsu was there when Zanya said that the next opponent is ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:00 P.M. on September 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	30. Lunch Rush

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am so sorry this is so short and that Zanya and Kazane's matches aren't in here but I wanted to write in Gao's POV, plus you don't really know how they start to lose just bits and pieces.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Lunch Rush

Gao's POV

Paruko was recapping the matches in order which was Tetsuya losing to Rouga in the first match, Genma losing to Kimura in the second match, Kazane winning against Kimura in the third match. Zanya winning against Shusui in the fourth match while I won against Raremaro in the fifth match and that one happened not that long ago.

Baku said that his stomach hurt before he laid down on a bench telling us that he hasn't eaten all day before he sat up saying that he packed tons of sandwiches but they got squished when the blimp crashed. Drum said that's such a waste before his stomach growled and said that it's his turn to get 'hangry' and I'm guessing he meant hungry.

Akatsuki said he was hungry to before Tsukikage held up a scroll that said 'Empty Stomach' before Zanya said that isn't surprising because we haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I told them we can't fight on empty stomachs before I asked Drum and _Axia_ if they were coming with me to get the food.

 _Qinus_ asked if I was fighting next and heard Kazane say that she could go in my place before I nodded saying that was fine before she asked _Blade_ if she can. It was funny when he said 'fine puppy dog eyes' because the name was the funny thing.

Drum and I were in the woods while I was looking at the match that Kuguru set up on a phone so I could be keyed in while I was searching. She asked me how it is and if I could see her so I told her I can thanking her for doing this before I put it in my pocket telling Drum that we should get on with the search.

Drum hoped for _Pudding_ while I just hoped they had good food and not a diet thing here before we reached a cracked building, I heard that Shosetsu has an item for a _Buddy_ and told Drum that I want to fight him right now. He told me to focus on the food and I nodded before we started running to search again.

After a while I saw a crowd and heard Drum say that sees a counter but fighting all these people is going to take a while. "Hey guys? Can I _Buddyfight_ you to get our lunches first?" I asked them and they all turned around agreeing to the fights.

I beat a few guys before some guy said that he's going to teach a 'rookie' a lesson but he was talking to me when he said it and like I had thought this is going to take a while. After I won fourteen fights I really hoped the lunches were worth it before I saw our _Student Council Vice President_ walking the hall in front of Drum and I.

I gave the lunch bags to Drum before I ran after her, I lost sight of her after a while and when I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Kiri's and knew something bad happened to him. If nothing bad had happened to him I still need to find him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:33 A.M. on September 5, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	31. A Triple Deck

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: A Triple Deck

Gao's POV

I called Kiri's name before I heard him yell, I opened the door I know I heard the yell come from and saw the _Vice President_ in the middle of the room. She pointed at the ground so I looked there to see Kiri lying there and I know I didn't feel any pain so I'm glad Kiri's not on the dark side yet.

I tried waking him up by shaking him "come on buddy please wake up" I said feeling that he hasn't been unconscious for long but I don't want to blame the _Vice President_ for something that I could've prevented by getting here sooner. "Why'd you knock Kiri out _Vice President_?" I asked her when I pulled him to my chest supporting his head before Drum came asking her what she's trying to pull here.

I didn't like when she activated _Disaster Force_ since that's the one power I don't like someone using. She told us to stay out of her business before we ended up upside down somewhere in the sky and I really did not like that.

I flipped over in the air when I actually felt myself falling and I really don't like this, I can't change to my _Dragon_ form on _Earth_ unless the _Buddy Police_ give permission to do so or have no other choice. "Drum I know you don't know what your _Buddy Skill_ is but I know you can use it when the time comes for it, I just hope it's soon" I told him and he seemed scared so I know that he knows that.

"I know you can do it Drum" I told him and that seemed to get his attention "you really believe I can?" he asked me and I nodded saying that I do. I was thankful that Drum activated the skill and glad that he finally allowed himself to try before I saw Kazane.

She told me that if I don't hurry I could forfeit my match before _Blade_ said that I should hurry putting 'young man' after it and _Asmodai_ asked if we were forgetting something, he showed us the food and Drum's _Drill_. I almost laughed at Drum because he cared more for the food than his _Drill_ but we had to hurry so I hurried to the match.

"Sorry I'm late guys falling from the sky is terrible" I said when I arrived getting everyone's attention. I landed on the platform hearing Tetsuya say that I've got my groove back or something like that before I bit into my food.

I _Luminized_ my new deck and I didn't like that Shosetsu was using a _Dark Core Deck Case_ when he didn't have one on him earlier. We raised the _Flag_ and despite fighting with a different deck my _Flag_ was of _Dragon World_.

'I just really hope that he won't lose control of Disaster Force, Disaster and Future aren't supposed to be messed with by those who can't control it' I thought before Paruko started the match. I didn't like that his eyes were shaded or that his path was darker than before either, he called _Great Magician, Merlin_ to the center before he activated _Incubus's Blood_ moving two of the top five cards in his deck adding to his hand.

My _Life Points_ dropped to eight from _Merlin's_ attack before I charged and drawed after drawing. I told him that my deck will blow his mind before I called _Halbird_ to the right and _Dangerous Knight, Broadsword Dragon_ to the left.

I also equipped Thunderblade Dragobreaker while casting the _Set Spell_ Thunder Formation asking _Halbird_ to attack _Merlin_. 'Of course sire' he told me before _Merlin_ was destroyed and I asked _Broadsword_ to attack the fighter with me.

I was the only one that had a spell casted against though, Holy Grail more specifically, before he told me that I'm not that tough. Shosetsu called _Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur_ to the right while calling _Great Magician, Merlin_ to the left.

Shosetsu activated _Incubus's Blood_ again before _Buddy Calling_ and equipping Immortal Sword, Durandal. I asked _Halbird_ to move to the center also adding a card to my _Gauge_ because of Thunder Formation.

Shosetsu link attacked with _King Arthur_ destroying _Halbird_ before _Arthur_ attacked me directly bringing me down to six _Life Points_. Shosetsu had _Merlin_ attack me but I casted Blue Dragon Shield before that could happen adding another card to my _Gauge_ , I drew, charged and drawed, and asked Drum if he was ready.

I _Buddy Called Thunderknight, Drum Bunker Dragon_ to the right before Drum said that he's ready to fight making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:30 A.M. on September 5, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	32. Shosetsu Disaster

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Shosetsu Disaster

Gao's POV

I asked Drum to take out _Merlin_ before he did and asked _Broadsword_ to attack the fighter, when I tried attack he changed the _Equip Spell_ to Divine Protection, Prydwen lowering the attack by two giving him only one damage instead. "Actually _Asmodai_ I noticed it first from what you're saying so _Demons_ aren't the first to notice bad things" I told him but I didn't pay attention to if he said anything or if his expression changed.

 _Asmodai_ had told Tetsuya that _Demons_ are the first to notice when someone's 'breaking bad' which is why I had commented that, I knew he was going to lose control after he activated _Incubus's Blood_ which felt odd and actually hurt. I didn't like that look in Shosetsu's right eye, it's dangerous to use _Disaster Force_ _here_ in front of so many people.

Shosetsu called _Callahan_ to the left discarding Holy Grail which means he's going to try and equip Sword of the King, Excalibur which isn't good, that'll make it so he will definitely lose control. He tried to equip Excalibur but he didn't have the qualities of a king to wield the blade like so many have said is true.

Shosetsu said that he doesn't need it because he has the _Dark Core_ , I was going to try and page the _Buddy Police_ when Stella paged saying that _Disaster Force_ was activated but I couldn't. They had told me before that I shouldn't page them or take pages when I'm in a _Buddyfight_ because it's disrespectful to the opponent.

"Shosetsu stop using the _Dark Core_ , I know it's hard to control but you're going to hurt someone" I told him but he wasn't listening and just equipped Prydwen and Durandal. He slashed Durandal at Paruko and almost hit a few of Sengoku's students before _Asmodai_ , _Tsukikage_ , and _Qinus_ as well as _Blade_ decided to use their powers outside of the game.

Drum said we got back up before I was finally able to page Tsurugi and tell him that _Disaster Force_ was being used where I'm at. When everyone but _Blade_ attacked, _Blade_ was about to before Shosetsu got annoyed and slashed everyone turning them back to cards annoying me.

"Stop this Shosetsu" I told him before Drum was in front of me saying that he won't let Shosetsu hurt me, he used to do this when no one knew I was the _Ruler of Dragon World_ and got terrorized by bigger _Dragons_ because of it. Rouga said that that was enough and to take his anger out on him because he was the one who thought that Shosetsu didn't deserve the power in the first place.

Rouga was right though, he doesn't deserve the power because he can't control it. Rouga made it so Phoenix Wall was made real blocking the attack that Shosetsu attacked him with.

"I knew it but I really wish he wasn't" I said a loud before I heard Tasuku's voice releasing _Future Force_ which was something he shouldn't be doing. I saw Tasuku use Dragonblde, Dragobrave but was blocked by Prydwen, despite being blocked Tasuku was able to push Shosetsu to the ground from the force of the attack.

Shosetsu flew back up saying that Tasuku was interrupting before I heard him ask who he was, he probably thought _Wolf_ was the only one to use _Disaster Force_. Jackknife attacked next before Tasuku made it so that Jackknife turned into _Jackknife "Thunder Storm"_ before calling out _Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon_.

 _Disaster Force_ gave Shosetsu all the power it could before Jackknife attacked with _Thunder Rain_ destroying Prydwen before Tasuku casted Dragonic Punisher breaking the mask on Shosetsu's face. I flew over to where Shosetsu, Tasuku, and Tsurugi were asking Tsurugi if I could finish my match with him because he's harmless without _Disaster Force_.

I felt bad for Shosetsu because he said that knowing there was a power that made cards real was too much for him before I bent down to kneel in front of him. "I get it but I was taught that there's no easy way to achieve something, if you're faced with that kind of choice and you're conflicted on which to choose you should quit trying" I told him before I saw him look at the ground.

I took the pieces of his _Dark Core_ that were shattered and threw them over my shoulder when he looked down getting his attention. "But…" I said before I continued "everyone makes mistakes, one way to make up for a mistake is to repay those you mistaken" I told him gathering up his cards.

"Can he finish our match first Tsurugi?" I asked and he said that was fine as long as he came with them after the match is over, Shosetsu nodded before I stood up helping him up in the process. The match started and I was glad that he was showing a King's strength worthy of Excalibur before I saw that he was hesitating in pulling out the sword.

When he did however he told me that by the _Knights Code of Honor_ he pledges to fight me with the mighty sword Excalibur as well as all his strength because I gave him the chance to fight honorably. _Callahan_ and _Arthur_ were told to attack me directly before I asked Drum to move to the center surprising Paruko.

Drum was destroyed before I lost two _Life Points_ from _King Arthur_ and Shosetsu attacked before Drum appeared being destroyed again saying that I need to defend another attack. I didn't cast though because I know I can't defend against Excalibur before my _Life Points_ dropped to two, I charged before I drew again and called _Thunderknight, Iron Fist Dragon_ and asked him as well as _Broadsword_ to attack the fighter.

Those attacks brought him down to two and if he hadn't changed his _Item Card_ I probably would've won the match instead of only dealing one damage bringing him down to one _Life Point_. Everyone thought that I was done for so I told them that my _Final Phase_ wasn't done yet, it surprised Shosetsu because he said that I have no cards in my hand making me smile.

"I still have my _Set Spell_ Shosetsu" I told him before I activated _True Thunder Formation_ and checked the top three cards of my deck getting _Thunderknight, Drum Bunker Dragon_ which means I can call him and I get another _Attack Phase_. I asked Drum if he could take care of Shosetsu and he did ending the match with a win for _Aibo_.

Tasuku asked if I needed help fighting Rouga so I told him that I'm fine fighting Rouga by myself. He asked if I was sure and I nodded, he told me that I don't know who he is making me sigh.

"I knew from the beginning actually, it's not in my nature to hate those who have done wrong Tasuku and I don't intend to go against that now" I told him before he told me that he still has a job to do and if he uses that power again then he's stopping the fight. "That's fine just stop using _Future Force_ against superior orders" I told him and he seemed surprised but didn't agree or disagree to the condition making me look at Tsurugi.

He shook his head at me with a frown making me sigh again before I heard Paruko announce that the _Final Match_ is about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:28 A.M. on September 5, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	33. Emotional Battle

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Emotional Battle

Gao's POV

I heard Paruko ask if I was going to win in one move like I did in the first match I had against Rouga and I shook my head "I don't like how that happens, I don't remember doing any of the moves that I did then" I said before I heard Drum say I can't rely on him today. "I know but are you sure? You left last time you thought that I don't rely on you" I asked him and he nodded saying that Rouga's strong and unpredictable and that he's a cranky kind of human.

I shrugged before he said that I just have to take it easy and if it doesn't work I just have to try again making me smile. "Where'd you learn that? _Dungeon World_?" I asked but he didn't answer before he said that we have to win so 'maybe' we can eat again which wasn't a surprise that that was his reason for wanting to win this.

I told him that I'll win this match for Kiri and that I'll make this match so fun that he'll smile or laugh or show some kind of happy emotion. I know he won't be my friend, or anyone's, for a while because he won't understand the concept of friendship when he changes.

Rouga _Luminized Dynamic Ace Defeat_ before I _Luminized Brave Solei_ , we raised the flag and this time I was fighting for _Dungeon World_ while he fought for _Danger World_. "Unless you planned to use _Hate Cards_ Rouga I don't see a problem playing with another _World_ " I told him when I activated my _Buddy Skill._

Rouga asked me how I would think to use that 'ridiculous' deck to go against him so I told him that he can call it whatever he wants but I'll still beat him with it getting his attention. " _Balle de Solei_ spent a lot of hard work building this deck so I can go against you again Rouga, Drum even spent a lot of time with intensive training in _Dungeon World_ " I told him before I said that the deck is ready for those reasons.

"I wanted to impress you whether to be friends or not is your choice I wouldn't mind either result" I said before he had a faraway look, when it was gone he told me I'm wasting my time on things that don't matter making me frown. Rouga called _Armor Knight, Minotaur_ to the center position having him attack me bringing me down three _Life Points_ so I only had seven left.

I drew before charging, drawing, and _Buddy Calling_ _Brave Drum_ to the right position also calling _Big Surprise, Pandora_ to the left position. I discarded one card from my hand equipping Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker asking Drum to attack _Armor Knight, Minotaur_ activating Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Rouga's hand glowed before a metal arm shot out but it was the same with mine, I did paper he did rock, before he asked me how I'm doing that making me tell him how I did that. I told him that that's what happens when Drum attacks the center monster and that if I win the minigame he gets the ability to penetrate.

Drum and I were able to get him to four _Life Points_ before I asked _Pandora_ to attack but he was destroyed by Demon Breakslash making a bomb appear. I told him that it's Big Explosion, an ability triggered when _Pandora_ is destroyed before I said Rock, Paper, Scissors again but I lost losing a _Life Point_ in the process.

"This isn't overconfidence Rouga it's predestined results" I said when he said that was the price for my overconfidence. I heard Rouga say that he's above friends when he had a faraway look again, I'm guessing he had someone who said they were friends but he was betrayed or something like that.

He told me that he's going to stop my delusions of being friends seeming to have forgotten that the ending of this match about us being friends was up to him, I'm not going to force someone to be my friend. Rouga _Buddy Called Armor Knight, Cerberus Ace_ to the center position also equipping Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness.

Rouga did a Demonic Equip Combination adding _Cerberus_ to the Spear's _Soul_ which doesn't surprise me before calling _Armor Knight, Ogre_ to the right position. I know this isn't looking good for me but I trust my _Clairvoyance_ and if it says I'll win than I know I'll win.

I casted Divine Protection of Shalsana before Rouga told _Ogre_ to attack the fighter: I drew, charged and drawed, and casted Cecelia's Spell Disarm using it on the Spear. I asked Drum to attack telling him to show him I mean what I say and he did bringing Rouga down to two points before I attacked but was stopped by Battle Aura Circle.

He started chuckling darkly telling me that when this is done he'll be the victor which I smiled at "it's destined that I'll win Rouga, the sun shines brightest on a destined day" I said smiling wider. Rouga charged and drawed calling _Armor Knight, Behamoot_ bringing Rouga's _Life Points_ to six because when _Behamoot_ is called the player gets four extra _Life Points_. _Behamoot_ attacked before Drum asked me if I was alright and I nodded saying that I was before I charged and drawed.

Drum asked me what I'm going to do since if we did a _Link Attack_ we'd only have 10000 compared to _Behamoot's_ 11000 so I asked him if I could use the souvenir he got me, he agreed. I called _Legendary Brave, Tasuku_ which surprised everyone making me cover my mouth to keep from laughing when I looked back to see their shocked expressions.

" _Legendary Brave_? are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded saying that he was born for this battle making me smile before he said 'lets start the _Link Attack_ ' and we did. Rouga said to give him our best shot making me smile again before we attacked, Drum attacked the center so I told Rouga that it's time to play one of his favorite games which I know isn't one of his favorites.

The ability didn't activate because Rouga did scissors while I did paper before _Behamoot_ was finally destroyed but he was covered in slash marks. _Legendary Brave, Tasuku_ said that when he does a _Link Attack_ Glory Seeker and himself gains the ability to penetrate.

"Thanks _Legendary Brave, Tasuku_ I look forward to fighting with you again as well, more than you know" I told him when he said that he looks forward to fighting with me again. I saw that Rouga was smiling making me give him a toothy smile when I saw that because I achieved what I wanted from the match to begin with, besides a win.

Rouga casted Survival Chance before calling _Ogre_ to the center position attacking me and bringing me down to one _Life Point_. I drew, charged and drew, and called _Pandora_ to the left before I saw Rouga really didn't like my pick.

He's showing more emotion than anger so I'm really happy because this exceeded my expectations for the match. Drum said he thought they were weird to but now he loves them so asked Drum to attack _Ogre_ before he said 'donezo' which was a weird way to say he's on it but we're being weird today anyway.

I was happy when I noticed Rouga was having fun with this game once he won Rock, Paper, Scissors which he loathed the utterance of until a few moments ago. He casted Battle Aura Circle again when I almost hit him prolonging the game further which means it's time for _Pandora_ who neither of them wanted to attack.

"You should've let me attack you if you didn't want him to attack you Rouga, one out of two goals I had for this game is complete all that's left is to win" I told him confusing everyone. "I got you to show more emotion than just rage and anger which is what I hoped to do with this deck" I said before _Pandora_ attacked.

Demon Breakslash was used against _Pandora_ again before we started the minigame. It ended in a tie before we both ended up with zero _Life Points_ , I destroyed Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker however making my _Life Points_ a question mark.

Rouga asked how an ability like this is even possible making me smile before I drew a card and lucky for me it was a spell card, Cecelia's Spell Disarm, which means I won the game.

Time Skip: With Rouga at the Platform

I asked if Kiri was okay before he told me he only fainted making me smile at him before I saw Kiri wake up. "I'm so glad you're okay Kiri, thanks Rouga" I said before Kiri looked confused.

"Your choice on whether you want to be friends or not but friends help eachother out not whatever he did to make you like this Rouga" I told him when he said that he's not going to be my friend. "Whether it's rival or friends Rouga it's the same thing to me, if a rival is what you choose I don't mind" I told him when he asked if being his rival's enough.

"Tasuku don't even try it it's not worth it" I said when Tasuku said that Rouga is more of a criminal fighter than a _Buddyfighter_ but he wasn't listening because Rouga said he doesn't intimidate him. Tasuku was being stupid before I took Kiri and brought him over to Tsurugi who said that was going too far once Jackknife took Tasuku somewhere when he couldn't use _Future Force_.

"What happened Tsurugi?" I asked him but he just gave me a sad smile which means it's bad and that he'll page me it later.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:39 P.M. on September 13, 2016.**

 **Kyoya looks like a rabbit when he's using** ** _Disaster Force._**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	34. Recaps and Fighting

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Recaps and Fighting

Gao's POV

My dad told Tsurugi thank you for bringing us back safely before I looked at dad who smiled at me then back to Tsurugi who said he'll tell me later which I nodded at again. "He was being reckless right?" I asked Tsurugi and he nodded before he told me that Tasuku was only tired before telling him to get in the van which he complied with.

"Dad?" I asked him as the van left and he nodded looking at me "sorry I made a mistake again" I said and he smiled at me before asking what I did. "I ruined Mrs. Suzuha's _Sky Home_ when _Yamigarasu_ attacked it" I said and he said that's fine but I'll have to tell Mrs. Suzuha about it and I nodded saying I will.

Time Skip: _Mikado Household's Living Room_

Kiri sat down saying he wanted to see us fighting against _Sengoku_ before Paruko said that _Takosuke_ recorded all of it if he wanted to watch it and he said he would. Hanae said that she wanted to as well before I said we could give the play by play and the others said something along the lines of helping with it to.

Drum mentioned the smell so I smelled the air to, it was _Takuyaki_ as well as Mrs. Suzuha's perfume, it was coming from outside. I said what I smelled exactly before the lights turned off making me look to the exit to see the form of Mrs. Suzuha behind the curtain.

Mrs. Suzuha said that she had her dad fly in all the best ingredients and my grandma agreed to cook all my favorites for beating _Sengoku_. We ate some of the food before I heard Mrs. Suzuha ask if I thought of her at all in the mysterious mountains so I nodded saying that it wasn't what she thought though.

"I was thinking about how to apologize to you for crashing the _Sky Home_ " I said before the butler and maids appeared growling at me for my mistake before Mrs. Suzuha said that she isn't mad and to not worry about it. Her housemates asked why she isn't mad at all, even a little, before she said that she as plenty of them all over the world.

I think she's disregarding money way too much, it must've cost her dad a fortune to buy just one of them and she's dismissing it so easily. When we finished eating and I helped grandma pack away the leftover food and dishes I sat down with the others when the show was about to start.

I wasn't entirely surprised by the fact that Kiri wasn't taken by force since I was more worried about him making the mistake of choosing a path that wasn't right for him when he was away. _Asmodai_ said that Tetsuya tried to pull a first turn win against Rouga but said that it wouldn't be wrong to say it was an 'epic fail' which made Tetsuya ask why he always has to do that in front of his friends.

 _Asmodai_ said that the second fight was crazier when the clip showed _Dual Seiger Spartan_ who Genma said was the one few were brave enough to face. Kiri said he would've loved to see Genma fight in person before Drum said that we were lucky he was there when the blimp crashed.

Baku said that Genma faced off against one of the _Four Generals_ of _Sengoku_ and that Kimura was the weirdest out of all of them before Kuguru said that the two already met before then when Genma was training in the mountains. Tetsuya said he was a hyped up frog that used a _Hate Card_ making me glare at him but no one saw that.

Kiri guessed the meaning of _Hate Cards_ getting it right before Zanya said that they're not against the rules but they're not honorable either. _Blade_ told Kiri the next fight saying that it was between Kazane and Kimura where Kimura was trying to make up for the _Hate Card_ by losing but changed that when he listened to reason.

Akatsuki said that the next fight was a grudge match between Zanya and a _Kanahebi Ninja_ which he didn't know about because Zanya doesn't tell him his 'secrets' anymore. Zanya said it wasn't that big of a deal but he was a real _Kanahebi Style Ninja_ , the organization being one that he tried to put away.

Drum said that he would explain the best match before Kiri said he was wondering when they would get to my match which I don't think he wants to know about. Drum said that our match was against Raremaro Tefudanokimi who also used _Legend World_ before saying that we had a surprise for him.

Kiri asked how we were able to use _Magic World_ so I told him that Drum trained in three different _Worlds_ allowing me to use one of the new decks Baku built. _Qinus_ said 'sire was so cool' which made me frown at him before he corrected it to 'Gao' instead of 'sire' which I smiled at.

Kiri said that it was my first time using a _Magic World_ deck and I could tell he was upset so I told him that it wasn't a big deal since I'm familiar with the cards used in _Magic World_. I didn't want him seeing my matches because he'll think he needs to get stronger again and possibly go down the wrong path because of it.

Kazane said that the next match was the scariest because it was against Shosetsu before Zanya said that he's a strong player who has Immortal Sword, Durhandal as a _Buddy_ surprising Kiri. Kazane said that for the first time she was actually afraid of _Buddyfighting_ making me sigh because I'm not sure they'll listen to me if I say that that'll make Shosetsu even guiltier than he already was.

Zanya said that his match against him was the worst one he's ever had before Kiri said that he was really strong. "Even though Shosetsu felt bad for this because of how he got stronger… well you'll have to see why" I said when my match against him came up.

"This one was a new deck as well" I said before Kiri asked if I was flying and I nodded "Drum wasn't as hesitant about being able to give me one so I assured him that he could do what he wanted and he gave it to me" I said making Drum say he didn't need assurance which I smiled at nodding.

" _Disaster Force_ , a dark power that's really different from the one Tasuku uses called _Future Force_ " I said when Drum told Kiri that he loses it here. Kiri said that he can't equip two items at once making me sigh "it's against the rules to do so but using _Disaster_ or _Future Force_ nullifies that rule" I said with a frown.

Tasuku came in then and Mrs. Suzuha asked if Tasuku also made the cards real making me say 'I mentioned this earlier but Tasuku uses _Future Force_ , a more brighter and even better version of _Disaster Force_ ' before she said he looks even better with his hair down. I looked away at that hiding a blush when she said that before I said that he gave me another chance to fight Shosetsu, the real Shosetsu, and not the power driven one.

"I like this fight better because out of the two goals I had for this match I got the one that counted most for me, Rouga showed more emotions than just anger and rage" I said before Kiri asked how many decks I have and I told him that's my last one. I leaned my head back when I felt Kiri's leg tense and I told him he'd get a paper cut if he kept squeezing hid deck so hard before he jolted.

"You want to _Buddyfight_ me right? I don't mind, meet me in the _Dojo_ and we'll have a match" I said when he seemed hesitant to say anything when he got our attention after Paruko ended the recap. I saw that he was thinking of beating me with a deck he built at _Sengoku_ which made me frown after I had asked him if it was okay that I use _Magic Guts_.

Time Skip: Kiri's Fight with Gao

I was worried about Kiri's motives for this when he called _Armor Knight, Ogre_ to the right and _Armor Knight, Minotaur_ to the left before having them both attack me. I casted Solomon's Shield when _Minotaur_ attacked nullifying the advance before Kiri paid two _Gauge_ and two _Life Points_ to cast Fang Dragon Declaration getting me down to three points with _Minotaur_ and Boulder Piercing Spear.

"Nice job Kiri, you'll beat me in no time" I said getting him to smile but I know that didn't help before I called _Qinus Axia_ to the center, I had to pay one _Gauge_ though like always. _Qinus_ attacked Kiri directly before I called _Magician of Glass, Will Glassart_ to the left and _Mana Booster, Melerqim_ to the right.

I asked _Will Glassart_ to attack Kiri but it was nullified by Battle Aura Circle before I asked _Melerqim_ to attack bringing Kiri down to seven _Life Points_. _Qinus_ asked if he could attack again and I said he could if he wants so he did before Kiri sent _Ogre_ to the _Drop Zone_ calling _Armor Knight, Asmodai_ to the right.

"So you figured out he could do that then huh?" I asked and he seemed shocked, along with the others, that I knew that before he nodded and _Asmodai_ destroyed Melerqim and _Will_. I casted Magical Goodbye before _Asmodai_ hit _Axia_ returning him to my hand and _Minotaur_ attacked but I casted Quick Summon and summoned _Axia_ to the center.

 _Axia_ said that the 4000 he has can't compete with the 5000 _Minotaur_ has so I told him that he's fine because I casted another Magical Goodbye. I didn't nullify the attack from Boulder Piercing Spear because I couldn't and didn't want to before calling _Axia_ to the center again.

I paid one _Gauge_ to _Buddy Call Dragowizard Drum_ to the right position before I asked Drum to attack Kiri asking the same of _Axia_ ending the game. "Kiri can you talk instead of fight? You have something on your mind and from your facial expression it's a painful concept" I said surprising the others with the words I used.

I helped Kiri up before _Qinus_ gave Drum a hug saying that he's leaving before I asked where he was going. He turned into a card and said that because of what he learned while with us he's going to try and find the bond Drum and I have which made me smile.

" _Worlds_ are fun aren't they Kiri? There are so many _Worlds_ to choose from but do you know why I suggested you choose _Danger World_ instead of _Dragon World_ then?" I asked him not bothering to tease Drum right now. "No I don't" he told me making me smile "because I could tell you didn't want to be like me but wanted to beat me instead" I said and he seemed surprised.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 9:02 P.M. on September 13, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	35. Fighting Answers

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am so sorry I didn't update four or more chapters today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Fighting Answers

Gao's POV

"Thanks Mrs. Stella" I said when she handed me my deck back "it's no problem how's your family going?" she asked me before Drum said to hurry up because he's hungry making me chuckle at him. "They're doing great and I'm fitting in fine with them but I'm still adjusting to it" I told her making her smile before she explained to Drum that the paperwork is for his own protection.

"Do you know where Tasuku is? I know he was taken in by you guys but I don't know where I can find him anymore" I said and she apologized for that. "It's fine I just wish he wasn't so reckless all the time" I said and she smiled sadly at me so I know she feels the same way about it.

"Hey Gao, are you almost done?" I heard Tsurugi ask from behind me so I turned around saying I was asking why he asked. He asked me if I needed a lift since he was going out on patrol holding up a key so I said I wouldn't mind.

Mrs. Stella asked if she could come along to because she has files to deliver to the _District 3_ office which means I can hang out with them again like before. "That's _Captain Answer_ right? Dad's a big fan because he was famous for catching bad guys for the _Buddy Police_ twenty some years ago" I asked and Mrs. Stella nodded.

She was impressed I knew about him despite my dad being a fan so I asked her if she forgot I was introduced to him a few years ago and she nodded apologizing with a blush. "His identity is still a supposed secret right?" I asked and they nodded saying I have to remember not to tell anyone and I nodded saying I haven't forgotten, I was surprised Drum isn't asking questions though.

Time Skip: _Buddy Police_ Car

Mrs. Stella was telling me that _Captain Answer_ is Tsurugi's idol and that was why he joined the _Buddy Police_ making me smile at him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Tsurugi, you're a good person despite what your motives and actions are" I told him and he thanked me for that before a call came in.

It was a _Card Robbery_ and _Criminal Fighters_ were identified at the _Crime Scene_ , the alert went out to all units which didn't surprise me before I saw that it wasn't a fighter but a creature that committed the crime. Tsurugi called out _Card Burn_ asking him if this was his guy but he didn't know "actually he is a creature from _Hero World_ so I would say he's the one he's looking for" I said and Tsurugi said that he's found his guy.

"Do you want to go Gao? I have to warn you though it'll be like before when we couldn't leave you alone" he told me and I nodded saying I wouldn't mind that at all. When we stopped we got out of the car before Tsurugi told Drum and I to stay here and I nodded telling him I remember the rules.

He told Mrs. Stella to keep us here making me roll my eyes "I'm not going to do anything if the agreement is broken, you guys should know that" I told him and he smiled saying that he does but they worry regardless. The barrier was activated before the creature _Luminized_ his deck and Tsurugi did the same.

"Be careful Tsurugi he's mad at someone and wants revenge!" I yelled when I was leaning over the railing and heard Drum say that this'll be better than _Paper View_ which is very true. Mrs. Stella told us that this is a serious matter which I nodded at but I didn't tell Drum since there's no reason to.

Tsurugi _Buddy Called Card Burn_ before doing a _System Link_ , a skill specific to _Hero World_ where you can equip a creature like you can an Item, Mrs. Stella explained that to Drum though. Tsurugi called _Super Machine Card Rhino_ and _Card Serpent_ before paying one _Gauge_ to increase _Rhino's_ ability after he activated _Card Rhino's_ ability.

 _Serpent_ attacked next after _Rhino_ attacked one of the opposing creatures, _Card Burn_ attacked next bringing him down to four _Life Points_. _Armor Knight, Behamoot_ was called giving the opposing fighter four extra _Life Points_ bringing him up to eight.

Tsurugi casted Hyper Energy and Ultimate Card Burn fusing together to summon _Strongest King, Ultimate Card Burn_. "But he isn't the _Ruler_ of _Hero World_ " I said and Mrs. Stella nodded saying that _Grand Calibur Zeldline_ is making me smile.

 _Ultimate Card Burn_ attacked _Behamoot_ destroying him before attacking the creature, Tsurugi announced _Final Phase_ before activating _Double Sword Impact_ and using the move _Double Sword Slasher_ ending the game. "I told you he was the escaped convict did you not listen" I asked under my breath making Mrs. Stella put a hand on my right shoulder so I looked up at her.

"It's fine Gao he forgets things easily and it's not like he knew _Demon Inzainey_ (1) would bring two _Core Gadgets_ " she said and I nodded apologizing for that. "Mrs. Stella if something happens don't try anything" I said and she seemed confused before _Armor Knight, Demon_ started shooting at his surroundings.

Mrs. Stella pulled me down before she fell off the bridge which is why I didn't want her doing anything "I said not to do anything Mrs. Stella" I told her when she was caught by the _Armor Knight_. "I won't do anything I promise just let go" I said in a calm voice but the _Buddy Police_ wouldn't let me go, Tsurugi said to let me go but not Drum so the one holding me reluctantly let me go.

"I told you he wanted revenge Tsurugi" I said and he said he knows before he apologized for the harsher than he meant tone which I shrugged off. _Inzainey_ had asked for _Captain Answer_ who he wanted revenge on before I said that which was what I figured.

"You know where he is Tsurugi and you know he's coming regardless of being retired" I told him and he nodded before he told _Inzainey_ to take his revenge out on him. _Inzainey_ said he has a tough guy in front of him before Tsurugi said that despite what I said _Captain Answer_ hung up his cape twenty years ago and he'll take the revenge that he'll deliver.

"Tsurugi!" I said when I saw that he took the bullets head on which I know hurt him and I don't want him to do that when I know _Captain Answer_ is coming. When the bullets stopped he told me that he's fine but I could see him wincing at the damage he took from that.

I didn't want to watch what was happening so I looked away, I want to be a part of the _Buddy Police_ to help people but I can't see it and do nothing despite having to because it's predetermined. After a while I heard the sound of a bike before I saw that _Captain Answer_ appeared releasing Mrs. Stella which I was really happy about.

 _Captain Answer Luminized_ his deck before _Demon Inzainey_ did the same with his, they rose the _Flags_ before Tsurugi told the men on the bridge holding Drum and I to let us come down here. When they let Drum go I jumped down scaring the officers above before I landed safely next to Tsurugi who smiled at me and I reciprocated the expression.

 _Captain Answer_ transformed before Tsurugi asked why he appeared now, he told him to ask me making them look at me. "He was impressed by your courage to stand up despite knowing the sacrifice you'd be forced to make in the process" I told him and Tsurugi seemed happy about that thanking him.

 _Capus Gun_ was shot making the opposition lose two points before _Ogre_ attacked bringing _Captain Answer_ down to nine points when he had eleven earlier. _Minotaur_ attacked next bringing him down to six _Life Points_ and then brought down to three.

 _Captain Answer_ recited his catch phrase and Tsurugi recited it as well in the middle before calling _First Warrior_ , _Aider_ , _Drider_ , and _Spider_ which were odd names in my opinion. They combined to make _Infinite Robot, Mathematic_ also calling upon their sword, _Four Arithmetical Operation Sword_.

There was a second attack before ending the game with Sword of Damocles, the match was so cool. It was sunset by the time Tsurugi was able to shake _Captain Answer's_ hand, _Captain Answer_ shook mine as well before _Card Burn_ asked if he could stay in this _World_ a little longer which Tsurugi was fine with.

"See you tomorrow" I said and he nodded before he was off on his cycle telling me to let courage guide me and I nodded telling him to listen to his own advice.

Time Skip: School the Next Day

I was with Baku and Kuguru telling them I met _Captain Answer_ yesterday before hearing Baku say that's it's so cool that I met him. I told him we shook hands and everything before Baku said that he would give anything to meet him making me smile saying that he already has.

I felt something pointy hit my back and turned around to see Mr. Neginoyama catching books but realizing his mistake and dropping them. I pointed to my top lip when I said his name since his disguise was crooked so he fixed it right away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:25 P.M. on September 13, 2016.**

 **1) I do not know how to spell this do sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	36. Dungeon Education

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Dungeon Education

Gao's POV

We were told that we're having a substitute teacher for first period _Math_ because our regular teacher's on _Maternity Leave_. He told us that he shouldn't have to remind us to be on our _Aibo_ best behavior before Kuguru asked the name of our new teacher.

The teacher's name's Elf Kabala who I know is not an _Elf_ because there has yet to be a teacher here, let alone a substitute, that wasn't human. Kiri asked if they were like a kind of _Sprite_ in a cheery tone before the class was in an uproar because of it.

The principal arrived saying that they're here before he faced us saying that he's introducing our new _Math_ teacher. He said he called to the center Elf Kabala before all the shutters came down so there was no light in the room when he said 'lights'.

I didn't like that his path was somewhat dark despite how he talks and dresses which would make people think he was a kind and outgoing person. He said that for those who weren't day dreaming they heard that his name's Elf Kabala when a spotlight was shined on him.

I wasn't surprised that when he spun around in circles like a ballerina and said he was 'beautiful' when he stopped before blowing a kiss to the class. I felt bad for the class when Elf Kabala said that we have one second to estimate how many _Chest Presses_ he can do in one minute after telling us that he was at the _Gym_ and was unable to think of a lesson plan today.

I saw Tetsuya come in and ask what I was doing in his first class before I told him _his_ first class was next door. Baku said that Tetsuya's a ' _Space Case_ ' before Kuguru said that he's not, sometimes.

I saw Mr. Kabala look over to Tetsuya before he told him that he's in his class for today which made me smile at how he bluntly put that despite being nervous the entire time. Mr. Kabala asked if this school was famous for _Buddyfighting_ and I could tell he has a scheme planned before Raita said that there's only one student in this class who has a _Buddy_.

Kakumo said that his buddy Gao was the only one who does which I felt bad for the other kids in the class about before Tetsuya said that he has a _Buddy_ to. "I'd only play if the principal allows it during class time" I told Tetsuya and Mr. Kabala before the principal said that our studies come first and foremost.

He told us that only through vigorous knowledge can we become strong _Buddyfighters_ before he told Mr. Kabala that if anyone acts up to send them to his office when he told him that he's to teach us _Math_. Tetsuya said that he really wanted to see my _Ultimate Dungeon Deck_ in action before the principal asked if that was really the name of my deck and I nodded.

He told me that he was going to teach us the true meaning of the _Adjective_ 'ultimate' telling me that I have to watch and learn once he took the top part of his clothing off to show his back. It had the character for ' _Scold_ ' in black before it glowed when he told me that I have to be enlightened, all of this because of Tetsuya's big mouth and me not being able to lie to the ones who inhabit the _World_ I'm graciously being allowed to stay on.

I looked around glad that I was able to see in this dark room unlike with the others and felt bad for Kiri when he made nervous/scared noises that sounded slightly like sighs. Baku said that he's totally in the dark before I looked at him to see Kuguru reach for her hair lights telling him she can shed some light.

When she pulled the string for some reason the entire place lit up way more than it should've with just her lights showing a huge room that's meant for _Buddyfights_ it seems. Kiri said that he wasn't expecting a _Battle Stage_ before the principal said that he is the unexpected telling us that he had this stage built for his own personal use.

Kuguru and the others idiotically thought he wasn't a _Buddyfighter_ from Baku saying that he must be a _Buddyfighter_ before the principal said 'guilty as charged'. He said that he's been through countless a battle where he was head strong, the years have been good to him apparently.

He asked us if we were ready to begin and I shook my head asking where Paruko was before she spoke. "Thank you Gao and were you trying to have a _Buddyfight_ without little old me?" she asked the principal when she was right in front of him before he told her to go ahead because he needs some free _PR_.

I heard Raita tell everyone that they don't have to watch this but only Kiri, Baku, Tetsuya, Kuguru, and I stayed as well as of course the principal, Mr. Kabala, and Paruko. Kakumo said that they should and they started running but reappeared not long after at the other platform where the opposing fighter's supposed to stand.

Kakumo asked what happened after Raita said 'weird' before the principal said that no one escapes the _Dungeon Stage_ until someone beats him. Paruko was a bit slow because she just realized she was in the same boat when she said that the predicament is that unless someone beats the principal the students were never allowed to see the outside world again.

I asked Drum if he heard that and that it was up to us now before he came out of that card saying that he does his best work under pressure which isn't entirely true. "Is it seriously that hard to tell that a principal of a _Buddyfight_ school is a _Buddyfighter_? I would imagine that taking care of a bunch of _Buddyfighters_ or wannabe _Buddyfighters_ would require knowledge of the game and firsthand experience" I told Kuguru who said that they only learned of their principal being a _Buddyfighter_ a few seconds ago.

"Knarly's your _Buddy_ right Principal Ikarino?" I asked him and he nodded when I heard him talking to said _Buddy_ about teaching a class. I heard him say that he wished he was where his _Buddy_ was at right now before saying that he'd be waiting before ending the call saying that he calls his _Buddy_.

Bats appeared so I already knew the _Buddy's_ name as well as the _World_ he's from before I heard Paruko whisper 'bats' in fear when they passed her. _Demon Lord, Gagnar_ appeared before I heard him greet me the same way the _Dragon Class_ does however he's not of a _Dragon Class_ making me sigh.

I heard _Asmodai_ ask how 'bat brain's' been doing before _Gagnar_ told him he's just in time for the show. _Asmodai_ asked if he was up to no good before _Gagnar_ said that he's an angel compared to him.

Apparently everyone was surprised the _Demon Lords_ were friends or even could have friends from Kiri saying it was funny that the _Demon Lords_ were friends. "Might I ask why you called me here since I am pretty sure Gao Mikado isn't one to disobey a rule regarding a _World_ or _Buddyfighting_ let alone education?" I heard _Gagnar_ ask before I felt multiple stares on me.

"No I do not want to show Gao the importance of education because he's lived by that rule since he became a part of the _Mikado Family_ however I do hope to show the other students the value of education" Principal Ikarino told him and he nodded. I heard Paruko say that despite wanting me to win for her own selfish endeavors she'll announce impartially as she should.

I asked if Drum was ready before I _Luminized_ my deck when he said he was "together we will show your classmates the importance of education" I heard Principal Ikarino say before he _Luminized_ his _Dangerous Dungeon_ deck. After a multitude of times saying ' _Buddyfight_!' since it wasn't good enough for the principal the few times we were finally able to start.

I said that I fight for _Dungeon World_ before _Gagnar_ asked if that was why a specific someone was hiding from a three-way war which made me wince. "You know that's not the reason he's not participating _Gagnar_ so stop saying he's a coward" I told him before the principal told him the same thing saying that he fights for _Dungeon World_ as well.

I heard Raita say that I can do it before Kakumo said that I should win for them for more of their own selfish endeavors, I have no room to talk really but I have a reason that involves more than one creature/being. Principal Ikarino charged and drawed calling _Bronze Golem_ to the center position who attacked me giving me two damage.

I drew before I charged and drawed after the _Core Deck Case_ said it was my turn so I called _Craftsman, Baku_ to the right hearing Baku ask me why I had that card and Tetsuya asked how he didn't know. "I didn't give Baku about five cards just their stats and abilities and said they have to be in the deck" I told Tetsuya when I called _Dancing Magician, Tetsuya_ to the left.

The two Tetsuya's did the same dance routine as the other like a mirror before I heard Kuguru clapping and Baku say that it's too bad this isn't a dance fight in a tone that sounded sarcastic and sad at the same time. I discarded a card in my hand to equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker before I asked the two to do a _Link Attack_ before they did, without me saying their names to.

Baku said that the _Golem's_ going down before Tetsuya said that the bigger they are the harder they fall. Baku said that when the two do a _Link Attack_ 'sire's' _Gauge_ increases by one before Tetsuya said that when he's on the field Baku gains an extra attack.

I told Baku I was going to join him with the Glory Seeker before we attacked Principal Ikarino together bringing him down to five _Life Points_. Raita said that I have one more of the moves like that to beat Principal Ikarino before Kakumo said 'you got this' which annoyed me.

"Nice job Gao seems you've gotten better from the last time but so have I" I heard him say and I nodded which is why it annoyed me. They don't know how a fight is going to go until it ends and they only want me to win so they can get out of here not because I'm their friend or classmate.

Principal Ikarino paid two _Gauge_ to cast Cecelia's Spell Disarm which was okay if it wasn't for the fact that I don't have anything to fight with them now. He _Buddy Called Gagnar_ to the center which means the cards in his _Gauge_ are returned to his deck while three new ones are charged.

Two _Fate Skeletons_ were called, one to the right the other to the left, before _Gagnar_ again spoke of the fact that I was hiding and if I lose than that fact is proven true. The right _Skeleton_ with the blue cape attack _Tetsuya_ while I tried covering the laugh that almost escaped when Tetsuya said he was still alive when _Asmodai_ said that Tetsuya was so young.

The _Skeleton_ with the orange cape attack me this time bringing me to seven _Life Points_ before _Gagnar_ grew larger to where his head almost touched the ceiling before he stomped me bringing me down to three _Life Points_. "You know I'm not done yet" I told him with a smile before I called _Sage, Kuguru_ to the left position.

I asked _Baku_ and _Kuguru_ to do a _Link Attack_ and they did so making me smile at the two because the real ones seem just as nervous as if they were secretly dating. Their 'love' increased my _Gauge_ by one and caused a chorus of 'yeahs!' and whistles to come from the crowd.

I felt bad for Kuguru and Baku because Tetsuya asked why they don't hold hands like that, Kuguru said that Baku would never do that before Mr. Kabala said that there's nothing wrong with being in love since it's beautiful. Drum told me to skip that move next time when my _Life Points_ increased to four before _Gagnar_ said that we should continue the game now.

I saw Principal Ikarino's face go red and saw that he was blushing as well when he said that he hates _Stall Tactics_. "You know those aren't, you just don't want people to know you're blushing" I told him and that made him more red if that was even possible.

He casted My Dungeon Explosion by paying two of his _Life Points_ destroying _Baku_ and _Kuguru_ before I felt bad for Kuguru and Baku as well as Tetsuya. Kuguru because Baku said that he'd take lunch over love any day, Tetsuya because Kuguru took his bananas, and Baku because Kuguru said that he hopes he loves the bananas when she shoved them in his mouth basically choking him.

Principal Ikarino said that he calls on _Gagnar_ again to educate his spectating students and _Gagnar_ said that he will before he told me that he's using me to give a lesson and giving one to me as well. I casted Divine Protection before he could actually attack me before he fell on Principal Ikarino starting a brawl where they were.

Paruko called a brief intermission but I was trying to hold in my laughter when Tetsuya, Kuguru, and Baku asked if they were really grownups. The _Fate Skeletons_ attacked me next bringing me down to three _Life Points_ before I _Buddy Called Brave Drum_ to the right position when Paruko complained about missing _Pizza Thursdays_ in the _Cafeteria_.

Drum asked me what the next step was before I discarded one card to equip Glory Seeker again and we _Link Attacked Gagnar_. I told him that it was time for a minigame with a smile before he told me that I wouldn't dare making me frown.

"You should know me better than that" I said before he nodded with a sigh before he did the action. I chose _Scissors_ while the principal chose _Paper_ which means I won the minigame and the actual game with Drum's penetrate.

I heard Paruko tell me nice job which I was happy for for a second before she said that we can all get out of here now which she sounded more relieved for. I walked up to _Gagnar_ and Principal Ikarino meeting in the middle.

"You have impressive students though I do wonder when he's coming back" I heard Gagnar say making me sigh "when he's allowed to, when it's safe for him to" I said knowing he means me. "That's not going to happen until he takes action with the war" I heard him say making me sigh again before Principal Ikarino told him that's enough and that he'll see him later as well as to not get into too much trouble.

The principal said it was time to get back to the classroom before the sphere on his staff glowed purple when he held it high and when it hit the ground a green and black hole appeared on the floor. When the hole disappeared we were in the same positions as we were when we left before I saw Mr. Neginoyama ask the principal why he kept him waiting for so long.

His eyes were four point stars though that made a beeping noise when they got bigger than smaller before he spoke, he looked just like a robot really. I saw the principal plug his ears when Mr. Neginoyama started yelling about taking a student from another class with him when he made his students disappear.

After the principal asked if he could explain I heard Kiri ask who I think would win in a _Buddyfight_ making me shrug my shoulders since I don't know but I do wonder regardless.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:19 P.M. on September 20, 2016.**

 **i do hope you like this chapter and story and wil continue reading.**


	37. Disaster's Maiden

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know tis is a short chapter but as I mentionedin another chapter's Author Note I'm not writing long scenes that don't have Gao in them or isn't in Gao's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Disaster's Maiden

Gao's POV

I was going up the escalator with Drum, Kuguru, Baku, and Kiri when Kuguru asked what we were fighting about but I wasn't even yelling. Drum said that I ate his _Pudding Cup_ while he was in the _Shower_ making me sigh.

"I don't get how you'd think that when all I did was put it in the _Fridge_ because it would get ruined if it stayed on my _Bedside Table_ " I told him calmly but he wasn't listening. I bumped into someone but I grabbed her arm and papers before she fell but somehow she twisted her ankle, I wasn't sure how, but with her dark path I would assume it's a trick.

I asked Drum to lend me his _Buddy Skill_ to help her and he nodded saying it's only for her before I held my arm around her waist making sure to act like I was helping her to see what she's up to. I made sure she wasn't putting pressure on the ankle she supposedly hurt while I held her papers in the other.

Time Skip: _Nurse's Office_

We reached the _Nurse's Office_ before I set her down on a vacant bed wondering where the _Nurse_ is before I heard Tetsuya and _Asmodai_ practicing for a _Dance Contest_ making me shake my head at that but I was wearing a smile all the same. I went to the door watching them dance and rap with Drum after I went to see them and wait for the _Nurse_ at the same time.

I felt _Disaster Force_ being activated with a _Spell_ but the _Spell_ disappeared when Tetsuya and _Asmodai_ started rapping so I'm guessing it messes with her head somehow when I heard something drop. I looked behind me to see Terumi before I asked if she was okay now and she nodded before Drum asked if she dropped something a second ago but she said she didn't.

Time Skip: _Roof_ at _Lunch_

I heard Terumi offer Drum and I _Yakisoba Bread_ but I said that I didn't want any because I already had something to eat. Drum said he'll eat it and make me later if I won't now making me sigh before I watched her expression when Tetsuya and _Asmodai_ started rapping and dancing again.

She was smiling before the rap started which made the smile turn into a frown, she grabbed her head when the rap was almost done and the lyrics stopped saying her headaches were back again. She said her Elixir of Aesculapius was gone which means that was the _Spell_ I was sensing earlier and it was most likely going to be used on me last time to.

 _Asmodai_ said that was their best yet before Tetsuya said that they nailed it so I told them that first place was going to be theirs in no time. Kiri said they were great before I asked him if it makes him want to dance right now and he nodded.

Tetsuya said that sounded like an encore before _Asmodai_ said that they should _Freestyle_ but Terumi yelled at them to stop. I waited until the door she opened closed before I spoke.

"Don't blame her but thank you you saved me" I said sighing a relieved sigh which confused them. "She pretended to be hurt to use _Disaster Force_ on me and she tried to do it again with the bread, the main reason I declined, Drum" I told them.

"Every time she tried to though your guys' rapping gave her a headache to where she couldn't keep the _Spell_ going which is why she said for you to stop" I told them and they asked how I knew that. "I would be careful though, she doesn't want anyone interfering from what just happened" I told them.

"She isn't a bad person though, I think she lost her memories or something along those lines, maybe someone saved her and got her into it I don't really know" I said and they nodded before we finished eating.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 9:04 P.M. on September 20, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	38. New, Dark Decks

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: New, Dark Decks

Gao's POV

I was in class behind Kiri in a line to pick _Card Packs_ before he said he was unsure which one to choose. "Baku you're not helping him" I told him when he said to just reach in and pick one, when he opened his he got all creatures again which means he has bad luck.

He asked me to pick for him so I grabbed his right wrist putting it in the box telling him to close his eyes and pick one. It turned out to be the one he was supposed to have before he opened it and he got a _Special Rare Card_ which he couldn't believe.

"Nice Kiri and told you" I said giving him a thumbs up before I heard him say that it's the best day of his life that the _Special Rare_ he got was _Demon Wolf, Fenrir_.

Time Skip: After Class

I was sitting next to Kiri across from Kuguru and we were discussing with Kiri what he wants in his deck. "Do you know any combos that can be used with _Fenrir_?" I asked him and he nodded saying that he could use _Gleipnir_ which is a _Spell_ that can be used when/if he sends _Fenrir_ to the _Drop Zone_.

Baku said that's really good before he said that if used right it can make for a ferocious combo, Kuguru said that _Legend World_ is a perfect fit with him and I nodded. "Especially when he gets _Ice Blade, Joker_ as a _Buddy_ , that's an even better fit" I told them before I suggested we have a _Buddyfight_.

I heard Mr. Neginoyama say that we should be leaving because class ended hours ago and I nodded saying we can finish at _Card Castle_. "I do the work Mr. Neginoyama shouldn't that be enough when it comes to that?" I asked him titling my head in question and he nodded saying that it is.

I said that because he said he wished we were this enthusiastic about doing homework before I left to do my homework.

Time Skip: _Card Castle_

I ran to meet up with Baku, Kuguru, and Kiri but I was twenty minutes late so I bowed apologizing when Baku said I was twenty minutes late which I already knew. "I had to finish my homework and help Hanae with hers, help Grandma with cooking dinner, help dad with the lawn, my mom talking to me on the phone, and Tsurugi and Mrs. Stella informing me of daily stuff" I told them saying that was why I was late.

Drum said they should be glad it wasn't later because he thought it would take all day which I gave a half-hearted glare at. Drum said that he can't wait to see Kiri's new deck before Kiri told him that he had help making it making me shake my head at him because he made it himself.

We started walking when Baku told him to lose the modesty because he's getting better at building decks. Kuguru said that it's hard to believe that he only started _Buddyfighting_ after he transferred to _Aibo_.

Baku said that nobody told him that before Kuguru said in a tone that someone would talk to a baby in that it's so sad that he's always the last to know. "Kiri and I met before he transferred to _Aibo_ actually, I was glad mom called me or I would've missed meeting him in the first place" I said with a smile as I put my arms behind my head.

Kiri asked me if I really remember that and I nodded "it's kind of hard to forget meeting someone who soon became your best friend and rival Kiri" I told him before I saw he looked really happy but sad at the same time making me frown. We reached _Card Castle_ hearing Kazane say it was good to see us again before I waved at her saying the same.

Kuguru asked if Kiri could use the _Fighting Stage_ the _Manager_ saying that was fine asking who was fighting, Baku said that I was the _Tuner_ telling him that Kiri built a new deck and they want to test it out. Kiri thanked him for letting us use the stage before the _Manager_ told him it was no biggie and left humming the entire way out.

A phone started beeping so I told Kiri his phone was ringing, he nodded saying it's his dad before saying that if anyone wants to use the stage before him to go ahead. Kazane said that she wants to _Buddyfight_ me and I nodded looking back at Kiri hearing him say that he doesn't want to transfer schools which I knew the call was about.

Time Skip: _Buddyfight Stage_

I asked Drum to attack the creature with all he has before he did so telling us that he has a lot which made me smile but I was still worried for Kiri. I told Drum 'nice one' feeling my heart stop for a second which wasn't good, someone's starting to switch paths.

Kazane told me 'two can play at that game' before saying she's going to show me how good her game is which isn't surprising but I'll still win. She charged and drawed _Buddy Calling_ _Blade Wing_ to the center position before she told him to attack me which I wasn't surprised about.

Drum said that he thought she'd go after him first before I told him it was fine even though I was down to seven _Life Points_ because of it. _Blade Wing_ attacked again which wasn't a surprise before my head started hurting which also isn't good.

Doubt, and it's Kiri's. I called _Final Phase_ gripping my jeans with my other hand when I casted Gargantua Punisher.

I won the match before I walked over to Kiri and the others hearing her tell me that our matches rock because we're rivals before I looked to Kiri who looked upset. "All my friends who _Buddyfight_ are my rivals Kazane" I told her but I don't think Kiri heard making me frown before I gripped my head slightly with my left hand.

I asked Kiri if I was still going to be his _Tuner_ today and he shook his head telling Kazane bluntly that she was facing him instead making me frown because he's trying to show that he's my rival by beating her. I didn't listen to what Paruko was saying about the match she's commentating on between Kiri and Kazane because I was trying to contact _Ice Blade, Joker_ through the _Mind Link_.

Drum asked what was wrong with Kiri before I told him it was fine and I felt my head pulse, I heard Kuguru ask if we noticed Kiri acting strange and I nodded. "His dad is being transferred, he's leaving this weekend and has to pack tonight" I said getting their attention after Baku said he was acting strangely.

"The last time he moved a classmate said he was friends with him but three months later the 'friend' didn't even remember him so I'm guessing he's worried the same thing will happen again" I said and they looked sad before looking towards the _Fighting Stage_ again. I heard Paruko say that the match is starting before I heard them _Luminize_ their decks.

Kazane liked the fact that his _Buddy_ was a _Demon Wolf_ before she told him that they should have a fun fight but from Kiri's furrowed brows after saying that they will I figured that he didn't mean to say that and he wants to win, nothing else besides that. Kazane called _Gummy Slime_ to the center before I heard her tell him to attack Kiri bringing him down to eight points before _Joker_ finally answered my call.

'I need you to watch after Kiri, the one you were supposed to look after in the first place' I told him when he asked me why the _Ruler_ of a different _Class_ and _World_ was calling him. I heard Baku say that it's a deck that will help him if he's in a jam so I'm guessing Drum asked what kind of deck Kiri made before I heard Kuguru yell 'good luck' to Kiri.

I heard Kiri call _Corpse Swallower_ to the center position before Kiri discarded a card from his hand also calling _Frost Giant_ to the right. _Corpse Swallower_ attacked _Gummy Slime_ while _Frost Giant_ attacked Kazane bringing her down to eight _Life Points_.

'Do you want me to tell him who you really are when I do?' I heard _Joker_ ask and I told him he can do that if he wishes to since I can't order him around and I wouldn't want to even if he was in my _Class_. Glory Seeker was equipped to Kazane before calling _Magical Fortress_ , a creature whose ability activates when an _Adventurer_ and _Dungeon Enemy_ from the _Drop Zone_ is put in the deck, to the right.

Kazane increased her _Gauge_ by two and drew an extra card which is a handy ability before calling _Dragon Blade_ to the left before _Joker_ said that when he needs to be looked after and doesn't have a _Buddy_ he will become his so he can look after him. " _Adventurers_ and _Dungeon Enemies_ are cards that are the basis of a _Dungeon World Deck_ but from what I can see she has both that also increase more than one creature's abilities and stats" I said when Baku asked what I remember from having my _Dungeon World Deck_ built.

Kazane said that she doesn't just have a deck that enhances _Magical Fortress_ before telling both her creatures to attack. _Dragon Blade_ attacked again making the _Critical_ less than what it would've been if there was a _Dungeon Enemy_ on the field.

Kazane was about to attack Kiri again with Glory Seeker but was stopped by a _Counter Spell_ that I can't remember the name of. 'You seem worried I can feel it' I heard _Joker_ tell me and I chuckled under my breath because he actually sounded worried.

"I already notice you Kiri" I said softly knowing that Drum, Kuguru, and Baku heard me say that when I saw Kiri's hand clench at his side. Kiri drew, charged and drew, calling another _Frost Giant_ to the center casting a _Set Spell_ in the process.

The middle position _Frost Giant_ with green armor and sword attacked Kazane while the one on the right with blue armor and sword attacked _Magical Fortress_. Kiri casted a spell allowing him to call _Fenrir_ without the five _Gauge_ cost by destroying the _Frost Giants_.

Baku said he casted it too early but Kuguru wondered why she hadn't seen it earlier before I paged Tsurugi that I told _Joker_ to tell Kiri who I am if he wants to when he becomes Kiri's _Buddy_. I worried about Kiri when he told _Fenrir_ to attack Kazane and saw that he was sweating before my head pulsed again and my heart stopped for two seconds.

 _Fenrir_ was about to bite Kazane but was unable to when she casted Divine Protection and I saw how upset Kiri was at that and knew he thinks I wouldn't be friends with him if he lost making me smile sadly at him. Kazane _Buddy Called_ _Blade Wing_ to the right after telling Kiri to look alive which I feel even worse for.

 _Blade Wing_ and _Dragon Blade_ attacked _Fenrir_ before I heard Kiri say that he wasn't going to have any friends again before I texted his phone. I don't think he got it but he better check his messages.

 _Blade Wing_ attacked Kiri before Glory Seeker did ending the match with Kiri at zero _Life Points_ making me frown hoping he sees the message.

Time Skip: School

"I don't want to talk right now Tetsuya" I told him before I told him his first period is next door when he asked if we could sit next to each other then. I sat down after he left looking at the vacant seat beside me "you didn't even say 'goodbye' or 'see you later' Kiri" I said before Baku asked me what I meant.

"Kiri transferred schools remember?" I asked him before the teacher came in with a sad expression saying that Kiri transferred schools today. I felt a pain in my heart and that means he's switched paths, he's darker now.

'You better keep your promise and stick to your duty _Joker_ ' I said sadly and a bit angry in my head when the teacher said that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:53 P.M. on September 20, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and wil continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	39. Freezing Disaster

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I really hate a half an hour doctor's appointment that was only a regular check-up of my breathing and questions about my ADHD pill. I also had to wait there for about ten minutes after I was weighed for the doctor to actually get there and the rest of the time on what was previously mentioned and three doctor's notes meant for my ADHD refill.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Freezing Disaster

Gao's POV

I greeted Kuguru and Baku when they greeted me at the base of the escalators before I heard Baku ask if I heard anything from Kiri yet making me shake my head telling him I haven't. Kuguru suggested that he was busy with the move before I shook my head but said 'yeah' regardless of the head movement that said the opposite.

Kuguru said that she's worried because it's been a month already which is partly why I shook my head, I still felt a pain in my heart and head whenever Kiri's path gets darker or he does something he shouldn't. I heard Drum ask what this was on my desk and I told him it was a letter from an acquaintance of mine before I took it off my desk with no problems despite _Ice Blade, Joker_ freezing it there.

I turned the letter over saying it was from Kiri with a smile despite being a little nervous about what it said. I opened it reading the letter out loud, it said something about not being too long ago since I last saw him _after_ asking if I remember him or not.

He apologized for not being able to tell me about the move because it happened so fast making me grip my pant leg holding the letter with one hand before he told me his school's name. The school's name _Fumiya Daini Elementary_ before saying that _Buddyfighting_ is really popular there and that he's been practicing saying that he thinks he's become a much stronger player.

He said that he wouldn't mind having another _Buddyfight_ with me sometime so he wants me to visit sometime before I told them that it's really cool that he seems to be having fun. I asked _Joker_ through the _Mind Link_ if what Kiri said is true in this since I know he's close by.

Baku said that it's good that it sounds like he's doing okay before _Joker_ said that he's been using a _Dark Core_ that was given to him by Davide Yamazaki who uses _Danger_ and _Darkness Dragon World_ which isn't good in my opinion. "It sounded like a challenge from him right Kuguru?" I asked her before she said it does and everyone but me laughed at it because I know it is one.

Drum asked where his school was at before Kuguru said to give her a sec before she placed her _I-Pad_ on my desk, I heard Drum say that it's handy and that the school isn't too far from here which I already knew. Baku said we should visit him sometime before Kuguru suggested that we have a picnic over the weekend but I said that we should go after school today, I didn't tell them why though.

I decided to leave my bag at school knowing I have my deck with me before I left with Drum to Kiri's school worried for Kiri as well as the kids that go there. When we got there Drum said I cheated before I told him it wasn't a race and that I'm in a hurry before I spotted three kids.

I asked them if they knew where Kiri is and that he's not really as bad as they think he is when I saw that they were scared when I mentioned Kiri's full human name. I felt danger and heard a crackling of ice freezing over from a few meters behind me so I pulled them to the left so they wouldn't fall and hurt themselves but making it so we wouldn't get hit either.

"Please go guys" I told them and they wasted no time in doing so before I saw Kiri when he said my name turning around to actually see him. He said that since I'm here I must have gotten his letter before he grabbed my hand with two of his.

I said his hand was freezing but I didn't really feel the cold just the difference in temperature because I can change my body heat to fit the external conditions. He pulled me along telling me that he figures we can have our _Buddyfight_ at the _Playing Field_ and I nodded skidding to a stop so he did to.

"Show me where to go but don't pull me Kiri" I said but it was in a soft tone so I won't sound rude or mean before he nodded walking fast but not pulling pulling me. We were at the _Playing Field_ when he held up his _Dark Core Case_ hearing Drum ask where Kiri got it so I answered for him since I know he won't answer.

"Davide Yamazaki, a _Darkness Dragon_ and _Danger World_ deck user" I said ignoring Drum's questions for now before I saw him _Dark Luminize_ his _Unstoppable Ice Blizzard_ deck. I _Luminized_ mine as well before I heard Drum say that he likes the old Kiri better and I nodded really wishing that _Joker_ could've at least tried to stop him from taking the _Deck Case_.

Kiri introduced us to his _Buddy_ before I heard the weird way _Joker_ speaks again asking if it's chilly in here or if it's just him as he always does, makes ice jokes that is. _Joker_ asked if Drum had a brain freeze before Drum asked who this guy was "his name's _Ice Blade, Joker_ a protector or guard of the _Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea_ , though he seems to have lacked in partaking in that duty" I said answering Drum's question.

"My duty hasn't frozen over, I told the _Ruler_ of _Dragon World_ that I would watch over him and I have yet to not do that" he told me before I told Kiri that he doesn't know what that _Core Deck Case_ does and that it's dangerous to keep around. Kiri told me that his suspicions of me were correct, about being like everyone else before he told me that I don't understand what it's been like for him.

"You mean being too weak to get something back that's rightfully yours right? Well I lost my family because I was too 'important' to let others get their hands on me" I told him but he wasn't listening. He said that we should get this game started before we rose the _Flag_ raising the same _Flag_ as we had before Kiri left.

Drum said we weren't going to lose/quit until Kiri chills out but that was a bad choice of words because he's already chilled. Kiri drew, charged and drawed, then equipped Rune Staff adding one card to his _Gauge_ before calling _Frost Giant, Hrimthurs_ to the center.

I was brought down to eight _Life Points_ before I asked Kiri if he ever checked his messages but I told him that I took his silence as a 'no' drawing, charging and drawing, before _Buddy Calling Thunder Knight, Drum Bunker Dragon_ to the right. I called _Iron Fist Dragon_ to the left before I equipped Thunder Blade, Drago Breaker calling the _Set Spell Thunder Formation_.

I gripped my head knowing someone's talking about someone switching to the wrong side, to the darker side, before I looked up and to my right to see Davide behind the fence looking at Kiri. "Drum? Take care of _Hrimthurs_ " I asked him before I heard him tell Kiri that even protecting his center won't stop his ability to penetrate.

Kiri casted Shield of Achilles when _Iron Fist Dragon_ attacked nullifying the attack before I attacked Kiri this time with Thunder Blade bringing him down three _Life Points_ so he only had five left. " _Joker_ you really are annoying when it comes to ice jokes" I told _Joker_ when he said that was a frosty formation that I tossed and asked if it was cold enough for us yet.

Drum said that _Joker_ was making his scales crawl making me sigh at _Joker_ who was just doing what he was assigned to do. Whether he's in my _Class_ or not I am able to tell him what to do as long as it's in his occupations parameters and who he's assigned to is on the _World_ I'm on.

I was confused when Kiri told me he was curious about my _Gao Formation_ attack when he's seen me use it so many times already. He casted the _Set Spell Fimbulwinter_ before he explained it but I didn't need it explained.

 _Fimbulwinter_ allows the caster to discard two drawn cards so when it's down to zero he can draw another card, it's really a simple _Set Spell_ on the surface. Kiri called _Corpse Swallower_ to the right and _Soul Sheltering Fog Wall_ to the center.

I asked Drum to move to the center and _Iron Fist_ to move to the right before they did adding two cards to my _Gauge_ before I heard Kiri say I'm on the losing side of this match which isn't the case. _Corpse Swallower_ attacked _Iron Fist_ destroying him after I heard him say that he's sorry and I felt bad because he was one of the guards of my tower as well.

I didn't like that one of Kiri's creatures destroyed one of mine making him apologize as well before hearing Drum say that they're dropping like flies. I drew then charged and drawed wondering where exactly Kiri's coming from and why _Joker's_ only doing half his current occupation.

I called _Iron Fist Dragon_ to the left position again before I asked Drum to move to the right position telling him to attack _Gleipnir_ destroying him. I asked _Iron Fist_ to attack the center before he did destroying the creature making Kiri sneer before I attacked.

It was nullified though by Power of Mythology before Drum said we have one more move left and I nodded activating _Dividing Thunder Formation_. I told Kiri that the top three cards of my deck are flipped over and if any are _Thunder Knights_ I can call as many creatures as I want.

I called _Bronze Sword Dragon_ to the right and left positions asking them to attack Kiri before they did bringing him down to one _Life Point_. " _Joker_ you were supposed to watch him to make sure this didn't happen, you know what will happen if it isn't stopped soon right?" I asked _Joker_ who told Kiri that he has only one _Life Point_ left.

Reign of Gleipnir was casted allowing him to move _Demon Wolf, Fenrir_ to the _Soul_ before he said that the card I helped pick for him was the card that would end me. He casted Great Spell, Ragnarok causing everything to turn to ice and break apart, Gleipnir included, which means that _Fenrir_ is called with no cost because he was in Gleipnir's _Soul_ when it was destroyed.

 _Ice Blade, Joker_ was also called but to the right position, he told me that _Fenrir's_ long ranged attacks are pointless with cards in hand so he figured he could destroy it all. "You want the _World_ to be destroyed then Kiri? That's what's going to happen if you don't wake up" I told him but he said that finally completed his _Ultimate Combo Deck_.

 _Joker_ attacked bringing me to seven _Life Points_ before _Fenrir_ attacked bringing me to one _Life Point_ before I fell to my knees holding my head from the attacks. I seem to take real damage when I _Buddyfight_ someone with a _Dark Core Deck Case_ which is new to me.

Kiri said that this game is over for me because I have nothing while he has the mighty _Fenrir_ at his beckon call. "I'm glad you want me dead Kiri because that's what's going to happen if everyone is like you are right now, I had figured _Joker_ told you how similar we are but I guess I was wrong" I said before I stood up a bit dizzy.

I called _Thunder Knight, B-Sword Dragon_ (1) which surprised Kiri before he repeated his name in the form of a question. "Tell my why you couldn't have at least talked to me Kiri, I have your number you have mine, I texted you during your fight with Kazane before you left, and so many more things that prove you can tell me anything" I asked him before he seemed shocked but answered none the less.

He told me he was tired of losing and tired of being cheated all the time and that I wouldn't know about that, I may not know about that but I could've helped him if he asked. _Sword Dragon_ attacked winning the match for me before I ran up to Kiri ignoring Baku and Kuguru before I knelt down.

"I don't get what it's like to be cheated or lose a lot of the time Kiri but I do know that if you have a problem you need to tell someone" I told him before I asked about giving me the _Deck Case_ because what I told him wasn't a lie. He told me 'no' because losing to me proves he needs the _Deck Case_ before _Joker_ spoke telling me that he's right.

"You were supposed to watch him to make sure this didn't happen _Joker_ , you were supposed to watch him when he came here but it seemed your duties did freeze over" I told him before he shrugged saying I have no right to talk. "Davide Yamazaki member of _Disaster_ " I said when he told Kiri that everyone wants to take things from him.

"You know of me huh? Though I wonder how you know of _Disaster_ " he asked me before he told me that this place isn't _Aibo_ where people steal other people's things. "You know that's a contradiction right? From what I heard Kiri's card, _Fenrir_ , was taken from him without his consent by a boy who goes here which is considered stealing" I told him crossing my arms in front of me.

I heard Davide say that no one can boss Kiri around saying that he's free to make up his own mind. "Have you never heard the terms Dupe, Shanghai, String along, or Entrap? It means the same thing that you're doing right now however it's using pretty words to deceive someone into doing your dirty work" I said glaring at the man.

"You're so afraid of losing that you're blinded by it Kiri, you're going to lose friends that way" I told him when I saw him flinch away from me when I asked for him to give me the _Dark Core_. "Freeze me not them Davide they have nothing to do with this" I told Davide when he casted _Fimbulwinter_ freezing me and the others but mine went to my knees the others to their ankles.

"Why didn't he answer his stupid phone that day? If he did this probably wouldn't have happened" I said punching the ground cracking it surprising Baku, Kuguru, and Drum. "I lost my home, my adopted brother, and now a friend all because of something that I could've prevented" I said before Drum said it wasn't my fault but I know it is.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:05 P.M. on September 27, 2016.**

 **1) I can't curse I am sorry but I can't, even if this may or may not be a curse word it is to me so I can't type it let alone say it or think of typing or writing or saying it. I know it isn't pronounced how the curse word is but it's still spelled the same way.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	40. Cheating Dragons

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know this is short but it is mainly only supposed to be Gao's POV, sorry if you don't like short chapters by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty: Cheating Dragons

Gao's POV

I was leaning against the wall of Kiri's school knowing he won't show because his dad's worried about him since he hasn't been coming home since the day I met with him. Drum asked me why I would think he'd show up here again after last time making me sigh.

"Kiri's parents are worried, ever since the fight he hasn't been going home and that most likely means he's with Davide, Kyoya, Sophie, or Rouga" I said before he seemed surprised that I said that.

Time Skip: Mall

I was walking through the Mall wondering if the guys are here before I heard Drum ask what we do now because he told me that waiting there had been a waste of time like he had said. I heard gasps and murmurs before I looked up to see a crowd before Drum said that a _Buddyfight_ seems to be going on and I nodded before we walked over seeing Drum's shocked and, somewhat, scared look when we reached the railing.

I looked over to where he was before I saw Davide making me mad but I calmed it since I need answers from him and _Joker_ won't answer me. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I asked Kemura what's happening greeting him at the same time.

I saw _Deathgaze_ look at me before he looked back at Davide saying something about Kazane being strong before Davide asked if he was joking. I saw him cheat by pulling a card from his back pocket but only Kazane and I saw it but I know she wouldn't want to end the game just because her opponent's a cheater.

 _Bloody Moon Dragon_ was called to the center area which was the card he pulled from his pocket before _Deathgaze_ attacked _Blade Wing_ activating the ability _Spectral Strike_. _Bloody Moon_ attacked next with Kazane only having six _Life Points_ before he attacked again bringing Kazane to four _Life Points_.

Devil Sacrifice, Devil Stigma was casted destroying Bloody Moon giving Davide one _Life Point_ bringing him up to two before he casted a _Spell_ 'Slow Pain Fall' that makes him pay four _Gauge_ and destroy a _Black Dragon_ on the field when their opponent has four or less _Life Points_ dealing four damage. "Why do you have to use _Darkness Dragon World_ of all _Worlds_? I know the _Dark Core_ is based off of it but still?" I said aloud before I gripped my deck feeling _Future Force_ change something but I didn't look down or check what it changed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:37 P.M. on September 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	41. Painful Activation

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know there's a lot o Time Skips in here and I am so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Painful Activation

Gao's POV

I saw Davide look at us when he licked his lips holding up a card before the elevator went down. I ran to see if I can get to him but I should've figured he would transport himself like he did with Kiri.

I was in _Card Castle_ when I saw the _Manager_ run past saying he needs to report the _World_ to the _Buddy Police_ , I would've stopped him since I did that the day I went against Kiri but he already ran into something before I could. Kuguru said that she can sort of relate to the excitement before saying that it's only just been confirmed which I stopped her at.

"It hasn't just been confirmed it just hasn't been sighted on our _World_ until recently, the _Buddy Police_ found out about it years ago Kuguru" I told her and she seemed shocked before Baku asked if I knew who was using it and I nodded. "Kyoya Gaen, Davide Yamazaki, Magoroku Shido, Gaito Kurozu, and someone else I am not going to name" I said and they looked surprised again.

"I was wanting to get Davide to tell me after I won against him in a _Buddyfight_ but he disappeared before I could challenge him to one, Kiri's adoptive parents are really worried about him" I said before Drum asked Baku if I really could beat Davide. Kuguru and Baku said that what they've gathered about the few cards Davide used can be helpful in finding out more about the _World_ before she suggested we get Kazane's input since she went against him.

Time Skip: Night Time

I had a weird dream about the eyes telling me that since I am the one who has to keep beings on the _Golden Path_ he's bestowing a new power on me to cleanse the _World_ of _Darkness_ before I woke up. I slowly sat up when I felt a weight on my stomach before I looked down to see Drum snoring with his tail end where I felt the weight.

I moved him so his head was near the pillow and he was sleeping how he had fallen asleep before I went back to sleep again. I had looked at my deck before then wondering what the eyes changed before my eyes slipped shut.

Time Skip: Morning at the _Escalators_

I was going up the _Escalator_ with Baku, Kuguru, and Drum before Baku told me he needs to enhance my deck and I nodded unclipping the case and handing him my cards. I had looked at it this morning and apparently it was Dragonic Punisher that changed last night.

I heard cheering after I told Baku that I couldn't wait to see what it will be like hearing Drum ask what the commotion was about. We walked over to the crowd to see that _Manager_ was putting up a flyer for ' _Buddy Fest_ ' telling all of us that it's for anyone who loves the game.

It's being held for three days, those three days being: _Friday_ , _Saturday_ , and _Sunday_ before hearing Drum say this is exactly what we need. I nodded but I was still worried for Kiri because I was woken up this morning by Kiri's dad paging asking if I found him yet.

Time Skip: _Buddy Fest_

I was looking at Drum's _Mock-Up_ before I heard him say that he's all big and scary but as soon as he saw how many kids were at Jackknife's he got angry quickly. "You're still a favorite Drum" I told him before I heard a few kids say that Tasuku Ryuenji's here before I looked up to see him signing autographs.

"Hey Tasuku" I said loud enough for him to hear over the kids before he waved at me with a smile, when he was done we walked exited _Card Castle_. I was leaning on the railing before I spoke asking him why he came here when he must be busy with school and such.

He said he came here in hopes of running into me making me hold down a blush before I smiled at him. "I asked Mrs. Stella if she knew where you lived or where I could find you but she didn't tell me anything" I told him before he apologized handing me a piece of paper.

I put it in my pocket before he asked how I've been "Kiri's gotten into trouble and his parents are worried so I've been trying to help them find him" I told him before Davide asked what we were talking about. "Davide where's Kiri?" I asked him before he basically told me to chase him and I did before he stopped in front of an elevator that goes to the _Buddyfight Stage_.

"You want to know where Kiri is right?" he asked me and I nodded saying that his parents are worried since they haven't seen him in a few days. Tasuku asked what I was talking about before Davide said that there are a few conditions to the fight and I nodded before he threw his deck in the air catching it but not before Tasuku saw what case he's using.

He told me the condition was that I have to finish him with my _Impact Card_ and I nodded saying that it's definitely his funeral now. Baku threw my deck at me but it wasn't hard to catch because I only moved my arm to catch it before Davide walked into the elevator telling me that he'll see me on the stage.

"It's fine Kuguru as long as he doesn't destroy too many of my creatures" I told her before I went to the other elevator for the fight to begin. Davide _Luminized_ his _Black Dragon Deck_ and I _Luminized_ my _Tempest Thunder Knights Deck_.

"What did you do to _Joker_ Davide? I know he wouldn't ignore me for no reason" I asked him but he just did one of his creepy poses before the game commenced after we raised the Flag. I called _Dragoarcher_ to the right, _Iron Fist_ to the left, and equipped Thunder Blade before I activated _Dragoarcher's_ _Ability_ allowing me to draw a card as long as a _Thunder Knight_ is on the field.

I attacked with Thunder Blade dealing Davide three damage so he was at seven _Life Points_ before Davide _Buddy Called Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon_ to the right. _Death Wizard Dragon_ was then called to the left " _Advisor_ of _Darkness Dragon World_ , the second most feared, watch my _Fire Charge_ " he said though I was glad he didn't say that he was the _Ruler_ _of Darkness Underground_ because _Night Time Galaxy_ would not be pleased and the punishment painful if he said it.

 _Fire Charge_ exchanges one _Life Point_ for two cards to be added to the _Gauge_ before Davide paid one _Gauge_ to cast Guillotine Cutter destroying my Thunder Blade. "Tetsuya I did that with _Qinus Axim_ so don't say that unless you mean it about me as well" I told him when he said that it isn't right to have your own creature attack you.

Because Davide increased his _Gauge_ he was also allowed to equip Evil Death Scythe which isn't good, it cut down five of my best friends in _Dragon World_ during the second war between our two _Worlds_. " _Iron Fist_?" I asked and he nodded saying that he doesn't mind before I said that I move him from the left to the center.

 _Deathgaze_ was told to attack the center before I heard _Iron Fist_ scream in pain, in my memory I heard it anyway since I witnessed what had happened then, before I braced myself for _Spectral Strike_. I was brought down to eight _Life Points_ before I gripped my head when I felt a painful pulse there, _Dragoarcher_ was destroyed by Evil Death Scythe before I heard the scream again seeing fire instead when I saw one of the _Dragoarcher's_ shrub burn.

I braced myself again for _Spectral Strike_ bringing my _Life Points_ down to seven before _Death Wizard_ attacked "burn _Golden King_ (1)" I heard him say before I felt flames around me when he attacked. I was at five damage now before I heard _Asmodai_ say that the battle is interesting.

"You should know how they fight _Asmodai_ , _Magic World's Ruler_ is allies with the _Ruler_ of _Darkness Dragon World_ " I told him before he nodded saying he only thought it interesting. I _Buddy Called Thunder Knight, Drum Bunker Dragon_ to the center calling _Thunder Knight, Dragoarcher_ to the left.

I asked Drum to attack Davide before he did so bringing him down to five _Life Points_ before Davide casted Guillotine Cutter slicing my _Thunder Formation_. I asked _Dragoarcher_ to attack next but it was nullified also giving Davide an extra _Life Point_ from casting Black Dragon Shield.

Davide told me he expected more from someone who'll get hurt from damage caused by his _Core Deck Case_ and that he expected more from a legend mentioning Yota thinking of me as a 'Mighty Failure' which I know isn't true. "Where did you get any information on Yota Davide? I see no way nor how he's connected to this fight" I told him before I felt a pain in my head.

"He is considering you keep acting like a comic book hero who tries to force their cheerfulness on others regardless of the others feeling" he said before asking if my brother would want me acting like that. "Might I ask why you're not mentioning blood family in this little speech Davide? From what I can tell you seem to know who I am and from _Daethgaze's_ spiteful look I'm guessing he's the one who told you" I asked him ignoring my friend's confused looks.

"Yes he did though I am wondering why he isn't telling his _Ruler_ about it despite that, and if you want me to spit fire on your blood family I might just do that" he told me before Drum got angry at him making Davide pick a card from his pocket. I asked Drum to move to the right before Davide laughed saying that even though he cheated I still want to continue just like a 'hero' would.

"Cheaters never prosper Davide and from what I can tell you lose regardless of how many times you do so" I told him before Davide had _Deathgaze_ attack Drum. I casted Blue Dragon Shield before the attack could hit having Davide attack me with Evil Death Scythe making me hear the screams of _Iron Chain Dragon_ as I gripped my head again.

When I heard Drum as if I was okay after my _Life Points_ were down to four I was covered in flames from _Dragon Wizard's_ attack seeing _Iron Chain's_ shrub burn as I got down to two _Life Points_. I moved my deck in front of my waist instead of it being located at my side before I saw Steel Fist, Drago Knuckle.

I charged and drawed equipping the card before I asked _Dragoarcher_ to attack but he couldn't because Davide casted the _Counter Spell_ Death Grip which can destroy one creature _Size 2_ or lower. I asked Drum next before it was nullified by Black Dragon Shield being casted again, I still attacked with Drago Knuckle bringing him down to five _Life Points_.

Davide told me that even though his centers wide open I still can't use my _Impact Card_ making me smile "do you know what happened last night Davide? Or even what happened when I saw your fight against Kazane? If you did you wouldn't have said that, _Final Phase_ " I said casting Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher. I thanked Davide for the match ignoring Drum who said not to mention his name "manners are routine you're supposed to use them to show respect even if it's towards someone you don't want to respect" I told Drum after I thanked Davide.

I knew Davide wouldn't have told me when I asked if he was going to keep his end of the deal after the match before he activated _Disaster Force_ to call forth Evil Death Scythe to slice me. " _Future Force_ activate" I said at the same time as my _Core Deck Case_ calling forth Blue Dragon Shield to protect me.

"Thank you Davide if it wasn't for you that probably wouldn't have happened as soon as it did" I said before he left saying he lost then. Drum landed behind me asking what that was before I turned to him scratching the back of my head.

"It's _Future Force_ , though I think I can only use it against _Disaster_ " I told him chuckling nervously at his glare.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:41 P.M. on September 28, 2016.**

 **1) Another name for Golden Guiding Sun Dragon**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	42. Icy Meetings

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am so sorry if you don't like how Gao acts in the chapters after this and in this chapter since he sounds kind of mean in my opinion but I think I had it like that because of all the war he's seen for these reasons and worse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Icy Meetings

Gao's POV

"Yeah I know who he is, I know his real name to" I said when Kuguru mentioned the _Grim Reaper_ which shocked them apparently asking how I knew. "Ice is always found at the scene that would mean they're using _Disaster_ or _Future Force_ and the only person I know of who can use it that has an ice-centric _Buddy_ is Kiri" I said as I continued eating before I got a page from Mrs. Stella.

"I'm guessing that one of the major mysteries about him was ruined because I said that huh?" I asked Kuguru who nodded before I checked my _Pager_. "Zanya why did you do that?" I asked under my breath but it was loud enough for everyone to hear but I ignored them pretending to not have heard them as I ate.

I didn't tell Drum that the food was mine when he took a piece but that surprised him more than anything else I said. Kuguru asked if I knew anything else about him seeming to forget, or is in denial, that it's Kiri.

"Appears at _Sunset_ , challenges _Buddyfighters_ , takes their _Core Deck Cases_ , takes their _Buddy_ , leaves ice in his wake that melts as soon as it lands" I said before they were shocked again. Kuguru said the _Buddy Police_ aren't doing anything about it making me sigh before I told them that they're not allowed to.

They asked what I meant so I told them but they had to promise not to tell anyone which they agreed to. "The _Buddy Police_ is under new management and it's a darker management, unless told to by them they can't do anything and that includes this" I said and they seemed to not believe me.

"Believe me or don't" I said before Kazane suggested we ask _Card Castle's_ _Manager_ about the fights since he was the one that told her and I nodded before Kuguru did the same.

Time Skip: _Mall_

We were walking in the _Mall_ towards _Card Castle_ when I heard Kazane say that she couldn't imagine what would happen if she lost her amazing _Buddy_. "I'm guessing _Meteor Rain_ feels the same not having his trusty and 'pestering' _Advisor_ around" I said getting a rise out of _Bladewing_ who told me that he visits to do work for him all the time making me chuckle at him.

I heard Zanya's voice in _Card Castle_ making me growl his name because it seems Mrs. Stella was right before I heard Kuguru say that it's Zanya when Baku asked if it was 'him' again. I heard Kazane say 'hi' when we got close enough to do so and heard _Manager_ say that he doesn't really know that much.

"Well if it isn't my favorite young man and gang" I heard him say making me roll my eyes before I waved greeting him as well. I heard Drum ask if they were talking about _Reaper_ stuff which the _Manager_ said 'yes' to before he asked me if I would talk Zanya out of it.

"Can't do that _Manager_ even if he's being hard headed about it and will get his _Buddy_ taken away" I told him shocking everyone but _Manager_. "Don't talk to my brother like that" I heard Akatsuki say before I sighed.

"I'm going to find Kiri with you guys to see if _Blade Joker's_ protecting him like he should that's why I'm not going to, if you would've let me finish" I said making Akatsuki blush bowing in apology. Zanya said I'm not going before he said that we'll just slow him down making me smirk.

"Baku want to test my theory? I said it many times already" I said looking back at him to see him smirking and nodding his head before I pushed Kuguru forward by the middle of her back and Baku did the same thing with Kazane except pushing her head. Zanya said we could help before _Manager_ asked me when I'm going to tell my friends about myself making me shake my head at him "eventually but not now or any time soon" I said after I saw Zanya's glasses crack.

Time Skip: a few Minutes Later

I heard _Manager_ say that it was around somewhere that Kiri attacked before Kazane said that she lives close to the park, there are a lot of people during the day but barely any at night. With all the bushes there there's a lot of places to hide before I heard Zanya say that the _Grim Reaper's_ been attacking a multitude of times in that location so it was a safe bet that he'll be there.

"Be careful Gao, if you face him when he uses his _Dark Core Case_ , it's just as dangerous for you as it would be to anyone who gets attacked by _Disaster Force_ " I heard _Manager_ say making me sigh before I nodded and he mentioned to everyone else to be careful as well. We left after he said that he doesn't want anyone to lose their _Buddy_ before we got to the park at _Sunset_.

"I'll check the _West Side_ with Kuguru and Drum, Zanya be careful I feel like you'll see him first and that's not a good thing" I told him before he scoffed saying he'll take him in making me frown warning him against fighting him. Baku said that Kazane and him are together before she said that she'll protect him " _Bladewing_ don't" I said when I saw him about to get out of Kazane's hood.

"He won't do anything inappropriate around Kazane, unless you count over eating or 'inhaling' food" I told him making him say 'fine' in an annoyed tone. Kuguru said that we should call the others if we see anyone suspicious before saying we should also check in every ten minutes just to be safe.

Time Skip: After a While of Searching

"Don't look for food Drum, this is serious" I told him before I grabbed out a _Bento_ with my homemade _Dorayaki_ handing it to him. "Don't look for food and eat this when hungry" I told him before he nodded sniffing again.

I sneezed after that happened me get the feeling I'm being talked about, I left _Bladewing_ and Kazane with _Bentos_ that have _Okonomiyaki_ for Baku because he gets hungry easily.

Time Skip: After a While of Checking

"Drum stop taking us in circles _Blade Joker's_ already here and from what I can tell he's with Zanya which isn't good" I told him before he asked if I don't trust his nose. "I want to tell Zanya that it isn't Tasuku's fault and that it's the _Buddy Police Management's_ fault" I told him trying to sound calm but I don't think it's working.

"Who cares about that Gao" I heard Drum yell making me take a deep breath before I spoke "I do Drum that's actually the real reason I wanted to stop Zanya from doing this" I told him. Before we ran to _another_ _Octopus Dumpling Stand_ which is annoying me before I asked Kuguru if she checked in yet since I'm pretty sure Zanya isn't going to answer.

She told me I was right before I told Drum that that was why I was yelling earlier about not worrying about food so often. We started running and saw Baku before Kuguru said that 'I' but corrected it to 'we' were so worried when we stopped.

"I told you it was Zanya who met up with them not Baku and Kazane" I told her before _Bladewing_ found Baku's phone getting Kazane to ask what I meant. "Tasuku is obsessed with justice and growing up while Zanya's obsessed with justice and fatherly acknowledgement, both can get you into trouble" I said before Kuguru said that Zanya wasn't answering.

I was running with the others before I found Zanya who had just lost, I saw Tasuku stop next to me before I fought down a blush again. Akatsuki ran up to him with tears in his eyes saying he's happy to see the _Buddy Police_ before I shook my head at him.

"They're too obsessed with their goals Akatsuki technically they got what was coming to them, I warned him and he didn't heed it because of this obsession" I told him before I said I didn't mean to be harsh but the truth is supposed to be. Kiri said that Zanya told him he was going to quit _Buddyfighting_ shocking the others before I saw _Tsukikage_ and his _Deck Case_ get taken away.

" _Blade Joker_? Is it true that Zanya didn't object to the fight just because of his father's approval and stubbornness to capture Kiri?" I asked him and he nodded saying that it's true. "Despite me warning him in _Card Castle_ he couldn't win?" I asked again and he nodded again "his stubborn and arrogant attitude cost him his match against Kiri who was a stronger fighter because of a dark power, something he should be able to win against if he was ready" I said before I looked at Akatsuki.

"Take care of Kiri _Joker_ , it was your duty from the beginning to do that" I told him before he nodded saying he will the weather turned frigid and stormy as snow fell faster and harder. "See you _Joker_ " I said before he nodded enveloping Kiri in his wings before he stopped the _Blizzard_ telling me that I should watch my lungs before I coughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 8:18 P.M. on October 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	43. Darkness Uncovered

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Darkness Uncovered

Gao's POV

"You will get _Tsukikage_ back but a lot of bad things are going to happen before then" I told Zanya who punched the ground saying he lost _Tsukikage_ forever, Tasuku told him that he'll help him look but that made Akatsuki want to say something. I glared at Akatsuki who saw it closing his mouth "if you want to blame someone blame your brother, he became obsessed and let it take it over so he lost, I had warned him he would" I said before he said he was going to take his brother home.

"A lot of people know what that's like Baku not just Zanya and the others, one of which is standing here" I said before they asked who I was talking about. "I stopped Akatsuki from yelling at someone who doesn't deserve to be yelled at because it was Zanya's mistake not his" I told them and they seemed confused and worried about how I was acting.

I saw Tasuku clenching his fist and I was about to grab his hand before I thought better of it and put it on his shoulder. "Learn from past mistakes that's how you get better, that's how you learn" I told him before he nodded seeming to want my hand off his shoulder so I did.

Time Skip: Next Day

I got paged by Tsurugi, Mrs. Stella, and Commander Ai saying that Tasuku was there asking about his deck and the _Reaper_ asking why they aren't doing anything. I was wondering why I felt a pain in my heart and head a little while ago I guess that explains it, he starting to switch over.

I felt even more pain in my heart and head before I got a text from Kazane to see that Tasuku said that the 'enemy' already infiltrated the _Buddy Police_ so I paged Mrs. Stella, Tsurugi, and Commander Ai that. Not long after that though I got a page from Mr. Neginoyama saying that he gave his deck to Tasuku since he was snooping around President Shido's office making me groan because he shouldn't be this close already.

I heard Hanae squeal asking if she was dreaming before I walked into the main hall by the door to see Tasuku standing there with a guilty expression before I asked how he's been. Tasuku asked if she was okay before he said he came over to see if I would accept a friendly challenge making me sigh before I asked why he's searching.

"Searching? Searching for what?" he asked me and I could tell he was nervous and confused "searching for _Disaster_ , there are two sides of justice, you're obsession is taking the bad side" I said getting Hanae out of her stupor. "Are you okay Gao? It happened with Kiri and you said it was painful" I heard Hanae ask making me smile at her saying I'm fine.

"If you want to know what you want to know so badly trust others and stop being so obsessed, I'll go with you but you have to think about which is more important to you" I told him and he nodded. "I know it'll be dangerous Tasuku so don't ask about it, I want to protect my friends because I couldn't protect my family" I told him before Hanae hugged my side making me smile.

"Okay I couldn't protect my first family so I'll protect my second family and my friends" I told her making her smile before Tasuku thanked me asking what I meant by that. "I'm adopted Tasuku, I was taken in by the _Buddy Police_ just like you and given to the _Mikado Family_ " I told him before he nodded and my dad came in.

"The _Sun_ calling you Gao?" I heard him ask and I nodded asking if it was okay that I go "it's your job so of course you can go" he told me before he said to be safe on the way there so I nodded thanking him. I grabbed Tasuku's wrist before I asked Drum to activate his _Buddy Skill_ when I ran outside so there was room.

"I'll see you later dad! Hanae! I left some _Zoni_ and _Chicken Katsu_ in the _Kitchen_ " I told them before I heard them thank me. I was flying over the city to the _Fuji Metal Mine_ with Tasuku's hand on my shoulder before he asked me why I was with the _Buddy Police_.

"I can't tell you all of it right now but it was because my family wanted me out of harm's way, there's a war going on in the country I was born in and I was an important figure that was in trouble because it was getting too close" I told him and he nodded. "How were you planning to get to the _Metal Mine_ without a _Buddy Skill_ by the way? I mean if you didn't plan to ask me" I asked him looking down because I've been fighting a blush basically the entire time.

He didn't answer so I figured he didn't have a way to or he was shocked by the subject change. "Would you have said no for other reasons since you're the only one I trust with this Gao, you're my only friend" he told me making me smile.

"No actually, I have no reason to turn you down for this Tasuku, none at all" I told him before I felt him squeeze my shoulder most likely to get my attention or tell me he's listening. We landed not long after and headed to the door where I felt _Darkness_ energy come from making me light headed "I hate _Darkness_ energy" I mumbled before Tasuku asked what I was talking about.

I didn't answer though as I tried to find a way in without having to use a _Dark Core Deck Case_ or _Disaster Force_. I felt the door open but I didn't do anything before I heard gears turning and laser systems turning on.

"Hit the dirt" I said before they did so, Drum said he was going to take them out before I told him 'no' when I got up helping Tasuku and Drum up as well. "Tasuku? Mr. Neginoyama said he gave you his _Deck_ would you mind using it since you have no other choice in the matter?" I asked him and he nodded activating _Future Force_ before calling out the _Quartet Five_.

The _Quartet Five_ destroyed the cameras and droids allowing us to pass by without much more trouble before they combined to call _Card Burn_ who broke through the walls. "When we go Tasuku please remember that you shouldn't get so obsessed, it isn't good when it comes to justice since it clouds your judgement" I told him before he nodded making us go into other _Card_ creatures on either side of him.

Tasuku called _Ultimate Card Burn_ by fusing _Card Rhino_ , _Card Serpent_ , and _Card Burn_ before Sophie stopped us saying that they only wish to talk. "Good luck with that Sophie, I really hate what you guys are planning to do with the _Dark Core Deck Cases_ " I told her when we were on the ground before she said that wasn't surprising.

Gremlin said that they were all united by a destiny they share making me sigh before Drum said he was going to throw up his lunch. Gremlin "we are _Disaster_ " Davide "we will free the world from the adults that control and manipulate it" Shido "and give children the voice they deserve" which was stupid if they really believe that's what's going to happen.

"You thought that not too long ago Tasuku so I wouldn't say that" I told him when he said he couldn't believe what was being said. "Rouga do you know where Kiri is?" I asked him before he motioned with his head down the hallway he was standing by which I thanked him for.

"Your goals are similar to there's on the outside Tasuku please don't make me lose another friend" I told him when he said I should go before I ran to find Kiri hearing him say he won't. I ran down the hall telling _Blade Joker_ not to attack before I saw him open the door which is odd for him before he said that it's rude to sneak up on people making me roll my eyes at him.

"Kiri could you take off that mask already? Everyone seems to think I'm lying when I say it's you, would you like me to call you _Miserea_ instead?" I asked him before he told me Kiri doesn't exist and _Reaper_ is the only one here. I'm guessing he wants me to call him _Reaper_ before I sighed hearing _Joker_ say to not take it personally through the _Mind Link_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:08 P.M. on October 4, 2016. I cut my finger on a blade today when I was cutting cardboard for a cardboard relief painting of _Aurora Borealis_ by _Frederic Edwin Church_ today. Didn't hurt but it kept bleeding so I had to get a bandaid.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	44. Icy Breakthrough

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I think this chapter is considered a cliff hanger for those who haven't seen Buddyfight but I have no idea if it is considered one or not, sorry if it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Icy Breakthrough

Gao's POV

I got a page from Tsurugi so I took it out seeing him say that it seems Tasuku is planning to take care of _Disaster_ himself making me sigh. 'He took me with him actually' I paged back before I heard Kiri say that Kiri Hyoryu doesn't exist making me sigh.

"You're supposed to be good _Reaper_ so yes Kiri does still exist, saying that won't change the facts" I told him before I said I would beat him. He asked me if I really want to do that when losing a fight to the _Grim Reaper_ means breaking the bond between a _Buddyfighter_ and their _Buddy_.

"I have two sides Kiri one of which is friends with Drum outside of this world and on _Dragon World_ so losing Drum here doesn't mean I lose him" I told him when Drum said it was my call. I _Luminized Forceful Tempest Thunder Knights_ before Kiri _Dark Luminized Unstoppable Ice Blizzard_ and we rose our _Flags_.

I felt a pain in my head and heart making it hard for me to breathe before I asked Kiri if power meant so much to him that he'd risk the world being destroyed. He seemed shocked but he didn't show it except for the subtly tensing of his shoulders before I attacked him directly with Drago Knuckle.

Kiri said that he woke up when he became the _Grim Reaper_ and that I wouldn't understand before he paid one _Gauge_ to equip Rune Staff increasing his _Gauge_ to what it was by adding a card to the _Gauge_ again. He asked me if I heard about the boy who had to distance himself from the _Sun_ making me nod.

"He found solitude in _Ice_ , the exact opposite of the _Sun_ , however I don't believe in that sort of logic because in a frozen solitude you're more likely to die than you are if you had another" I said because I already know what he thinks of the story. Kiri called _Corpse Swallower_ to the center position having him attack me bringing me down to eight points.

"I told you the truth about me in a text the day your dad told you you were moving, I had hoped you would see it and see that your friendship means the world to me but I guess you weren't meant to see it" I told him before I called _Broad Sword Dragon_ to the left position and _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right. I asked the two to do a _Link Attack_ on _Corpse Swallower_ before they agreed destroying him and allowing Drum to get Kiri to six _Life Points_ because of his penetrate ability.

I was about to attack him saying he's my friend when he casted Shield of Achilles negating my attack before I heard Kiri ask why I can't understand that he doesn't need me anymore. "I understand that perfectly Kiri way before you got the _Dark Core_ but you have it wrong, it's me who needs you" I told him before he asked what I meant.

"If you saw my text you would already know: I need you out of the darkness, with your friends, your adoptive parents, I _need_ you to be happy with just those things and not need to use something so evil" I told him. He told me others only hold him back before he casted the _Set Spells_ Gleipnir and Fimbulwinter which wasn't good.

He called _Loki the Ehrgeiz_ to the center who bowed saying 'good evening _Dragon World Ruler_ sorry for the fight' or something making me sigh. "' _Loki_ can destroy all cards in the _Soul_ of one card on the field' I know Kiri I'm not an airhead like everyone thinks I am when it comes to _Buddyfighting_ " I told him surprising him.

"Sorry _Broad Sword_ " I said when _Loki_ destroyed the cards in the _Soul_ of Fimbulwinter which means all cards on the field are destroyed. I casted Dragon Barrier before I heard him ask if my _Buddy's_ that precious to me and I nodded before I said that it includes him to.

He called _Fenrir_ to the center with no cost before he _Buddy Called Ice Blade, Joker_ which wasn't a surprise. Drum asked me to put him in the center and I shook my head saying that I'm not doing that before I told Kiri to come and get me my clothes were shredded after the attack

'My mom's going to kill me! These are Yota's clothes' I thought in a panic before I fell to a knee asking Kiri if he truly thinks he's alone. He said he is "like that's true Kiri, I feel your pain like it's my own you are never alone because I'm sticking with you till the end" I told him shocking and confusing him and this time he showed it.

He asked me if I could really get through the ice that surrounds him when even his _Buddy_ couldn't before I asked him what he thinks we're doing right now. He said we were _Buddyfighting_ making me sigh "you don't get it Kiri, you can only play a game like _Buddyfight_ when you have an opponent which means you've never been alone" I told him breaking through even if it was only a little.

"We've had the most fun playing this game and to me this is the best game so far" I told him trying to ignore the fact I can barely breathe. I started the catch phrase my brother created before I finished it hearing Kiri say that he can't fight the _Sunfighter_.

I told him he can before he said that he can't because the _Sunfighter's_ too good and he can't be like him making me sigh again. "No one said you had to be Kiri, we like you for you there's nothing you have to change" I told him before he uncovered his eyes which he had covered by his arm when I had finished the saying.

"You can only know how strong you are when you have an opponent right Drum?" I asked him clutching my head a bit wincing before he said that Kiri can challenge us anytime. I called _Thunder Knight, Dragoarcher_ to the left position before I drew a card thanks to his ability asking them to _Link Attack Fenrir_ and they did.

Drum used penetrate before Kiri told me to stop making me smile at him but it wasn't a big one like it used to be. "Kiri you'll become stronger if you dig deep and find the one you want to be" I told him before he asked if I meant that.

I called _Final Phase_ activating Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher when I told him that we'll have more battles and he'll become stronger because of it, having fun at the same time. I ran to Kiri when the game ended because he collapsed from the loss of the _Darkness Power_.

I held him closer to my chest when I was sitting on my knees on the ground telling him that I'm sorry for not being clearer about how much his friendship meant to me. He said it was clear he just didn't realize it until after I beat him making me smile before he said that if I wasn't here he wouldn't have realized that.

He thanked me closing his eyes making the tears fall from the corners of them before Drum asked _Joker_ if he knew where the _Buddies_ and cards are at before he said in his normal tone that they're in the _Mines_ somewhere being used for experiments. I told him that we have to get them before that happens and asked _Joker_ if he would help before he nodded saying he wouldn't mind because he was about to ask the same thing.

Drum asked why he's talking differently before he started ranting making me sigh. "He was under the control of _Azi Dahaka_ , a dark dragon from _Legend World_ and the _Buddy_ of Kyoya Gaen" I told him and he nodded asking how I knew that.

I didn't answer and just asked him to activate his _Buddy Skill_ so I can get to Tasuku, he nodded activating it before I picked Kiri up bridal style going to where Tasuku was earlier. I saw Tasuku lying on the floor hearing him groan and it was most likely from pain before I asked what Kyoya did to him, I almost saw red when I asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:39 P.M. on October 5, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	45. Tsukikage's Return

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Tsukikage's Return

Gao's POV

I heard Sophie say that I'm outnumbered and Kyoya say that he's surprised I beat the _Grim Reaper_ since he had such high hopes for him. I growled at the man before I heard Mr. Kabala say that he missed all the fun, I'm guessing he means the fights.

I heard Mr. Kabala ask if he could clean up the 'mess' before Kyoya told him to 'go ahead' which I really don't like them for doing. Tasuku has no connection to wars between _Buddyfight_ creatures and now he's stuck in the middle of it.

I heard Mr. Kabala say that they should do their duty and take 'master' Kyoya to safety before I saw Sophie activate a portal making Tasuku levitate. "He has nothing to do with this so let him go" I told them but they ignored me by not even commenting and leaving.

"Oh no" I said when I saw the _Buddies_ that were taken and were being controlled by Mr. Kabala's deck case: _Tsukikage_ , _Armorknight Minotaur_ , and _Guard_. I heard Mr. Kabala tell them to earn their keep before they came after us but I ascended in the air before I could actually get hit.

I heard Drum say their abilities are from their original worlds which wasn't a surprise since I knew that and because they are able to use their abilities it's just not permitted. "Look out!" I heard Drum say before I looked behind me going back to dodge the slash from _Tsukikage_ but Drum blocked it instead.

" _Tsukikage_! Wake up you're stronger than that machine, you have to get back to Zanya" I told him before he said Zanya's name making me smile. That didn't last too long though because Mr. Kabala increased the frequency making _Tsukikage_ stab Drum's chest which isn't good.

I smiled again when he woke up when Drum told him they were going to join the _Buddypolice_ together, when he woke up this time he said 'nin' like he always does. "Don't let it control you, fight it" I heard Drum tell him and I could tell he was sweating from the wound he received.

 _Tsukikage_ pleaded with us to leave here before I heard Drum say that he didn't know that he could talk. "He can talk Drum he just chooses not to" I told him before _Tsukikage_ said that he was going to create a diversion, I told him to be careful though.

I saw _Minotaur_ about to slash _Tsukikage_ but he dodged before he held _Minotaur_ by the shoulders keeping him from moving forward. _Tsukikage_ told us to go because he didn't know how long he could hold him before I heard _Ice Blade_ say that he's made of ice and can't taste that good because _Guard_ still had a hold of his leg.

I heard Drum tell me to get out of here but I shook my head telling him 'no' before I heard _Tsukikage_ activate the ability Self-Destruction! Touch me Not. When the explosion happened I saw a card in my deck glow a golden color before I said ' _Future Force_ activate' at the same time my deck did.

After the _Future Force_ was turned off I felt bad about ruining the mountain and using _Future Force_ without permission before I tried healing Drum's wounds. I had my jacket on Kiri's back before I heard Tsurugi say my name.

I wiped my tears of losing Tasuku to those guys as well as not helping Drum when I could've done so. I picked Drum up before I looked at Tsurugi "sorry I used it without permission Tsurugi, my friends need help" I told him and I saw he was shocked.

Time Skip: _Mikado-style Aikijujitsu Dojo_

I had told my friends that I had activated _Future Force_ after _Tsukikage_ used a Self-Destruction _Spell_. "I do have this from him though" I said giving the cloth from _Tsukikage_ to Zanya before Kuguru asked if Drum was okay.

"He's fine" I said before Drum nodded saying that _Dragon's_ heal faster than they grow scales but he wondered out loud why he healed so quickly. Baku asked what happened to Kiri and Tasuku making me grip my jeans before I spoke.

"Kiri has to rest and lay low for a bit but Tasuku… he's with _Disaster_ now" I said gripping my jeans harder. " _Tsukikage_ isn't dead but I don't know what happened to them either" I said before the cloth that I had given Zanya changed into _Tsukikage's_ Nanomachines before they turned into a scroll.

It said that the enemy was outside before I opened the door hearing Mr. Kabala say that he wasn't ready for his audience yet. I heard Zanya say _Tsukikage's_ name in a shocked tone before I spoke.

"First Kyoya gives Tasuku an item card that he used to turn Jackknife into an _Item Card_ , then Kyoya beats Tasuku, then you control all the _Buddies_ that the _Grim Reaper_ took, and now you come here most likely for the miniscule piece of _Tsukikage_ " I said in an angry tone which I tried to hide but I know it didn't work. I heard Zanya ask if _Tsukikage_ recognized him hearing Mr. Kabala apologize to him because _Tsukikage_ isn't very sociable.

" _Tsukikage_ isn't a part of this and neither is anyone else so leave them alone already" I told him before he shook his head saying they're a part of it now because of me. I saw the scroll turn into a mini _Tsukikage_ , when Zanya told Mr. Kabala that he was never giving _Tsukikage_ to him, appearing on Zanya's shoulder when he did so.

Mr. Kabala said it wasn't a big deal that he was missing a miniscule fragment but the thought of us having it is troublesome before he said that we would have a battle for it. If I win I get _Tsukikage_ and Zanya's deck back for him but if I lose we give the mini _Tsukikage_ to Mr. Kabala in a fight after school.

Time Skip: After School on the _Fight Stage_

We were on the _Fight Stage_ when I heard Mr. Kabala say 'I am beautiful' like he always does which is getting annoying. I heard him say something but I just told Zanya to ignore him because I'm going to get _Tsukikage_ back for him.

He asked me if I really think I can win making me tilt my head in confusion "I don't care if he uses your deck I'm not going to lose to _Disaster_ , especially when a friend is on the line" I told him before Akatsuki said to believe in me. Zanya told Akatsuki that he didn't ask me to help or for anyone to help making me scoff under my breath.

"I never asked for any of this Zanya but you can't get everything you want just by asking for it, you can't get _Tsukikage_ or your deck back without help" I told him before mini _Tsukikage_ jumped on my shoulder. 'May I join the battle?' I heard him say through the _Mind Link_ , I was slightly surprised to hear that.

"I don't mind at all _Tsukikage_ , not one bit" I told him with a smile before I heard Zanya tell _Tsukikage_ to be careful and told me that he won't give advice but he's watching from here making me nod with a smile. "Glad you're back Zanya" I told him before I asked Mr. Kabala if mini _Tsukikage_ can join in, he said to do what I want.

I heard Mr. Kabala _Dark Luminize Kisaragi Ninja Arts Side Story_ before I _Luminized Explosive Dragon Fang_ , Mr. Kabala said we went to great lengths because it smells of desperation. We raised the _Flag_ before Mr. Kabala asked if he could have the first move and I nodded since I don't mind plus it's polite to let someone else go first.

"So courteous, is that what the _Mikado Family_ taught you when you came here?" I heard Mr. Kabala say before Zanya asked what he meant making me sigh. "You're giving them way too many hints Mr. Kabala, you and the others in _Disaster_ " I said before I heard him say that he'll save a 'handsome' card for later.

He called to the center _Accelerate Ninja, Hayate_ telling him to attack me with all his might bringing me down to eight _Life Points_ ending his turn. I _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right position also calling _Thousand Rapier Dragon_ to the left position.

I equipped Steelfist, Dragoknuckle bringing my _Life Points_ back down to eight because I had nine thanks to the _Buddygift_. I asked _Thousand_ to attack _Hayate_ "of course my lord" I heard him say before he attacked taking _Hayate_ off the field.

I asked Drum to attack the fighter bringing Mr. Kabala down to seven _Points_ before I tried to attack but was stopped by Art of Item Blasting destroying Dragoknuckle. I heard Zanya ask why he did this to _Tsukikage_ before Mr. Kabala told him that he can't let a dangerous 'monster' roam around confusing Zanya.

"Creatures are allowed to use their powers on this world, it was demonstrated by _Asmodai_ , _Blade Wing_ , and _Tsukikage_ at _Sengoku Academy_ as well" I told him when he said that _Tsukikage_ wasn't dangerous at all because they can't use their powers on _Earth_. "We actually didn't know that we had thought we had found a way that they could do that, thanks for the information…" I heard Mr. Kabala say before I interrupted him.

"You better not use that name Mr. Kabala" I told him before he shook his head saying that he was about to making me sigh. I heard Zanya ask if they were going to continue whatever experiment they were working on and if _Tsukikage_ was nothing but an experimental subject.

I wasn't surprised when I heard Mr. Kabala say that he is until they work out the kinks in the experiment before he called _Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo_ to the right and _Hayate_ to the left position again. He also _Buddy Called Nano Machine Ninja, Tsukikage_ to the center telling them to attack the fighter calling them his mind controlled puppets.

It brought me down to two _Life Points_ making me glad it wasn't more before I heard Drum yell my name in concern. Mr. Kabala said that he's bored since he thought because I was using a new deck it would be more exciting before saying he's fought grannies better than me making me roll my eyes at him.

I told him things are going to get serious before I drew, charged and drawed, and called _Boomerang Dragon_ to the center position. I heard Zanya ask what a _Size 0_ creature can do before I told him I wasn't done equipping My Dragonblade Drum's Sword.

I asked _Thousand_ to attack _Tsukikage_ so Mr. Kabala will waste all the cards in his hand but I didn't mention that part. Mr. Kabala activated _Tsukikage's Nanomachine Body Replacement_ ability using up all the cards in his hand when I asked Drum to attack next.

Mr. Kabala didn't notice that that he didn't have anymore cards to activate the ability with so he told me that all the attacks are useless because he can just discard non-monster cards. "Mr. Kabala you do know that the point of those attacks were to get rid of your hand right?" I asked him before he looked down to see he no longer had anymore cards in his hand.

He told me that _Tsukikage_ will be destroyed but it's the last attack I'll be able to make because I lost precious _Life Points_ to equip the sword. I told him that he's wrong before I put the sword on my back smiling all the while.

I jumped asking _Boomerang Dragon_ to attack throwing him and removing _Tsukikage_ from the field before _Boomerang_ returned to my hand. "This is my new _Gao Formation_ Mr. Kabala" I said as I attacked bringing him down to five _Life Points_.

He chuckled with glee saying it's wonderful before he asked if I would consider joining _Disaster_ making me growl at him. "I do not want to join a group who intends to control the world through force and dictatorship" I said before he told me that was a cruel way of putting it.

He said that they only want to create a world that's under control making me growl again before he jumped slightly continuing. He said that _Mathematics_ is beautiful because it's precise and exact with an aesthetic pursuit resulting in beauty.

Mr. Kabala said that in _Mathematics_ you find the simplest path possible which leads you to an elegant result. Zanya said that he understands that making me sigh "please don't start acting like Tasuku" I said before he asked if their reasoning is taking away a _Buddy's_ freewill.

"You catch on fast I like that, mind joining _Disaster_?" Mr. Kabala asked before Zanya asked what reason he thinks that _Tsukikage_ chooses to be silent. Mr. Kabala told him to tell him in a bored tone before Zanya said that _Tsukikage_ made a conscious decision not to speak to strengthen his will and inner spirit.

"Knew it" I said before Drum said that _Tsukikage_ was holding out on us "not true Drum considering you heard him speak not that long ago" I told him before he nodded. "His training continues even now, in other words wouldn't you say he never lost his spirit at all?" Zanya asked before Mr. Kabala asked if there was a point to this.

Zanya asked what he thinks would happen if even a small part of _Tsukikage_ that had it's own free will was to reemerge with it's original body setting off warning bells for Mr. Kabala. He asked where mini _Tsukikage_ went since he wasn't on my shoulder anymore before I felt a wind telling him that it took him long enough to notice.

Mr. Kabala said that he designed the _Mind Suppressor_ himself as he tinkered with it before I heard it say 'error' twice "you do know you can't calculate feelings, and data changes basically every second in this case, right?" I asked him before Zanya said his calculations were wrong. I casted Dragonic Charge since my turn still isn't over before I casted Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher ending the game.

Mr. Kabala gave Zanya his deck back but Zanya was suspicious before he said that Zanya should just be thankful that he has his _Buddy_ back. Baku said that we still have questions or at least they do, he said that if he doesn't tell us he'll go to the _Buddypolice_.

"Don't Baku, they don't know anything and besides I told you they're under new management, more specifically _Disaster_ management" I said before Mr. Kabala asked how I knew that. "Shido's dad is a part of the new management and I'm pretty sure he'd know what his son was up to, during the incident on Kyoya _Gaen's yacht_ Tasuku got in trouble because he wasn't supposed to use _Future Force_ to save many people" I said before Mr. Kabala nodded.

"The adult world isn't as nice as children would expect then again it seems that Gao understands that quite well" Mr. Kabala said before he spoke again. "For your understanding of this I'll give this to you Gao" I heard him tell me before he threw me a letter which I caught.

I opened it before Zanya asked what it was "a _Gaen Cup_ invitation, we'll likely get answers there right?" I asked the air since Mr. Kabala disappeared somewhere. "Correct again Gao, I guess you want to return him to the _Golden Path_?" he asked me his voice like an echo before the _Rose_ I held was covered in flames.

"I'm going to save him" I said as I watched the _Rose_ that was unharmed by the golden flame. I was in a crouched position at this time because the _Rose_ was on the ground in front of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:47 P.M. on October 11, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading,**


	46. Fight Test

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know Gao's friends are OC in this with being confused all the time and not talking about his secret so much or mentioning what it could be and I am very sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Fight Test

Gao's POV

I was listening to Kyoya talk about the reason he's sponsoring the _Gaen Cup_ and how the participants will be selected before I looked down at the _Invitation_ I got glaring at it. I heard the _Talk Show Host_ say that Kyoya Gaen the head of the _Gaen Financial Group_ was their special guest today before I went through the destinies again checking to see what will happen if even one was changed off course.

The destinies of the dimensions all say that they'll disappear into nothingness if one destiny was thrown off kilter. If I were to change any of it the balance would be off and the destinies of everyone will turn dark, they would miserable their whole life causing the dimensions to be null and void.

Time Skip: Morning at the _Escalators_

I heard Kuguru greet us so I smiled doing to the same apologizing for being late as I scratched the back of my head. We went up the _Escalators_ before Baku asked if I've thought about the _Gaen Cup_.

"I was going to ask Tetsuya and Zanya actually" I said before Drum said that I talk about the _Gaen Cup_ in my sleep making me roll my eyes at him before I heard Zanya's voice. He said he was waiting for me to see if I wanted to team up with him "I was just talking about that, I actually already know all about _Disaster_ I just want to save Tasuku and make sure they don't do this to the rest" I said surprising him.

He asked if he was on the team I had in mind and I nodded saying he was and that the other person I had in mind is up there pointing to the sky where _Asmodai_ and Tetsuya are coming from. They landed saying that they thought we'd be off training for the _Gaen Cup_ but I shook my head "one condition I have for entering in it with the two of you is that you don't follow Tasuku in becoming a part of _Disaster_ " I told them and they seemed surprised at that.

"We won't become a part of _Disaster_ when we're trying to expose them as criminals Gao" Zanya told me before I told him that Tasuku said something along those lines as well but he had something in common with them. They asked me what that was "he thinks kids should have a voice, for more than a second he took away Jackknife's freewill because he'd sacrifice anything to get what he wants" I said making Zanya ask what I was talking about since he believes Tasuku would never do that.

"Enter the _Cup_ with me and you'll see what I mean but that also gives rise for darker feelings if you see your idol switch sides" I told him before he said that he won't but that he's surprised that Tetsuya even wants to be on the team. I heard Tetsuya ask what he meant before he told him that he thinks he should quit _Buddyfighting_ because he doesn't see him put half as much effort into _Buddyfighting_ as he puts into his _Dance Routines_.

This however riled up Tetsuya so he challenged Zanya to a match but he told him that even though it would seem like a waste of time he feels that no matter what he says it won't deter him. We were walking into the _Fight Stage Arena_ and they got set up before I heard Tetsuya tell Zanya he can go first.

Zanya told him that was his last mistake before he called _Electron Ninja_ to the center position activating _Cyber Analyze_ to draw two more cards. _Electron Ninja_ attacked the fighter bringing Tetsuya down to nine _Points_ , I heard Zanya call _Final Phase_ surprising Tetsuya in the process.

I heard Zanya cast Super Lethal Formation hearing Drum ask what it was before I explained what I could about it. "By paying the _Cast Cost_ after you cast a _Secret Sword_ from the _Soul_ all _Ninja_ on the field gets an extra 1000 attack and defense" I said and they seemed surprised asking how I knew that.

Tetsuya called _Demon Realm Warrior_ to the left, _Demon Realm Deathmetal_ to the right, and _Street Racer_ to the center. He told _Deathmetal_ to attack _Electron Ninja_ taking him off the field before I heard Tetsuya tell the other two to attack Zanya.

Those attacks had brought Zanya down to six _Life Points_ ending the turn before Zanya told him that he still hasn't mastered _Magic World_ saying people have to learn the hard way. Zanya casted Clear Serenity calling _Wanderer the Gold_ to the center before attacking all three creatures on the field removing them with _Cherry Blossom Storm_.

He then attacked the fighter bringing Tetsuya down to six _Life Points_ before I heard Akatsuki say that Tetsuya has no way to get through the 6000 _Defense_. "Actually he can especially since Zanya didn't put in _Star Crusher_ which would mean he can activate _Spell Cards_ " I said before Drum asked how I knew that.

"Hunch besides he's doing that right now" I said before Tetsuya casted Great Spells Devil Rock'n'Roll which didn't activate Super Lethal Formation. Tetsuya called _Street Racer_ to the right, _Deathmetal_ to the left, and _Buddy Called Asmodai_ to the center position.

Tetsuya discarded one card activating _Dangerous Back Drop_ removing _Wanderer the Gold_ from the field. Tetsuya had _Street Racer_ attack before I heard Zanya cast _Art of Body Replacement_.

 _Deathmetal_ went next and _Asmodai_ went last bringing Zanya down to four _Life Points_ ending his turn. Zanya said that he can do that to before he equipped Ninja Blade Kurogachi also _Buddy Calling Tsukikage to_ the right position.

 _Tsukikage_ attack _Asmodai_ removing him from the field before Zanya attacked Tetsuya bringing him down to four _Life Points_. Tetsuya called _Demon Realm Warrior_ to the center bringing him to three creatures on the field.

If all the attacks hit Tetsuya wins the match which I answered for Akatsuki and Drum who couldn't say it apparently. _Street Racer_ tried to attack but Zanya paid four _Gauge_ to cast the _Secret Art Stands of the Guardian Swords_ taking _Street Racer_ and the other creatures from the field.

I felt bad for Tetsuya who had been 'total annihilation' again before Zanya asked if he could finally see how much more dedicated he is compared to Tetsuya. Tetsuya told him that the match isn't over yet before he casted Key of Solomon First Volume also casting Great Spell Saturday Night Devil Fever.

This card brought _Demon Realm Warrior_ to the right, _Street Racer_ to the left, and _Asmodai_ to the center positions before he discarded a card to activate _Dangerous Back Drop_ removing _Tsukikage_ from the field. I noticed Zanya didn't have any cards in his hand which means he can't stop the next attacks which upsetted Akatsuki from the tears at the corners of his eyes.

I smiled slightly when I noticed that the only card left that could be set when Zanya was at one _Life Point_ was when a creature with over 5000 _Attack_ attacks the fighter. _Secret Sword, Comet_ I think the scroll was called.

I went down to the _Fight Stage_ with the others hearing Zanya compliment Tetsuya for using the card he did at the right time. He said that it proves he's a strong _Buddyfighter_ before _Asmodai_ said he was surprised that Zanya put down _Secret Sword, Comet_ when there aren't that many creatures with over 5000 _Attack_ in _Magic World_.

Zanya told him that it was easy because everyone knows how good of friends they are and that he was sure Tetsuya would want to attack with _Asmodai_ at some point. Zanya complimented Tetsuya again by saying they weren't outmatched because if _Asmodai_ wasn't called by Saturday Night Devil Fever he would've lost.

He told him that he takes back the bad things that he's said about him after asking for forgiveness as well which Tetsuya eagerly accepted. Zanya held out his hand saying that the next time they fight it'll be as team mates making me smile as they shook hands.

Baku asked what I was going to do and I nodded "I said that as long as they don't switch sides with whatever they learn from or during the _Cup_ I would love for them to be on my team" I said before Baku put a hand on my shoulder. "That includes you as well Baku and Kuguru, Baku has a relative in _Disaster_ which is why I didn't mention the name of one of the members" I said confusing him.

"I would suggest, since I think Tetsuya wants this as well, that you build him a new deck that's fits his style" I said before Tetsuya said that I was reading his mind making me chuckle before Baku caught his deck.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:22 P.M. on October 11, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	47. Gaen Cup's First Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Gaen Cup's First Match

Gao's POV

I got a page from the Principal and from Mrs. Stella that _Aibo Academy_ is now owned by the _Gaen Financial Group_ almost making me break the thing. I got a text from Kazane telling me that the _Gaen Cup_ is going to be broadcasted all over the world which I don't like one bit right now.

Baku and Kuguru kept asking me what was wrong but I told them that I'm fine and we need to finish my deck before we did so. I was ecstatic about using it in the _Gaen Cup_.

Time Skip: Day of the _Gaen Cup_

I thanked my Grandmother for packing something for Drum and I when we left the house early in the morning so I can see if Kiri's alright and still make it on time. I was looking down at Kiri from my chair across from Mrs. Stella, when Drum asked if I wanted something, I didn't speak so Drum asked how long he's been out.

Mrs. Stella told us that he's been like this ever since he got back which I don't like the sound of at all before I gripped my jeans tighter than I was before. "I wish he didn't have to switch sides like he did, if he didn't then he would probably be awake by now" I said before Mrs. Stella spoke up.

She told me that it wasn't my fault and to stop blaming myself but I shook my head "I should've visited at the school sooner, as soon as his adoptive father told me where his new school was" I said before she asked if I wanted to change his destiny. "No I don't want to do that but it's still painful to watch" I told her before I heard the door open.

I had fisted my hands hard enough that I felt blood when I had dug my nails in too deep before I heard _Asmodai_ tell me that I'm supposed to take care of myself before I wiped the blood off my hands with the cloth he gave me. "Thanks _Asmodai_ " I told him before my friends came in telling me to leave everything to them which I shook my head at since I can't let them do all the work.

Tetsuya made a somewhat good point since I think that will happen but I don't think he'll be 'stoked' when he wakes up. "Mrs. Stella?" I asked her when Kuguru said that I'm not the only one worried about Kiri which I had already known.

"Yes? What is it Gao?" she asked me when a surprised smile "would you mind paging me when Kiri's awake and if he leaves right after?" I asked her and she nodded. "I always do Gao" she told me with a smile making me smile to before we left the _Hospital_ me telling them that we're going to win the _Tournament_ hearing them cheer their agreement.

Time Skip: _Gaen Cup_ Room

I was sitting at a table my team was gathered around when I heard Kyoya Gaen greet everyone thanking them for coming before everyone started cheering. _Asmodai_ said things were heating up which I know is rhetorical but it still isn't heating up that much whether it is or not.

Tetsuya said that it makes you want to dance but I don't entirely feel that way either before Akatsuki said that he doesn't think he's been more excited. "This is most likely the first time a _Buddyfight Tournament_ has been broadcasted worldwide" Zanya told him which I agree with because I haven't heard of one that has been.

Kuguru said that she can't help but feel there's an ulterior motive to this and I nodded before Baku asked if I know what it is so I nodded saying that I do. " _The Mighty Sunfighter_ always lights the way, no matter how dark things are" I said before Drum encouraged me saying that.

Kyoya said the reason for sponsoring this _Cup_ is to share the game he loves with everyone before saying that the teams are going to be introduced. The draw was going to determine who plays who and who is where out of the eight teams that were invited to participate.

Paruko said the suspense is crazy because the teams will have to score two times to continue, just like any other _Tournament_ it's the same so that barely makes sense to me. "Figured as much" I said when our name was called to go first, Baku said that he doesn't like this which wasn't a surprise.

I have a bad feeling about the first match for the team we're up against, with the fact that Zanya told us earlier that they would be the ones winning matches and the team we're facing being _Team Goddess_ would imply that it's mainly girls or the leader is a girl. Baku and the others left to set up the _Buddy Pit_ since we were given time before the match to get ready.

I thanked them for their support before I thanked Zanya and Tetsuya for letting me go first which was short lived when Zanya said that he should go first instead. He said something about pressure for winning the match because of the eagerness of the crowd before I spoke.

"There's, at minimum, a one third chance you'll be facing a girl Zanya and at maximum a three thirds chance you'll face a girl in the first match which will ultimately lose the game so are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded but he was hesitant to do even that. I got my phone out calling Baku and telling him that Zanya was going first despite the odds of a female opponent before the call was ended.

I heard Zanya's introduction as well as singing before I stifled a chuckle saying that I was correct when it would've been a one third chance it'd be a female opponent and it is. I smiled sadly at Zanya who fainted when he realized that Mrs. Suzuha would be his opponent in the first match which I had figured if she was on that team.

I saw Akatsuki tell Zanya something before he stood up but he fainted again when Mrs. Suzuha threw her glove at him the match starting not long after that. Zanya _Luminized_ his _Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type 2_ deck but he was shaky when he did that.

"That's not nice Drum" I told him when he said that he hates to admit it but he thinks this match is going to be interesting when Zanya stuttered at charging and drawing. I felt bad for Zanya because he was stuttering and I think he was messing up _Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo's_ name when he called him to the center.

I smiled sadly at Zanya again when he told _Saizo_ to attack 'my lady' but corrected it to 'the lady' instead, in my opinion the other one was better and less rude than 'the lady' but he's flustered. Tetsuya said that if Zanya had trouble with girls he could've just asked him shaking his head before I smiled slightly when _Asmodai_ said that he doubted that.

 _Saizo_ brought down Mrs. Suzuha's _Life Points_ to eight calling _Final Phase_ before he put in a Lethal Formation Spell ending his turn. Mrs. Suzuha called three creatures and increased her _Gauge_ and hand with a _Spell Card_.

 _Magic Knight of Light_ attacked Zanya after _Magic Knight of Darkness_ removed _Saizo_ from the field bringing Zanya down to nine _Life Points_. Art of Body Replacement was used to counter _Magician of Glass, Will Glassart's_ attack.

 _Tsukikage_ was _Buddy Called_ to the left position and _Electron Ninja_ was called to the right position before _Electron Ninja's_ ability was activated increasing the number of cards in Zanya's hand. Zanya was going too fast in this match, he wants to get this over with but he's rushing which leaves little time for him to think things through.

 _Tsukikage_ attacked _Knight of Darkness_ , _Electron Ninja_ attacked _Knight of Light_ , while Zanya tried to attack with Ninja Blade Kurogachi but because he was going to attack a girl he attack _Will Glassart_ instead dealing zero damage that turn. Mrs. Suzuha _Buddy Called_ _Mary Sue_ to the center position before using the cards ability to call out two powerful creatures in the process.

Mrs. Suzuha casted the powerful _Spell_ My Grandfather Clock which is very beautiful but because Zanya didn't have enough _Gauge_ he wasn't able to activate _Secret Sword, Star Crusher_. _Mary Sue_ attacked ending the game because Zanya's turn was skipped making me sigh because he was the one that talked about not needing to lose in the first match.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:58 P.M. on October 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday**


	48. Fight to Change

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I do not know how but all four of my watches except for one is broken, the one that matches my Choir Dress which I have to wear for a Concert tomorrow is broken so I won't even know what time it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Fight to Change

Gao's POV

I was in the _Waiting Room_ with the others that was specifically for my _Team_ when the _News Caster_ said that the _Match_ between _Balle de Solei_ and _Team Goddess_ Mrs. Suzuha defeated a nervous looking Zanya. I heard Paruko say that I was most likely the next fighter but as soon as I had heard Terumi being next I knew Tetsuya would want to go instead.

 _Three Gorgon Sisters, Medusa_ was her _Buddy_ so they know it's her but I can't see her so I'm not sure if she's the same girl that was in _Disaster_ or not. I was waiting for Tetsuya next to Kuguru before I finally heard him.

"You want to go against Terumi right?" I asked him and he nodded saying that his hearts following a new beat. Baku thought that was weird and that it needs to be checked out.

"Follow your heart to the best of your ability, make sure to win, but no matter what happens in the end with her don't let it get you down" I told him before he nodded thanking me for that. Terumi was still dark when I was looking out at the _Fight Stage_ through the window but she wasn't that bad either, just confused.

I got a _Text_ from Noboru asking why I wasn't playing making me shrug even though he can't see it. 'Tetsuya wanted to play against her so I figured why not, plus he wins it' I texted back before Drum asked if we made the right decision making me nod.

I heard Tetsuya ask if she remembers them but she brushed him off turning her head before I heard Paruko say that based on the awkward tension they know each other. She tried calling Mrs. Suzuha before I sent an anonymous _Text_ to her.

"Terumi is a very loyal girl because she was saved in some way by someone before she lost her memories, but she doesn't think it means much to him-From Anonymous" Paruko said and I saw Terumi glare at her. I heard Terumi _Dark Luminize_ her _Deck_ and they rose their _Flags_ , Terumi fighting for _Legend World_.

Paruko said that Tetsuya has the first move before he told Terumi she was a cool girl getting her attention. I saw her cover her ears when they started rapping and dancing before I heard Tetsuya call _Fallen Angel of Rage_ to the center position.

 _Fallen Angel_ rapped with them before I heard Terumi say that her head hurts making me smile sadly at her seeing her _Golden_ color increase and decrease, the song is making her path fluctuate. _Fallen Angel_ attacked bringing Terumi down to seven _Life Points_ , when she was still on the ground I saw her glowing black and purple, the same color as _Disaster Force_.

She yelled at them to stop the 'stupid' singing when she got up throwing away her glasses as she activated _Disaster Force_. I was chuckling slightly when she yelled that she told them to never go near her again.

In my opinion they should've stayed away because when she loses she'll either get her memories back and these ones erased or her memory will be erased all together. Paruko was excited about the fact that Terumi's appearance changed right before their eyes before I texted her in anonymous that that was _Disaster Force_ but not to say it out loud or show any reaction to it.

After I sent the text and heard Paruko receive it I heard her say that Terumi is a beauty and that she was serving as the _Vice-President_ of the _Student Council_ and its _Secretary_. I bet Shido really hates her positions and I'm betting she was found in the _Underground Catacombs_ unconscious because she was sent to the _Basement_ because of him as well.

I heard her call _Stheno_ to the center and _Euryale_ to the right, _Stheno_ attacked removing _Rage_ from the field. Because _Euryale_ has a double attack with a _Gorgon Sister_ on the field she dealt Tetsuya four damage meaning he's at six _Life Points_.

"She's really strong" I heard Drum say and I nodded before I told him Tetsuya gets better from here hearing him call _Great Duke, Astaroth_ to the center. I heard Terumi tell him to give up because he can't win against her before I heard _Asmodai_ say something about her liking him which I know isn't wrong.

She asked why he was telling him that her voice cracking at a high pitch at the end before Tetsuya casted Nice One! Adding two more cards to his hand. Tetsuya called _Demon Realm Architect_ to the left before Tetsuya asked if he could make the _Set Spell Solomon's Great Barrier_ before it was made.

 _Sky Poet, Amon_ was then called to the right making it so that there were two _Size 2_ creatures on the field because the _Set Spell_ he had _Architect_ build makes all _Size 2_ creatures _Size 1_ creatures. _Euryale_ was removed by _Architect_ and _Stheno_ was 'dethroned' by _Amon_.

 _Astaroth's_ double attack brought Terumi down to three _Life Points_ before I got a _Text_ from my dad asking me if Terumi was a part of _Disaster_. 'Yeah she is, she's supposed to be on another team for _Disaster_ but she wants to prove herself' I texted back to him before I looked to where they were sitting to see that dad was telling Hanae something.

I heard Terumi ask how they can be so ridiculous before she told them that _Buddyfight_ isn't a game to her. " _Buddyfight_ is my whole life, my reason for living and for Gao Mikado, from what I keep hearing, he'll die under certain conditions regarding it" I heard her say making me sigh.

She _Buddy Called Medusa_ to the center activating her ability by discarding one _Gorgon_ creature to remove all _Size 1_ creatures from the field. _Astaroth_ was still standing because of the _Soulguard_ before Terumi called out _Medusa's_ son _Golden Blade_ removing _Astaroth_ from the field as well with his attack.

Because three or more _Gorgon's_ were in the _Drop Zone_ though _Golden Blade_ gained the ability to penetrate bringing Tetsuya to three _Life Points_. _Medusa_ attacked making Tetsuya lose one _Life Point_ because Terumi really doesn't want Tetsuya to say another word.

Terumi asked him why he can't just let her destroy him before she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. When he said that even though _Buddyfighting_ is hard she doesn't have to cry about it before I heard her say that she'll have no name, no friends, and no _Buddy_ if it's taken from her.

She said that without the game she'd have no life and no friends because she's a nobody which isn't true. Her real name is Akari Saitō (1), a very popular singer and artist from an Island not too far from here.

Tetsuya said that as long as he's around she has a friend which surprised her before he told her that it isn't a game to him and that he asked me to play her because he wanted to really badly. _Demon Lord, Asmodai_ was _Buddy Called_ to the center once he said that it was the best game ever because it brought the two together.

I heard _Medusa_ tell _Asmodai_ to take care of Terumi for her but I'll be doing that regardless because of what will happen after this loss. The two started rapping and dancing again before _Asmodai_ did a _Super High Speed Demon Spin_ taking off one _Life Point_ before I heard Tetsuya cast Key of Solomon, First Volume.

He called _Final Phase_ paying three _Gauge_ saying that he knows it's cheesy but he's calling the power of love before the game ended. I saw _Asmodai_ pick the two up before I took a picture of it with my phone when she was smiling with them as the crowd erupted into cheers because she said the game is fun.

Drum said that we're up next and I nodded still watching them as I put my phone in my pocket.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:30 P.M. on October 18, 2016**

 **1) Don't know what this name means all together because her real name isn't mentioned in the** ** _Anime_** **and I only watch the** ** _Anime_** **. In other words fake name.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	49. Near-Death Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I keep messing up 'to' and 'the' and write 'the the' instead of 'to the' which is weird in my opinion. I also keep messing up 'a' by putting 'o' or 'e' instead, is that odd?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Near-Death Match

Gao's POV

Paruko said that the _Final Match_ to decide the winner of the _Opening Round_ is about to begin before I saw Tetsuya walk in. "Do you want to know her name or no?" I asked him when he sat down before he asked me how I would know.

"Akari Saitō, despite what she said during the match she's actually really popular being a famous singer and artist on an _Island_ not too far from here" I said and he looked at me with a shocked expression. "She also has _Long-Term Memory Loss_ so it's not surprising she forgot, however if she lost her memories after the fight it's because her _Deck_ and _Buddy_ were stolen along with her memories because she was of no use to _Disaster_ anymore" I told them making them fist their hands.

Tetsuya asked if that was what I had warned him about before the _Match_ and I nodded "I figured that if she wasn't on the _Team_ that _Disaster_ has in the _Tournament_ then she was being tested to see if she's right for _Disaster Force_ " I told them before I said we should focus on the next _Match_. Baku asked if we know who we're fighting against "Paruko" I said before Zanya asked what I said.

"I'm going against Paruko, she's the only girl we know of that has been in contact with Mrs. Suzuha so I'm guessing her" I said before Zanya said that we're at a disadvantage either way. Everyone knows about me but no one knows about their last fighter or how Paruko fights.

He asked if we were worried but I shook my head hearing Baku say that he built my _Deck_ to fight how I want against whoever and that I don't get worried. I shook my head at the last thing since I do worry, more than I let on around them.

Drum told them that his dad always says we have to fight like no one's watching which is what he always says but he says more than that. I walked out of the _Waiting Room_ to head to the _Fight Stage_ thanking Akatsuki for wishing us luck as we walked down the hallway.

I felt bad for Drum who was asking how long we were going to have to wait because Paruko was trying to build suspense. "Come on Paruko" I said before she looked shocked that I knew she was playing before her _Buddy_ brought her down to the other _Stage_.

She flipped out of it saying that she was indeed the one that was fighting and that she'd still be announcing before I heard Drum say that he thought she didn't know how to play. "Drum? She narrates _Buddyfights_ so I'm quite sure she'd need to know about the game to do that, or at least know the basics" I said before she nodded.

Paruko _Luminized Falling Twinkle Star_ "guiding you to your destiny _Luminize! Explosive Dragon Fang!_ " I said before Paruko asked everyone to say it like they mean it. Paruko said she was with _Hero World_ when we raised the _Flag_ telling everyone that _Hero World_ has cool creatures from _Aliens_ to _Robots_ that can combine their forms.

I heard Drum say this was going to be weird when she told us we were having the first turn before I started. I called _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the center asking him to attack "of course" he told me before he brought her down to eight _Life Points_.

Paruko called the first warrior of the _Quartet Five_ to the right and the third one to the center, the first warrior was told to attack _Systemic_ having the third attack me. He brought me down to eight _Life Points_ as well before I complimented her fighting but she either didn't hear me or was ignoring me.

I started my turn asking _Thousand Rapier_ to the left and _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right equipping Dragon Blade, Drum Sword. I asked _Thousand_ to attack the center before "your wish is my command sire" he told me so I asked Drum to attack Paruko.

He brought her to five _Life Points_ before I attacked as well bringing her to three ending my turn before I felt my head throb. She said that she's never found herself in a tough position before saying it was okay because the _Match_ is just beginning.

She casted It's About Time I Got Serious! Adding two cards to her hand also _Buddy Calling Martian UFO, Takosuke_ to the center. She paid one _Gauge_ to ride her favorite _Extraterrestrial_ which is basically the same thing as equipping an _Item_ and everything else like how she normally does when _Announcing_.

Drum was commenting blandly about her always doing that before she activated the _Martian Zap Zap Beam_ ability. I already knew about the ability making me tell Drum to be quiet because she's going to guess correctly.

She did guess correctly when she said that I had Green Dragon Shield in my hand but she could've also called Blue Dragon Shield since those are the two I draw most of the time. I felt the zapping from the attack but it didn't hurt and I wasn't even moving when I was being zapped which I'm guessing is odd for many of the people in the stands.

I got knocked down to six _Life Points_ because of this though before I heard her say she was going to have _Solar Panel Man_ attack me but I casted Green Dragon Shield. I knew it was going to get destroyed and I was right when she casted So The Dream I Had Went! A _Counterspell_.

I was brought down to four _Life Points_ and I still felt the throbbing in my head, I'm guessing Baku met _Gremlin_ , otherwise known at Retsu. I was shocked again but this time by Martian Ray Blast bringing me to three.

I called _Boomerang Dragon_ to the center position asking Drum to attack Paruko but she casted Justice Will Prevail increasing Takosuke's _Attack_ and  Defense by 3000 which is also a _Counterattack_. Drum was removed before he returned thanks to his _Soulguard_ before I asked _Thousand_ to attack.

She casted I've Seen Through Your Moves before I asked _Boomerang_ to attack throwing him and bringing her down by one before I tried attacking. She casted I've Seen Through Your Moves again before she said that I came ill-prepared for her which isn't true.

She activated the ability guessing _Boomerang Dragon_ in my hand but I growled at the fact she insulted Yota's outfit bringing me down to one _Life Point_. She zapped _Thousand_ before she had the first warrior of the _Quartet Five_ attack me but I casted Green Dragon Shield.

She had _Solar Panel Man_ attack me but I casted Dragonic Formation and activated Drum's _Move_ ability. Paruko casted Hero Climax not surprising me, it gave her two more _Life Points_ before she had _Takosuke_ attack me bringing me down to one _Life Point_.

"Don't you dare say that my playing style is based on luck Paruko because it isn't" I told her when she said that with my luck I'll draw Gargantua Punisher. "I get the cards I want because I was given a _Deck_ by the best _Deck Builder_ in the world, that's all there is to it" I told her before my head slowed in throbbing so I'm guessing Baku heard what I said.

I moved my deck to my waist before I drew, charged and drawed, and drew again calling _Final Phase_. I casted Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher ending the game and I was glad even though I already knew I was going to win.

I heard Paruko say that the next two _Teams_ were granted a _Special Request_ being that all players are named before the _Matches_ begin. _Three Brothers Kanmei_ was the first _Team_ introduced with two brothers being _Criminal Fighters_ , true to the motto of the _Buddy Police_ those who break the _Law_ in _Buddyfight_ are given a second chance to redeem themselves.

I didn't like that the _Disaster Team_ was in the _Second Round_ , so soon into the _Tournament_ , or that they riled up the brothers by saying that they don't need their third member because they plan on easing past to first two _Matches_. Shido and Davide are the ones on that _Team_ as well as _Gremlin_ /Retsu.

"I had told you someone you know is working in _Disaster_ , you were conflicted over joining him earlier" I said when Baku realized the third fighter on their _Team_ is _Gremlin_ , his cousin. I was thankful that my head stopped throbbing all together a few minutes after Baku left because that means he made up his mind and he isn't joining _Disaster_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:52 P.M. on October 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	50. Dark Actions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Dark Actions

Gao's POV

I heard Shido cast Nightmare Despair and I really hate that card, it turns your own creatures against you, _Lax Dragon_ used to be grey but as soon as the card took over he was black which means he's turning. I heard _Lax Dragon_ apologize to me before he even turned but I smiled sadly at the _Dragon_.

Shido won the game because _Lax Dragon_ attacked his _Buddy_ and I was annoyed at him for doing something like that. Davide was next and for his finishing move he destroyed his _Buddy_ to cast Slow, Pain, Fall ending the game.

Despite people not liking the _Criminal Fighters_ at the start before the _Matches_ they were in an uproar at how _Team Darkness Mastermind_ used _Darkness Dragon World_. Paruko said the same thing I figured about the murmurings before she said they were calling for their _Disqualification_.

Kyoya said the concern was touching but _Darkness Dragon Word_ established a _Diplomatic Agreement_ this morning which I had no idea about. From Mr. Shido hesitating in verifying the agreement is true I'm guessing it isn't.

I heard Kyoya say there were other surprises included as well to make this a memorable _Tournament_ but I growled at that because I know what they are and I know the results. Everyone but my team and I cheered when Kyoya asked what we all thought and I know I'm not going to like this.

Paruko said that it isn't surprising, with everything he's done to help mankind, he's been voted 'Most Incredible Person on Earth' three years in a row. "Don't you dare say girls are the only ones who can understand that Kuguru" I said when Tetsuya said he doesn't get it because without his money, material possessions, and team he's got nothing.

"And why not?" she asked me making me sigh "if you say that you'll sound like you're only looking at looks not accomplishments" I told her before she nodded. I heard Drum say we need to expose him because we have _Dragons_ like him on our planet.

I really did not want to think of how many _Dragons_ went off their path after I left and when Drum said ' _Dragons_ ' with an 's' I knew it was a lot. "What have you found out _Asmodai_?" I asked cutting Drum off when he was about to accuse him of not doing anything at all.

A red _Asmodai_ came in saying he had nothing when _Asmodai_ asked before a blue one came in whispering about what transpired between Baku and Retsu. Tetsuya asked if he found out anything before _Asmodai_ was in a thinking position but said that he might have some clues.

"What do you think about that clue Gao?" I heard him ask me before I shook my head "not worth looking into in my opinion since it's over with already" I told him before he nodded. _Team Purgatory_ and _Team Sengoku_ were picked for the next _Round_ when Paruko said the drawing was happening, I knew _Team Purgatory_ was a _Disaster Team_ so I didn't like this.

I heard a crash a while after the drawing before I ran out of the room to see smoke down the hallway so I ran there. I saw Rouga and _Purgatory Knight_ , Tasuku from the color of his original path, within the smoke hearing Rouga say that Kyoya gave him permission to fight him and that it's to be thought of as a test.

When the smoke cleared revealing _Purgatory Knight_ I mouthed Tasuku when he looked at me before Sophia said that this isn't the time or place. I called Rouga's name getting his attention off of Tasuku and Sophia when they walked away.

"You're mad that you don't know who he is right? I'm not going to ask if you know _Disaster's_ intentions since I already do, plus I know the identity of _Purgatory Knight_ as well" I told him and I could tell from his eyes he was shocked. His eyes hardened before he asked who he was "you want to know on your own Rouga I'm not going to mess with that, besides he's not staying _Purgatory Knight_ for long anyways" I told him and he nodded.

"You're my rival and that's it Gao so don't think of calling me a friend" he told me and I nodded "I told you already that I'll be your friend if you want me to be and rival if you want me to be" I told him before he nodded leaving again. Drum said that a friend must mean something different to him and I nodded "Rouga and Kyoya are friends or at least that's what he thought before something happened and he didn't like it" I said before they asked what it was.

"For him to say if he does, he'll be a little more kinder later in life but he doesn't know what a friend even means or is so he won't consider it" I said before I heard Raremaro say that it's been a long time. "It's been a while Raremaro, Shosetsu, Kanahebi" I greeted them before Drum asked if they missed him that much.

Kanahebi enthusiastically agreed to that before I growled at Zanya and Akatsuki who were thinking that Kanahebi meant to create a new _Criminal Organization Kanahebi Style_. He said that it wouldn't be a _Criminal Organization_ but a new _Kanahebi Style_ getting Zanya to say that was his dream which he finally remembered he'd said that.

Raremaro and Shosetsu said they weren't going to lose again before Shosetsu told me that I inspired him to do a lot more training which I shook my head at. "You were good enough already, yes you made one mistake but that was it, I've made plenty more in just a month" I told him before he asked what I meant.

"I noticed Kiri was switching to a _Dark Core_ for various reasons couldn't stop it from happening, didn't stay with Tasuku and he was taken by _Disaster_ , and _Purgatory Knight_ because he was a friend of mine before he got a _Dark Core_ " I said before they looked at me with shocked expressions. "Rouga will be hard to beat but that goes with Sophie and _Purgatory Knight_ since they both use _Disaster Force_ " I told them when Raremaro said that he was surprised that Rouga was their first opponent.

"Be careful about them" I told them before they nodded saying they were going to win their matches but I know they won't.

Time Skip: End of First _Match_

I wasn't surprised that Kanahebi was beaten easily by Sophia before I entered Shosetsu's name into his _Contact_ on my phone as well as his picture. I did the same with Raremaro since I'm more friends with them than I am with Kanahebi.

I have Kanahebi's _Pager_ _Contact_ though so I can still talk to him and the same with him for me. "I told them to be careful and said that all of them were strong enough to defeat them" I said when Zanya and Akatsuki asked how he was beaten so easily.

When the next two competitors were up I heard Rouga say that he wants to know what Kyoya was planning so I'm guessing he asked but Kyoya didn't answer. Rouga _Dark Luminized Ace Defeat_ before Shosetsu _Luminized Fortress of Swords_.

Rouga paid one _Gauge_ to _Equip_ _Explosive Axe_ taking Shosetsu down to seven _Life Points_ and I could see Rouga was apprehensive about an action. Shosetsu called _King Arthur_ to the right and _Great Magician, Merlin_ to the left.

I heard him _Equip Immortal Sword, Durandal_ giving him an extra _Life Point_ so he was at eight now. When Rouga casted a _Counterspell_ for the _Link Attack_ between _Merlin_ and _King Arthur_ I saw his _Core Deck Case_ activate _Disaster Force_ without command.

I growled again when I heard Kyoya tell everyone to look at Rouga's _Core Deck Case_. "He's using Rouga as an example, to endorse the _Dark Core Deck Cases_ " I said before I growled Kyoya's name making Zanya ask what was wrong.

"Rouga didn't do that on purpose he was just as surprised as anyone yet he was told not to use it _again_ when he didn't even try using it" I said looking at Rouga to see he was glaring at Kyoya. Shosetsu attacked Rouga with _Durandal_ bringing Rouga to nine _Life Points_ making him stumble back as a result.

 _Asmodai_ said Kyoya was a smooth operator before asking why I don't think he just made that up when he spoke about the _Dark Core Cases_. "I know the intentions of _Disaster_ already and one of them has to do with mass production and selling of _Dark Core Cases_ so no one can use it against an oncoming threat" I told them before they asked what I meant.

"Just trust me, you have yet to ask how I even know this and I know you're not stupid enough to not come up with any ideas yet but you're not asking either" I told them as I looked out the window again. "I plan on telling you guys everything after the _Tournament_ is over so just… bear with me" I told them before they quieted down and watched the _Match_.

 _Armorknight, Eagle_ attacked _Merlin_ removing him from the field before _Cerberus_ attacked but Shosetsu switched _Equipment_ to _Divine Protection_ making it so he only lost one _Life Point_. Drum said Rouga looked as mad as I do when someone other than myself and the _Buddy Police_ talk about my past and I nodded before I said Rouga looked apprehensive.

Rouga attacked activating Thunder Devastation to remove all of Shosetsu's creatures from the field before his turn ended with Shosetsu having two _Life Points_ left. _Galahad_ was called to the left and _Percival_ to the right discarding Holy Grail from his hand and changing _Equipment_ to _Excalibur_ who descended from a cloud above.

 _Galahad_ and _Percival_ attacked bringing Rouga to five before Shosetsu attacked with _Excalibur_ bringing him down to two _Life Points_. When he was about to attack again Rouga casted Battle Aura Circle nullifying the attack.

"Don't do it Rouga" I said when Rouga got angry at Shosetsu for calling Kyoya Gaen his master after Rouga said he was his friend not master. I didn't listen to the rest though only that he got mad and that he asked himself what he did when he accidently activated _Disaster Force_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:48 P.M. on October 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	51. Worried Friends and Tiger's Trick

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters I only own the _Dragon World_ , _Magic World_ , and _Darkness Dragon World Ruler's_ names and the beings**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Worried Friends and Tiger's Trick

Gao's POV

I watched as _Gummy Slime_ got Kemura to three _Life Points_ making me smile when Kemura said that Kazane's as strong as always. She won the game with Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and I was also excited to see who their second player is.

"I think Kemura is supposed to be joining the _Seifukai_ and that's why he joined, plus they're friends" I told Drum when he said that Genma wanted Kemura on _Team Seifukai_ for some reason. Paruko was surprised to see that the second player for _Team Destiny_ was Jin but I wasn't surprised since he told me he was going to be on it.

I know all the players on _Team Destiny_ I just didn't know what order they were going to play in. I heard Paruko say that she's been with _Futurecard Buddyfight_ since the first episode and she hasn't seen Kazane and Jin speak to each other.

Baku asked why they even teamed up with each other but I have a pretty good idea from the name, because of me or more likely because of Tsurugi and _Commander I_. I was always worried they would do this though "it's so cool that they teamed up together don't you think?" I asked him not answering him since I shouldn't.

"You know something don't you Gao? Do you know who their third member is and how they know each other?" he asked me making me sigh before I nodded. "I'm not answering though" I told him before I heard him sigh this time as Genma was introduced as the next fighter on _Team Seifukai_.

Jin picked up his phone as soon as I got a _Page_ from Tsurugi telling me that Jin, Noboru, and Kazane are there to keep me safe and that Kiri has escaped from his _Hospital_ _Room_ making me sigh. I gripped my _Pager_ before Jin hanged up his phone saying that _Team Destiny_ is switching fighters making Paruko and _Team Seifukai_ rage about it.

I heard Tetsuya say that Jin's putting himself before his _Team_ making me shake my head and tell him he isn't. "He was asked by someone to find someone who's supposed to be in the _Hospital_ but left" I told him before they asked how I knew that.

"A friend of mine who just called Jin" I said but said nothing else as Noboru said he was coming when Paruko got impatient. I was smiling at his introduction because he grabbed the _Microphone_ and did it himself before telling Genma he was going to lose.

I was covering my mouth to hide a laugh when Noboru said that if I can beat him he can to before I heard him _Luminize_ his _Noble Wing Knights Deck_. They raised the _Flag_ before I sweat dropped at Drum when he said 'there's that weird looking human again' before I spoke.

"I don't think _El Quixote_ would like being called a human when he's a _Dragon Knight Buddy_ " I said before Paruko said that he seems different from the last time he was here. I didn't listen to what _El Quixote_ said but I did agree with Noboru when he said there will be time to catch up later.

Noboru _Buddy Called Dragon Knight, El Quixote_ to the center having him attack Genma bringing him down to eight points. I heard Akatsuki ask Zanya what was wrong before he told him that it's weird for Noboru, Kazane, and Jin to form a _Team_ together.

"Besides being friends with me and being their own unique individuals I have no idea" I answered him with a smile when I put my head on my arms that were crossed on the back of a _Couch_. "You know something don't you?" Zanya asked making me sigh since I already answered this.

"Yes I do, I already said I did but it's not my place to tell you guys, even if it does have to do with me" I said before he looked at me with concern but I ignored it. I focused back on the game when I heard Genma say he was _Buddy Calling Dragon Emperor, Duel Seiger_ which wasn't a surprise.

 _Duel Seiger_ removed _El Quixote_ from the field before attacking Noboru but I frowned when Noboru was putting himself down by saying he used to run away from fights because there was a good reason for it, even if he doesn't believe that. He called _Dragon Knight, Alexander_ to the right and _Dragon Knight, Red Baron_ to the left.

"When I lost to Gao I realized that I needed to become stronger like my _Buddy_ had taught me and to continue playing like a certain _Dragon_ wanted me to" Noboru said making me smile since I think I know who that _Dragon_ is. It was very cool to see that Noboru had _Carry me and Fly, Calvary Dragon Hyperion_ since I didn't know he had a _Dragon Equip Card_.

"He finally became a _Dragon Knight_ , I'm surprised he found him" I said when I stood up jumping over the _Couch_ to get a closer look at the cobalt and silver _Dragon_. Baku said he didn't know there was such a card before Kuguru explained that it has a _Critical_ of two, 7000 _Attack_ , and will increase his _Gauge_ by one if the attack hits.

"Though this is the opposite of the _Fate Dragon_ I am the shadow created by Gao Mikado's light" Noboru said making me smile before I took out my phone to send a text. 'No matter how you put it you're still a good person Noboru, I would be trying to save you right now if you weren't' I texted him before I heard Genma tell him to show him his power.

Dragonic Destruction was casted removing _Duel Seiger_ before he returned because of the _Soulguard_ , _Red Baron_ and _Alexander_ did a _Link Attack_ though removing him again. _Gale Assault_ was performed removing _Duel Seiger_ again but Genma was unfazed by the attacks which wasn't a surprise.

Genma paid two _Gauge_ to call out _Duel Seiger Spartan_ when Noboru told him to call him out which also wasn't a surprise since he seems to want to either buy time or get the game over with. "I don't like that he keeps saying that since I did it he can also do it, it's good to have goals but that doesn't seem like one" I said before I saw Zanya nod and heard him say that Noboru's better than he thought he was.

I heard Genma call _Burning Right Bruder_ to the right and _Blizzard Left Bruder_ to the left who are both _Size 0_ creatures. _Freezing Prison_ was activated after I heard Noboru say that this was getting better by the minute which I agree with.

 _Explosive Fire Power Blast_ which was even worse when activated after _Freezing Prison_ because creatures with 2000 or less _Defense_ is removed, in other words he removed all of Noboru's creatures on the field. _Eternal Spartan_ was said after Genma asked if he was ready for _Spartan's Double Attack_.

Green Dragon Shield was casted by Noboru which means he has no more cards left in his hand before I got an incoming _Mind Link_ from _Saitou_ which was odd because he's my _Advisor_ and my _Guard_. I asked him why he was calling after all this time before he told me that _Ice Blade, Joker_ had just told him Kiri's planning to rescue all of the _Buddies Azi Dhaka_ had taken.

I smiled at that before he asked me if I was in danger making me tell him I'm not because I don't think they even told the other _Rulers_ where I was yet. That didn't make things better though just worse, especially since he said he was coming to _Earth_ making me panic.

"I'm fine you don't have to come here _Saitou_ " I told him through the _Mind Link_ but when he answered he was unsure of whether he should or shouldn't comply. I heard Baku say that trust seems like a new concept for Noboru but I shook my head.

"It's not a new concept, he's always had it in him he's just never looked deep enough to find it" I said before I told _Saitou_ that he doesn't have to come here because there are a lot of people here protecting me already. Noboru called _Dragon Knight, Masamune_ to the left and _El Quixote_ to the right position.

They performed a _Link Attack_ with Noboru defeating _Spartan_ before _Tempest Enforcer_ was called. Noboru casted Dragon Calvary Arts, Ultimate Smash ending the game with a win for him which is good.

I got a text so I looked at my phone to see that Jin had texted me, when I opened the text I saw that Kiri had successfully saved all of the _Buddies_ that were in _Azi Dhaka's Dimension_ making me smile. I paged Mrs. Stella, Tsurugi, and _Commander I_ the same message getting good replies from them as well as a 'thank goodness he's okay' from Mrs. Stella.

"There are more _Teams_ in the competition than them but it seems they're the ones…" I said but I didn't finish because I couldn't say that we have to beat them since they'll be defeated by _Team Purgatory_ before that happens.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:38 P.M. on October 25, 2016. I could've finished sooner but I had a Financial Aid Meeting to go to.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	52. Father and Son, Advisor and Lord

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. There's a special guest in this that was mentioned at the ending of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters I only own the _Dragon World_ , _Magic World_ , and _Darkness Dragon World Ruler's_ names and the beings**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Father and Son, Advisor and Lord

Gao's POV

"Let's make a toast for making it to the _Tournament_ … _Balle De Solei_!" I said as I sat around a table of food my grandma and I cooked for today. I raised my glass as I said the toast and so did everyone else saying our _Team's_ name as well.

I heard a bunch of chattering but I couldn't make out what they were saying because of that with just my human hearing but I didn't really mind. I heard Dad say that we did really well congratulating us before he said it making me smile.

After Kuguru said that we worked really hard to get this far Tetsuya said it was time for the _Balle De Solei Talent Show_. I went first with my _Skewer Technique_ , I had the _Takuyaki Balls_ on the _Skewer_ lighting fast as I had said before I had performed.

I got applause for it before Zanya was next with his lightning fast _Pizza Cutter_ _Technique_ which was really cool, it looked like the _Pizza_ was in the air and it dropped when smoke came from under it with a whooshing sound. The _Doorbell_ rang when Drum was performing an act with his _Drill_ and a pillow before I followed my Dad and Hanae to the door.

When Dad opened the door I saw Drum's Dad there before I heard a familiar tone shocking me when I was by the entrance to the _Living Room_. Drum's Dad stepped aside to let _Saitou_ and _Akiza_ through before he came over to me.

He put his hands on my shoulders turning me right then left to check me over before he stopped asking if I was alright. "I'm fine _Saitou_ why are you here?" I asked him before he glared at me like I was being reprimanded for something I didn't even do.

"I heard you were here years ago and I have yet to visit to see if your schooling is going well or even if you're still in the condition you left in, I've been worried sick since you left without a word" he told me making me sigh before my friends asked who he was. "This is…" I started but was interrupted "I am Mr. Gao's _Guard_ , _Advisor_ , and _Teacher_ and this is Akiza" he said bowing to them with his hand over his heart.

Akiza had done the same thing before Dad had invited them to stay for as long as they like which isn't new. I had to sit next to _Saitou_ instead of my friends though because he wouldn't have me leave his side.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you or Akiza _Saitou_ but it was last minute" I told him before he nodded telling me that my _Guards_ , _Guardians_ , and _Staff_ already told him my circumstances for having to leave home and join the _Mikado Family_. What he said shocked my friends confusing them when they were asking Drum why his father was here.

When they asked what _Saitou_ was talking about he explained in detail, minus the stuff about _Dragon World_ anyway. "Gao is my young lord, he is to rule a _Country_ in the near future but due to a _War_ between three countries, including ours, coming too close to his home he had to be placed under the supervision of the _Buddy Police_ " he told them making me sigh.

"There is no reason for you to tell them that _Saitou_ but how is the _Country_? I haven't seen it in a while and I do miss it" I asked him before he nodded with a grave facial expression. "It's doing very bad young lord, it's been worse since your leave" he told me making me frown before I fisted my jeans.

"Many rumors are going around that you were taken by one of the enemy _Countries_ and others are leaving because they think you'll be returned if they do" he told me before he noticed my fists were clenching tighter. "My apologies young lord I had been careless in revealing so much about a _Country_ you care a lot for" he told me frantically which is something that made me laugh.

"It's fine, I haven't heard anything about it at all so I'm glad, I just wish they didn't make up those stupid rumors" I told him before I heard Dad and Drum's father get done talking. Dad asked me if I was writing letters to Mom and I nodded saying I do every day after I finish my chores, homework, and cooking dinner.

"You know how to cook?" _Saitou_ asked me and I nodded before he said he was so proud of me asking where and why I learned to cook. "My adoptive Mom taught me as well as grandma and it was because I wasn't aware of bets and their consequences here" I told him before he glared at me making me scratch the back of my head.

"Mr. Mikado sir?" _Saitou_ asked my Dad getting his attention before he did the same with Drum's Dad. "Do you think they should be disciplined for their ignorance with these matters?" I heard him ask making me gulp because I don't like where this is going.

"Yes we do believe they should or at least Drum should" I heard both our Dad's say at the same time before Drum asked why I don't deserve punishment. "He was sent to a _World_ entirely different than the one he was raised in and so far has yet to make any mistakes besides that one that he didn't recognize beforehand" _Saitou_ and my Dad said before Drum's father nodded.

Scene Change: _Training Room_

"I'm sure you'll do fine my lord" I heard _Saitou_ say before I nodded hearing Akiza yip making me smile at the _White Fox Kit_. We raised the _Flag_ before I heard Dad also fights for _Dragon World_ which isn't a surprise since I think Drum's Dad is in the _Deck_.

I heard Dad charge and draw before Drum said that we don't have to do this making me sigh. "It's better to go along with it Drum besides arguing with those older than you won't solve anything" I told him before he asked why I'm doing this then.

"You're my _Buddy_ and I am yours we come as a package until you assume your role as _Chief_ " I said before he said that makes sense. _Extreme Sword Dragon_ was called to the center before he was told to attack me.

"I apologize for this sire" he told me making me shake my head since I have no reason to guard against it. "You're going to have accept this fight Drum, it won't change much other than possibly restoring your memory" I told him before Drum's Dad asked if he forgot about the _Ruler_ of _Dragon World's Dragon Knight Form_.

"That is what it looks like Mr. _Bunker Dragon_ sir" I heard _Saitou_ say as Akiza yipped. I _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right and _Systemic Dagger Dragon_ to the left before I equipped Drago Blade, Drum Sword.

"You seem to enjoy fighting alongside your comrades my young lord, unless others agreed to being used by you you don't like to do so" I heard _Saitou_ say when I heard Hanae say it was the _Gao Formation_. "I really don't see why I have to do this other than because I'm Drum's _Buddy_ as well as friend" I said before I asked _Systemic_ to attack my Dad.

I asked Drum to attack my father next before Dad asked why he would be mad at me if I didn't write Mom every day. "Because she wanted to be more involved in my life than she had before, before she had chosen to accept the job I felt like an outsider in the family because she cared so much for Yota and seemed upset whenever I mentioned or did something similar to him" I answered before he nodded with a sad smile.

"Do you still have the nightmares or no?" he asked me before I told him I'm not talking about it here. _Thousand Rapier_ was called to the right greeting me as 'sire' as always.

Dad _Buddy Called Great Drum Bunker Dragon Father_ to the center before Drum's father spoke "I do apologize for having a hand in you being sent here young lord it was not my intention" he told me before I sighed. "Everyone should know by now I don't like being called that, I'd rather be a friend or a family member than a lord, master, sire, or ruler" I said exasperated by today's events.

 _Thousand Rapier_ was told to attack me before he apologized for it making me shrug "show my son that it's okay to tell people about his problems since he still can't seem to" Dad told Drum's Dad making me sigh. "You really should tell people Gao whether you're given permission or not, don't wait till you're likely to die" he told me before he punched me but my head only moved to the right from the punch.

"Your punches are weak compared to the others _Chief_ " I told him making him give a belly laugh surprising Drum. "Very true old friend after all the _Ruler_ of _Dragon World_ is stronger than any light _Dragon_ " he told me making me smile before I heard _Saitou_ cheer.

Drum's Father then went to Drum asking him if he remembers the vow he made before he left, his solemn vow. "How could you forget a solemn vow? _Dragon's_ _Pride_ is not something that allows a _Dragon_ to forget a vow that they made" I heard _Saitou_ chastise making me sigh.

I called _Boomerang Dragon_ to the center when I heard Drum say he remembers now and he apologized to _Saitou_ and _Akiza_ for forgetting. I asked _Boomerang_ and _Systemic_ to do a _Link Attack_ but it was nullified by Drago Energy.

I attacked next after _Boomerang_ was removed from the field due to the _Counterattack_ but was stopped by Wrath of Dragon. Drum attacked next and from what I heard when he was stopped from attacking from the same spell, Wrath of Dragon, Drum still didn't understand what he came to _Earth_ to learn.

Dad only had one card left so he had to make it count before he casted Dragon Flame on Systemic before he asked _Thousand_ to attack me. I casted Green Dragon Shield before Dad had Drum's father attack me but I casted _Dragonic Formation_ moving Drum to the center.

"Drum the _Drills_ not completed yet, or did you forget there can be more than one answer to every problem" I suggested when Drum sounded like he was in trouble. I saw Drum take the _Drill_ apart making me smile when he found the _Core_ of the object which changes depending on the owner of the _Core_.

I felt a burning sensation near my _Deck_ so I looked down to see a card that was on fire, I took a hold of it seeing what card it was making me smile when I saw it. I paid one card in the _Gauge_ to _Evolve_ Drum evolving him into _Super Armor Dragon, Drum Breaker Dragon_.

I moved Drum to the right without being told he has the new _Ability_ to do that because I already knew. I called _Systemic_ to the left and _Boomerang_ to the center " _Systemic_ and _Boomerang_ attack _Great Drum Bunker Dragon Father_ , attack your _Chief_ " I said before they nodded complying.

There were no more cards in the _Dragon Chief's Soul_ so I asked Drum to attack him before I heard Drum's father say that he's never been more proud than when Drum first breathed fire. Drum was then able to penetrate taking Dad down to three _Life Points_ before I attacked next ending the game.

I heard Dad say today's training was over making me smile before _Saitou_ spun me around grabbing both my hands in both of his. "Nice job my young lord you still have great fighting ability" he told me making me smile at him.

"Are you staying for the food _Dragon Chief_?" I asked him when he was done talking to Drum and he nodded. "Are you staying for a while or until I go home?" I asked _Saitou_ and _Akiza_ who both nodded saying it was the last one they are staying for.

I sighed before I smiled at them asking _Saitou_ to let go of my hands now "it seems we'll be busy cooking _Grandma_ " I told her and she nodded saying she's always welcome to cook for guests. I went to the _Kitchen_ baking some snacks for my friends as _Grandma_ made more Takuyaki while _Saitou_ and _Akiza_ watched.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:57 P.M. on October 25, 2016. Internet and my Keys hate me, I was stuck downstairs not writing this because the Internet was down and I couldn't leave my Keys in the Front Door. I was stuck downstairs to make sure no one takes them or walks into the house from 3:45 P.M. to 4:15 P.M.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	53. Purgatory Unmasked

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters I only own the _Dragon World_ , _Magic World_ , and _Darkness Dragon World Ruler's_ names and the beings**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: Purgatory Unmasked

Gao's POV

I was at the _Hospital_ despite knowing that Kiri's not here "can you call me when he returns? He should get his rest and have check-ups here at least" I asked her and she nodded saying she'll call my number if the _Hospital_ finds him. I walked out of there with Drum before I spoke out loud "I hope they got all of their _Buddies_ back" I said before Baku, Kuguru, and _Saitou_ walked up to me.

"From what I hear they did, how did you know about that?" Kuguru asked me when they stopped in front of me. "Jin told me Kiri freed all of the _Buddies_ when he left the _Hospital_ " I told them before _Saitou_ was standing next to me as we walked.

When we reached the square I heard Jin ask me who my new friend was making me look up to see Noboru, Kazane, and him before I called out greeting Noboru since I haven't seen him in a while. "This is _Saitou_ , my…" I was about to say before _Saitou_ stepped in front of me giving his own introduction.

"My name's _Saitou_ of the _Destiny Guard_ , _Dragon Knight Circle_ , and _Teacher_ , _Advisor_ , and _Guard_ of my young _Lord_ Gao Mikado" he said making me sigh. "He's a friend but if we're in my original _Country_ he's all of those things" I said before the three nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad to see you again Noboru it's been a long time" I told him and he nodded saying he's only here to repay me for all that I've done for him making me smile. "Let the _Sun_ shine on even with _Purgatory_ " I said before he nodded telling me he'll win his Matches before he left when Jin who called him ' _Kitten Shirt_ ' like Hanae always does.

Time Skip: _Waiting Room_

I was in the _Waiting Room_ for _Balle De Solei_ when I saw Tasuku in his _Core Gadget_ arise from the floor after Noboru was introduced. Paruko said that besides how he looks she has nothing else to say before Kyoya said that his name's _Purgatory Knight_ and that his _Armor_ is his _Core Gadget_.

I heard Noboru _Luminize_ his _Noble Wing Knights Deck_ before Tasuku _Dark_ _Luminized_ his _Purgatory Knight's Conviction Deck_. They raised their _Flags_ and I heard Kuguru say that this makes three who use _Darkness Dragon World_ making me frown because I had told them there were more that did.

 _Dragon Knight, Alexander_ was called to the center attacking and bringing Tasuku down to seven _Life Points_. Tasuku said 'let's go to work' basically telling Zanya who he was.

"I already told you someone you look up to was a part of _Disaster_ , I wasn't lying Zanya" I told him before he nodded but he was still upset asking how it was possible. "I left him alone and he didn't listen, he never listens to orders" I said before Tasuku called _Purgatory Knight, Iron Gord Dragon_ to the left before he _Buddy Called Purgatory Knight Leader, Demios Sword Dragon_ to the left.

I heard _Asmodai_ ask if he just said _Armored Dragon_ before Drum said that _Armored Dragons_ are on _Dragon World_ not _Darkness Dragon World_. " _Darkness Dragon World_ is the opposite of _Dragon World_ , almost the exact same, however because they're opposite but the same their _Ruler_ tries to kill the _Dragon World Ruler_ which cannot happen" _Saitou_ explained.

I heard Tasuku _Equip Purgatory Sword, Fatal_ "if a person switches to _Darkness Dragon World_ from another _World_ their cards change to their darker versions" I said when I noticed that _Fatal_ looked exactly like _Dragobrave_. "You still have that card, I was worried when I had given it to you that you wouldn't have even used it" I said when I smiled sadly at the card.

"You don't meant that…" Kuguru and Baku said at the same time but never finished since I nodded. "Tasuku was taken off the _Buddy Police_ for disobeying orders when we were at _Sengoku_ " I said before they nodded with shocked expressions.

"Tasuku gave up a normal childhood to join the _Buddy Police_ and when he found out that didn't change anything because children have no say in a world full of adults he was upset" I said before I continued. "He found out not long after that _Disaster_ infiltrated the _Buddy Police_ and was even more upset about it so decided to confront _Disaster_ getting my help in doing so" I said before I finished.

"When Kyoya told him a half-truth goal of _Disaster_ he believed him and fought against Kyoya but lost and succumbed to _Disaster_ , I left him alone thinking that he would keep his promise of not listening to them" I finished. I heard Tasuku activate _Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine_ which isn't good because it can increase his _Gauge_ if his creature is removed from the field by another creature.

 _Demios_ was told to attack _Alexander_ before I heard him say that he doesn't really want to fight someone from his beloved homeland with _Demios Retribution_. _Iron Gord_ was told to attack Noboru before _Rule of Purgatory_ was activated against him making me frown.

"Do you want to leave my young lord? You have never liked watching your allies sacrifice themselves or liked _the Lost_ _Arts of Dragon World_ " Saitou asked me and I shook my head. "I am fine _Saitou of the Dragon Knights_ it's just that… I don't like how this has changed Tasuku, it's my fault he's like this" I said before he asked me what would happened if I had changed it.

"Nothing good but still" I said and he nodded putting a hand on my right shoulder before I heard Tasuku attack with _Fatal_ but it was guarded by Green Dragon Shield being activated. Noboru _Buddy Called El Quixote_ to the right and _Dragon Knight, Red Baron_ to the left not really surprising me since that seems to be the only formation he knows.

He also _Equipped_ the same as the other time as well, _Calvary Dragon Hyperion_ , before he attacked Tasuku but it was guarded by Black Dragon Shield. _Demios_ attacked _Red Baron_ when I heard Zanya ask me if I knew this was going to happen.

"Do not blame my young lord, he is known for…" Saitou tried to say before I cut him off "I am known for messing up, Zanya and the others can blame me if they want, I already do" I said before I heard Tasuku attack. The attacks brought Noboru to five _Life Points_ before Zanya said he can't believe that Tasuku would do this so he needs proof making me freeze.

"Zanya you can't stop the fight and accuse someone that was respected by the public of changing to _Darkness Dragon World_ " I told him but he was already running so I followed him. I had to hold Zanya back from going after Tasuku but we were already on the side of the _Fight Stage_ with Zanya struggling in my grip despite not being able to move that much if at all.

Paruko told me to keep my 'dog' on a leash before _Akiza_ growled at her making Paruko ask who my friends are. " _Akiza_ is the _White Fox Fit_ and this is _Saitou_ , do not explain your relationship with me _Saitou_ " I told him when I saw he was about to speak.

Zanya asked him to take off his _Helmet_ calling him by his name when I let him go since he would only struggle harder anyways. "We know who he is Zanya, you're in denial and I had told you this before the _Gaen Cup_ " I told him when he said that.

"Are you going to break your promise just like Tasuku did?" I asked him before Noboru told us to stand back because he's going to win this making me freeze. He called _Alexander_ to the left position before telling him to attack _Purgatory Knight_ as my head thumped.

 _El Quixote_ attacked once _Alexander_ brought Tasuku to three _Life Points_ but it didn't get through because he activated _Purgatory Flame_ on _Demios_. The _Spell_ isn't good for Noboru because it causes damage to the opposition equal to the removed creature's _Critical_.

"Calm down Zanya, your yelling hurts my head" I told him as I gripped my head getting _Saitou_ to tell Zanya to calm down because he's hurting his lord. "Gao cares more for Tasuku than anyone, if his heart hurts from someone changing paths then he cares for them more than anyone else" _Saitou_ said before I could stop him.

Noboru got tired of this apparently because he threw his _Lance_ making it knock off _Purgatory Knight's Helmet_. Paruko said that truth is stranger than fiction but I didn't listen to the rest as my lungs started hurting, seeing the path change and knowing it changed are completely different things.

"You are blind to what's around you because you were given too big of a responsibility at a young age being the _Buddy Police Wonder Boy_ " I said before Noboru said that I was right. "You weren't give a proper childhood so you were growing up too fast working with adults" he said when he told everyone that he gets what _Commander I_ was talking about now.

Noboru said that Tasuku needs his help before Tasuku told him that he's becoming an adult because kids don't have any power and he would be the same if he didn't change. He said he couldn't even protect his family making my vision blur before I spoke "do you think Jackknife hates you for what you did? He doesn't hate you and he never will" I told him before Noboru said that he shouldn't try to be something he isn't.

Noboru called _Final Phase_ , it won't be his win however before he activated _Ultimate Smash_ but it was stopped by _Counter Final_. Everything except for _Akiza_ , _Saitou_ , Tasuku, and I were frozen and grey before I heard Tasuku cast Distortion Punisher which isn't good for Noboru.

I heard Paruko say when that was over and Tasuku had won that Tasuku seemed to have stopped time and turned Noboru's attack against him. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked at Tasuku's facial expression, I did this to him and I don't like it one bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:13 P.M. on October 26, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	54. Childish Lenses

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: Childish Lenses

Gao's POV

I heard Kyoya say that he didn't know who _Purgatory Knight_ was and just that he came to him telling him that he wants to be an unknown. Everyone clapped before Tasuku went down the _Elevator_ before I answered a call from Tsurugi.

He asked me if Tasuku was a part of _Disaster_ and I told him he is " _Team Darkness Masterminds_ and _Team Purgatory_ are the _Teams_ that are made entirely of _Disaster_ members" I told him hearing him make a sound that told me he heard me. "He got upset that kids had no voice in the _Law_ but I think he misinterpreted it as kids not having a voice at all, _Team Disaster_ said that they want to make a world where kids have a voice" I told them before I heard the current _Commander_ walk into the room.

He said they were wasting valuable work time before I heard Tsurugi tell him that he's talking to an important person. The _Commander_ asked who could be important enough to break rules of talking on the phone during work hours.

"The _Sun Dragon_ " I heard Mrs. Stella say before I heard _Coffee_ being poured into a cup not far from where they were standing. "I would like to meet him sometime since he sounds important" the _Commander_ said before Mrs. Stella spoke.

"He's the _Ruler_ of a _World_ where _Buddies_ come from and if he was to return home under bad terms it would mean no more creatures from that _World_ here in the game" she told him before _Commander_ left. After a while _Commander I_ was speaking about Kyoya being behind Nobari and his henchmen.

I was running basically the whole time that we were talking so when I heard that I spoke again. "I have to go call me if there's anything more on this or if you need to ask me something that needs an answer right away" I told Tsurugi before he told me to be safe.

"You guys as well" I said before I hung up putting my phone in my pocket, it's new one with a golden dragon on the case, a _Nexus Phone_ I think it's called. When I reached _Team Purgatory's_ _Waiting Room_ I knocked on their door getting Sophia to open it.

She asked what she can do for us saying that we should know this isn't our _Team's_ _Waiting Room_. Drum told her to drop the act and that we have business with Tasuku before she drew a card activating Gleipnir.

She had the chains wrap around Drum putting him in the air before she asked if I was tempted by the power to make cards real. "Unlike with Kiri, Shosetsu, and Tasuku I know what your true goal is and I don't intend to let it see the end" I told her standing up straight.

"You know who I am Sophia, almost everyone except for Tasuku and Shosetsu knows who I am who's in _Disaster_ or has used it, so you should know I'm not lying when I tell you that" I told her before I heard Tasuku speak. He told her to put Drum down before I went over to Drum grabbing his left wrist right below the drill not letting him hit the ground before I brought him over to the door.

"You have no idea their real goal and yet you seemed to have joined them without hesitation, I can't tell if you're being manipulated or if you truly believe and _Organization_ you wanted in _Jail_ is telling the truth" I said before he told me that I need to leave. He said he wasn't being manipulated and that a _Buddyfight_ with Kyoya opened his eyes making me sigh as I looked down seeing my vision was blurry.

"You broke your promise Tasuku, you had told me before I went after Kiri that you wouldn't listen to _Disaster_ or to Kyoya, you're not Tasuku" I said before I heard a yip. I turned my head to the right to see _Saitou_ "young _Lord_ what are you doing here?" he asked me stopping right beside me.

"I'm talking to my friend why else would I be here?" I asked him before he looked Tasuku up and down confusing Tasuku. "My name's _Saitou_ of the _Destiny Guard_ , _Dragon Knight Circle_ , and _Teacher_ , _Advisor_ , and _Guard_ of my young _Lord_ Gao Mikado" he told him with a suspicious look.

"Go on Tasuku, you were about to say something" I said looking at Tasuku again and I saw a pained look when he said he realized _Future Force_ wasn't enough when he activated it. "Let me ask you this then Tasuku" I told him when he was finished with something that is exactly what a kid would think.

" _Future Force_ stands for creating a better _Future_ for others but what do you think _Disaster Force_ stands for? I already know the answer so tell me your answer after the _Gaen Cup_ " I told him and he seemed surprised by that. "What does Tasuku, not you, intend to do with the _Dark Core Deck Case_?" I heard _Saitou_ ask before Sophia answered for him.

She said he's helping increase their number before she asked me if I would join them "you know our code _Saitou_ so please tell them" I told him and he nodded bowing with his hand over his heart. "There is a balance to everything, good and bad balance each other out, two wrongs don't make a right but you can right a wrong" he told her before I spoke.

"Increasing the number of disaster doesn't sound good to me in other words so no I do not accept something that basically spells out your intention" I said before I heard her say that she'll have to erase my memory. She pulled out a card making it glow before I heard Kiri cast Dragonic Shoot making me smile.

"That wouldn't have worked either way Kiri so you didn't have to do that" I told him when the _Spell_ was stopped by Breathen Gard. "I will not let her harm you either way Gao" he told me making me smile before I heard Sophie say ' _Grim Reaper_ ' and Tasuku asked if that was _Disaster Force_.

Kiri called out Jackknife before I heard _Saitou_ greet him as they had a conversation while I spoke with Kiri. "It seems I was right when you let all of the _Buddies_ out of _Azi Dhaka's Arenas_ , it seems you remembered most of your life or at least something about it" I told him and he nodded.

" _Ice Blade, Joker_ told me who I am and that both of us are similar in that way" he told me and I nodded before Kiri told Tasuku that whether he wants to hear it or not Jack wants to tell him something. Jack said a bond like theirs was unbreakable and Tasuku was the one who said it before Tasuku said it is.

"So you teamed up with _Demios Sword Dragon_ because your bond is unbreakable? _Dragon's_ have a whole different bond then, I wonder why my young _Lord_ is friends with you if this is how you treat a bond" I heard _Saitou_ say before I growled at him. Tasuku said his life is great when he's with Jack but it's not a luxury just a burden when he has to protect people.

He said to make others happy he has to set aside his own happiness which made me growl at _Saitou_ when he was about to speak. "At least you're acting your own age, sacrificing something of yours for someone else may help some but it doesn't help all" I said before Tasuku spoke again.

I saw that Jackknife was upset before he asked Tasuku what he was saying when he said he can no longer be protected by Jack. "Tasuku" I said making him stop trying to call or cast.

"Come here for a second" I said and he nodded cautiously stepping forward, I leaned towards his ear before I spoke. "You really want me to die don't you?" I asked before he stumbled back with a scared look.

"If you truly think of me as a friend as you kept saying then you'll know whether I was lying when I said that or not, if you debate on it you were lying when you said I was your friend and I know you weren't" I said before he nodded. A card he had in his hand glowed before he used _Disaster Force_ creating a _Snow Storm_ in the _Hallway_.

 _Saitou_ protected me from the brunt of the _Storm_ despite him not having any way to warm himself or increase/decrease his body temperature like I do. I kept him warm so he wouldn't fall asleep before the _Storm_ died down and Kiri explained why _Team Destiny_ was formed when I stood up.

"I already know why but thanks for the information Kiri" I told him when he finished explaining it to Drum. I picked Akiza up when she yipped at my feet making her lick my face when I held her to my chest since she was cold.

Kiri told me that all the members on _Team Destiny_ fought against me and realized what's important to them for it making me nod since I know that. Jackknife came out asking for a favor and I nodded "I already know what it is Jack and of course you can play with us to get Tasuku back" I told him before he spoke another word.

I put out my hand "I'm glad I'll get to fight with you again Jackknife" I told him and he nodded. "It's an honor to fight alongside you again, I promise you won't regret the decision" he told me and I nodded before he turned into a card that I held in my hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:51 P.M. on November 1, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	55. Fights and Resolutions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know Gao is slightly OC in this but that's kind of expected when characters have a different past from in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: Fights and Resolutions

Gao's POV

I called my Grandma asking if she needs help with the _Stand_ but she told me she was fine and doesn't need any help making me sigh. She always does it by herself, she needs to have some help at least with as many people that I hear in the background.

I heard Kazane say that she didn't know I would get so shaken up over this and thought that I would be doing my job like I came here to do. She's right though I did come here for something, to help those who fell off of their destined path reach it again but Tasuku joining _Disaster_ was a part of the reason he has the path he does.

As soon as I got off the phone I told Zanya I was going to fight Tasuku when we go against him but he said I couldn't when Tetsuya walked in. He asked me if the only reason I joined was to find out where Tasuku was making me sigh.

"I said I wanted to save him and make sure _Disaster's_ plan doesn't see to its completion, I never said a single thing about finding out where Tasuku is" I told him. "All I said was that you would back out when you found out the truth" he said making me growl at him "I told you the same thing and guess what you did" I told him before he subtly flinched.

"I had told you your idol was a _Disaster Member_ and that the only reason I'd ask you to join is if you don't do the same thing he did and you almost did" I said before continuing. "You stopped a _Match_ because you were in denial that Tasuku, your one and only idol, was a part of _Disaster_ and then you sulked for days at a time because of it" I said.

Drum asked Zanya if he would be able to fight Tasuku any better than I would making him say that no matter the opponent he will fight with all his strength. "And with Mrs. Suzuha? You can say for sure you fought her with all your strength?" I asked him making him shut his mouth when he was about to speak.

"I have to beat Tasuku with Jack otherwise he won't return to us and I can't let that happen" I told him before Baku asked what I was thinking. "You guys know nothing about me or why I have to stop _Disaster_ from completing their goal, you have no idea what so ever" I told them looking away from them.

" _Asmodai_? Before Baku goes on a rant about why it's not possible to rebuild a _Deck_ right now can you tell them the real reason he doesn't want to" I asked him and he nodded. "Of course, it's because he doesn't want to lose a _Deck Building Match_ " _Asmodai_ said surprising everyone but me, Baku, _Saitou_ , and _Akiza_.

"As I had said earlier Baku has a friend/family member in _Disaster_ , he declined joining _Disaster_ which is what I had hoped he would do" I said before I continued. "However his cousin's also a _Deck Builder_ who said he would beat him in _Deck_ _Building_ to decide who's better or which _World_ is better; Baku or Gremlin/Retsu, any _World_ except for _Darkness Dragon World_ or _Darkness Dragon World_ " I said.

"Friends trust friends Baku, if you really think what I think you're thinking you're exactly like Gremlin" I said as I looked away from him again. When he said that we'll win as long as we stick to the plan he came up with I knew that this was a bad idea.

"I trust my _Deck_ , I trust my _Dragons_ , and I trust my friends, if you can't do that you're no better than _Disaster_ " I told him as I put Jackknife's card to my forehead. I heard Kuguru ask who was going first but I shook my head at her "Tetsuya goes first he has people watching him and I can't play if Jack isn't in my _Deck_ " I said and they nodded before Tetsuya left thanking me.

I called Noboru before he picked up "if you're wondering why Tetsuya's first it's because he has people watching him and Zanya can't play at the moment" I said before I heard that he was worried about that. "Baku's in a competition with his cousin who's the _Deck Builder_ for the _Team_ we're up against so he won't jeopardize _his_ plan so I can fight with Jack to get Tasuku back" I said before I heard him tell me to continue.

"Zanya and I had a fight on whether I should leave the _Team_ or stop fighting all together seeming to have forgotten that the reason I asked him to join was not to get caught up in Tasuku being with _Disaster_ , and he is caught up in it" I said before he asked if there was anything else. I heard Jin say that he hopes 'the little guy' isn't up to something making me laugh before I told Noboru that was all.

I heard Davide _Dark Luminize The Black Dragon Deck_ before I heard Tetsuya _Luminize_ his _Devil's Millennium Deck_. _Bloody Moon Dragon_ was called to the center since Davide was going first before he was told to attack the fighter.

"Despite this I do hope you don't lose just because of this" I said as I watched the _Match_ leaning against the wall behind Baku who was sitting on the _Couch_ in front of me. I heard Tetsuya call _Demon Sommelier_ to the center before he called _Demon Realm Architect_ to the left.

 _Solomon's Great Barrier_ was created making me smile, I'm not really mad at Baku for not putting Jack in my _Deck_ I just wish he would so I can fulfill a promise as _Dragon World's Ruler_ which holds more standing than a _Dragon's Promise_. I also didn't like his reasoning or what he's become because of that reason, I had felt a headache come on when Baku was talking so I asked _Asmodai_ to speak so he wouldn't anymore.

 _Guide Poet, Ammon_ was called to the right position due to the _Set Spell_ , _Architect_ attacked first removing _Bloody Moon_ before the other two attacked bringing Davide down to five _Life Points_ while Tetsuya's at eight. I gripped my head when Baku said that Tetsuya's lead wasn't going to last and I know it caught _Tsukikage's_ , Drum's, _Saitou's_ , and Zanya's attention.

 _Deathgaze_ was called to the right when I heard Davide say he was going to do what he wanted making me smile despite the thumping in my head. _Black Dragon, Spine Chiller_ was called to the left before he _Equipped_ Evil Death Scythe.

 _Spine Chiller_ removed _Poet_ from the field before Tetsuya lost two points because of _Spectral Strike_. _Deathgaze_ took out _Architect_ before Davide took out the center creature.

Because of this Tetsuya was at three _Life Points_ due to the two _Spectral Strikes_ he was hit with. I felt a weight on my shoulders turning my head to the right to see _Akiza_ and turning it to the left to see _Saitou's_ hand.

I ignored the headache I got when Baku said that Tetsuya can't win with only three _Life Points_ left because I was smiling when Tetsuya put his plan into action. He said that he wouldn't give up because his _Team_ was counting on him and I think everyone but Baku realized I knew this would happen.

 _Great Duke_ was called to the center before he casted Nice One! To increase the cards in his hand, he called _Fallen Angel of Rage_ to the left _Buddy Calling Demon Lord, Asmodai_ to the right. Tetsuya discarded one card to activate _Dangerous Backdrop_ "you get it yet you guys?" I asked them getting their attention.

"I was never really mad at any of you, I just took it out on you without thinking" I said before they asked what I was talking about. "The reason I came to _Japan_ besides the _War_ was because of people like _Disaster_ , I was mad at myself for not being able to keep my promise to Jack by putting him in my _Deck_ and for not being able to stop any of my friends from turning to _Disaster_ " I said before I continued.

"Tetsuya's buying us time so we can get past what made us stop being a _Team_ , more specifically what I just admitted, Baku with how much his cousin changed, and Zanya with his idol being in _Disaster_ and focus" I finished shocking them. _Belith_ was told to attack the fighter but _Death Grip_ was casted removing him from the field after he was frozen.

Davide was down to two _Life Points_ when _Astaroth_ attacked twice, _Asmodai_ was told to attack next but was stopped by Devil's Stigma when _Spine Chiller_ was sacrificed. I saw that Davide was about to pull a card from his pocket making me growl at him before I saw Gremlin on the screen that popped up beside him making Davide *tch* from what it looked like.

Davide called to the right _Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse_ which is the second most beautiful in _Darkness Dragon World_ besides _Black Dragon, El Huracan_. I handed Baku one of the _Bento's_ that Grandma gave Tetsuya but it was the one I made: one that gives energy, is healthy, and still delicious enough for Baku to eat.

It was in a red wrapping with _World Flag Symbols_ on it in orange before he took off the wrapping thanking me and telling me that he'll build my _Deck_ after he's done, I nodded thanking him. Death Grip was used to destroy a card in _Astaroth's_ _Soul_ bringing him back before Tetsuya casted Solomon's Shield stopping _Samael's_ attack.

I gave Zanya one I made as well with a royal blue wrapping with silver _Katanas_ on it making him ask why these ones are different than the others Tetsuya brought. "I made them last night specifically in case this happened, I had them altered and gave them to Grandma to keep until Tetsuya asked for food for us" I told them leaning against the wall again.

 _Samael_ attacked again because he has a _Double Attack_ before I heard Tetsuya say he wasn't done and still has moves left after _Spectral Strike_ hit him because Astaroth was removed from the field. Davide won the _Match_ because he attacked with Evil Death Scythe before I saw he was arguing with _Gremlin_.

Zanya said he was going next and I nodded standing up "I do apologize for what I had said earlier Zanya" I told him and he nodded saying the same. I didn't listen to Shido's _Video Presentation_ or what he said when he arrived on the _Fight Stage_ because I was busy listening to Baku who was handing me my _Deck_.

 _Death Ruler_ was called to the center before he was told to attack the fighter which didn't happen because _Secret Sword, Morning Star_ was activated. Zanya won the _Match_ which made Drum cheer before I turned around to go to the _Fighting Stage_ to face Gremlin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:11 P.M. on November 1, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	56. Match Full of Surprises

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: Match Full of Surprises

Gao's POV

I heard Paruko say that the _Tie Breaker Match_ was about to begin before introducing me as a well-known _Dynamo_. She introduce Gremlin as a first time spotlight player whose _Personal History_ and name is cloaked in mystery.

"Blazing a path to the future for all _Luminize_! _Explosive Dragon Fang_ " I said _Luminizing_ the _Deck_ before I heard Gremlin _Dark Luminize Absolute Darkness World_. I tightened my grip on Jackknife's card hearing him tell me that I can call on him like old times making me smile before I spoke.

"I call my friend and ally _Jackknife Dragon_ to the center position" I said surprising Paruko and the others in the stadium besides the ones who are closest to me, except Tasuku. "I am eternally grateful to you and Baku _Dragon of Destiny_ " he told me making me smile and nod.

 _Jackknife Battle Blade_ was used to bring Gremlin to seven _Life Points_ before Gremlin called _Black Knight, Goldred_ to the center. He called _Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard_ to the left before he also called _Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon_ to the right.

Excel End was casted allowing Gremlin to discard five cards from his _Deck_ to gain an extra _Gauge_ which is overkill in my opinion. _Deathgaze_ was told to get rid of Jackknife and while they were fighting Jack fought hard, when Jackknife was beaten he yelled out that he was fighting for Tasuku.

 _Spectral Strike_ hit me dealing me gaming damage and real damage from the burning sensation I felt in my _Lungs_ making me fall to one knee before I got up again holding my arms in front of my face. _Black Knight_ attacked me before _Gaspard_ was told to bringing me down to four _Life Points_.

I heard Gremlin say that he's a _Deck Builder_ not some mindless fighter "might I ask you something Gremlin?" I asked before he could talk anymore because my head was thumping from that. "Who makes a _Deck_ noticed? If you say _Deck Builders_ how do they make it noticed without _Buddyfighting_ to show that it's good?" I asked before I continued.

"You say you're a _Deck Builder_ but on the _Fight Stage_ you're a _Buddyfighter_ , not a _Deck Builder_ , which would technically make you mindless despite being a _Deck Builder_ by your logic" I said before I called _Boomerang Dragon_ to the center area. I also set the _Set Spell D.R. System_ , or _Dragon Return System_ , after I had already _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right and _Systemic_ to the left.

I asked _Boomerang Dragon_ to attack before I threw him but Gremlin casted Devil's Stigma sacrificing _Black Knight_. Because _Boomerang_ was returned the _D.R. System_ gave me an extra card in the _Gauge_ also increasing Drum Sword's _Ability_ by one.

Drum and _Systemic_ both attacked Gremlin bringing him down to three before I went on the attack with Drum Sword. Black Dragon Shield was casted stopping the attack however before I returned to my spot.

I heard Gremlin cast Abyss Symphony and Buddy Help to draw another two cards because Abyss Symphony has the same ability. Excel End was casted again and I know that it takes skill to build a _Deck_ since I've seen it.

"Baku don't you dare listen to him" I said when I heard Gremlin say that he singled out people who wanted absolute perfection and trained them before Baku let him down. I felt a pulsing in my head for every word Gremlin spoke so I clutched my head before I heard Gremlin cast Devil's Stigma which is starting to get boring hearing those cards get repeated in all the _Decks_ he built.

 _Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica_ was _Buddy Called_ as purple lightning almost enveloped the arena when the _Dragon_ was called to the center. "Actually Gremlin _Nighttime Galaxy Darkness Dragon_ is said to be the most terrifying monster to have drawn breath" I said before Gremlin said that unless I find a way to defeat _Death Tallica_ nine times I can't open the center.

"I trust my _Dragons_ , I trust my _Deck_ , and I trust my friends, I will win this game Gremlin" I said before I asked _Thousand_ to attack, I asked Drum to attack after that. I attacked next leaving six more left before my turn ended, Gremlin said that _Death Tallica_ was going to attack me.

I fell to my knees when my _Life Points_ were at two before _Death Tallica_ attacked again but I chose to be predictable and cast Green Dragon Shield. _Gaspard_ was told to attack _Thousand_ removing him from the field before I heard Paruko say that I was like a _Gopher_ without a hole because I've met my match.

I heard Gremlin say that his strategy is to make an ultimate defense in the center position so the opposition can diminish their cards, in the process also diminishing their fighting spirit. I casted Drago Genius hearing Gremlin say I'm too late "we'll see, ready to _Evolve_ Drum?" I asked him and he nodded saying I should know he is.

" _Super Armored Dragon, Drum Breaker Dragon_ " I said throwing the _Evolve Card_ at his form to _Evolve_ him surprising Paruko and making her ask how many more forms Drum has. "You know what to do Drum" I said before he said he's way ahead of me attacking _Death Tallica_ before I heard Gremlin say that the two of us can't beat him.

"Sorry but what components are used in a _Buddyfight_? A _Deck_ which is made by a _Deck Builder_ which in this case is Baku, the _Buddyfighter_ which is me, and the creature that attacks which is currently Drum, that makes three not two" I said before I attacked _Death Tallica_. I asked Drum to move to the center and he did so before _Hurricane Turmoil_ hit again but Drum reappeared for the second time from the _Soul_.

"I believe in the _Deck_ Baku built and I believe in everything about it" I said before I drew a card. I asked Drum to move to the right before I called _Thousand_ to the left also calling _Missile Bunker Dragon_ to the center.

I asked _Missile Bunker_ to attack "as you command _Sergeant Major Sun_ (1)" I heard him say before he locked onto target. _Thousand Rapier_ attacked next after my _Gauge_ was increased and so was Drum Sword's _Ability_.

I attacked _Death Tallica_ before I asked Drum if he was ready and he nodded saying he was born ready. His attack was a success before his _Penetrate Ability_ was activated bringing Gremlin to three _Life Points_.

I called _Final Phase_ casting Impact! Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher winning the _Match_ before I heard Baku say that I must be the best _Buddyfighter_ around. "I'm not the best Baku but thank you" I said smiling sadly before an _Announcement_ came on.

I heard Kyoya say that there are _Pairing Cards_ which wasn't a surprise before Paruko read the _Pairing Cards_ shown on the screen above.

Sophia Sakharov Vs. Tetsuya Kurodake

Rouga Aragami Vs. Zanya Kisaragi

 _Purgatory Knight_ (Tasuku Ryuenji) Vs. Gao Mikado

"He _is_ up to something Baku and I know what it is which is why I keep saying that I can't let _Disaster's_ plan be completed" I said when Baku said that Kyoya Gaen is planning something from how the _Matches_ are arranged. I looked over at Kyoya to see him smirk at me when he noticed I was looking at him, I closed my eyes and saw that I only lose six times in my life as a _Buddyfighter_ if I don't lose to Kyoya.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:35 P.M. on November 1, 2016.**

 **1) I apologize if** ** _Sergeant Major_** **isn't the highest** ** _Rank_** **without sounding too earthly.** ** _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_** **is the** ** _Ruler_** **of** ** _Dragon World_** **as well as the highest authority in** ** _War_** **and such.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	57. Invasion Call

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know this is short and probably makes no sense so I am so very sorry for that. It's only short and makes no sense because it's only supposed to be in Gao's POV but I don't know if the whole thing was happening during the Party, before it, or after it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Invasion Call

Gao's POV

I was on the phone with Tsurugi ever since their plan was in action and I still am even through Paruko announcing something about everyone being stoked. It's supposed to be a victory party but other than listening to what's happening during the plan to take back the _Buddy Police_ I'm not participating.

I ignored most of what they were saying before I heard them ask me what _Tsukikage_ meant when he wrote 'ask Gao' making me sigh. "Ask me what?" I asked them before I saw a plate full of _Takuyaki_ in front of me.

"You have to eat young lord and it's about what Kyoya is planning" _Saitou_ said before I heard _Akiza_ yip making me smile at them before I nodded. I picked up a _Takuyaki_ before I spoke "a _Portal_ to _Darkness Dragon World_ is going to open before or after the _Gaen Cup_ ends" I told them but I stopped there.

I listened to the rest of the plan before I spoke again "just beat your opponent and worry about the rest when it happens" I told them before they asked how long I knew about this. "Before I started _Buddyfighting_ " I said simply before I went back to listening not liking what's happening at the _Buddy Police Station_.

"That's a relief, are you guys okay?" I asked them when I heard that Genma saved some _Prisoners_ from falling off of the roof and that their plan worked. "Yes we're fine, don't you have a _Victory Party_ to attend?" _Commander I_ asked me making me sigh.

"I'm already at it, I never wanted to celebrate it in the first place, too much going on" I said before I heard him sigh making me frown. "Are you planning to tell them about who you are Gao?" I heard him ask and I nodded despite him not being able to see it.

"Yes I will tell them but only after the _Gaen Cup_ ends and before I face _him_ , I can't do it before then or else it'd be a bad idea" I said before he told me that was fine just as long as I tell them sometime before the invasion ends. "Goodbye sir, I apologize if I overheard something I shouldn't have" I told him but he told me that he was the one who called so I didn't overhear anything I shouldn't have.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:53 P.M. on November 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	58. Harmful Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Harmful Match

Gao's POV

I was sitting near the head of the table near Kuguru and across from Baku when she mentioned that our opponents were picked for us which was something I didn't like but I was glad I got Tasuku. She mentioned Zanya's _Match_ next and the last mentioned was Tetsuya's _Match_ which was weird because that's the exact opposite order that it had us on the screen.

She said there are a bunch of _Matches_ for Tasuku and Rouga on video so we can watch them to get familiar with how they play but I don't need to do that. Kuguru said that the only unknown is Sophia since we don't have any data on her.

I didn't bother listening to what they were talking about with the fight against Kanahebi since I already watched and memorized it and it's the same with _Saitou_ and _Akiza_. I may not have actually watched it firsthand but Tsurugi and Mrs. Stella sent me a recording of the _Match_ and it wasn't hard to follow.

Kuguru's laugh at the end of the _Mock Match_ sounded exactly like Mrs. Suzuha's laugh which was actually really cool that she got it almost exactly right. I ended up playing the _Matches_ for Drum before I heard Kuguru ask if we wanted a break.

I was going to say I didn't need one but Drum was stressed out saying that we have no time for a break making me sigh.

Scene Change: _Card Castle_

I ended up at _Card Castle_ which was weird making Drum ask why we're here, I didn't bother listening to their answers but I was brought out of my worries by a little boy. He asked if I could _Buddyfight_ him before a bunch of other smaller kids made a crowd around me.

I was smiling at all of them before I bent down so I was eye level with all of them "sure I don't mind one bit, I'll fight all of you as many times as you want" I told them making them cheer which made me laugh. I forgot about why I was so nervous and apprehensive because of this so I made up my mind to thank Baku and Kuguru later.

Time Skip: _Gaen Cup Final Round_

I got a piercing headache and my lungs started hurting way before the _First_ _Match_ started but now after Tetsuya lost two points because of _Orion_ it was even worse. I heard him call _Great Duke, Astaroth_ to the center after he paid three _Gauge_ but I know that isn't how he'd normally play.

I heard him cast Nice One! After he placed a _72 Pillars_ creature in _Astaroth's Soul_ , it seems like he's rushing to his doom or he's rushing to win but I can't tell. He's definitely trying to lose or trying to win quickly, especially when he casted the _Set Spell Solomon's Barrier_.

Tetsuya called _Sky Poet, Amon_ to the right and _Belith_ to the left before _Orion_ was destroyed by _Astaroth_ , he attacked again with _Amon_ and _Astaroth_ at the same time. That brought Sophia down to five _Life Points_ and I felt bad for _Belith_ because he's never of any use.

He said that he was finally going to be of use but a _Counter Spell_ was casted meaning he wasn't of any use, I smiled sadly at the creature because it's sad he's only called to be destroyed or used against his ally. I realized what was wrong before he even started the _Match_ but I was getting really worried because I had to sit down because of the headache.

I was worrying Zanya to so that wasn't helping before I saw that Tetsuya's turn ended and he hasn't danced yet. 'Just what did Sophia do to him? He's unhappy and if he doesn't try his best he's going to stray' I thought feeling a pulse in my head again.

Three creatures were called on Sophia's side, one was her _Buddy_ but I don't know the others' names even though I should. _Great Fate Frozen Stars_ was casted which wasn't good for Tetsuya and from the look on his face I can tell he doesn't like it either.

I heard Paruko say that _Solomon's Great Barrier_ is nullified and two creatures on the field have to be put in the _Drop Zone_ because they're too big. _Belith_ and _Amon_ were put in the _Drop Zone_ before Sophia casted a _Spell_ , I don't know which one it was though it did give her two extra cards.

Sophia's _Buddy_ attacked _Astaroth_ and because his _Soulguard_ was nullified he wasn't able to return after being attacked. The other two creatures attacked bringing Tetsuya down to five points.

I heard _Asmodai_ trying to tell Tetsuya to get up before I gripped my head again when the pain was back, he's crying. Tetsuya is allowed to cry in his _Fate_ but it messes with the outcome and could change it which isn't supposed to happen.

I was smiling when I saw what _Asmodai_ was planning with the _Banana_ he threw at Sophia's head, if she loses her cool she'll lose control of _Disaster Force_ and freeze the _Stage_. If the _Stage_ gets too cold the whole place will freeze endangering to the patrons in the _Stands_.

When she did lose her cool that's exactly what happened to, the alarms went off which made Paruko apologize for putting the fight on 'ice' which was slightly funny. I watched as _Asmodai_ got Tetsuya's attention pointing to a person in the _Stands_ , when I looked closely I saw it was Akari Saitō which is weird since I had thought she was picked up by the _current_ _Buddy Police_ and taken home.

I finally didn't feel any pain in my head when Tetsuya stood back up before I heard him call _Amon_ to the right and _Buddy Called Asmodai_ to the center. _Asmodai_ attacked the center position creature before _Amon_ tried to attack Sophia but it didn't work because she casted Star Fall Night.

This _Spell_ brought out _Procyon Melampus_ which was removed but saved Sophia's _Life Points_ before she called another one to the center when it was her turn. She _Equipped_ Star Bow, Artemis Arrow; my head was thumping even after Akari was pointed out but it got worse after _Amon_ was removed.

Sophia removed _Asmodai_ telling him to 'shut up' before she shot an arrow through his chest. My head pulsed again making me grip it tighter as I tried to regulate my breathing when it became shallow from the pain in my lungs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard Zanya ask me again so I nodded "yeah I just wish he wasn't thinking about Akari so much" I said and I noticed he looked confused. My head stopped thumping and hurting and so did my lungs making me able to breathe easier, I looked up to see Tetsuya dancing making me smile.

Key of Solomon First Volume was casted increasing his _Gauge_ by two before I saw him use them to cast the _Spell_ Great Spell, Demon's Rock'n'Roll returning all creatures to the players' hands. "Will what he's doing give him enough time so his plan works though is the question" I said when I saw what he was planning.

 _Demon's Somalia_ was called to the right and _Belith_ was called to the left, I felt bad for him because he asked if he can hit someone this time. _Asmodai_ was _Buddy Called_ to the center, I was smiling when I heard Tetsuya say that he only wants to tell her how fun _Buddyfighting_ is.

 _Somalia_ and _Belith_ attacked making me smile wider when _Belith_ finally attacked someone, this someone being Sophia which brought her down to one _Life Point_. _Asmodai_ dealt the last bit of damage ending the _Match_ which was good but that either means Tasuku and I don't fight like it's supposed to happen or Zanya loses the next _Match_.

"Nice job Tetsuya but you can just ask me about Akari if you're curious or want to tell her something" I said out loud before I heard Zanya ask _Tsukikage_ if he was ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:28 P.M. on November 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	59. Realization

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Realization

Gao's POV

I kept gripping my head when I felt that Tasuku was even worse off than before, I hesitated to grip the clothing over my heart because that will cause suspicion and worry. Drum told me we have to find Zanya but when I was about to say we shouldn't he went off without me so I had no choice but to follow him.

Scene Change: Side of a _School_ Building

"Don't Drum, you're not on _Dragon World_ you can't do that here" I told him when he said he wanted to scare Zanya when we found him trying to meditate. "We do need him to win the next _Match_ so I guess you're right kid" I heard him say before Zanya said that we better hope he does win.

I didn't want to listen to him saying that I may not be able to beat Tasuku because he's become stronger with the _Dark Core_ , that isn't true at all though. "Stop worrying about the future Zanya, _that's my job_ , just stick to what you're use to" I said getting his attention, I know I muttered the part about 'that's my job' but I hope he didn't hear it.

"Do what comes naturally to you, know friends always have your back, and all you have to do is be yourself" I said with a smile ignoring his concerned look. Zanya stood up making me open my eyes and frown since I had them closed when I was smiling.

He put his hands on my shoulders telling me that he needed what I told him and that he realized from what I said that I'm a good friend. "Thanks but I hope that sticks" I said with a sad smile confusing him before Akatsuki came over with _Tsukikage_.

Akatsuki said they have a big problem before I heard Zanya ask what it was and the answer confused me. _Tsukikage_ wrote that his father was here which was what confused me since I don't see how that could be a problem.

Time Skip: _Gaen Cup Second Match Final Round_

I saw Rouga _Dark Luminize Ace Defeat_ before I heard Zanya _Luminize Kisaragi Ninja Arts, Type Two_. I heard them raise the _Flag_ before Rouga paid one _Gauge_ to _Equip_ Explosive Axe before he casted the _Set Spell Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay_.

Rouga attacked but Zanya casted Art of Body Replacement ending Rouga's _Turn_ with no damage dealt to Zanya. Zanya casted Clear Serenity before called _Electron Ninja, Shiden_ to the right using the ability _Cyber Analyze_.

 _Accelerate Ninja_ was called to the left _Equipping_ Five Heavenly Sword making me frown when I heard him say that justice was on his side so Rouga was going down. _Shiden_ and _Hayate_ were told to attack Rouga before Zanya also attacked bringing Rouga down to four _Life Points_.

Bold Retaliation was casted before Zanya called _Final Phase_ setting Super Lethal Formation. I smiled sadly at Rouga and laughed lightly at Zanya when he couldn't answer Rouga's question, of whether his justice can feed you, keep you warm at night, or even make you less lonely.

He was telling Zanya why he wouldn't say Zanya's name, his answer was that where he's from knowing someone's name was useless. Rouga doesn't deserve to be locked up, he's been like that for most of his life and still is locked up in a way.

 _Armorknight, Eagle_ was called to the left area before I heard Rouga _Buddy Call Armorknight Cerberus, Ace_ to the right area. _Cerberus_ was added to the _Soul_ of Rouga's _Equipped Item_ before he called _Armorknight, Behamut_ to the left devouring _Eagle_ who I felt bad for.

Just like with _Belith_ he seems to only be called to the field to be removed before I heard _Hayate_ being moved to the center position. Art of Body Replacement was casted when _Hayate_ was removed by _Behamut_ and Rouga attacked.

Zanya had taken no damage during this _Match_ but I know he's going to lose, Zanya gained a _Buddy Gift_ from _Buddy Calling Tsukikage_ who was called to the left. I frowned at Zanya because he doesn't even know the half of it when he said that he's dedicating this fight to the one he admired but had walked down the wrong path.

Everyone on Zanya's side, including Zanya, attacked Rouga who never guarded bringing him down to three _Life Points_. I smiled at what Zanya was saying about me but I saw that it made Rouga remember that he chose to stand by Kyoya who changed his path in life.

I smiled when I saw that Rouga was done listening to Kyoya it made me happy and I felt my life extending instead of lessening from it. Dimensional Demon Slay Slash was casted ruining Zanya's _Strategy_.

 _Roaring Explosion Surge_ was used by _Behamut_ to attack Zanya bringing him down to eight _Life Points_ before I smiled when I heard Rouga say that he finally knows what to do now. Rouga attacked with Demon Axe bringing Zanya down to three _Life Points_ making me smile wider when I heard Rouga say he was finally going to be a real friend instead of a coward.

He activated _Ultimate Battle Skill Mega Demon Slay_ ending the game with Rouga as a winner but I don't really care. I know Rouga won't befriend us because he doesn't know how to be a friend but as long as he knows what's right for him I'm happy.

Time Skip: on the _Fight Stage_

I was crouching in front of Zanya who was on the ground apologizing and making excuses for why he lost and that he should've tried harder. "I'm just happy Rouga finally figured out what to do, it's because of what you said that made him realize he needs to be a real friend and not a coward" I told him with a smile.

He told me that that doesn't change the fact I have to fight Tasuku making me sigh. "I know that and it was my choice to fight him from the start" I told him before Rouga told me that I should be the one to save _Purgatory Knight_ making me turn to look at him.

"You should know who I am so of course" I said with a smile making him look away but I know he's surprised. Zanya said he needs a friend and I nodded before I spoke.

"Kyoya saved him from the place he was talking about during the _Match_ and Rouga thinks they're friends, he wants it to be true to but he knows deep down it isn't" I said smiling at Rouga's back sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: hello, I finished writing this at 5:53 P.M. on November 9, 2016. I feel so bad for Rouga in this at the end of the episode.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	60. Darkness Begins

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters just Nighttime Galaxy Darkness Dragon and Mage of Fate**

* * *

Chapter Sixty: Darkness Begins

Gao's POV

I was on the phone with _Saitou_ who finally learned how to use a phone when I heard Tsurugi enter the _Mine_ the others were in. Mr. Neginoyama said it was a meeting between creatures before I spoke.

"Why are you here Tsurugi?" I asked hearing surprised gasps from him and the others on the _Buddy Police_. "Where's Gao at?" I heard him ask making me shake my head "he's on _Speaker Phone_ Mr. Takihara" _Saitou_ answered him before I heard _Akiza_ yip.

 _Bladewing_ said he detects something quickly approaching before I sighed "that would be _Darkness Dragon World Bladewing_ " I said. I continued listening to the many creatures that were introduced from every _World_ the _Buddy Police_ know of before I heard Mr. Neginoyama speak.

He said that the portal has been acting up before I heard _Asmodai_ say that something wants to get through and not by cards like they do. "I'm supposed to be taking care of that not you Tsurugi" I said when he told them that he'll take care of it.

"Kiri you better not hurt yourself" I said when I heard him say that he's going to be the one going through the portal. "I won't Gao, I have _Joker_ by my side after all" he told me before he went through it cutting off the call.

I was glad the call ended actually before I heard _Saitou_ behind me, he told me to be careful up ahead. I looked up to see Zanya yelling at Akatsuki for wanting a _Dark Core Deck Case_ , it made me upset that he wanted one to become stronger but that's normal.

"Everyone has the urge to become stronger Zanya, Akatsuki, but it's how you get there that matters" I said before I smiled at Akatsuki walking up to him. I crouched down taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Everyone makes mistakes when it comes to power and such, all you have to do is learn from them so it won't happen again" I said looking at Zanya before I looked towards the _Dark Core Deck Cases_. "Don't tell me you think they should continue with this" Zanya said before I looked at him making him look at me with a shocked expression.

"Then what would you have me do Zanya? You can't change a person's mind once they're set on something, I can't drag everyone at that stand away and tell them it's wrong" I said in a sharp tone. "People are naturally curious, they have defense mechanisms caused by a fear they can't control, and many just want to protect people" I said before I continued.

"Two sixths of those people are curious about the _Dark Core's_ power, three sixths want to protect someone or themselves, and the last one sixth just want power" I said finishing what I was saying. Kuguru suggested that _Disaster_ probably knew that and wanted to use that as an excuse to find new members for their group.

I shrugged looking back at the stand before Zanya mentioned Tasuku asking how he can side with them. "He's upset, I said this already, but he's also conflicted, I shouldn't have left him alone with them" I said clutching the clothing over my heart.

"It wasn't your fault young lord, you had to help Kiri" _Saitou_ told me but I shook my head. "That doesn't mean it wasn't my fault" I said softly before Zanya said it was our job as friends to get him back.

Time Skip: _Gaen Cup Final Match_

I looked up at Tasuku getting his attention when I spoke "because you helped me remember how fun this game is, I'm going to do the same for you Tasuku" I said with my arms crossed across my chest. He told me he's not the same person as he used to be making me shake my head and tell him that that isn't true because if it was he wouldn't be fighting here today with that sad look.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my lungs tighten when he told me that he can't treat this like a game anymore. "Whether you say that or not it is a game Tasuku, the only time it isn't a game is when a _World_ is at stake" I said fisting my hands at my side.

"I've had worse experiences in _Buddyfight_ and outside of _Buddyfight_ and I still play it because of you Tasuku" I said before I told him that it's a game which means it's supposed to be fun. "You're blinded by the darkness of the _World_ but I'll make you see the light of the shining _Sun_ " I said before I said the phrase my brother always did.

"Help those blinded by the darkness find their brightest future _Luminize_! _Explosive Dragon Fang_!" I said before I heard Tasuku _Dark Luminize Purgatory Knight's Conviction_. We raised the _Flag_ before I heard Paruko say that Tasuku's going first.

Purgatory Sword, Fatal was _Equipped_ when Tasuku paid one _Gauge_ to do so before he said that Gargantua Punisher's a card he made so he's the only one who can destroy it. He attacked me with Fatal after he said that hearing my _Life Points_ go down by two before I put a hand on my waist when I felt blood where I was slashed.

Despite this I drew, charged and drawed, then I called _Systemic_ to the left, _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right and called _Boomerang_ to the center. _Equipping_ Drago Blade, Drum Sword I also put down the _Set Spell_ Dragon Return System.

"Do your thing and _Evolve_ Drum" I said throwing the card that _Evolves_ him into _Super Armored Dragon, Drum Breaker Dragon_. "You know what to do" I said before he started his attack bringing Tasuku down to seven _Life Points_.

"Be yourself _Boomerang Dragon_ " I said throwing him bringing Tasuku to six before I spoke again. "Do me the honors _Systemic_ " I said before he answered.

"It would be my pleasure _Sun Lord_ " he told me before we both attacked, _Systemic_ brought Tasuku down to four before I attacked but he guarded with Black Dragon Shield. I rolled my eyes at Paruko when she said Tasuku was so cool for still being composed after taking so many hits in a row.

Abyss Symphony was casted adding two cards to Tasuku's hand, it can only be casted with six or fewer _Life Points_. _Purgatory Knight, Silver Staff Dragon_ was called to the left before he _Buddy Called Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon_ to the right.

"Taking on _Galaxy Dragon's Imperial Guard_ is unwise of the _Dragon Ruler_ " _Demios_ said making me roll my eyes. "If you haven't noticed I'm not a _Dragon Demios_ " I said before he said that the _Dragon Ruler_ was originally born on _Earth_ as a half breed.

 _Purgatory Knight, Crossbow Dragon_ was called to the center before he set the _Set Spell_ Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine. Drum told me to move him to the center in a worried tone but I kept my cool at this, I know I'll win or at least get Tasuku back after this fight.

"Go ahead Drum" I said gesturing to the middle with my head because my arms were crossed across my chest the whole time. _Demios_ was told to attack Drum before I heard him speak.

"Listening to your _Ruler_ will get you killed, stand up for the _Drum Clan's_ name or be destroyed with your _Ruler_ " _Demios_ said making my head hurt before I saw fire. I tried getting the images of the _War_ out of my head when I heard Tasuku tell _Silver Staff_ to attack next.

I heard Drum say he was still here but all I saw were the burning bushes outside of my _Tower_. _Silver Staff_ was sacrificed to _Demios_ because Tasuku activated his _Skill_ also increasing the power of Fatal.

 _Demios_ attacked again before he spoke "as the _Dragons_ fall one by one so does their _Ruler's_ will" he said before I heard Drum apologize to me. I couldn't see what was being done so I put my hand over my eye seeing it was still open and not closed.

"I don't know what _Demios_ is talking about but I feel that you're the same as our _Ruler_ kid so I know you can save Tasuku" he told me before the fire dimmed and I could see again. " _War_ for you maybe over but for us this is revenge" _Crossbow_ said when he was told to attack me before he did so.

I clutched my chest as I coughed into my hand, pulling my hand away I saw red before I crossed my arms again making sure they won't see the blood on my right hand. _Demios' Skill_ was activated again when he sacrificed _Crossbow_ to attack me bringing me to five _Life Points_.

Tasuku was about to attack me but before Baku could utter a single letter I casted Blue Dragon Shield with my left hand. "You're just prolonging your misery Gao, I don't want to do this you have to believe me" he told me making me give him a sad smile.

"Last time you said something like that you ended up with _Disaster_ , if you don't mean it don't do it" I said in what sounds like a broken tone to me. I got a _Mind Link_ from _Link Joker_ jolting me from casting Dragonic Grimoire.

"No" I said fisting my hands before I looked at the ground casting the card I was about to cast before _Link Joker_ said that Kiri was hurt. I didn't care that I got Gargantua Punisher, Tasuku's being deceived into hurting people and that will break him when he finds out.

"Show him what it means to live in the _Outback Boomerang_ " I said never looking up from the ground before I heard Tasuku cast Purgatory Flame on _Demios_ , despite being attacked I still never looked up. I know I'm at three damage now but with it becoming harder and harder to breathe I didn't particularly care.

"Wake him from the darkness to see what he's missing _Dagger_ " I said still not looking up when I spoke. I attacked him with the Drum Sword my eyes still shaded because I can't look at anyone with a _Dark Core_ anymore, not when I know Kiri's hurt because of it.

I went back to where my _Flag_ is before I looked up closing my eyes, I didn't listening to Tasuku when he told me to use the card just because he wants me to, I'll do it for others. "This is for Kiri but not for revenge" I said when I opened my eyes again casting Gargantua Punisher.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:32 P.M. on November 15, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	61. Darkness Arrives

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. By the way basically two more chapters until Gao tell his friends who he is, technically it's the next chapter but it'll be too long if I put it in that chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters just Nighttime Galaxy Darkness Dragon and Mage of Fate**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: Darkness Arrives

Gao's POV

I wasn't frozen when Tasuku called Distortion Punisher surprising him when he saw that. "No matter what you do Tasuku you can't change fate, just like I couldn't stop you from becoming a part of _Disaster_ " I said before everything was colorful again.

I rammed Drum Sword into the _Stage_ sticking it there before I activated DR System's second ability. I discarded a _Spell Card_ from the top of my _Deck_ which means my _Life Points_ are back to two and Gargantua Punisher is no longer nullified.

"Going to use the second ability now Tasuku?" I asked him surprising Baku and Tasuku as well as everyone else before he nodded doing what I had asked about. Just like with the DR System's second ability Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine has it except he can either destroy the card or discard the _Spell Card_.

"Man I thought I had time" I said out loud when I looked to the top of the building to see sparks ignite. Baku appeared on a screen asking me what I was talking about before a _Dragon_ tore off the top.

"What are you doing here _Samael Apocalypse_?" I asked when everyone was surprised. "We don't answer to you Gao Mikado, we only answer _Nighttime Galaxy Dragon_ " he told me making me roll my eyes at him.

"Then why are you invading? From what I know _Darkness Dragon World_ , _Magic World_ , and _Dragon World_ are the only ones involved in your _War_ not _Earth_ " I said making him laugh at me. I heard Tasuku say that he'll defeat them before I told him he can't making him stop to ask why when he was a few feet away.

He casted Black Dragon Shield against the attack thrown at him making him fall to the ground with burn marks all over him. I shaded my eyes before I looked towards Kyoya "You're just as bad as _Darkness Dragon World_ Kyoya, and you" I said looking at the _Dragon_ above me.

"You destroy my home and now you intend to destroy this one for what? To get me back home where _War_ is raging" I said my _Future Force_ activating. "My home, my family, my friends, my people, and everyone elses' fate is not a game" I said feeling my hair grow longer.

"Return to your _World Samael_ , _Earth_ has no place in our _War_ " I said casting Drago Energy sending him back through his portal when I used Drum's _Buddy Skill_ to get close enough to do so. When I was back on the ground I used Drum Sword to keep me up before Mrs. Stella asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, just tired from the fight with a _Dark Core_ " I told her before everything was black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but I woke up to hear Tasuku say that Tsurugi was wrong and that's the only reason they've been using the _Disaster Force_ making me grit my teeth. I didn't want to listen to this anymore, I couldn't listen to the people who were switching fates just because of a few words.

"What is wrong with you Tasuku?! Are you even seeing the results of what you're saying" Mrs. Stella yelled making Tasuku look our way. I stood up on shaky legs using the Drum Sword to help me stand "Paruko…? Can the _Match_ … still go on?" I asked her almost out of breath.

" _Sun Dragon_ you can't be serious" Mrs. Stella asked me in a shocked and worried tone making me smile at her. "It's my fault they're here Mrs. Stella, I know you're trying to help but you're not" I said making her nod sadly before she headed back to Tsurugi and the others wishing me luck.

"Come on… Tasuku, can't let a few… burns stop you… from playing… can ya?" I asked him breathing heavily before I saw he was worried. He shook it off but I could still tell he was worried before he started.

Abyss Symphony was casted before _Sword Breaker Dragon_ was called to the left having him attack my sword. I was knocked on my butt from the force of the attack before I spoke trying to sit up but it was getting harder and harder to breathe and move.

"You say you're for justice but does this look like it Tasuku?" I said pointing to the ceiling as I tried to stand up. "Don't you dare say that the reason you left us, left me, left your friends is because of something Kyoya told you" I said when he told me that it's justice.

I casted Dragonic Formation when Tasuku attacked "forgive me _Dagger_ " I said but he told me not to worry about it. I drew before I charged and drawed " _Jackknife Dragon_ to the center, show him the strength it takes to admit someone's wrong" I said before he flew to attack Tasuku.

I didn't listen to what Jackknife was saying because he already told me what he's telling Tasuku. Tasuku called _Demios_ to the right after Jackknife's attack failed when he had casted Black Dragon Shield.

"You don't have the responsibility to protect people Tasuku, the _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ is the only one who does" _Demios_ told him before he attacked with _Sword Breaker_. I casted Dragon Barrier before Tasuku activated _Demios's_ ability sacrificing _Sword Breaker_ for another attack.

"Those who follow the _Ruler_ who can destroy everything once they die isn't worth the effort to protect" _Demios_ said before Jackknife spoke. "Tasuku and Gao are worth everything to me and the _Golden Dragon_ is worth everything to everyone just for that" Jackknife said before I casted Drago Energy.

I heard Sophia cast something before Jackknife said something to bring Tasuku out of whatever was making him act this way. Paruko appeared on the screen in front of me asking if it was okay to continue the _Match_ making me nod.

"Of course Paruko" I said before she said that it was my turn making me look at Jackknife with a smile. "Jackknife first mode, a light in a cloud of darkness is what you are today and always" I said before Jackknife _Evolved_ ending the game with Tasuku unconscious in his arms.

"Everything in this _Match_ I owe to my _Team_ " I said before I heard cheers, I fell on one knee though from all the damage I took. I went over to Tasuku when _Saitou_ helped me up taking me over to him before I kneeled next to Tasuku.

"I shouldn't have come here to this place" I said my vision blurring as I moved a lock of hair out of Tasuku's eyes. I heard Kyoya clapping before _Saitou_ stepped in front of me keeping me out of view of him.

Kyoya handed me a _Dark Core Deck Case_ as a sign of 'friendship' before I called on my white fire burning the _Dark Core_ which surprised and interested Kyoya. "I don't care about this _Dark Core_ one bit Kyoya, the war between those three _Worlds_ was supposed to stay between them" I said before he told me that that doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm not going to let this _World_ be consumed by darkness Kyoya Gaen no matter what you do that won't happen under my watch" I said before Paruko asked if it was okay to interview the winner. I watched as Kyoya took the _Microphone_ from her saying he has something better making me growl at him.

He said that I challenged him to a _Buddyfight_ which I would've regardless before I heard Paruko ask if I really want to challenge their 'hero' making me mad but I didn't show it. "If you want to think of him as a hero call me the villain" I said before Kyoya said he'll take care of all the arrangements himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:07 P.M. on November 15, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	62. Dark Feelings

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. The _~Nin~_ in this is for where the next _Chapter_ starts and ends since if I added the next _Chapter_ in this as well it would be way too long and take forever. I don't want to be late on _Updating_ my _Stories_ since I'm _OCD_ on _Times_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters just Nighttime Galaxy Darkness Dragon and Mage of Fate**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: Dark Feelings

Gao's POV

I wasn't listening to what the _TV_ was saying about who people thought were going to win the fight since I know I will, I have to. 'I hope Tasuku's okay' I thought when Zanya said there's no sure fire way to know who's going to win in a _Match_.

Dad set down another plate of _Takuyaki_ when I heard him speak "I wanted to congratulate you on winning the _Gaen Cup_ and Gao?" he asked me so I looked up taking a bite of _Takuyaki_. "Yeah dad?" I asked when I swallowed it "are you going to show them who you are later since what you predicted happened?" he asked me making everyone look at me.

"Yeah but later, let's dig in" I said as I took another bite seeing everyone else do the same.

Time Skip: Next Morning

I woke up and had already gotten dressed, I was hoping to do all of that and leave without waking Drum but as soon as I opened the door it made a creaking noise waking him. I heard him ask why I was up so early before I told him I didn't mean to wake him up, I don't know why he said he had a weird dream and then asked the same thing in a sterner tone.

"I going to see Mrs. Stella who's at the _Hospital_ with Tasuku" I said before he told me he's coming with.

Time Skip: _Chotokyo General Hospital_ Half an hour Later

When I arrived at the _Hospital_ Mrs. Stella apologized to me saying that he wasn't receiving visitors yet making me nod with a smile. "That's fine Mrs. Stella, I told you on the _Phone_ I came to drop something off" I said smiling wider at her making her laugh.

"Yes you did, what is it that you wanted him to have?" she asked me before I gave her Jackknife and a _Media Player Mockup_. "I know they're allowed to have music and videos to listen to and watch in the room but aren't allowed to have their _Phones_ " I said and she nodded taking the items.

Third Person POV (1)

Tasuku was sitting up in his _Hospital_ bed his bangs covering his eyes before he looked over to Stella when the door to his room opened. "Gao left this for you, I would suggest listening" Stella told him before he grabbed the _Media Player_ but hesitated on taking the card.

He took his hand away from the card saying he doesn't deserve it before Jackknife spoke "that's bad manners Tasuku, besides I have to tell you your options regarding the _Device_ " he said appearing from the glowing/floating card. "We're family as well Tasuku" he said when he appeared in his smaller form seeing Tasuku's shocked expression.

Tasuku asked why Jack was in the form he was but the answer made him laugh and cry at the same time. "I can't show my usual form in a _Hospital_ , besides I have to tell you what Gao wants you to do with the _Media Player_ " he answered landing on the bed.

The first part of that made Tasuku laugh before he realized the second part of what was said. "What do you mean by that? Doesn't he want me to listen to it?" Tasuku asked but Jackknife only shrugged.

"That depends on if you want to go to the _Dojo_ part of his house when the others are there" he answered with a small smile. "He wants to tell you who he really is, in person, but he'd understand if you don't want to hear it in person" he finished making Tasuku nod.

"I was told by Gao that I'm supposed to be the one to tell you this because he knows you need someone who's like a family to you, I was the best choice" Jackknife said after a while before Tasuku looked confused. "I messed up huh?" Tasuku asked when he figured out what he meant.

"No you didn't and Gao doesn't think that either" Jackknife said before he finished. "Gao blames himself for what happened to you and for what's happening right now" Jackknife said surprising Tasuku but he didn't answer Tasuku's question. (2)

Gao's POV

Time Lapse: in the _City_ After Gao Left the _Hospital_

I heard Drum ask me if Tasuku and Jackknife will go back to being _Buddies_ but I shook my head. "They will, that I know for sure, but how they get there is up to them now" I said before I saw Baku, Kuguru, and _Saitou_ running up to us with worried expressions.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them my face serious before _Saitou_ spoke saying something I knew was going to happen but I don't want to see. " _Dark Core Deck Cases_ are being handed out at the _Mall_ young _Lord_ " he told me making my blood freeze before I nodded heading for _Card Castle_.

Scene Change: _Card Castle_

I stopped in my tracks when I saw that the _Dark Core Cases_ were being handed out but there were a lot more than I saw on _Dragon World_ , I gripped my jeans knowing this is my fault. _Destiny_ may change with every move and word you make and say but this is what happened because _I_ was taken back here.

I heard the _Manager_ say that this was their busiest day ever before I heard some kids a bit farther away from the crowd in front of us speak. One of them asked their group if they should get one with a worried tone making me smile before I saw three others.

Their paths are darker than they were before and that isn't good for anyone, they told the group to get one before they're sold out. They were walking _Advertisements_ for the _Dark Cores_ and since they're bigger than most of the other consumers they're good at intimidating the smaller kids into buying one.

I gripped my head just now realizing that it was hurting from all the dark energy circulating in just this _Country_ from the _Cores_. "Are you okay kid?" "Young _Lord_! Please hang in there" "Gao what's wrong?" "Dude are you okay?" I heard Drum, _Saitou_ , Kuguru, and Baku say in order when I think they realized I was gripping my head.

"Fine… tell you… later" I said feeling my lungs constrict when I felt even more kids switching to the _Dark Core_ around the _World_.

Time Skip: an Hour Later

Drum turned the TV off when he asked if I'm cool with this making me shake my head, I was ignoring the pain when I had seen that everyone was worried. "Of course my young _Lord_ isn't okay with this" _Saitou_ said before I heard Drum tell _Akiza_ to stop biting him.

"Come on Drum, I have to ask Baku about changing my _Deck_ " I said when I stood up heading out the door with _Saitou_ and Drum following in step. When we reached Kuguru's house I was immediately brought to the _Meeting Room_ we were in from before the _Final Round_ of the _Gaen Cup_.

I was standing at the front of the table to the left of Drum when I heard Baku, who was sitting closest to us on the right of the table, ask if I was really going to go through with the _Match_. Zanya said it was big mistake and he was on Baku's right with Akatsuki on his right as well.

I didn't listen to what they were saying before I heard Akatsuki say that I haven't done anything wrong making me sigh gaining their attention in the process. "I told Paruko that if they're calling Kyoya the hero they can call me the villain, I wasn't lying when I said that and the reason I did I'm going to tell all of you at eight" I said before Kuguru asked what I meant.

"You guys want to know how I know the stuff I do, why I have _Future Force_ , and my connection to the _Buddy Police_ right?" I asked and everyone but _Saitou_ , _Akiza_ , _Asmodai_ , and _Tsukikage_ nodded. "Then come to my family's _Aikijujitsu Dojo_ at eight" I said before I told Baku to continue since I interrupted him.

He said that the way Kyoya uses his _Charisma_ and _Power_ makes him sick before Kuguru agreed commenting that they're handing out _Dark Cores_ to find unsuspecting _Disaster_ members. "At least you fit right in Gao, with the amount of fans you have you're _basically_ from another _Planet_ " _Asmodai_ said making me smile slightly.

I was walking home when I heard whispers from everyone but I never looked up knowing their paths have changed and not for the better. I gripped my head when the pain got worse before I heard Drum tell me to ignore what they're saying making me shake my head.

"I know what's right and wrong in this Drum, I don't care if they treat me like a bad guy" I said before I heard a gloomy but cheerful voice. I looked up seeing a young boy asking me what was wrong making me smile slightly before I told him it was nothing, mouthed it anyway so his mom won't hear or see.

His mom told him that I'm not a nice boy making me smile before I mouthed to the young boy that I don't mind if they hate me making him frown at me. He mouthed that he doesn't hate me making me smile sadly.

I heard Drum yell at his mother about talking bad about his _Buddy_ making me turn to him and crouch down getting his attention. "It's fine Drum, they can hate me as much as they want, they have a right to after all" I said with a smile before I told him we're going home.

Time Skip: An Hour Before Eight

I was doing some moves that mom said help with concentration, I remembered what the young boy said about him seeing what the _Dark Core_ is doing when I heard dad say that I need to concentrate to Hanae. I continued doing this for about half an hour before I called mom.

I was sitting on the _Mat_ in front of the _Motto_ that mom had on the wall when I got here, after two rings I heard her answer. I didn't speak even when she said hello, the silence however she took as a 'hello' and that it was me.

"Hey mom, sorry for calling so late" I said before she said it was fine and asked how I was. "I think you know how I'm doing from what dad probably told you already" I answered her seeing my vision blur.

"It's okay dear, fear is normal and so is apprehension" she told me before I took a shaky breath. "I hadn't seen this many _Dark Core Deck Cases_ before mom… it's worrying me" I told her before she told me it's okay again.

"You'll win your fight dear I know it, I may not see the future or the road to someone's fate but I believe you can do this" she told me before I wiped my eyes. "Hanae, your father, your grandmother, Mr. Takihara, Mrs. Stella, _Commander I_ , the _Buddy Police_ , _Dragon World_ , the other _Worlds_ , and so many other beings myself included are on your side remember that" she told me and I nodded saying I know that.

 ** _~Nin~_**

'I wonder what everyone will do tomorrow now that they know I was the one that caused all of this?' I wondered in my head as I looked at my _Bedroom_ ceiling. I heard Drum snoring but I know he's awake, he doesn't snore this quickly or loudly unless he's really really exhausted.

I heard a knocking at my _Window_ making me wonder who it was when I sat up, either someone with a _Ladder_ or a _Buddyskill_ since my _Bedroom_ is on the second floor. I got out of _Bed_ going to the _Window_ and opening the orange _Curtains_ that look dark blue in this light for some weird reason.

I saw Tasuku outside surprising me before I opened my _Window_ greeting him with a smile. "What are you doing here Tasuku?" I asked tilting my head to the right before he answered.

"Can we talk?" he asked and I nodded before I went to change my clothes, I was only wearing a _T-Shirt_ and _Boxers_ after all. I changed into a black _Owen V-neck Sweater_ , black _Selvage Denim Shorts_ , and all black _Hyper Stride 2.0 Boys' Running Shoes_.

I stood on my _Window Sill_ taking a hold of the edge of the _Roof_ before I hoisted myself up. Drum and the others flew up here though which was easier for them before I heard Drum say that Jackknife has a new look.

He wasn't in this form earlier which is probably why he said that, I laughed lightly when Tasuku said that Jackknife looks tough like that adding 'I think' at the end which is what I had laughed at. "So why'd you come by Tasuku?" I asked him before he smiled sadly at me.

"I had meant to tell you earlier but you had something to say and basically kicked us out before we could talk" he told me making me nod regretfully. He told me thank you because he's been too embarrassed about everything that happened to say it making me look at the sky above.

"Don't worry about it Tasuku, it wasn't your fault" I told him before he spoke again, this time making me frown. "It wasn't yours either but your name does fit your personality" he told me, the first part was what made me frown but the rest made me smile slightly.

"Your brightness shined a light that helped me through the darkness Gao, I was weak because I was afraid of being helpless" he said making me smile sympathetically. He told me something after that that I didn't want to hear because I already knew it, I still listened regardless as I looked at the sky.

"You and Jack kept pushing me never giving up on me, you most of all with the fact that you were in pain but still got up to continue" he told me making me laugh lightly at how he put it. "Are you okay? With your _Match_ coming up and all" he asked me as I laid on the _Roof_ freezing at that.

"If I'm being honest no I'm not, I'm scared to tell you the truth" I said before I sat up getting their attention. "I saw what happens when I die and it isn't a good thing Tasuku, if I lose this _Match_ I will die" I said making them look at me with worried expressions.

"Everything I saw is messed up now, ever since I saw how many _Dark Cores_ were being distributed I can't see if I win or lose the _Match_ like I used to, it's all dark" I said pulling my knees to my chest. Apparently Drum had enough of what I was saying because he stood up from the shock of what I was saying telling me that only half the battle is staying positive.

"What did you say the first time we battled? And I ask you this as Gao Mikado and the unknown _Dragon World Ruler_ at the time" he asked making me smile. 'We don't need to think of how to not lose but of how we're going to win _Drum Bunker_ ' I had said that when we were on _Dragon World_ in the _Dragon World vs. Hero World Games_.

'We don't need to think of how to avoid losing but how we're going to win Drum' is what I had said in our _Match_ against Tasuku, the first _Match_ we played together since I left. I started laughing when Drum asked if it was ringing any bells for me surprising the ones present.

"That's the first time you mentioned me, knowing it was me, directly _Drum Bunker_ " I said when I was able to breathe after I stopped laughing. "Thank you Drum and thank you Tasuku and Jackknife" I said looking at them before I spoke again.

"I'll make you guys something as a proper thank you later though" I said gripping my head when it pulsed worrying my friends. "Oh Tasuku! Before I forget again can you tell me what you know about Kyoya's playing style? His _Deck_ might be different than it was when you fought him" I asked him before he nodded.

He told me he'd be happy to help in any way he can making me smile brightly before I laughed again. This time Tasuku asked why I was laughing making me smile again "you keep reminding me how much fun _Buddyfighting_ is Tasuku of course I'd be laughing, the next _Match_ is going to be so fun" I said before Drum asked how it could be fun.

He asked if I forgot how important this _Match_ is making me look down my bangs shading my eyes. "I'll die, the _Universe_ will die, there will be nothing left but black if I lose so yes I know how important the _Match_ is Drum" I said making him apologize for forgetting that.

"I was glad when I found out you were my _Buddy_ Drum, the day you watched me to find out who your _Buddy_ would be I was hoping it would be me" I said before I touched his head. "Of all the beings on this _Earth_ and everywhere else you and Tasuku are the few people who can remind me how much fun life can be" I said making them blush when I thanked both of them.

"I'm going to make this the best _Match_ I can, the one thing I know can switch people back to their _Golden Path_ is through _Buddyfight_ " I said making him agree. "Now let's talk about the _Pudding_ " he told me making me chuckle before I looked at Tasuku.

"I'll give you the thank you gift once I get your address since I don't know it" I told him before he asked for my _Phone_. He fiddled with it before he gave it back to me, I looked at it very curious to see that I now have a contact for him with his address and phone number and email and birthday included.

"Thanks, I'll send it once I finish it" I said before he was off and I went back to bed changing back out of my clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:53 P.M. on November 16, 2016.**

 **1) One time right now and that's it, maybe.**

 **2) Continues like the Anime from where Jackknife is talking about what he said when he first saw Tasuku as** ** _Purgatory Knight_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	63. Golden Origin

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I'm going to stop updating this story until December 21 since I have work until next week and because I have about six chapter for two stories each to write in three days for the anniversary on my Uncle's and Step Cousin's death that I think I will make an annual thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters nor do I want to, if I did own the two or even one they'd be terrible**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Golden Origin

Gao's POV

I heard a knock at the door so I left the _Dojo_ to open it since Tasuku is the only one left who's supposed to be here. I opened the door seeing Tasuku standing there making me smile before I spoke.

"Hey man glad you could make it" I said in a cheery tone seeing he was confused before he came in. "Yeah I am to so what was it you wanted me here for?" he asked making me frown before I smiled again.

"Come on!" I said taking his right wrist and taking him to the _Dojo_ where everyone else is. When we stopped at the door I discreetly took his _Deck_ which Jackknife didn't call me out on which surprised me.

I opened the door as I was doing this revealing my friends sitting in the middle of the room talking about something. They were talking to _Saitou_ who was in the middle of them about what I was like as a kid making me speak with a smile.

"Tasuku's here everyone" I said getting their attention since I spoke loud enough but didn't yell. "Yo Tasuku what's up?" I heard Baku say before I saw everyone stand up, _Saitou_ walked up to me to stand on my left since Tasuku was still on my right.

"Nothing much just wondering how many people are going to be told who Gao is today" I heard him answer with a smile at first before he looked at them with confusion. "Genma, Kazane, Kiri, Jin, Megumi, Noboru, Hanae, mom, dad, the _Buddy Police_ , all the creatures from the other _Worlds_ , minus Drum, Mr. Neginoyama, and a few others already know so this is it" I said making them all look at me with surprised expressions.

"Kyoya, Rouga, Sophia, Mr. Kabala, Davide, both Shidos, the _Principals_ , Kuguru's parents, and anyone regarding _Buddyfight_ knows about me to except for Paruko" I said before _Saitou_ told them to sit down. Drum was to my right though since Tasuku moved to sit to Zanya's right.

In order from left to right they were sitting: Baku, Kuguru, Tetsuya, Tasuku, Zanya, and Akatsuki. "Before _Saitou_ explains who I am since I did tell him he could because he'll be able to finish the story" I said before I looked to Drum who moved to stand next to Tasuku on his right in between him and Tetsuya.

"Drum? Do you remember your _Dragon_ friend's name? The _Ruler_ of _Dragon World_ , no one help him" I asked and he nodded with a scoff of irritation. " _Guiding Golden Sun Dragon_ " Drum answered and I wasn't surprised but Kuguru, Baku, Zanya, and Tasuku looked at him with surprised expression.

"How can you mix up your friend's name?" I asked him making Tetsuya and Akatsuki stifle their laughter. Akatsuki got scolded by his brother for laughing while Tetsuya got scolded, lightly, by _Asmodai_ for laughing.

"Do you remember his _Fate_ at least?" I asked irritating him apparently before I sighed at what he answered. "I didn't forget his name, his _Fate_ is to guide those to their correct path more specifically the _Golden Path_ " Drum said and I nodded.

"You remember the _Fate_ but not the name, that's a bit mean, then again you always liked that one better" I said confusing everyone. I walked up to Tasuku before I asked him something.

"Can you read this card Tasuku" I asked as I held it out to him, he took it with a surprised look since I think this card is familiar to him. " _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ " he said confusing everyone before I held up his _Deck Case_.

"Let's _Buddyfight_ Tasuku" I said walking towards the end of the _Mat_ closest to the door we came through. "Hey Gao?! That's not fair" Tasuku said but I know he's smiling.

I turned towards him to see he had a smile on his face before I tossed his _Deck_ towards him, he caught it with ease. "It'll be short just to warn you" I said not even smiling when he said we should start.

"I will show you my _Golden Path_ Tasuku" I said drawing cards and immediately getting the card I was wanting. "I said it would be short" I said with a sigh before I spoke again as I looked up at him.

"Do you want to know my secret now or wait until the game is finished?" I asked him before he nodded. "I want to know it as soon as possible, if that's okay with you" he told me and I nodded throwing the card to him.

"It'll be hard for me to use this card so you'll have to call the creature" I said before he nodded with a confused expression when he caught it. "I call _Super Armor Dragon, Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ to the right position" he said before I saw a golden light surround me.

Third Person POV

After the _Golden Dragon_ was called to the right position everyone saw golden light surround Gao until he was completely covered in the light. When the golden light covered Gao completely the light moved to where Tasuku called the _Fate Dragon_ with Gao no longer where he was before.

The golden light dispersed revealing a _Golden Dragon_ with silver armor along the shoulders, the edges of the wings, the back, and the stomach. The _Dragon World's Crest_ that's on their _Flag_ was on the shoulder blades visible to all of the people and creatures present.

"Greetings everyone, my name's the _Golden Guiding Sun Dragon_ " the dragon said in a familiar tone to all of them before he continued. "You can either call me _Fate Dragon_ , _Golden Dragon_ , _Sun Dragon_ , or any names associated with it, Gao Mikado is also acceptable" he said making everyone realize that it was Gao's voice.

"G-Gao?" Tasuku stuttered out of shock when the game was ended by _Saitou_ and Jackknife, Jackknife had returned to Tasuku's _Deck_ after that. This question had the dragon return to his human form, _Gao Mikado_ spoke as soon as he was back.

"You're up _Saitou_ " he said looking down and to the right away from the many wide eyes directed at him. "Greetings everyone, my real name is _Dragon Knight, Saitou_ " he said bowing slightly before he continued.

"I have yet to lie to you since I've met you all but I might as well clear up a few things" he said looking back up at them. "I'm the _Golden Dragon's_ , Gao Mikado's, _Aide_ when in _Dragon World_ " he said but was stopped by Akatsuki before he could explain further.

"If that's true then what about the _Country_ you mentioned?" Akatsuki asked in a confused tone making _Saitou_ look at him with a sad smile. "The _Sun Dragon_ was born in the _Human World_ , _Earth_ , born more specifically on a covert island in the _Greenland Sea_ " _Saitou_ answered before he continued.

"My _Lord_ is the only _Fate Dragon_ who can see the _Fate_ or _Destiny_ of everything, whether plants, animals, creatures from other _Worlds_ , humans, etc., which was foretold many millennia's ago on _Chronepsis_ " _Saitou_ explained. "Do you mean the _Dragon Deity_ of _Fate_ , _Death_ , and _Judgement_?" Kuguru asked making her glasses glint when she moved them up.

"Gao's dragon form is based on this dragon but because of how he's lived, in _Dragon World_ , in _Chronepsis_ , and here in _Japan_ he's not entirely like the dragon that's been depicted" _Saitou_ answered with a sad smile. "He's neutral to many things, he is very passionate, he guides and makes sure everyone and not just dragons follows their _Fate_ " he said with a small smile as he looked at Gao's head.

"He knows how _all_ things will end but it does take its toll" _Saitou_ said and everyone present noticed Gao flinch at 'all' but didn't comment or question. "He's letting me reveal all of this to you because you're his friends and he trusts you" _Saitou_ said looking at Gao's friends sternly.

"When someone isn't on the path they're supposed to be" he said looking at Tasuku who looked down regretfully. "It hurts him, either by constricting his lungs which makes him unable to breathe" _Saitou_ said before he continued.

"Constriction of the heart, which makes his chest hurt, or with _Migraines_ that are ten or twenty times worse than a normal one" he finished making all of them look at Gao. 'So that's why he was always gripping his head at the _Gaen Cup_ ' Kuguru, Akatsuki, Baku, Zanya, and Tetsuya thought.

"Gao's familiar with the _Buddy Police_ because of the war between _Dragon World_ , _Darkness Dragon World_ , and _Magic World_ " _Saitou_ said confusing them before he explained further. "The deal that made _Dragon World_ usable in _Buddyfights_ was that he's to live here until the war is over, when the war came too close to his home" he said making everyone look back to Gao with sad expressions.

'So that's why Mr. Neginoyama said that to Gao after his fight with Rouga when he collapsed' Tasuku thought his mouth slightly agape at the new information. "Gao lived with the _Buddy Police_ for two years before he was given to the _Mikado Family_ , within a year he became close to his new family but in a month he was closest to the _Buddy Police_ " _Saitou_ said continuing.

"He was closer to Mr. Takihara and Mrs. Stella as well as _Commander I_ within a month and closest to Yota and Hanae within a month as well" he finished before he started saying something that made Gao blush. "Gao's pain increases, and is the constricting of the heart, when someone he loves as more than a friend or family member switches paths" _Saitou_ said looking at Tasuku.

"That's enough _Saitou_! I never said you had to mention that" Gao said and everyone could see that Gao's ears were red, his whole face to. He said this as he stood up before _Akiza_ landed on his left shoulder licking his face.

Gao's POV

"Not the time _Akiza_ but thanks" I said petting _Akiza_ when she licked my cheek, I tried not to look at Tasuku since he probably got what _Saitou_ said. "Can you escort them out dad? Please" I asked dad who I knew was standing in the yard watching the whole thing.

"Of course Gao" he said with a sad smile directed at me emerging from his hiding place behind the door scaring a few of my friends. Kuguru, Tetsuya, and Akatsuki more specifically were frightened by the suddenness of his arrival.

"Baku? Tasuku?" I said looking at them when they were about to leave following the others, they were the last ones ironically. "Thank you for the extra life and returning to the _Golden Path_ " I said smiling slightly seeing their confused smiles and nods before they left.

They only left though when my father pushed them, lightly, out of the _Dojo_ before I followed their lead and left to the _Kitchen_.

Time Skip: an hour or two Later

I had finished my _Shower_ so I walked into my room putting away the plate I had used for dinner. I had made _Chikuzenni_ and _Hojicha_ _Tea_ for everyone, I only have it in my room because dad let me eat in here.

I heard the door open before I saw Drum enter hearing him about to speak when I sat down drying my hair as I watched him walk in. "Hey kid, I mean _Fate Dragon_ …" Drum started in an awkward tone before I held up my hand making him stop.

"Just 'kid' or 'Gao' is fine Drum" I said with a small smile seeing him nod before he walked all the way in. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner… kid" he said before I put my towel in the hamper at the edge of my bed.

"It's fine Drum, you've never seen me as _Dragon Knight, Sunny Fate_ (1)" I said with a small smile making him look up at me. "That's no excuse" he told me before I shook my head at him.

"It's fine Drum, I'm glad you were worried about me but you don't need to be" I said smiling before I held up a hand again making him close his mouth when he was about to speak. "I said it's fine, I know you're going to argue until the sun comes up about this but we need to rest for the fight tomorrow" I said making him nod.

I left to put the dishes away while my Grandma went to help Drum get cleaned up, I know I won't get much sleep regardless of what I said. I tried seeing how this will end but I only see black, I can't see the _Fate_ / _Future_ at all.

I gripped my jeans as I put the dishes away before I tried again still not seeing anything. I decided to not try again the rest of the night until morning before I went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:54 P.M. on November 23, 2016.**

 **1) The** ** _Golden Dragon's_** **next form just like** ** _Dual Seiger_** **has his forms Gao does to.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on December 21.**


	64. Uneasy Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters or the Quotes mentioned in this chapter, the next, and so on. I do however own the Mage of Fate and the Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: Uneasy Fight

Gao's POV

I was tying my shoes near the front door of the house when I heard Hanae tell me good luck. "Thanks Hanae" I said ruffling her hair making her pout. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" dad asked me making me smile at him.

"Of course I will" I said happily before I saw _Akiza_ running towards me. I kneeled down standing back up when she was on my shoulder.

"Young _Lord_! Don't forget about me!" I heard _Saitou_ say when _Akiza_ wrapped around my neck. "I'm not, though I thought _Akiza_ was going to wake you up?" I asked him tilting my head. I made sure I tilted it to the right to not lean on _Akiza's_ head.

"No she did not, I thought _Dragons_ are supposed to be loyal creatures" _Saitou_ complained. He almost sounded like he was whining.

"Come on _Saitou_ , we'll be late if we don't hurry" I said rolling my eyes at him. I left the house with _Saitou_ not far behind me.

Scene Change: _Escalator_

I was going up the _Escalator_ when I heard Drum mention no welcoming party but I wasn't surprised. "It's no big deal Drum, besides I told everyone to treat me as a villain if they wanted to" I told him smiling. It was a bit forced though.

'I hope my friends support me at least, I told them something that took years to tell them' I thought looking at the steps I'm on. I felt a nuzzling on my chin making me look up to see Baku and Kuguru's head.

When we reached the top of the _Escalator_ I saw many of my friends, two of my _Teachers_ , and the two _Principals_. I was surprised to see them here. My friends anyway since the other four already knew.

My shock must have shown because Baku scoffed at me. "Of course we're here, no matter who you are you're still our friend" he said making me smile.

"I had asked you if you could do it last night when you arrived, you forgot this morning" I told him when he mentioned my _Deck_. He had thought I wanted a rushed job this morning but it wasn't rushed at all. He apologized for forgetting that since he's a _Deck Builder_ when he handed me my _Deck_.

He didn't mention the card I had written everything about on paper so I didn't either. It was a special card for Drum.

"He's not wrong though Gao, you are our friend even if you're from another _World_ " Zanya said before Tetsuya spoke. "We'll be cheerin' for ya. _Balle de Solei_ represent" he said making me cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Destroy that gilded _Hero_ " _Asmodai_ said before Akatsuki said I can do it. _Tsukikage_ said that I'm certain to win but wrote down ' _Certain Victory_ ' making me nod.

Genma told me that I should show them the power of the _Sun_ making me smile. Mrs. Suzuha said she'll take care of decorations and her _Chef_ the food. A _Victory Celebration_ is what she was talking about.

"I'm glad you're not backing down Gao, though I know you'll beat the odds like always" Jin said making me smile awkwardly. I don't know if that will happen this time.

"Every opponent's a new best friend! Isn't that right Gao?" Kazane said making me smile cheerily as I nodded. Noboru said to promise him to beat Kyoya and come back quickly. He wants to _Buddyfight_ again since it's been a while since the last one.

"You're the best student I've ever had Gao, I know you won't lose" the _Principal_ said making me smile at him. "The _Golden Dragon_ is one who shines the brightest, that's how it always is" Mr. Neginoyama said and I nodded smiling at him.

I heard a noise coming from above so I looked up to see a _Helicopter_. I got in when I was told to. It was a _Gaen Helicopter_ which made me nervous but I didn't show it.

Scene Change: _Helicopter_ Ride to _Mount. Fuji_

I was on my _Phone_ when I got a text from _Commander I_. He asked if I was okay going to _Mount. Fuji_ which made me smile. 'I'm fine, just do what you can to stop the _Gate_ and I'll be fine' I replied sending him the text.

My _P_ _hone_ works with bars and _Satellite_ so being so far up and away from _Telephone Lines_ doesn't bother it. "Are you okay my _Lord_?" I heard _Saitou_ ask me. I nodded smiling at him.

From his scowl however he knows it was forced. "I'm glad they're still my friends and that others are helping.

They know however that even with that help if I don't win it's still over" I said sadly as I looked at my _Phone_. It has a picture of Tasuku and I as the _Home Screen_. Our arms were over eachothers' shoulders and it was night, you could see a _Galaxy_ in the sky behind us.

I put my _Deck_ in the _Core Deck Case_ when Drum said that I was slow. "Yeah I am when it comes to things like this _Drum Bunker_ " I said hearing a rumbling sound.

It was coming from below so I looked down to see trees separating revealing a _Helicopter Pad_. I saw Kyoya and Sofia below on the landing making me frown. I heard the door open before I heard Drum ask if I was ready.

I nodded smiling at him before I saw Akiza jump out of the _Helicopter_. I unbuckled quickly going after her with _Saitou_.

I picked her up when we landed on the ground just to have her struggle in my arms. I let her go since she wants to show me where the _Stage_ is making me laugh lightly at her. She yipped happily as she ran to where it was.

Scene Change: _Fight Stage_ Under _Mount. Fuji_

Paruko was announcing something but I wasn't paying attention. "Besides the _Aide_ and _Teacher_ of _Dragon World's Ruler_ I'm the only one allowed in the _Stadium_ " Paruko said.

Paruko mentioned how I was the _Gaen Cup Champion_ who boldly challenged Kyoya. I didn't challenge him but I'm not going to correct her. She wondered out loud what my thoughts were on this but I didn't say anything.

"Thanks for coming to my _Private Stage Lord_ Gao" Kyoya said before he _Dark Luminized Wings of Demise_. "Brightening a future for all to witness, _Luminize_! _Explosive Dragon Fang_ " I said smiling as I did so.

We rose the _Flag_ , or at least I did, Kyoya had to activate _Disaster Force_ and call on Dragon Ein. The Dragon Ein _Flag Card_ means you can have extra _Life Points_ , _Gauge_ , and use any card as long as it has ' _Dragon_ ' in the name. Using it however diminishes your original hand to four cards.

"No need for confirmation Paruko, don't even ask" I said when she was about to do that. "I'm guessing you go by the quote 'Don't always trust what you see, even salt looks like sugar'?" I asked confusing her.

"Are you ready Kyoya?" I asked him seeing him smirk before he nodded. I recited my brother's speech before Paruko started the _Match_. I charged and drawed before I called _Thousand_ to the center.

I asked him to attack the fighter and he did so bringing Kyoya down to ten _Life Points_ because the _Flag_ gives him twelve. Dragon Emperor Legend was casted increasing his _Gauge_ and _Life_ by one.

Divine Dragon Creation was casted as well dwindling his _Life Points_ to nine just to increase the number of cards he has. _Dragon Throne_ was then set which increases the _Size_ of creatures from three to four. This had surprised Paruko while I just gritted my teeth.

I had gritted my teeth because I knew, before Kyoya explained, that the _Set Spell_ can't be undone. Kyoya called _Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon_ to the right and _Thunder Knights, Halbird Dragon_ to the left.

Drum was annoyed with the fact that Kyoya called the ones that I normally fight with. I only knew he was annoyed with that because he voiced it though. Kyoya told _Drum_ _Bunker_ to attack _Thousand_ but I have a feeling there's a reason he challenged me.

The _Penetrate Ability_ activated as well which hurt. _Halbird_ then attacked, both of them apologized to me when they attacked.

I took out a cloth coughing into it when I got up worrying Paruko. "I have no reason to stop Paruko" I said when she asked if I could still go on. I moved the _Deck_ _Case_ in front of my waist when I answered her drawing.

I did the normal routine before I _Buddy Called_ Drum to the right position. I called _Systemic_ to the left and _Boomerang_ to the center.

From the crazed look on Kyoya's face he does have a reason for bringing me here. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on my visions but I still only saw a black void with some stars. I equipped Dragon Blade, Drum Sword making Paruko say the name of the formation.

 _Drum Bunker_ was moved to the center which wasn't a surprise. "Would you mind clearing a path Drum?" I asked him before he nodded.

"With pleasure kid" he said making me smile. Drum beat the _Drum Bunker_ before I asked _Boomerang_ if he was ready. "I'm yours mate" he said making me smile before I threw him.

The attacks weren't guarded when _Boomerang_ and _Systemic_ attacked so I wasn't surprised when I got the Black Dragon Shield. Casting it means that Kyoya is up to seven _Life Points_ when it was six earlier.

 _Crush Dragon_ was called to the right and _Death Gaze Dragon_ was called to the center. I'm wondering however when _Azi Dahaka_ will appear. _Crush Dragon_ attacked me but I stopped it with White Dragon Shield.

I casted Green Dragon Shield increasing my _Life Points_ to six when _Death Gaze_ tried attacking _Dagger_. I stood perfectly still when _Halbird_ attacked hearing him apologize for attacking me.

"It's fine, you don't have a choice, it's a game anyway" I said smiling but I know _Halbird_ knows it's forced still. I gripped my head when I felt a lot of darkness energy accumulating. The paths are getting darker as well.

I asked Drum to attack but it was guarded by Blue Dragon Shield. I had already removed _Halbird_ and _Death Gaze_ from the field so it wasn't that big of a loss.

"How do you intend to win kid? I mean it is six to four with you having four" Drum asked but I shook my head. "No idea, I'm wondering where his _Buddy_ is though" I said making him worried but he didn't show it. "Well you won't have to wait long your majesty" Kyoya said in a dark tone.

 _Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka_ was called before I stifled a laugh at Paruko's reaction to the _Dragon_. "Oh how I've waited for you to fall Gao Mikado.

I, _Azi Dahaka_ , will do all _Darkness Dragons_ a favor in defeating you" he said making me cross my arms at him. Balls of light appeared on _Azi Dahaka_ before lasers protruded from them hitting Drum and _Systemic_. This removed them from the field.

This attack also destroyed Drum Sword and brought me down to one _Life Point_. I laughed at what Drum said when he came back, guess that hurt a lot.

'Did someone catch the _License Plate_ of that _Truck_ ' was what he said that made me laugh. I was still in some pain so I didn't laugh too hard however. Paruko said that Kyoya was unconventional as well as his _Dragon_ making Drum mad.

"The only one who's unconventional here is my _Buddy_. He's down to one _Life_ and he still thinks he can win" Drum said making me look at him.

"Thanks Drum" I said before I called _Systemic_ to the center. "Thank you for another chance my Lord" _Systemic_ said when he was in the center. I also called _Boomerang_ to the left.

"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts" he said when he appeared. This made me smile, it's a _Motivational Quote_ from the _Americas_.

"You're up _Super Armor Dragon, Drum Breaker Dragon_ " I said throwing the card in his direction. "Drum and _Systemic Link Attack_ if you will" I said smiling at them as I said it. "As thy _Lord_ wishes, so shall it be" _Systemic_ said making me smile at him.

There was a huge hole in _Azi Dahaka's_ abdomen which I didn't like. He hasn't disappeared which means he wants to say something.

He said that as soon as he's gone his destiny will be realized. "You're going to equip Demonic Demise Sword now right?" I asked Kyoya when _Azi Dahaka_ vanished. He started chuckling darkly when I said this.

He said I was right and he should've figured I would know what it is. I got a major headache when he equipped the card making me grip my head before _Saitou_ came up to me.

He was worried as he always is when this happens. "I'm fine _Saitou_ , I'm worried about everyone else though" I told him before I righted myself. The reason I wasn't righted in the first place was because the ground was shaking so much.

He said that the _World_ itself is governed by him which isn't correct. He's become delusional.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:37 P.M. on December 20, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	65. Darkness Ends

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so so sorry for what the bottom Author Note says.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buddyfight or its characters or the Quotes. I do however own the Mage of Fate and the Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: Darkness Ends…

Gao's POV

"I won't allow that Kyoya and you know that" I said. I was angry with him but I only showed a small amount of my anger with him. He told me dismissively that the only way to stop him is by beating him.

"Ready _Boomerang_?" I asked seeing him nod. "Always mate" he said as he rose to go into his _Boomerang_ form.

I threw _Boomerang Dragon_ knowing he wasn't going to impact but he knew that as well. I gripped my head when _Boomerang_ returned to my hand. "I see you already knew about the ability" Kyoya said.

I nodded as I felt others' paths getting darker just from what happened. Something not too far from here made it go away slightly.

I'm guessing it was Rouga since the path is getting brighter which is why the headache is getting better. Handy Drago Genius was casted allowing him to draw two cards. Dragon Flame was casted towards _Systemic_ , I didn't like this and _Systemic_ didn't either.

 _Systemic_ is in the center position and I have one _Life Point_ left which worried my friend. "To the center if you will Drum" I said before he nodded going there.

He was turned to cards which upsetted me but I knew it would happen if Drum moved there. "I know _Lord_ Gao already knows this but I'll explain anyway. Whatever creature is attacked by this _Sword_ their _Abilities_ are nullified" Kyoya said. (1)

I increased my hand before calling _Boomerang Dragon_ to my left and _Extreme Sword Dragon_ to the center. "Would the two of you mind a _Link Attack_?" I asked them before they nodded saying they don't mind.

Black Dragon Shield was casted and I wasn't surprised. This ended my turn which I didn't like at all. I smiled though when I heard something in the back of my head.

'Losing to him twice changed my view on some things' was what one said in Rouga's voice. 'I've been there' was said in Tasuku's, they were getting along and I love that.

 _Boomerang_ was already gone by the time I heard Kyoya say that he wasn't going to charge. He attacked _Extreme Sword_ making me say that it was fine. "I'm sorry for leaving you again my _Lord_ " is what _Extreme_ had said before I said that.

Kyoya told me that I don't fully understand the meaning of _Disaster Force_ making me sigh. "It can be used anywhere, even in the _Future_ where _Future Force_ can't reach.

 _Dark Core Deck Cases_ are what fuel the portal connecting _Darkness Dragon World_ , a _World_ dictated by _Night Time Galaxy Darkness Dragon_. Though I don't know what fuels _Disaster Force_ I do know it is not fueled by a potential future" I said. "I do know what causes it though, the rift between this _World_ and the others through _Buddyfight Cards_ " I said surprising him each time.

Kyoya said that he intends to make a _World_ void of individuality which is something I don't like. "Yes many of the _World's_ problems comes from religious, diplomatic, political, economic, and other views but that doesn't make it bad.

'A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others' a quote by Ayn Rand which speaks of achievements through individuality" I said. "Everything would be completely boring but more so with this game. Anyone who truly loves this game would agree with me.

Would you want people to be exactly like you? Someone who rules a place like you do?

That would create more havoc then there already is wouldn't it? Creatures from other _Worlds_ coming here through the power of the _Dark Core_ would also create more problems" I said. Paruko finally asked what I was talking about, I had indirectly called him on this but I directly called him on it at the start.

He said that he gets to choose how this _World_ will be rebuilt because he's the _Hero_. "I know that Kyoya, that's why I said myself that if you're the _Hero_ I'm the _Villain_.

Hope was never lost in the first place Kyoya so don't even start that spiel. I've never lost hope despite seeing void ahead. The void just means I can create my own future" I said touching the _Deck Case_.

"Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future" I said as white flames surrounded me.

When all was done, the changes made by _Future Force_ , I asked Drum if he was ready. He was the card I had drawn after all. "Just put me in a _Link Attack_ with the Sunshine _Impact Card_ and we're all set" Drum told me making me smile.

"The card he's holding is a Dragon Shield which is why he didn't charge it Drum, you might want to think of something else" I said. This surprised both Drum and Kyoya.

The latter said that I was right showing me the Blue Dragon Shield. Drum got upset wanting to help me apparently (2). "Hey look you got a new form" I said watching as the card changed.

It became a _Future Card_ , one that I haven't seen in a while. "Break to the _Future_ with the card of the future, _Future Card_! _Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum The Future_ " I said calling him to the right.

"Let's show them the future you've seen so many times my _Buddy_ " Drum said and I nodded. I equipped Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact before jumping to attack Kyoya. "Useless Kyoya, I activate _Drum The Future's Ability_ " I said when he casted Blue Dragon Shield.

Kyoya was surprised by this, after all he didn't know attacks can be neutralized. The game ended there because of that.

"Thank you everyone, those who believed and those who didn't" I said when the game ended. Kyoya said that his true goal was to use 'my' _Disaster Force_ to open the _Portal_. "That's a dud then Kyoya because mine is _Future Force_ , created by a potential future, not _Disaster Force_ " I told him.

"Anyone who can't get that from the name alone would be considered slow or moronic" I said making him grit his teeth. He couldn't understand how he didn't know that when he saw the _Portal_ closing.

Scene Change: _Operating Room_

I ran into the room where _Cerberus_ , Jackknife, Tasuku, and Rouga are making me smile even as the ground shook. "It's good to see you being good instead of evil Rouga" I said smiling as I walked up to them before I backed up again. "The _Power Source_ will need to be hit with something tremendous to stop it" I said backing up til I hit the wall.

"My young _Lord_ stay away from that energy" _Saitou_ said when I leaned against the wall. "I know _Saitou_ , do you have an impact big enough Tasuku?" I asked him.

"Tasuku this should help you" I heard Tsurugi say to my right at the entrance. "And here Gao" he said holding out my _Phone_ and _Pager_ which I had forgotten about. "Thank you, sorry for forgetting them when they cost a lot to begin with" I said but he shook his head.

He was worried about me. _Impact Double Sword Slasher_ was activated by _Ultimate Card Burn_ to stop the explosion and I was glad it worked.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

I heard Kyoya say something about the _World_ not being ready for change making me sigh. "Do you not remember me saying this? 'Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future'

That was a quote from John F. Kennedy, change is always happening even if it's small Kyoya" I told him smiling as I spoke. "There's a balance to everything Kyoya, there's good and bad and that's how it should be" I continued when he was about to speak.

"Why do you not mind that _Lord Dragon_?" he said making me frown. "Can you not call me that Kyoya, just Gao is fine. I don't mind it because at least change is happening.

Robots who follow orders are as boring as anything can get" I answered smiling at him. "I didn't tell _Galaxy Dragon_ or _Mage of Fate_ where you're living and neither have the others... so do you think we could play again sometime?" he asked and I nodded.

"Even if you did I still would, just call and if I have time I will" I said smiling even wider at the idea. " _Buddyfighting_ is all about making friends Kyoya, Rouga would also like to fix the friendship you two had. Though I would love it if both, even just one, of you could hang out with us sometime" I said before he turned around.

"I can't make any promises though I feel the same about what you said concerning Rouga" he said making me smile again. "See you again Gao, be safe till then" he said walking away.

Before he left entirely though he spoke again. "Be sure to tell your crush you like him, I'm not as oblivious as he is" Kyoya said making everyone look at me. "Can we eat now?" Drum asked making me laugh.

"Sure, and here" I said taking out a box from a bag I had over my shoulder. I handed him the box which had the gift I promised to get him.

I did the same with Tasuku as well before I thanked Tsurugi for what he's done today. It was a big help to everyone and now I can see a good future ahead. Only small obstacles however.

Scene Change: _Roof_ of the _Buddy Police Building_

Tasuku said that he's going to train in _Dragon World_ making me smile. "Be careful then and here" I said handing him Gargantua Punisher.

"Do you happen to know the quote 'my best friend is the one who brings out the best in me' by Henry Ford?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well my answer to the quote is another and it has to do with you" I told him. He nodded handing me a blank card.

"Tell me after I tell you this, this is for you to make a new _Impact Card_ , to replace the one you gave me" he said making me smile. "The answering quote for me to you is 'the greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it' by Hubert H. Humphrey" I said making him smile.

Jack returned to his normal form asking Tasuku if he was ready before he was up in the air with him. "I'll be in touch, when I get back I'll give you a call" he told me and I nodded. "Do you still have the _Quotes Book_ Jackknife?" I asked him and he nodded making me smile.

"Don't lose it, I created it after all" I said and he nodded before I told Tasuku to train hard. I had forgotten to tell Tasuku something so I went after him when I no longer saw him.

He was surprised to see me. "If you see any _Dragons_ who still talk about me somewhere show them this" I said handing him a _Letter_. It had a _Dragon World Seal_ on it but was surrounded by white fire.

"They'll help you if you need it when you give it to them" I said and he nodded before I opened the _Portal_ for him. "It'll take you to outside my _Tower_ , show the _Seal_ to the _Guards_ if they're still there" I said and he nodded again thanking me before he went through it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:19 P.M. on December 20, 2016. I am so sorry but I haven't watched anything past episode 65 so I'll stop writing this story until I finish the next season of this.**

 **1) The scene where** ** _Tsukikage_** **said 'Lose' was funny to me. In this however he wrote 'Problems are not stop signs, they are guidelines'**

 **2) To me that looked like an older version of Gao that Drum saw and not Yota.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever. I am going to make this a series with the rest of the seasons in different stories.**


End file.
